


❀El Bosque❀Mabill

by DarkLunaci



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Lemon, Lobo y coneja, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Pussy Job, Shower Sex, Síndrome de Lima, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, sex hard - Freeform, sindrome de estocolmo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 101,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24068344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLunaci/pseuds/DarkLunaci
Summary: En el bosque oscuro iremos a explorar, una dulce coneja de pelaje marrón oscuro en sus orejas  y cabello color chocolate, ojos con el tono de la naturaleza y labios rosados cual flor de primavera que invitan a jugar y ser cazada, por aquel lobo sediento y atraído por su belleza.☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★♫Jugaremos en el bosqueMientras el lobo no estaPorque si el lobo apareceVivos o muertos nos comerá¿Lobo estas ahí?, ¿sí o no?♫☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★- Lista o no, aquí voy mi Estrella fugaz.⊱───────⊰✯⊱───────⊰El Fanfic "El Bosque" tiene mis derechos en la historia original y no en los personajes de la serie de GF, eviten el plagio de este fanfic, Yes please ☆ ～('▽^人)Disclaimer: Aclaro que la serie de televisión y comics de Gravity Falls no me pertenecen, y que todos los derechos de este mismo pertenecen a su creador Alex Hirsch, y a la compañía Disney. Yo solo hago esta historia ficticia con fines de entretenimiento para el Fandom y lectores.⊱───────⊰✯⊱───────⊰NT: Lectura de ficción Erótica, la historia es ficticio al igual que sus situaciones.Disfruten de la lectura Pecadores ★
Relationships: Bill Cipher & Mabel Pines, Bill Cipher/Mabel Pines, Kill Cipher/Wendy Corduroy, Pacifica Northwest/Dipper Pines, Will Cipher | Reverse Bill Cipher/Mabel Gleeful | Reverse Mabel Pines
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. ¡¡Advertencia!!

**Author's Note:**

> Historia anteriormente bajo el seudónimo de xSrtaPotatoHardx, anteriormente publicada en Wattpad. Espero alguna vez volver a publicarla en Wattpad.
> 
> Colección de DarkFic de Gravity Falls.

ADVERTENCIA

══════ஜ ▲ ஜ══════

Los saludo señorita / señorito lector ficker, soy la DarkLunaci una fan ficker como ustedes que creo historias de mis fandoms favoritos y las publico para fines de entretenimiento juvenil y adulto. Me tomo unos 30 minutos de mi tiempo para volver subir el Prólogo y el primer capítulo de mi fanfic Mabill: El Bosque.

Ahora le aviso que esta es una lectura específica para mayores de 18 años en adelante, si usted es un lector menor de edad le pido que se abstenga de la lectura y busque otra historia dentro de mi repertorio de lista de historias Mabill de otras autoras o mías aunque le aseguro de que algunas historias contengan el mismo material.

Y quienes se saltean el aviso, les pido discreción y comentarios de la lectura así como opiniones y sugerencias en la narrativa y ortografía. Está permitido los comentarios gratis donde puede hablar acerca de los personajes. Más no están permitidos los comentarios donde me pidan quitar escenas o diálogos de los protagonistas principales o secundarios.

Sobre la lectura es un DarkFic de origen erótico con género lírico, ¿Qué significa eso ?, significa que se caracteriza por mostrar la visión íntima y personal del ser humano, ya que la autora transmite sentimientos, emociones o sensaciones respecto a alguien o algo .

En estos tipos de texto predomina el empleo de la primera persona, la actitud subjetiva del narrador y el verso como modalidad de expresión.

El fanfic tiene Horror, Hurt / Confort, Erotic, AU Omegaverse y Darkfic. Así que no esperen un color final de rosa pastel.

**Darkfic**

Está enfocado hacia personas adultas o de mayor madurez. Los Darkfic se encargan principalmente de exponer el "lado oscuro" de los personajes, proponiendo temáticas de tensión, muerte, demencia u otros trastornos psicológicos, suicidio, corrupción, depravación, adicciones u otros temas que reflejan la crueldad y la desgracia humana.

La historia del "EL Bosque" está basada en un cuento infantil y una canción de juego, abra referencias dentro de la lectura que a lo mejor les recuerde a "Un Cuento Oscuro" de Naomi Novik y "La Hija de Humo y Hueso" de Laini Taylor, pero esta última vez son pequeñas.

Parafilias que vengan dentro del fanfic son; Pedofilia, Felación, Hematofilia, Salirofilía; Cum Shot, Castigar, Cunnilingus, Trabajo de coño, SexHard.

El final de un DarkFic modificará en la utilización de la "caja sorpresa" de finales de Papa; D y eso que me falta escribir el final.

El fic cuenta de diez capítulos y un epilogo así que… si dejan continuar el fanfic y dejan de andar denunciando el fic, pues qué bueno y si no me largo a otro foro de fic. Total aun me queda Fanfiction.net y Ao3: V

¡¡Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer la advertencia !!


	2. Prologo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Espero que disfruten la lectura!

Advertencia: Lectura para mayores de 18 años en adelante, contiene temas de violencia situaciones de tema erótico y sexual. Lenguaje ofensivo y vulgar.

╭═────═⌘═────═╮

El Bosque: Prologo

╰═────═⌘═────═╯

“Carpet Noctecm”

_Mamá solía leernos cuentos a mi hermano y a mí, antes de irnos a dormir. Nos daba en un dedo gotitas de un licor que recubrían nuestros labios y parte de nuestra boca. Aun lo recuerdo. Era un sabor amargo y levemente dulce, apenas podíamos mantener los ojos abiertos, antes de que nos dijera con una voz aprensiva; **“Carpet Noctem”** lo que significa del Latín **“seize the night”** una traducción a la frase **“Aprovecha la noche”**. Mi hermano gemelo y yo caíamos rendidos ante los brazos del dios de los sueños, el mitológico griego Morfeo, el principal Oniros. _

_Descansando sobre almohadas de pajal y una manta de lana rugosa que apenas nos cubría del frío, madre nos besaba en nuestras frentes con un contacto tibio y seco de sus labios pálidos y partidos. Nuestra morada no era tan grande ni acogedora, pero teníamos lo necesario para sobrevivir._

**_“Con eso bastaba, éramos felices”_ **

_Apenas éramos crías de híbridos puros de conejos de raza Fauve de Bourgogne y Thuringer, nosotros nacimos de una mezcla de esas especies de conejos; mi hermano y yo teníamos pelaje de tono rojizo como el marrón oscuro en nuestras orejas y colita, con el centro color crema y la piel rosada en las orejas. El cabello era castaño achocolatado y el color de nuestros ojos era de un tono avellanado. Una combinación de los ojos de mamá y papá._

_Mamá era la mujer más feliz del mundo teniéndonos a nosotros que éramos su tesoro más preciado, a pesar de que crecimos sin un papá._

_La gente del pueblo de Raven Fair dice que es muy raro que exista una familia de conejos híbridos que sea normal. ¿A qué se refieren a eso?, que no suelen ver a una pareja de conejos juntos teniendo a sus hijos y apoyándose entre sí, para los cuidados básicos y la educación necesaria._

_Lamentablemente las familias de híbridos eran muy disfuncionales, a menos que sea una mezcla de un humano y un híbrido juntos._

_Mamá nos cuidaba mucho del exterior y nunca nos dejaba salir de casa. Es como esa frase que decían las vecinas oyentes del barrio; la catalogaban como **Mamá Gallina** siempre se reían de ella y la acusaban de ser sobre protectora. Mamá siendo un conejo de raza Fauve era muy común que los machos se fijaran en ella, irradiaba una belleza que enamoraba a los hombres e iban detrás de ella. Conoció a mi padre un híbrido de conejo de edad de 24 años, cuando mi madre solo tenía 13 años estuvieron juntos por solo ocho años hasta que nacimos nosotros, un par de mellizos. Padre la abandono de inmediato en cuanto supo que estaba embarazada y tuvo a los niños. _

_Mi madre estaba sola y con dos bebés recién nacidos, vago sola por las calles de Raven Fair pidiendo limosna y un poco de alimento. Pero todos les tiraban pedradas y agua caliente. En las afueras del pueblo nuestra casa estaba oculta en las entrañas del bosque oscuro, aquel lugar peligroso y dominado por otros híbridos y bestias salvajes. Pensando mi mamá que estaríamos a salvo dentro del bosque, nos quedamos a vivir por un tiempo en una vieja casa de campo abandonada._

_Puesto que ni los hombres ni los híbridos de raza superior les harían daño, o eso pensaba mi pobre madre._

_Para mantenernos a mi hermanito y a mí con vida, se ganaba los alimentos y el dinero con un trabajo que solo se hacía de noche, cuando nosotros dormíamos. Decía que un hombre bueno le daba lo necesario cambio de solo verla cada noche del fin del mes. Pero ese hombre… empezó a venir muy seguido cada semana._

_Éramos muy pequeños para apenas comprender lo que sucedía en ese momento._

La pequeña de ojos avellanados se desperezo del profundo sueño comenzando a tener un ataque de tos a mitad de la noche. Se froto sus ojitos viendo a su hermano arropado con la manta de lana hasta la cabeza. La ventisca fría que se colaba por la ventana rota del ático, la hizo frotar su pequeña nariz de botón provocando un estornudo.

\- Dipper – Moviendo a su hermanito con sus manos para despertarlo. – Me duele la garganta.

Su hermano no respondió estaba profundamente dormido a causa de la botellita pequeña que sus madre les unto en su boca. La castaña se levantó sacudiendo su camisón roído de color beige, camino por el suelo polvoriento de la casa, abriendo la compuerta del ático.

Era la primera vez que ella bajaba de noche, muchas veces su mamá les había advertido que no bajaran, porque clientes especiales venían a visitarlos.

La pequeña bajo las escaleras y camino por la pequeña morada siguiendo una penumbra de la luz de las velas, su madre se encontraba en la pequeña sala con un vestido poco abrigador. Dos piezas; una bata y un camisón lila. Vio a su hija con ojos abiertos de la sorpresa antes de correr ante ella.

\- ¡Mabel! – Grito la mujer espantada. - ¿Qué… h-haces d-despierta? – Se trastabillo en sus palabras como si su pequeña hubiera estado en peligro en ese instante.

\- Me duele la garganta. - Abriendo su boquita para mostrar lo irritado de esta.

\- Cielo. - Acariciando su cabecita. – No debes estar aquí.

\- Mami te ves muy linda. – Tocando su camisón. – Hueles bonito, me gusta tu aroma. – Amo el aroma a peonias de mi madre. Es tan cálido y dulce.

\- Nena ven, vuelve a la cama. – Dijo la mujer apurada tomando una copa de licor. – Pero antes bebe esto.

\- Mami no quiero – Empujando el vasito. – Mejor cántame.

\- Mabel, por favor tómalo.

Un ataque de tos le dio a la pequeña mientras intentaba respirar. La madre dio unos golpecitos en su espalda intentando calmarla, estaban en los meses en que su pequeña era propensa a enfermarse. En cuanto estuvo quieta acaricio su cabecita mientras arrollaba con una canción de cuna.

**“ _Te contare una historia,_**

**_Flotando en la luna por la noche._ **

**_Es tiernamente dulce, pero… en su mente es un poco amarga._ **

**_Cuando escucho el reloj, hace un Tic-Tac con un amoroso estruendo._ **

**_Y las palabras de afecto suenan de manera hermosa._ **

**_Cortando toda la oscuridad”_ **

El sonido de un golpeteo alerto a la mujer alzando sus orejas anaranjadas en alto, sus ojos chocolate se volvieron vidriosos y con un reflejo de tristeza.

\- Mabel perdóname – Abrazando a su pequeña con fuerza y besando su sien con ternura. – Mami te quiere mucho, así que lo siento mucho... no pienses mal de mí.

\- ¿Por qué mami? – Pregunto la menor mientras era alzada en los brazos de su madre, antes de ser llevada a un pequeño armario. – Mami…

\- Orejas cubiertas y por nada del mundo… no hables y no grites – Besando su sien. – Estaré bien, bebé. – Cerró la puerta con seguro. – Cierra los ojos y recuerda ** _; “ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente”._**

La mujer se arregló un poco y se acercó abrir la puerta principal dejando pasar a un hombre de cabello azabache y ojos miel, que ingreso a la vivienda de forma invasiva. Un híbrido de lobo etíope muy salvaje y raro en el bosque oscuro. Se acercó a la mujer rasgando con su afilada uña el pómulo derecho de su mejilla.

\- Mujer… ¿Acaso no querías abrir? – Menciono el hombre lobo mostrando sus colmillos. - ¿Miedo?

\- Perdón – Menciono recibiendo el corte. – Estaba arreglando.

Mabel se asomó en la ranura de la llave aquel hombre de vestimenta poco elegante; solo una camisa azul Prusia y pantalones oscuros. Frunció la nariz cuando olfateo un aroma desagradable, como un hedor de brasas calientes y el hollín combinado a una especie como el romero y el anís. La pequeña odiaba ese olor que se tuvo que tapar la nariz con ambas manos. Veía la expresión de su madre mantener una sonrisa poco animada.

El hombre lobo se acercó a paso sigiloso manteniendo una expresión de una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. Tomo del brazo a la mujer y la aventó contra el piso desgatado, cubierto con una alfombra.

\- Es una mala temporada para mí. – Menciono el sujeto frunciendo el ceño y alzando sus orejas, mientras su cola se ponía tiesa… listo para un ataque. – Odio esta temporada, y es horrible no tener alguien puro a mi lado, un compañero real.

Alzo el dobladillo del camisón dejando expuesto el trasero cubierto de cicatrices y moretones, el hombre soltó un chasquido de desaprobación en su lengua.

\- ¿A cuántos te has cogido? Puta coneja – Aferro sus uñas en la carne de su piel, atrayendo sus caderas a la pelvis del sujeto. – Aun conservas esmegma en tus malditos pliegues.

-No… he tenido contacto con nadie más… lo juro. - Dijo asustada la mujer con sus orejas retraídas hacia atrás. – Solo contigo, solo contigo lo he hecho. 

\- ¿Te gusta conservar mi semen? – Sonrió de forma maniaca y atemorizante. – Solo eres mi mujer, ¿cierto? – Colocando besos salvajes y dolorosos que dejaban marca en su piel pálida. – Solo mía, ¿verdad?

\- S-Soy… solo tuya – Derramando lágrimas en silencio mientras hacia un esfuerzo en sonreír. – Siempre lo seré.

El hombre se retiró la vestimenta de la parte inferior y tomo su hinchado miembro introduciéndolo bruscamente en los pliegues poco lubricados de la mujer, desgarrando sus paredes vaginales en cada estocada.

Mabel se tapó las orejas y cerro sus ojos tratando de no escuchar los gemidos o los gritos que su madre trataba acallar.

\- El celo me mata – Menciono el sujeto jadeoso. – Hoy tampoco conseguí pareja, ni alguien que se apare conmigo.

\- La conseguirás… - Dijo la mujer adolorida.

\- Cierto, la conseguiré.

El lobo la cogía duramente y sin un descanso, trono los dedos y de repente entraron otros dos hombres lobos. Antes de colocar una mirada llena de cinismo.

\- Nada personal, Caroline – Menciono el sujeto. – Resulta que es época de celo, no tenemos pareja ni hembra que sacie nuestras necesidades.

\- No… no – Dijo empujando al lobo. – Por favor… no, no, no… ¡Solo uno! – Grito la mujer con voz desgarradora. – Por favor… no lo hagan. – La sujetaron a la fuerza y presionaron su cuerpo hacia abajo.

\- Es tiempo de que haga su trabajo bien. – Hablo uno de los sujetos.

\- Más vale que cumpla.

\- Eres nuestro depósito de semen – Mordiendo con fuerza su hombro.

\- ¡AAHG! – Pataleo y clavo sus uñas en la madera vieja astillándose, antes de que los otros dos empezaran a profanarla en su ano y boca. Dejando marcas de pertenecía y mordiscos que desgarraban su piel.

La castaña temblaba en el armario esperando no escuchar más, las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas y moqueaba al no calmar su lloriqueo. El olor era penetrante y horrible, lo que desprendían aquellos sujetos. Aromas muy fuertes que la confundían.

La terrible noche termino y los sujetos arreglaban su ropaje, uno de ellos vio a la mujer tendida en el suelo con sus ojos en forma de midriasis sin reflejo alguno, sus labios estaban más pálidos de un tono purpura y su piel blanca como el papel. La sangre era de un tono marrón oscuro en sus heridas.

\- Fue una buena puta, lo que duro. – Menciono el sujeto.

\- Vaya, tres años duro bien. – Dijo uno de los sujetos. – Es un milagro que una coneja te deje tener sexo sin protestar.

\- Lo bueno que no hay preocupación de que queden preñadas. – Dijo otro.

\- De qué sirve tener como compañera a una coneja – Pateando su abdomen. – Si no sirve para descendencia.

\- Ya saben lo que dicen. – Dijo su amigo. – Especie con otra especie es nulo.

\- ¿Alguien se la llevara para comerla? – Dijo uno de los lobos.

\- Qué asco, su carne magra y tiesa no es lo mismo.

\- Lo que hicimos fue jugar con la comida.

\- Nadie la extrañara.

\- Es un conejo más, hay en cantidad abundante es solo es cuestión de cazarlos.

Los sujetos se marcharon de la vivienda abandonando el cadáver de mujer. Mabel quien se había quedado quieta y dormida en el armario, salió con los ojos hinchados. Lo que vio fue a su madre mordisqueada de su piel y cubierta de hematomas verduzcos y lilas, entre desprendimiento de la piel de su torso y su vagina escocida y con secreción blanca con sangre. Su cuerpo frío y sus ojos sin vida.

\- Mami… - Acariciando su rostro. – Mami despierta…

Escucho como su hermano bajaba corriendo antes de verlo vomitar a medio pasillo, no lo culpaba. Era una escena impactante para un niño de 4 años. La castaña corrió abrazar a su gemelo y acariciar su cabello.

\- ¿Qué haremos? – Respondió el castaño.

\- No lo sé.

•| ⊱✿⊰ |•

Ellos se colocaron su ropa y salieron por primera vez de esa vieja casa, caminaron sin un rumbo específico por el bosque. Lo poco que sabían del pueblo de Salem, era que estaba a 9 kilómetros de donde vivían. El bosque oscuro era extenso y cubierto de maleza y fango, los cedros y los pinos cerraban el paso de la luz del sol y la tierra humedecida y cubierta de piedras solo hacían tortuoso su caminada. Sin un hogar a donde ir, aquellos gemelos caminaron sin descanso asustados de los sonidos de los depredadores.

Los zorros son engañosos.

Los lobos gustan de comer y devorar todo a su paso.

Los perros son tontos pero soplones.

Los gatos son traidores.

Los ratones unos burlones.

Y los humanos son crueles.

_Es lo que su madre les había enseñado, más ellos desconocían como era su forma de vivir. Cuando llegaron al pueblo, la gente los ignoraba y lanzaban miradas de asco y rechazo. Solo con ver niños en mal estado y vestimenta deplorable, fácilmente te reconocían que eres pobre._

_Los híbridos adultos eran fáciles de aprovecharse de su inocencia e ingenuidad, aunque no lo creían eran un blanco fácil en el mercado negro._

\- Hola pequeños, vengan – Dijo un humano que le hacía una seña a los gemelos. - ¿Quieren comida y alojo?

Mabel y Mason vieron aquel cartel luminoso con la imagen de un diamante sobre un fondo negro y la palabra “open”, el lugar era de poca luz y apestaba a cigarrillo.

\- Vengan, apuesto que no quieren pasar frío – Menciono. – Adentro es agradable.

El castaño tomo de la mano a su gemela y corrió a toda prisa por las calles del pueblo, un mundo nuevo El castaño tomo de la mano a su gemela y corrió a toda prisa por las calles del pueblo, un mundo nuevo peligroso. La gente los miraba y solo podían escuchar vagas palabras como; “mira”, “pobrecitos”, “hay que atraparlos”, “¿Dónde están sus papás?”, “vagabundos”.

En su media persecución paranoica se estrellaron con una señora mayor con orejas de gato, color gris atigrado con negro y ojos verde esmeralda, su cabello canoso remangado en un chongo alto. Vio con un semblante serio a ambos antes de soltar un suspiro cansado.

\- Son horribles y de seguro no tienen sus vacunas ni un trato adecuado.

Dipper abrazaba a su gemela de forma protectora, antes de que la mujer sonriera.

\- Vaya, se ven que tienen ganas de vivir. – Dijo – Los conejos siempre fueron un numero sin igual. Pero muy productivo.

Tomo de las orejas a los gemelos mientras tiraba, guiándolo a diversas calles.

\- El orfanato se llena y se vacía rápidamente. – Manteniendo su sonrisa larga. – Justamente tengo espacio disponible para más niños perdidos.

Sin protestar y sin chistar los pequeños caminaron adoloridos a una casa grande que se encontraba a las orillas del bosque oscuro. Dentro los esperaba una felina pelirroja de 13 años que cuidaba a otros niños; siendo crías de híbridos conejos y caninos.

\- ¡Corduroy! – Llamo la mujer empujando a los gemelos. – Dales un baño y un cambio de ropa decente. – Menciono. – Dr. Strange no tardara en darles un examen físico a los niños del orfanato.

\- Si, madre Kate – Dijo la pre adolescente acercándose a los pequeños.

\- Con estos son veinticuatro. – Apuntando en un pizarrón. – veinticuatro híbridos, perfecto.

Viendo la ventana que daba vista a los otros niños que jugaban en el patio trasero, antes de musitar en palabras bajas.

\- Tenemos a completado para la tanda de los otros años.


	3. Plum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Lectura para mayores de 18 años en adelante, contiene temas de violencia situaciones de tema erótico y sexual. Lenguaje ofensivo y vulgar.

╭═────═⌘═────═╮

El Bosque: Capítulo I: Plum

╰═────═⌘═────═╯

_No todos los zorros son malos_

Viendo por la ventana del orfanato se encontraba la menor recostada en su cama con las mejillas de un color de los chapetes rojizos y sus ojos humedecidos, llevaba alrededor de tres días acostada en el colchón con un terrible dolor muscular y fiebre.

_“Quiero salir afuera junto a mis amigos”_

Miraba el hermoso cielo soleado de septiembre, era un delicioso clima para salir y correr. Pero lamentablemente había caído enferma en esta temporada. Su hermano azoto la puerta entrando con varios de sus amigos, algo cubiertos de tierra y ramitas en su cabello.

\- ¡Mabel! – Grito el castaño brincando en la cama de la gemela, quien rebotaba de un lado a otro. – Te trajimos algo.

La pequeña noto que habían capturado un pollito a las afueras del pueblo, el animalito era regordete y de color amarillo claro como el pajal del trigo.

\- Con esto te sentirás mejor, caramelito – Hablo un conejo albino de ojos azules como el acero. Mientras se posaba aun lado de la coneja. – Es muy bueno para los resfriados.

\- ¿Un pollito? – Dijo la castaña sintiendo como el animalito picaba su mano, buscando alimento. – Es muy bonito. – Dando una caricia.

\- ¡Con esto haremos un caldo de pollo! – Menciono Candy sacando un libro. – Dice que te ayudara a mejorar el resfriado y la fiebre que tienes. – Mostrando la parte de la receta y su beneficio. – Tiene una fuente de proteínas y su carne es blanda.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Viendo el animalito antes de tomarlo y abrazarlo. - ¡No! Es un pollito… y esta chiquito.

\- Ven se los dije – Menciono la coneja rubia. – No querrá comérselo.

\- Mabel, vamos tienes que comer algo – Dijo preocupado su gemelo. – Estas empeorando. Haz adelgazado dos kilos más.

\- Estoy bien, ven – Levantándose de la cama. – Solo tenía sueño y ya estoy mejor.

Camino hasta la mitad de la habitación antes de caer de rodillas y darse completamente en el rostro contra el suelo.

\- Estoy bien – Dijo en un murmullo, levantando un pulgar arriba.

\- ¡Mabel! – Grito su hermano preocupado mientras la levantaba. – Dios estás hirviendo.

\- Dopper no te preocupes, solo fue una recaída.

\- Mabel – Olfateando el albino. - ¿Hace cuánto que no te bañaste?

\- ¡Gideon! – Le grito Candy – Eso no se le dice a una dama.

\- No, concuerdo con él. – Dijo Pacifica olfateando a la castaña. – Apesta a muerto.

Mabel se sonrojo de la vergüenza cuando sus amigos la olfatearon, ella no se había percatado del aroma que tenía, deseaba mucho que la tierra se la tragara.

En ese momento entro una gata pelirroja junto con una coneja de color pardo, buscando al grupo de chicos que se metieron a la habitación de la chica.

\- Ahí están – Les regaño Wendy. – Miren lo que hicieron, ensuciaron las mantas y sabanas que apenas lave.

\- Pues de todos modos deben lavarse – Dijo Pacifica quitando las sabanas. – Mabel apesta otra vez.

\- Mi hermana no apesta – Dijo Dipper abrazando a su gemela. – Bueno huele raro, pero no se está muriendo.

Wendy se acercó a los gemelos antes de olfatear a Dipper y después a Mabel, en cuanto percibió ese aroma dulzón que pudo reconocer. No tardo en sepáralos tomando a la castaña de su mano y darle un coscorrón al castaño.

\- Dipper vete con Gideon a darse un baño. – Dijo. – Están sucios y apestan a fero…. A ferrocarril.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. – Nos bañamos ayer. – Protesto el castaño de brazos cruzados y haciendo un mohín.

\- Cierto Wendy, no puedes obligarnos – Dijo Gideon antes de chocar puños con el castaño.

Wendy los miro de forma iracunda y de repente los tomo de las orejas jalándolos afuera de la habitación, para arrojarlos a uno de los cuarto de baño.

\- Y se lavan todo – Dijo la mujer.

\- Eso dolió – Dijo el albino masajeando sus orejas.

\- Cállate Gideon o se enojara más.

\- Mabel no huele tan mal – Dijo Gideon. – Solo huele a dulces y flores, muy juntos pero fuertes aromas.

\- Yo pensé que olía a flores y menta. – Menciono Dipper.

\- ¿Por qué Wendy querría bañarla? – Pregunto Gideon. – Solo era una broma.

Ambos chicos no entendieron y siguieron con lo suyo. Mientras tanto la pelirroja regresaba con las chicas.

\- Chicas baño también para ustedes. 

\- Pero ayer lo hicimos – Dijo Grenda. 

\- Sí, pero hoy es hoy, así que andando. – Dijo Wendy. – Me llevare a Mabel para ayudarla a bañarse y bajarle la fiebre. Así que acompáñenme. 




Pacífica, Candy, Grenda y Wendy se llevaron a Mabel a tomar un baño en el piso de abajo, pasando a un lado de los otros niños que eran los preescolares quienes jugueteaban en la sala. Todos híbridos de conejos y zorros, quienes perdieron a sus padres a muy temprana edad o simplemente fueron abandonados en la puerta del orfanato.

En cuanto entraron al cuarto de baño las chicas se apresuraron a llenar la bañera de agua tibia y desvestir a la castaña dejándola desnuda. Al igual que ellas.

\- Hace frío – Dijo temblando violentamente de pies a cabeza.

\- Es porque llevas un buen rato sin moverte de esa cama – Le dijo Grenda mientras tallaba su cuero cabelludo con shampoo. – Que largo cabello.

\- Mabel te noto más delgada – Dijo Candy frotando sus brazos y limpiándola con una esponja. – Necesitas comer algo, si quieres te doy mi gelatina en el almuerzo.

\- También la mía – Dijo Grenda.

\- Yo te doy la mía. – Dijo Pacífica mientras se lavaba su cabello. – Pero la siguiente vez que den pudin, tomare el tuyo.

\- Gracias chicas. – Sonrojándose de las mejillas y sobre encogiéndose de sus hombros. Estaba feliz de pasar un rato con sus amigas.

Las chicas cantaban y jugaban con la espuma y el jabón de baño. La pelirroja encontró la escena una tanto divertida y nostálgica ante sus ojos. Veía a Mabel feliz y a su lado junto a sus amigas jugando en la hora del baño.

Wendy aprovecho para revisar la ropa interior de la menor, había un poco de sangre. Lo que solo podía significar una cosa. La gemela estaba pasando por un tiempo muy frustrante, su primera temporada de celo. Algo tardío para una chica de 14 años siendo híbrida de conejo, cuando debería haberlo tenido a los 10 o 11 años como su gemelo o el resto de los chicos. Por suerte los amigos cercanos de la chica la rechazaban y odiaban su olor, excepto su gemelo quien se acostumbró al aroma por su madre y el albino que no dejaba de encimarse en la chica.

\- Es muy pronto para que ella… - Viendo a la castaña juguetear con las orejas de la rubia. – No, es muy tardío… pero, no hay un chico que le atraiga. – Pensó un poco Wendy entrecerrando su mirada.

Mientras las amigas de Mabel platicaban con ella, Wendy la examinaba de pies a cabeza notando muchos cambios en el cuerpo de la menor. Pechos redondos y de tamaño medianos, aureola rosada y con los pezones erectos. Su cintura delgada como la de un reloj de arena, plana del vientre y caderas un poco anchas con el trasero levemente alzado. Y ese aroma poco penetrante que apenas iniciaba. Si seguía así pronto la echarían del orfanato, antes de que cumpliera los 18 años.

Terminando el baño la secaron bien y le colocaron ropa nueva y limpia. La pelirroja le tomo la temperatura, notando que tenía un perfecto 37.0°C no era muy bajo pero tampoco alto. Les daba tiempo para que llegara doctor Strange a valorar su estado de salud.

Esa tarde la gemela apenas probaba bocado del almuerzo, su lengua era sensible y se mareaba con facilidad. A pesar de que habían preparado estofado de papas y zanahorias, la favorita de los gemelos.

\- Pss… Mabs – Llamo su hermano. – Si no quieres eso. – Sacando de su bolsillo al pollito. – Aun podemos echarlo al caldo.

\- No – Dijo la menor tomando al animalito en sus manos, para dejarlo en la mesa. – No le harán daño.

En menos de un instante un zarpazo se dio en el animalito quedando quebrado del cuello y sin aliento. Antes de que la mujer lo tomara y lo desplumara cual vil atrevimiento al pobre animalito de corral. Lo echo en el caldo de su estofado y prosiguió a comer la carne cruda del animal.

\- En el futuro si se te ofrece un animal, Pines. – Mordisqueando la carne. – Agradece y comételo. – Sonriendo la mujer de forma sarcástica.

La menor miro con tristeza la sangre que quedo sobre el mantel, su estómago se revolvió y perdió el apetito de lo que quedaba de su estofado.

\- Wendy

\- ¿Sí?

\- En unos minutos llegara el doctor Strange – Menciono. – Solo trae a los que solicita.

\- De acuerdo

\- Y Mabel – Llamo Kate la institutriz del orfanato.

\- Eh… sí – Dijo un poco nerviosa y limpiando sus lágrimas.

\- Hoy no saldrás, y lo que de veredicto Strange. No cambiara ese permiso. – Menciono.

\- Lo entiendo señora Kate.

\- Bien, porque tu hermano y tus amigos no lo saben – Fulminando por el rabillo del ojo a los chicos. - ¿Entendido, Pines?

\- Sí.

\- El dinero no crece de los árboles y las medicinas no son baratas.

Mabel apretó por debajo de la mesa la mano de Dipper y la de Wendy como una forma de buscar consuelo, nuevamente le habían prohibido salir.

•| ⊱✿⊰ |•

En cuestión de unos minutos más tarde llego en un auto negro una marca de Volkswagen Golf GTi 1990, el hombre salió del vehículo con un traje azul oscuro y una camisa blanca pulcra, su cabello color malva y sus orejas del mismo tono al igual que su cola hacían un perfecto juego ocultándose en su vestimenta. Se acercó a la casa hogar y toco el timbre antes de retirarse su sombrero de bombín.

\- Doctor Strange – Llamo Kate abriendo la puerta y dejando pasar al híbrido zorro puro.

\- Señora Kate – Menciono el sujeto. - ¿Comenzamos?

\- Ellos aguardan arriba.

\- Cierto, los nuevos.

Dipper y los demás miraban por el marco de la puerta al sujeto, antes de ser corridos por Wendy.

\- Vamos salgan o me regañaran.

Mabel veía a sus amigos y a su hermano salir mientras ella aguardaba en la habitación con su pijama y una expresión de tristeza. Ella se sentó en la cama mientras sacaba su estambre a tejer una bufanda, estaban a mitad de septiembre y el frío ya no tardaba en llegar al pueblo.

Dipper y los demás esperaban como siempre afuera, él sabía que su hermana no había tenido buena salud en el transcurso de su vida. Siempre enfermaba y estaba con fiebre. Desde que llego al orfanato empeoraba y se mantenía en cama, la señora Kate le impedía salir de su habitación y siempre dormía separada de los demás. Pero en las noches sus amigos encontraron la manera de escabullirse y dormir con la castaña a la mitad de la noche, cuando no vigilaban su habitación.

\- Como me gustaría que dijera el doctor; “ya puede salir Mabel afuera” – Dijo Candy. – Ella conoce poco del bosque.

\- Los arboles de acacia ya están por terminar su temporada de florecimiento – Dijo Pacifica. – Solo un día pedimos para que salga y los mire.

\- Lo tengo – Dijo Grenda – Un picnic.

\- ¿Picnic? – Dijo Gideon – Escúchate tonta, apenas tenemos para comer en el orfanato y crees que la señora Kate nos de dulces.

\- No tiene que ser Kate – Dijo Grenda – Solo juntamos los necesario.

\- Te refieres a… - Dijo Dipper.

\- Sí, la reserva. – Dijo Grenda – La mermelada que hicimos el otro día con las fresas y el arándano.

\- Kate nos dará una tunda – Dijo Gideon. – Pero si todo esto es para un día de descanso con mi melocotón, pues me arriesgo.

\- ¡Esperen! – Dijo la coneja rubia – Debe ser un día que Mabel este bien, una salida afuera puede afectarla.

\- Solo esperemos que este bien y si ese zorro le dé su medicina. – Cruzándose de brazos el castaño. – No confió mucho en él.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices Dipper? – Pregunto Candy.

El castaño bajo sus orejas y miro a los alrededores antes de hablar.

\- Hace dos semanas los escuche a Kate y Doctor Tad – Menciono el castaño con seriedad en su voz. – El señor Strange…. Planea llevarse a mi hermana.

\- ¿Qué? – Dijeron los cuatro.

\- ¡No puede! – Dijo Pacifica – Es un maldito zorro.

\- No estoy seguro, pero tampoco es concreto esto que escuche. – Mirando a la ventana donde daba a la habitación de su gemela. – Solo espero haber escuchado mal.

•| ⊱✿⊰ |•

Unos golpeteos suaves anunciaron a la menor de que ese doctor pedía entrada a su habitación. Mabel dejo el cesto y se arropo con su cobija, antes de llamar a que pasara.

\- Adelante. - Respondió. 

\- ¿Lista Mabel? – Dijo el sujeto entrando a la habitación de la castaña, cargando un maletín.

\- Sí – Dijo ella con las orejas agachadas y frunciendo la nariz. – Doctor Tad… - Buscando un cubre bocas para tapar el fuerte aroma del híbrido zorro. – Huele mucho a perfume.

\- Oh, lo siento pequeña – Dijo el mayor. – Debe incomodarte.

\- No… tanto – No quería ser descortés pero odiaba el aroma a bergamota y anís, con el toque de almizclé que desprendía el mayor. Le revolvía el estómago.

\- Te noto más roja de la cara – Acercándose a la menor para colocarle un termómetro de mercurio. - ¿Algo que confesar?

\- Me dio otra vez fiebre.

\- Es la tercera vez en el mes. – Dijo el mayor. – Has estado tomando tus vitaminas que te recete.

\- Sí – Afirmo. – Una cada día.

\- Muéstrame los medicamentos.

\- Ah… s-sí – Sacando de su mesita de noche las cajas. – Las vitaminas B12, vitamina C, Ácido fólico, sulfato ferroso, Inhibidor de prostaglandinas: Misoprostol, supresor rosita, acetaminofén, supresor morado, metoclopramida, ranitidina y omeprazol, supresor naranja, jarabe de tos. – Viendo los medicamentos formados en fila.

\- Muy bien – Tomando las pastillas supresoras y el inhibidor. - ¿Por qué no te has tomado esto?

\- Saben horrible y me hacen querer vomitar – Agachando sus orejas antes de quitarle la tira de misoprostol. – Y este me hace dolor en el estómago.

\- Mabel, así no te vas a curar – dijo quitándole el termómetro de la axila. – 38.7°C

\- Hace unas horas tenía 40°C – Soltando una risita. – Estaba muy elevada.

\- Pequeña coneja traviesa. - Abriendo su maletín y buscando una ámpula y una jeringa. – Me has obligado a inyectarte.

\- Mis nalguitas noo – Dijo asustada.

\- Mabel – palmeando su regazo. – Solo es un poco de Metamizol sódico, se te bajara la fiebre.

Mabel se recostó en su regazo mientras apretaba las sabanas y miraba con sus ojos humedecidos al zorro. Sintió su toque en sus muslos como una sensación escalofriantemente placentera, su cuerpo se erizo de pies a cabeza. Los dedos del mayor bajaron el pantalón de su pijama junto con sus bragas, su colita felpuda de algodón y su piel nívea estaba expuesta.

Tad tomo una torunda alcoholada e hizo una limpieza del centro a la periferia, preparo en un ángulo de 90° grados la inyección y clavo la aguja en su nalga derecha. La castaña solo atino a soltar un gemido de dolor por la entrada del líquido. Se retiró la aguja mientras el mayor acariciaba un poco la zona de su espalda baja, tratando de consolarla.

\- Fue todo pequeña – Tocando un poco la colita suave de la menor.

\- Mm… - La menor se removió por la incómoda acción, el aroma del sujeto la ahogaba y revolvía su estómago. – Me mareo.

\- Shh… - El zorro movía su cola de un lado a otro, llevo su mano acariciando más debajo de su nalga hasta tocar ese pulido y rosadito sexo, pasando un dedo por su hendidura sobre sus pequeños labios mayores.

\- Ahh… - La menor trato de rehuir, pero el mayor la sujeto de su cadera evitando que retrocediera o se levantara. – Doctor… Tad espere… – Dijo temerosa la menor. – Me estoy mareando, no me gusta.

\- Estoy revisándote como siempre – Adentrando un dedo dentro en su hendidura siendo empapado por su lubricación natural. – Mabel… - Llamo cerca de su oído, mientras movía su dedo de adentro hacia afuera de forma lenta rozando sus paredes virginales. – Tienes mucho flujo, pequeña. – Hizo un vaivén en sus dedos escuchando a la menor soltar un leve jadeo apagado.

\- Me… he limpiado, lo juro – Sollozo la menor. – Pero despierto muy húmeda… Mm… ahh…

\- Mabel si no quieres pasar por esto nuevamente. – Adentrando dos dedos más en su vagina hasta moverlos de forma rápida en su interior. – Tomate las pastillas que te doy. Calmaran ese calor en tu interior y me evitara hacer esto.

\- S-Sí – Dijo llorando la coneja deseando que terminara el acto, su sexo aún no se acostumbraba a la intromisión de los dedos del mayor. – Termina… por favor… - Repitió la pequeña jadeando y sintiendo una palpitación dolorosa en su intimidad.

El zorro embozo una cruel y siniestra sonrisa para sí mismo, masturbaba a la castaña de forma dolorosa al verla suplicando de que terminara su cruel tortura. Su aroma se intensificaba con tan solo tener a la pequeña sometida a su merced, más debía regular su olor para no dejar marcas. Solo un aroma visible para ella, el cual aún no se acostumbraba de todo.

Minutos dolorosos y la castaña se vino en su orgasmo al punto de patalear y ser soltada, tomo la cobija y se cubrió su cuerpo, mientras se acomodaba su ropa. Los sollozos seguían y las lágrimas bajaban por sus sonrojadas mejillas.

\- Acabado – Dijo levantando sus manos como si lo que hubieran hecho fuera lo más inocente del mundo.

Busco en el maletín otra caja de supresores de color rosa fucsia, recogiendo las demás. Antes de dejarla a la mesita de noche.

\- Toma estas ahora – sonriendo – Solo estás y veras que pronto estarás bien.

\- S-Solo esas – Dijo temblorosa.

\- Solo esas – Menciono – Ya no tomaras los inhibidores. – Colocando un beso en su sien. – Mabel… no quería decirlo. – Soltando un bufido. – Esperaba que fuera una sorpresa.

\- ¿Sorpresa?

\- Voy adoptarte. – Menciono. – En el siguiente mes… tú vendrás conmigo y vivirás en mi residencia.

\- ¿Y Dipper? – Recordando su gemelo. – ¿Vendrá?

\- No – Agachando la mirada. – Solo puedo adoptar a uno.

\- No quiero irme sin mi hermanito – Dijo la menor.

\- Los papeles se han hecho y Kate no la veo con intenciones de dejarte más tiempo aquí. – Colocando una expresión seria. – Está complicando tu estado de salud, ya no es seguro el orfanato. Conmigo estarás bien, no te faltara nada jamás estarás enferma.

\- No, no quiero separarme de mi hermano – Sin poder aguantar las lágrimas comenzó a llorar.

Tad tenso su cola y agacho sus orejas, odiaba los rechazos pero lo que no le agradaba es la desaprobación de la pequeña de ser adoptada por él. Más no se rendiría de buscar la forma de obtener a la menor. Coloco una media sonrisa y sus ojos se volvieron más filosos de sus pupilas. Su cola se movió de forma elegante sabiendo lo que haría pronto.

\- Pequeña conejita – Acariciando sus mejillas para retirar las lágrimas. – Todo estará bien, no estarás tan sola. – Menciono. – Te propongo un trato entre tú y yo.

\- ¿Un trato?

\- Tú gemelo podrá venir a verte cuando tú quieras.

\- ¿Lo dices… enserio? – Sorbiendo su nariz y mirando con los ojos enrojecidos.

\- Lo digo enserio – Extendiendo su mano. – Palabra de zorro, aunque me coman la lengua si miento o me arranquen la cola.

La castaña dudaba de estrechar su mano más no podía desconfiar de su doctor, pues había cuidado de ella desde que llego al orfanato. Siendo atendida y dándole lo que ocupaba. Era muy pocos los zorros que podía confiar.

**“Que ingenuos son los conejos”**

Estrecho su mano y el sujeto la llevo a sus labios besando su dorso con delicadeza, antes de acomodar sus mechones achocolatados.

\- En un mes vendré por ti, querida.

\- Sí.

La pequeña cruzo los dedos atrás de su espalda mientras veía al sujeto retirarse.

**“Oh tal vez los zorros son los engañados”**

Tad bajo por las escaleras sin retirar su sonrisa de malicia, su plan iba perfectamente salvo a un grupo de adolescentes que lo miraban como un total villano, por el rabillo del marco de la ventana. El híbrido de zorro quiso hablar con la institutriz sobre el tiempo de adopción de la castaña.

Kate había tenido cuidado de no soltar la información, más debía tener todo guardado bajo llave. Pues ahora Mabel sabía la situación y seria propensa a delatar las intenciones de Tad. Se aseguraría de mantenerla bajo vigilancia estrecha, evitando que escapara.

El mayor coloco un pequeño saco de dinero y los papeles firmados, mientras mantenía su calma serena y su sonrisa de triunfo.

\- Bien, señor Strange. – Acomodando los papeles. – Mabel podrá ir con usted el 29 de octubre, a partir de esa fecha la responsabilidad de la señorita Pines caerá en su tutela.

\- Perfecto.

•| ⊱✿⊰ |•

Más tarde después de la cena en el orfanato, la señora Kate tuvo que salir un momento dejando a Wendy a cargo del cuidado del hogar. Los más pequeños se alistaron para ir adormir, mientras que los adolescentes que era el casi grupo de esa tarde corrieron en busca de la castaña, pero notaron que su habitación estaba bajo llave.

\- Wendy, Wendy, Wendy – Hablo el castaño de ojos avellanados, tirando de la camisa a la pelirroja. – La puerta está cerrada.

\- Mmm… la señora Kate debió cerrarla después de llevar la cena de tu hermana.

\- Pero yo duermo con ella, es mi gemela – Protesto el chico. – Si ella está sola llorara.

\- Cierto, un conejo deprimido es muy malo para su salud – Busco en los bolsillos de su pantalón las llaves, teniendo detrás de ella al grupo de conejos curiosos. – Okey, entiendo quieren ver a Mabel.

\- Mabel es nuestra amiga – Dijo Pacifica.

\- No confiamos mucho en el señor Strange – Dijo Candy.

\- Entiendo – Abriendo la puerta. – Yo tampoco.

En cuanto abrió la puerta encontraron a la castaña sentada en su cama con los ojos hinchados y las orejas agachadas.

\- ¡Mabel! – Gritaron sus amigos abrazando a la chica.

Wendy olfateo un poco el ambiente, no olía al aroma de ella pero si arrugo su nariz al percibir ese desagradable olor. Eran las feromonas del zorro las que impregnaron la habitación. Tal vez los amigos de Mabel no se daban cuenta del olor nuevo, porque aún no habían desarrollado por completo el olfato para detectarlo. En cuanto se alejaron un poco de la menor busque un termómetro para colocarlo bajo su axila.

\- ¿Te sientes bien? – Tocando su rostro y parte de su frente, se sentía fresca.

\- Sí – Dijo ella asintiendo y jugando con sus dedos. – Tad me dio medicamento.

Unos minutos después retiro el termómetro comprobando que tenía 36.5°C de temperatura. Miro a la menor con sorpresa y acaricio su cabeza.

\- Ya no tienes fiebre.

\- Sí.

\- Eso significa que…. ¿podemos quedarnos? – Dijo el albino contento.

\- Mm… no lo sé, la hermana Kate regresaría temprano.

\- Por favor Wendy – Suplico Candy – Déjanos quedarnos.

\- Nos iremos cuando sean las 5 de la mañana – Hablo Grenda.

\- No sé, lo que diga Mabel – Viendo a la pequeña – Mabel soportarías a estos empalagosos en tu habitación, conste que van a estar encima de ti.

\- Sí – Dijo la menor apegándose a su hermano y sus amigos, mientras se acomodaban a su cama estrecha. Colocándose unos entre sus pies y otros a los lados.

\- ¿Cómo pueden caber seis conejos en una cama individual?

\- Tú no conoces de sobrevivencia – Dijo Pacifica.

\- No necesitamos comodidad – Dijo Gideon.

\- Solo un rincón basta para acomodarnos y dormir. – Dijo Dipper abrazando a su gemela, mientras soltaba un murmullo suave.

Wendy no volvió a protestar con los chicos, embozo una sonrisa de sus labios rosados y se retiró de la habitación dejándolos dormir con el manto de la noche.

Salió de la habitación soltando un suspiro mientras dedicaba una mirada vidriosa de sus ojos esmeralda, aun no podía creer que hacia esto a los pobres chicos del orfanato. Pero no podía hacer nada, solo era una criada más en esa casa hogar. Desobedecer las reglas de la señora Kate le costaría la vida.

\- Lo siento – Susurro la pelirroja.

•| ⊱✿⊰ |•

Finales de septiembre se encontraba un clima frío avisando la llegada del otoño, la noche se encontraba nublada y cubría todo rastro de la luna.

Dentro de la sala de una mansión grande se encontraban reunidos una manada de híbridos de lobo, diferente raza y todos con el mismo interés. Entrando a la recepción de dicha reunión un zorro de pelaje violeta oscuro en sus orejas y cola manteniendo el cabello color malva en su corte recto y relamido hacia atrás. Se acercó al grupo antes de informar a los presentes de sus planes.

\- Buenas noches, damas y caballeros – Haciendo una reverencia. - ¿Me esperaron lo suficiente?

\- Eres el único que arriesgaría tu patética vida.

\- Como buen informador que soy les traigo una noticia que les interesada – Retirándose los guantes de cuero oscuro y tomando asiento en el sillón. – También les puede beneficiar algunos.

\- Strange, espero que no nos mientas – Amenazo un sujeto de cabello azabache. – La última vez nos metiste en líos casi no salimos vivos.

\- Les aseguro que estos no tienen protección – Alzando su mano derecha. – Ellos serán suyos.

\- ¿Ellos? – Menciono una mujer de cabello rosado. - ¿Cuántos hablamos?

\- Dependiendo que tan ingenuos sean.

\- Hace tiempo que no se cazan… híbridos de conejos – Menciono un rubio presente en el grupo. – No es necesario comerlos, ya que el mismo sistema nos provee los mismos alimentos – Dijo. – Más accesibles y menos demanda de saber de dónde proviene “la carne”.

\- Mi amigo lobo – Hablo el zorro moviendo su cola a los lados. – Has perdido tus orígenes y esa tradición que nos dejó nuestros ancestros. Cazar y poner orden en la cadena alimenticia. El más fuerte sobre el más débil – Tomándolo de los hombros. – No estas tentado en devorar un tierno conejo, sin problema alguno. Aparte cuando vas a encontrar la oportunidad perfecta de apropiarte de uno, sin miedo a la protección de especies o esas absurdas leyes que nos limitan a la perfecta oportunidad de saciar nuestra sed de asesinar.

\- La ley que tienen no se aplicara si no entran al bosque oscuro. – Comento. – Nuestra zona.

\- Y eso es lo que sucederá – Menciono. – Los arboles terminaran su temporada de florecer y ellos no perderán la oportunidad de revolcarse en las hojas caídas y los pétalos suaves de los árboles de acacia.

\- ¡Ellos estarán desprotegidos! – Hablo un sujeto de cabello azul oscuro – Es un momento perfecto y propio.

\- Exacto – Menciono el sujeto dándole la palabra.

\- Hace tiempo que no cazo… su carne es tierna y su sangre tan deliciosa, mi instinto despertaría antes de la llegada de la temporada. – Menciono uno de los presentes con un deje de emoción en su voz.

\- No tendríamos problemas para saciar esa horrible sed. – Menciono la peli rosada con un tono alegre y chillón – Es como una pequeña cacería especial. Un regalo perfecto.

\- Eres muy caritativo, Strange – Dijo el lobo rubio con las orejas tiesas y curvadas al frente. - ¿Qué tramas? – Gruño. – No es de ti ser tan… humanitario.

\- Nada tramo – Encogiéndose de hombros. – Solo diré que ese día, yo cazare a mi propia presa.

\- ¿Alguien en mente? – Dijo un castaño con mostacho.

\- Solo una dulce y tierna coneja.

\- Es extraño de ti cazar – Frunciendo el ceño con desconfianza. – Tienes tu propia zona de caza libre. ¿Por qué buscar en otro lugar? Porque no sigues en el tuyo.

\- Digamos que esta coneja la he estado siguiendo desde hace tiempo – Relamiéndose los labios. – La he preparado y está lista para ser cazada. Ha llegado en su punto perfecto. – Viendo de pies a cabeza al rubio. – Por cierto, te veo en mal estado. ¿Conseguiste un omega antes de tú tiempo? digo la temporada es horrible.

\- Cierra el hocico, Strange - Miro molesto. – No te metas en mis asuntos.

\- Tengo supresores – Burlándose. – Un alfa ocuparía dos dosis cada día. Contigo se ocuparía una dosis más fuerte.

\- No tienes que lamerte las pelotas en otra parte.

\- Solo decía, Cipher. – Viendo con una mirada llena de burla. – 28 años y sin descendencia, tus temporadas deben ser las más dolorosas para un alfa de lobo puro. ¿Cómo te va en las relaciones? ¿A cuántos híbridos te has follado? – Dijo. – O tal vez ninguno quiere contigo.

\- Mira quien lo dice – Colocando una sonrisa llena de cinismo. – El longevo treintañero, por cierto ¿tomas Sildenafilo? No veo que ni una hembra se te acerque.

\- Pronto tendré a mi pareja Cipher, y tendré mi descendencia en tú cara. – Sonriendo. – Veras a mis cachorros corriendo por la mi residencia, diciéndome papi cada maldito segundo y a mi esposa mimándome y teniéndome una cena lista.

\- Bien por ti, porque escuche que los zorros mueren tempranamente – Pasando a su lado. – Y tú mi amigo, morirás si nos tiendes una trampa.

Tad cambio su expresión a una neutra antes de mirar a Bill como se retiraba, sin duda alguna no tenían una amistad muy buena pero tampoco era conveniente de tenerlo como enemigo. El lobo podría matarlo en cuestión de segundos.

Se tocó aquella cicatriz que tenía en su cuello, donde él había encajado sus afiladas uñas la última vez que quiso deshacerse del híbrido de lobo de raza ártica. No por eso Bill era casi líder de la manada.

Se dirigió a los otros antes de terminar de anunciar a los presentes.

\- La señora Kate soltara las presas el 29 de octubre.

\- ¡Esperar un mes! – Grito Pyronica. – Eso es cruel, para entonces estaremos cerca de nuestra…. Temporada.

\- Era eso o nada.

\- Es una vieja bruja embustera – Dijo la peli rosada.

\- Hace lo que puede para proveernos sacrificios.

\- Niños que nadie viene adoptar. – Menciono Pacifier – Que buen negocio hace esa gata.

\- Que mucho extrañaran a 5 conejos – Lanzando una mirada divertida a los presentes.

\- ¡Cinco! – Dijeron todos.

\- Eso es excelente – Dijo Kriptos – Es una cantidad que nunca había soltado, solo uno o dos pero cinco son buenos.

\- Esperemos que cumpla, Strange o tu cabeza ira colgando por fuera de tu mansión.

\- Todo está listo – Colocando una sonrisa siniestra. – Solo falta que usted también entren en la actividad de la cacería.


	4. Flesh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Lectura para mayores de 18 años en adelante, contiene temas de violencia situaciones de tema erótico y sexual. Lenguaje ofensivo y vulgar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En la Introducción al personaje de Kill Cipher, empieza con Phill Cipher. Recuerden que es el reverse de Bill en Fight Falls.

╭═────═⌘═────═╮

El Bosque: Capítulo II: Flesh

╰═────═⌘═────═╯

_Inocencia perdida_

Parada frente al armario de la ropa se encontraba aquella conejita adolescente mirando sus conjuntos de ropa. Abajo en el piso estaba la maleta hecha por Wendy y la señora Kate, donde llevaba todo lo necesario para abandonar aquel orfanato.

La castaña soltó un bufido lleno de desolación en su pobre alma. Mañana sería el día de su adopción, mañana abandonaría el apellido “Pines” para ser reemplazado por el apellido ajeno de nombre “Strange”.

La casa Strange era reconocida por tener enormes terrenos, una casta pura de híbridos de zorros de raza Vulpes Macrotis y un apellido reconocido en la alta sociedad. Era de esperarse familia rica con un hijo rebelde hasta las puntas de su rabo.

Tad Strange era muy respetado al estudiar la medicina y por tener parte de un doctorado en estudios clínicos como laboratorista químico. Había dedicado años de investigación en sus reportes y estudios sobre la hematología y parte de la genética. Un genio con porte elegante y educación inculcada, el pretendiente perfecto para todo dama humana o híbrida que lo buscaba o que era solicitado para las citas de cortejo. Más él nunca asistía, prefería escapar de sus reuniones para perder cada tiempo del fin de semana del mes para estar en el viejo orfanato de Raven Fair, ayudando a los huérfanos a curarse y examinarlos de sus pequeños problemas de salud.

La chica no entendía porque un híbrido de zorro tan respetable querría adoptarla. Era propensa a enfermarse y recaer en cama hasta más de un mes. Nunca tuvo las defensas al tope y era muy torpe e ingenua para captar la información de otras especies. Otros híbridos siempre se burlaban de ella o la lastimaban viéndola indefensa. Aun recordaba cuando los niños menores le jugaban bromas de mal gusto, pero después de un tiempo desaparecían todos.

**_“Posiblemente eran adoptados y tenían más popularidad consiguiendo la atención de sus futuros papás”_ **

Se sacó esos recuerdos de la cabeza y prosiguió a lo que tenía que hacer; cambiarse de ropa. Saco una falda tableada de color naranja con toques amarillos que llegaba por su abdomen y terminaba un poco arriba de sus rodillas. Una camisa blanca de manga larga con toques rosados en los bordes; unas calcetas encima de la rodilla y sus viejos zapatos cafés. Su ropa no era tan nueva, llevaba más de dos años con los mismos conjuntos, lo único que variaba son sus suéteres. Aquellos que creaba cada semanalmente con un diseño nuevo.

Se acercó a la mesita a tomar su medicamento, la última dosis de sus supresores y de sus vitamínicos. Ocuparía más de su tratamiento, pero solo Tad podía proporcionárselo al igual que la señora Kate.

Miro por la ventana y estaban los niños preescolares jugando en el patio trasero, casi cerca de la entrada del bosque. Wendy los cuidaba evitando que entraran al bosque oscuro.

Mabel embozo una sonrisa de melancolía mientras se sentaba a un lado del marco de la ventana, abriendo un poco y recibiendo la brisa fresca del aire de otoño. La menor cerro sus ojos y paro sus orejas en alto percibiendo un rico aroma a tierra húmeda y cedro.

\- Quiero salir – Musito en sus palabras para ser llevadas lejos. Mientras recargaba su cabeza en la pared.

Había durado más de un mes sin resfriarse y sin estar en cama, su apetito había vuelto al igual que su fuerza. No más resfriados ni estornudos, no tos ni febrícula.

Escucho que tocaban la puerta para ver a Wendy entrar con el termómetro y un baumanómetro en mano.

\- ¿Lista?

\- Sí – Acomodándose para que le tomara la presión arterial y la temperatura.

\- Hoy hace un agradable clima – Viendo la ventana abierto mientras acomodaba el equipo en su brazo derecho. – Tú hermano y tus amigos aguardan abajo en la sala.

\- Sí sale todo bien… ¿puedo bajar a jugar con ellos? – Pregunto la castaña a la gata.

\- …Mabel – Bombeando el manómetro.

 _\- Por favor_ – Susurro.

La pelirroja se colocó es estetoscopio escucho los primeros golpeteos de la sangre en la pared de sus arterias, antes de ver la cifra que marcaba la diastólica y la sistólica, terminando de cesar el resultado. Al igual que tomo el termómetro y lo coloco debajo de su axila.

\- La señora Kate salió por el mandado de la cena. – Dijo Wendy frotando con sus dedos las palmas suaves de la conejita. Su piel estaba bien cuidada y protegida, tan nívea y similar como la Gideon. Solo con una leve diferencia en su color siendo como la de un melocotón. Mabel había sido cuidada desde que llego al orfanato a la edad de 4 años junto con Masón. Desde que llegaron los había protegido y consentido más que los otros niños.

\- Wendy – Pidió la menor con sus ojitos avellanados.

Como no negar esos ojos inocentes y adorables – 36°C y 110 sobre 65 – Respiro hondo antes de decirle – Porque no, vamos a que veas a tus amigos y a tú hermano.

\- ¡Sí! – La menor se apuró para abrir la puerta y correr animadamente por las escaleras.

Wendy miro atónita y con un rostro sorprendido al verla correr por todo el pasillo.

\- Yo no le di… ¿azúcar? – Viendo por encima del pasillo a la pequeña con toda esa energía, aunque sospechaba un poco de lo que tomaba la menor. No por esa misma razón se curaría de la noche a la mañana. Había pasado un mes sin enfermarse. – Que tramas Tad Strange.

[PV Dipper]

Nos encontrábamos en la sala jugando con una ratonera vieja, Pacifica había gritado junto con Candy y Grenda al ver un ratón gordo con una familia de ratones pequeños aferrados a sus costados siendo amamantados. Gideon se acercó con una vara y picoteo al animal que estaba atrapado en la ratonera.

\- Nunca tiene ningún roedor y ahora está lleno – Tratando de sacar al animal.

\- Gideon déjala – Dijo Candy – La vas a despanzurrar.

\- No quiero matarla, es solo que si no la sacamos la señora Kate nos obligara sacar un cadáver.

\- Tiene razón – Reafirmo el castaño mientras tomaba la caja de la ratonera e intentaba sacar al ratón a sacudidas. – Se aferró a la madera y al corcho.

\- Perfecto – Soltando la vara mientras refunfuñaba con sus orejas erguidas enfrente. – Se quedó adentro.

\- ¿Y si le dan queso? – hablo una castaña.

\- ¿Eh? – Gideon se volteó y abrió sus ojos en grande como si tuviera midriasis. De tan solo ver a la gemela fuera de su habitación y saludable lo alegraba demasiado. - ¡Terroncito! – Abrazo a la castaña fuertemente frotando su cabeza en sus hombros.

\- Mabel – Soltó la ratonera corriendo abrazar a su gemela. – Dios es bueno que te hayan dejado salir.

\- Wendy me dejo pero shh… no diga nada a Kate.

\- Ni de broma – Dijo Grenda – Que se pudra la vieja, podemos tenerte con nosotros al fin.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – Pregunto Candy. – Wendy solo nos daba muy pocas noticias de ti.

\- Estuve bien estos días, es más, no tuve resfriado.

\- Eso es bueno. – Dijo Candy.

\- Mabel - Se acercó la coneja rubia abrazando con fuerza a la castaña. –Me alegra que estés afuera.

La chica correspondió su abrazo estaba feliz de volver a estar con sus seres más cercanos. Dipper tomo de nuevo la ratonera y la acerco a su hermana.

\- Mabel, tú eres experta – Dijo su hermano con ojos llenos de emoción.

_Por un momento quiero que Mabel se sienta parte de nosotros y no una exiliada. No quiero perderla._

[Narración normal]

Los gemelos estaban acostumbrados a sacar ratones de su casa cuando eran más pequeños, lo que hacía el ocio al estar todo el día encerrado en casa mientras su madre trabajaba. La castaña abrió la trampilla y metió la mano dejándola quieta sin moverse.

\- ¿Eso no la mordería? – Pregunto Pacifica.

\- No, por alguna extraña razón los animalitos no se asustan con ella – Viendo el chico como su gemelo sacaba el ratón con sumo cuidado mientras se acurrucaba en su palma.

\- Woow tiene bebés – Dijo con una voz chillona la coneja. - ¡Que lindos!

\- Bien ahora hay que sacarlos afuera.

Se acercaron abrir el porche y salir una parte del jardín, la castaña se hinco y dejo libre el animalito. Pudo sentir más fuerte el aire fresco y ver con claridad el cielo soleado, la hierba húmeda y el sonido del bosque.

\- Es bonito

_“Voy a extrañarlos”_

Wendy vio al pequeño grupo y a la castaña fuera de la casa, casi le da un infarto al ver a la pequeña coneja caminando libremente y sin protección alguna. Tad y Kate habían sido muy estrictos con los cuidados de Mabel y si ella conserva algún olor del exterior, recibiría en carne propia los azotes.

\- ¡Mabel! – Llamo la pelirroja. – Lo prometiste

\- Wendy – Llamo la pequeña con una sonrisa – Liberamos una ratona.

\- Sí y ahora métete de regreso a la casa.

\- ¿Por qué? – Haciendo un mohín. – No me estoy yendo lejos.

\- El doctor Strange vendrá mañana y pidió que no salieras.

\- ¿Otra vez el doctor? – Dijo Dipper – Pero ella está bien Wendy, no se ha sentido mala.

\- Dipper tú hermana necesita regresar. – Dijo – Anda muy baja de las defensas, el contacto mínimo con el exterior le puede hacer daño – Intento tomar el brazo de la pequeña pero sintió un aruño por parte del gemelo menor.

\- ¡No! – Grito Dipper gruñendo a la gata – Mabel siempre ha estado bien, no es de tenerla encerrada siempre. ¡No es una maldita burbuja! Ya no está enferma, entiéndelo Wendy.

\- Wendy antes dejabas que nos acercáramos a ella, ¿Por qué el afán de tenerla dentro? – Dijo Pacifica. – No esta grave de salud.

\- ¡Cierto! – Dijo Candy – Todo esto del distanciamiento sucedió cuando Kate te dio esa orden, no eras así antes.

\- ¿Qué está sucediendo? – Dijo Grenda.

\- Cierto, mi melocotoncito no puede siempre estar enferma.

\- ¡BASTA! – Grito furiosa la pelirroja y abrumada por el momento. En sus ojos solo veía aquella verdad y la sangre que no podría detener.

La joven adulta solo se sobre encogió de hombros, su rostro estaba rojo de la furia y unas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos esmeralda. Estaba muerta de miedo y frustrada cuando no pudo soportar la carga de preguntas que los chicos le exigían.

\- No lo sé – Dijo la pelirroja con las orejas agachadas y la cola enroscada. – Yo solo… yo…

\- Wendy, ¿Qué está sucediendo? – Dijo Dipper.

Mabel vio a la gata triste, entendía porque la chica la sobre protegía de aquella situación. Como ella tampoco podría explicarles a sus amigos que mañana se iría, que sería adoptada por una familia y jamás regresaría.

No estaba enojada con ella ni aguardaba rencor, solamente era injusto no tener un poco más de tiempo para estar por última vez con su hermano gemelo y sus amigos.

“Es injusto”

\- Wendy – Se acercó tomando su mano. – Vamos adentro.

\- ¡Pero Mabel! – llamaron los demás.

\- Es mejor que espere en mi cuarto, la señora Kate no ha de tardar y la verdad no quisiera preocuparla. Ha hecho mucho por mí.

La menor regreso dentro de la casa siendo guiada a su habitación a lado de la pelirroja, en cuanto llegaron la gata cayó de rodillas abrazando a la chica mientras sollozaba.

\- Perdón, perdóname Mabel, yo… iba dejarte….

\- No hay problema Wendy, yo de todos modos estaba cansándome allá afuera. – Sobando su espalda. – Podemos jugar cartas o leer un libro.

\- Mabel, perdóname – Sabía de la situación y le dolía mucho entregarla. Sabiendo que detrás de la fachada del orfanato se hacían actos crueles. – Mabel yo siempre te protegeré.

\- Vamos Wendy, estoy bien jeje – Sonriendo. - ¿Cuéntame algo bueno del bosque oscuro? tú sabes todo del bosque oscuro, así que dime algo bueno.

Wendy conocía el bosque oscuro como la palma de su mano, ella vivió un corto tiempo en ese lugar cuando era una niña. No tuvo una buena infancia, pero agradecía mucho a Kate por sacarla de ese sombrío lugar. Más conservaba algún recuerdo agradable de ese lugar.

\- Sí – Sorbiendo un poco su nariz. – Cerca de río del ala oeste… crecen unos arándanos deliciosos, aun extraño su sabor.

\- ¿Arándanos?

\- Sí – Menciono – También hay frambuesas y zarzamoras casi nadie las toca, excepto los lobos, es su mayor tesoro. – Soltando una risa al recordar. – Son muy celosos y territoriales en su zona.

\- ¿Los lobos les gusta las moras? – Comento curiosa. - ¿Son sus favoritas?

\- Sí – dijo – Son su debilidad. Al igual que los pasteles y dulces.

\- No lo sabía. – Recostándose en su cama. – Los lobos son buenos… ¿Wendy?

\- Sí – dijo la pelirroja. – Pero de preferencia… no confíes en ninguno.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Tienden a engañarte con palabras dulces… y quieren ser tus amigos. – Recordando las cálidas manos que la tocaban de su cabello y orejas. – Mabel…

\- Mmm… - Sintiendo la mirada verde esmeralda de su amiga. - ¿Qué sucede?

\- Eres muy linda y te quiero mucho. – Abrazando a la castaña. – Mabel, eres como la hermana que nunca tuve.

\- Wendy… - Sonriendo. – Soy feliz estando aquí, pero… _llegara un momento que no lo esté más._

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- No es nada. – recostándose en los muslos de la híbrida de gata. – Wendy… alguna vez ¿tuviste un novio? O ¿te gusto un chico?

\- ¡Tonta! – Jalando su oreja, escuchando la risa de la menor. – Eso no se pregunta.

\- Yo… yo quisiera… enamorarme. – Sonriendo de forma risueña. – Me gustaría enamorarme… y casarme de blanco con un hermoso velo que se onde en el viento.

\- ¿Un conejo en mente?

\- Mmm…. – Recordando a los chicos del orfanato, algunos eran menores que ella dos o un año. – Ninguno quiere conmigo.

\- No seas tontita. – Tomando un cepillo para cepillar su cabello largo. – Eres demasiado bonita para los chicos de aquí. – Comento. – Sé que conocerás un chico apuesto y ambos serán destinatarios. Su cortejo es lo más lindo e inocente a través de sus juegos, pero sé que los conejos encuentran a la pareja perfecta.

\- ¿Tú crees? – Ruborizándose de sus orejas. – Nunca he hecho uno… no sabría cuando me enamoraría o tuviera a mi destinatario.

\- Créeme que lo encontraras en quien menos lo esperes. – Sonriendo. – Y tendrás unos hermosos cachorros.

\- Me gustaría. – Viendo la ventana. – Wendy, cuéntame más del bosque. – Veía los arboles balancearse y el viento tirar de las hojas viejas.

\- El bosque… es un lugar pacífico y dominado por los animales Alfas. – Menciono. – Ellos cuidan de su territorio, pero no todo el bosque es suyo… por eso tenemos permitido estar a los límites del lugar.

\- Me gustaría conocerlo más al fondo, ver los cerezos de durazno que me contaste y ver el gran lago. – Cerrando sus ojos.

Mabel y Wendy se quedaron charlando un rato acerca del bosque y los lugares que más le gustaban a la chica ir. La pelirroja siendo una gata de origen beta era imposible que la atacasen, más no se salvaba de las discriminaciones de la sociedad de las bestias y los humanos.

“Tanto maltrato ha hecho que los gatos desconfíen”

•| ⊱✿⊰ |•

Dentro de una cabaña en las profundidades del bosque oscuro se encontraba un lobo de cabello rubio sentado en su estudio tocando el piano, sus dedos esbeltos y largos jugaban con las teclas de marfil blanco que golpeaban la caja de resonancia del cuerpo de madera oscuro; una combinación de fresno con palo de rosas. Hacían un sonido exquisito a sus oídos. Encima de un costado bebía una copa honda con su licor favorito; un suave vino oscuro afrutado.

Bill no estaba acostumbrado a estar mucho tiempo sin hacer nada, por lo general llegaba su hermano o su mejor amigo Kriptos para salir algún bar cercano del pueblo o divertirse con las presas que invadían su territorio.

Pero esta noche tendría que aguardar en su hogar puesto que mañana iniciarían su temporada de cacería en el bosque. Sus instintos los llamaban y necesitarían desahogarse un poco. El aroma en el armario lo llamaba, dentro escondía sus más oscuros deseos. Veía sus manos y recordaba la sensación de la sangre y la carne caliente de los híbridos.

Se relamió los labios y soltó un jadeo de lo delicioso que sería enterrar sus colmillos en un hembra pura e inocente. Hacerlo y aparearse tantas veces quería al punto de preñarla y tener sus descendientes. Golpeo el teclado y vio sus manos empapadas de sangre por apretar las uñas afiladas en sus palmas desnudas.

Unos golpeteos en la puerta de su estudio lo alertaron cuando redirigió su único ojo al intruso que iba entrando.

\- Pensé que no vendrías. – Soltando un suspiro.

\- El viaje fue cansado, pero…. – Sacando un sobre amarillo en el escritorio. – Tú pago ya está aquí e hice el mandado de esta semana. – Señalando la bolsa de papel, viendo que su hermano vivía retraído de la sociedad tan apartado del pueblo y con una casa poco habitable para una dama. Emanaba tanto el olor a sangre y siempre estaba iluminada por la chimenea de la sala o el foco del pasillo. Un novelista oculto. – Uff~ - Soltando un bufido cansado.

\- ¿Y bien? – Pregunto Bill al ver el fajo de billetes y una carta de presentación a una entrevista al cual no iría y volvería a mandar a su hermano a entregarla con su respuesta a las posibles preguntas de su editorial. – ¿Están molestos?

\- Podrías haber escrito algo mejor. – Dijo el mayor mientras fruncía sus orejas adelante. – No es una de tus mejores novelas, pero tampoco veo que el público le interese los cambios. Siempre piden más descripción… de lo que ya pusiste.

\- Solo soy un… escritor de narraciones de series oscuras. – Sonriendo. – Espero que les guste la siguiente historia. – Levantándose para guardar el dinero en un cajón y ver encima de un escritorio la máquina de escribir. – Pienso que la siguiente historia encajara perfectamente en lo que quieren los lectores, pero… necesito una musa.

\- Sí, sí, sí – Haciendo un gesto con su mano. – A veces pienso que estás loco, pero eso es hereditario. – Tomando un libro de sinónimos y reglas parafrasear. - ¿Qué diablos es esta mierda?

\- Algo que no comprendería tu pequeño cerebro de tanto alcohol que has tragado. – Dijo. - ¿Otro bar?

\- El mismo de siempre. – Comento. – Tenias dinero de más y tome mi parte y bebí un poco.

\- Las penas de un corazón roto de un alfa no se calman con alcohol, Phill. – Quitándole el libro y entregándole un cigarrillo. - ¿Y Will?

\- Con su esposa, para que preguntas. Y deja de decirme Phill. – Menciono el lobo pelirrojo mientras balanceaba el cigarrillo entre sus dedos. – Belle tuvo otro cachorro, con este es el tercero.

\- Nuestro hermanito no pierde el tiempo en conservar el linaje. – Menciono el rubio frunciendo el ceño y tomando un cigarrillo para encenderlo y saborear el amargo humo en sus pulmones. – Aunque aun no entiendo; ¿Cómo un beta pudo conseguir un Omega? – Exhalando el humo con molestia. – Will siempre fue… algo débil.

\- Es el misterio de la vida – Dijo Phill. – Yo pensé que Belle andaría con Kriptos, tu sabes era horriblemente fuerte su aroma. Siempre nos dolía la cabeza y era molesta en algunas ocasiones e inoportuna.

\- Cierto, odio la violeta. – Menciono Bill. – Belle huele mucho a violetas y jazmín… ¡uhg! Detesto los aromas a flores viejas.

\- Jaja, espera que te escuche Will hablar mal de su pareja y te arrancara la yugular. – Prendiendo el cigarrillo para dar una calada a su cigarrillo para después expulsarlo. – No estaría mal, intentar buscar una compañera y tener descendencia. Dos o tres cachorros correteando por la casa y que ella te reciba diciendo “bienvenido a casa Kill” con un delicioso estofado de ternera, eso sería grandioso.

\- ¡Hey! Nadie te pregunto por tu maldito sueño. – Dando un trago a su copa de vino. – Odio esta temporada. – Viendo a su hermano. – La has olvidado al fin… - Tomando otra calada fuerte a su cigarrillo. – Listo para por fin aceptar a otra.

\- Cállate tuerto. – Respingando de molestia. – No es tú asunto. – Comento. – Bill es fuerte esta temporada.

\- Lo sé.

\- ¿Estas tomando supresores? – Olfateando el ambiente. – Porque apenas ocultas el aroma a perro muerto.

\- Vino hace unos días Kriptos aquí a la cabaña. – Comento. – Entro en celo y no tenía supresores, le dio fiebre y dolor muscular horriblemente. – Aclaro. – Desde entonces no se quita el aroma a perro muerto.

\- ¿Déjame adivinar te quito los tuyos?

\- Solo la mitad.

\- Bill, estas siendo muy caritativo y eso asusta mucho en tu persona. – Mirando al oji ámbar fumar su cigarrillo y contar el dinero del sobre que había guardado. – Dime que no iras con ellos a cazar. – Viendo a su hermano mirar la luz de la lámpara. – Bill…

\- Tad puede estar tramando algo, alguien necesita vigilar la manada. – Dijo. – Yo no cazare, mantendré mi distancia son solo cinco conejos que soltaran a perderse en nuestros terrenos. – Viendo a Kill. – Te aseguro que no matare a ninguno… me estado moderando, tranquilo o ¿acaso no confías en mí?

\- Te creo. – Respondió. - Eso es sospechoso… Tad trama algo. – Dijo Kill – Nadie suelta a cinco híbridos de conejos a perderse en el bosque oscuro.

\- Por eso vigilare a Tad Strange.

\- No estás en condición hermanito – Mirando de pies a cabeza al hombre lobo. – ¿Estas enfermo, cierto?

\- Una fiebre no me detiene.

\- Bill – Acercándose a su hermano quien guardaba las teclas del piano, cerrando la tapa. - Pídele a Pyronica el favor o vete al pueblo, si no lo haces en este momento cuando entremos en la siguiente temporada se agravara. – Refunfuñando de molestia. – Conozco algunas que si lo harían contigo, nadie sabe de ti… una noche en un motel de un bar o prostíbulo harán que calmen tú problema. – Comento. – Yo también tengo mis necesidades a los 28.

\- Vamos Phill – Soltando una burlona risa. – Tengo 27 no me ha pasado nada, puedo con una simple temporada.

\- De acuerdo – Cruzándose de brazos. – Pero no te quiero con tendencias suicidas.

\- No soy Will.

\- Gracias a Axolotl que encontró a Belle – Dijo el pelirrojo. – Y que la aguanto.

\- Era su destinario, su mate. – Tomando el dinero y colocando la mitad en el cajón y la otra mitad siendo llevada a otra parte, abriendo una caja fuerte que se encontraba enseguida del escritorio. – Tengo tanta hambre… demasiada.

\- ¿No comiste la hamburguesa que te trajo Pyronica?

\- Mmm… si, si lo hice – Brillando su ojo de color dorado. – Pero tengo ganas de algo fresco.

\- Si igual yo – Dijo el otro con sus ojos escarlata brillantes. – ¿Ovejas?

\- Ovejas – Reafirmo el rubio adoptando su forma de bestia de un lobo.

Kill abrió la puerta y lo siguió igual adoptando su forma, corriendo a los alrededores del bosque en busca de aquel aroma apetitoso del animal de corral. Llegaron a un granero apartado de los límites del bosque. Debían ser discretos a la hora de cazar o matar puesto lo que hacían era ilegal, el robar ganado que no estuviera perdido en el bosque.

Bill se abalanzo sobre un pobre corderito rompiéndole el cuello al hundir sus colmillos en su traque y desquebrajar parte de las cervicales de su columna. Sus patas desgarraban la piel raspando con sus afiladas uñas, ensuciando su pelaje rubio y dorado con blanco con aquellas manchas de sangre. Dando mordiscos en los músculos y tendones del animal. Saboreando aquella fibrosa y jugosa carne cruda con tanta satisfacción. Hurgo con su hocico dentro de la cavidad del pecho del cordero, masticando y deglutiendo los lóbulos de sus pulmones y su corazón.

Era un manjar el comer carne cruda y fresca del animal, el olor y la sensación caliente de la sangre recorrer sus papilas gustativas lo llevaban al deleite. Vio a lo lejos a Kill cazar una oveja de gran tamaño, posiblemente solo comería la mitad y el resto lo guardaría. Su hermano casi gustaba devorar sus presas en público y provocar ruidos en el animal, solo para alertar a los dueños de que fueron otra vez robados.

Bill tomo al animal y corrió dentro del bosque ya que su hermano causo alboroto, no le gustaría recibir un balazo por su imprudencia.

Habiendo perdido de vista a su hermano continuo disfrutando de su cena, arrancando el cuero de las patas y raspando aquella lana ensangrentada, retiraba lo que no le agradaba; vesícula biliar, páncreas, vejiga y parte del colón. Lo consideraba sucio y amargo.

Noto un aroma del órgano sexual del cordero, era hembra y su feromona era débil y secretaba un poco de lubricación. Bill se reprendió la palabra “carajo” en su mente varias veces, su miembro se había hinchado y lamió un poco para calmar su excitación.

El cadáver flácido del cordero estaba comenzado a tornarse frío, en cambio el lobo lanzo un gruñido de lo molesto que estaba. Se posición tomando de sus patas el lomo del cordero y busco con su erección aquel agujero apretado del animal.

Se enterró en sus pliegues y comenzó a penetrarlo con dureza y rapidez, mordiendo su lomo al punto de despedazarlo. No habría problemas en contenerse ya que el animal estaba muerto, su nudo se formó evitando salir de la criatura, eso lo enfureció cuando salió violentamente aun hinchado y con esa molestia.

Volvió a su forma humana y busco acabar con el trabajo, con sus manos tomo su miembro erecto acariciando y frotando de arriba hacia abajo con sus palmas. Jadeaba y reprimía sus gemidos dolorosos.

\- Maldita sea… - Aumento el ritmo de su masturbada, usando la sangre del cordero como lubricante. Solo necesitaba algo con que acabar, una imagen atractiva pero lo único que veía era el bosque y sus aromas confundibles; cedro, pino, flores, agua, tierra humedecida y sangre. – Odio esto.

Varios minutos en que no podía acabar, termino corriéndose en chorros su líquido seminal pegajoso.

\- Soy un maldito demente – Viendo el desastre de sangre y semen en su mano. – Ni puedo cazar a gusto. – Lanzando un chasquido de fastidio. – Ahora soy un puto necrófilo.

Se transformó en lobo regresando a su hogar, no quería darle explicaciones a su hermano de porque regresaría desnudo y con su miembro sucio.

Entro a su morada viendo a Kill en la cocina con un machete y una sartén.

\- ¿Y tú carne? Estoy listo para preparar barbacoa.

_Seguí mi camino hasta llegar al cuarto de baño y volver a mi apariencia poco humana solo para verme cubierto de sangre. Mis orejas y cola eran un desastre y mi aroma estaba alto. Tome el frasco de supresores en la vitrina del espejo y tome más de una dosis._

\- ¿Bill? – Llamo atrás de la puerta del baño. – Carajo. – Encajando el machete en la tabla de picar. - Ehmm… iré a casa a preparar mi cena. – Carraspeando su garganta. – Te dejare solo, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Entendido.

\- Y echare aromatizante para eliminar el olor a perro muerto.

\- ¡Cállate el hocico Kill!

Se miró al espejo y lanzo un bufido cansado, decidió que la mejor manera de calmarse era tomar una ducha de agua helada y no pensar más en su situación.

•| ⊱✿⊰ |•

Mabel se encontraba en su habitación preparándose para dormir, tomo sus dosis de supresores y observo por la ventana la clara noche despejada y brillosa de estrellas.

Unos golpeteos en la puerta de su habitación la alertaron y la hicieron meterse a su cama, puesto que si se trataba de la señora Kate la regañaría por estar hasta altas horas de la noche despierta.

Sintió una presión en su colchón y el cómo alguien se colaba debajo de sus sabanas.

\- ¡Dipper! – Llamo la menor sorprendida.

\- Vine a dormir contigo. – Acomodándose en su cama. – Supuse que tendrías frío.

\- Sí – Abrazando a su gemelo para hundir su rostro en su pecho. – Eres muy cálido.

\- La señora Kate no te dejo bajar a cenar.

\- Piensa que me enfermare.

\- Wendy se enojó con la señora Kate, dijo que era absurdo.

\- Yo también pienso lo mismo.

\- Mabel – Besando su frente con ternura, antes de acercarse a su oído y susurrarle. – _Mañana haremos un picnic en el bosque. La señora Kate nos dio permiso para salir._

\- Eso es genial.

\- Ven con nosotros – Dijo el gemelo. – Saltéate la revisión de mañana, de todos modos Tad puede verte tarde.

\- ¿Y sí Kate se enoja?

\- Más enojada no puede estar la vieja gata. – Tomando sus manos con delicadeza. – Descuida aguantaremos el castigo, más las risas y la diversión serán nuestro tesoro de mañana.

\- ¿Wendy lo sabe?

\- Sí no lo supiera no me habría dejado entrar – Diciendo seriamente.

\- No he salido en mucho tiempo al bosque.

\- Es nuestra oportunidad.

\- Mmm… De acuerdo iré – Embozando una sonrisa.

\- Ya verás que será un gran día.

Ambos gemelos se acurrucaron sus cuerpos cerca de uno al otro, proveyéndose de calor y el cariño que se tenían como hermanos. Mabel no quería irse mañana con Tad y dejar a su hermano gemelo solo.

_“Que injusta es la vida”_


	5. Mating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Lectura para mayores de 18 años en adelante, contiene temas de violencia situaciones de tema erótico y sexual. Lenguaje ofensivo y vulgar.

╭═────═⌘═────═╮

El Bosque: Capítulo III: Mating

╰═────═⌘═────═╯

**_“Mi dulce conejita ¿adónde iremos tú y yo?”_ **

Dipper se había despertado temprano algo adormilado, tuvo que desperezarse tallándose sus ojos y estirándose. No quería abandonar la cama y el calor le proveía su hermana, más un aroma un poco molesto le irritaba sus fosas nasales, lo embriagaba y lo volvía atontado. Se abofeteo y decidió salir de la cama cuando noto el problema, fue a buscar a su amiga Pacifica para que lo ayudara.

Era un conejo macho y lo más seguro que su única pareja seria su mejor amiga de la infancia, más si no era la primera vez que lo hacían.

Abandono la habitación de su gemela y se retiró a la suya que compartía con los demás. En cambio Mabel se quedó profundamente dormida con una sonrisa en su rostro, sin importarle que su hermano se hubiera ido.

Dipper camino por el pasillo de las literas hasta llegar a la de la coneja rubia, arrodillándose y destapando la cobija de su rostro antes de colocar besos en sus pómulos y en su quijada.

La coneja rubia lanzo un bostezo y se removió en su litera tratando de evitar los besos húmedos, más no conto que el conejo castaño se subiera encima de ella abriendo la cobija y colocándola debajo de ellos. Siendo atrapada por el peso del adolescente.

\- D-Dipper… ummm – soltó un murmullo al sentir las manos del chico bajar sus pantaloncillos de la pijama junto con sus bragas. – _Están… dormidos._

\- Estoy excitado – Menciono con voz ronca. – _Vamos amor… solo un poco._ – besando su cuello lechoso con mucho deseo. – _Quiero acabar dentro de ti._

 _\- Yo también quiero_ – Atrayendo su rostro con sus manos para colocar un beso apasionado en sus labios. – _Quiero hacerlo, pero si hacemos mucho ruido despertaremos a los demás._

 _\- Shh… seré cuidadoso –_ Bajándose sus pantalones y parte de su bóxer, mientras sacaba su miembro erguido y rosado. Guiándolo a los pliegues humedecidos y pronto lubricados de la coneja rubia. Se hundió lentamente disfrutando de la calidez de su compañera. – _Oh cielos… es tan bueno sentirte._

 _\- Ahh_ … - La chica se tapó su boca antes de soltar una risita. – _Dipper… no te muevas mucho._

 _\- Quiero preñarte_ – Moviendo sus caderas a un ritmo lento el cual escuchaba a su compañera gemir cerca de su oído.

 _\- Sí… sí… quiero quedar embarazada y tener bebés_ – Enrollo sus piernas en sus caderas, sintiendo la cola felpuda de conejo. – _Ahh… ahh… D-Dipper –_ Moviendo sus caderas a su entrepierna. – _Lame mis senos, ellas necesitan atención._

Levanto su camiseta al punto de enterrar su rostro en su pecho lamiendo aquellos montículos blandos. Chupando de sus pezones y masajeándolos, mientras aumentaban sus embestidas un poco más rápidas provocando el chirrido de los resortes del colchón.

 _\- Dipper… Dipper baja el ritmo._ \- Dijo la chica en medio del éxtasis de sus gemidos. – _La cama está sonando mucho._

 _\- Lo sé… -_ Soltando sus senos que botaban con el compás de sus embestidas, su miembro se había hinchado dentro suyo anclándose evitando que saliera. – _Pacifica… ahh_ – Colocando su peso en la chica.

 _\- Más… más ahh… me gusta_ – Enrollando sus brazos en su cuello. –

 _\- Tú flor secreta muy deliciosamente._ – Lamía su piel chupando en pequeños pedazos saboreando su esencia. Sus aromas se mezclaban al igual que el sudor de sus cuerpos, su pelvis golpeaba en el punto exacto que los llevo aumentar el roce de su apareamiento por la mañana.

Sus alientos chocando en su rostro sin borrar esa sonrisa de sus rostros, la chica tembló de pies a cabeza sintiendo como su corazón golpeteaba su pecho. El roce del miembro del chico era excitante y placentero, cuando terminaba haciendo un sonido de chapoteo en su sexo.

Los besos calientes no se hicieron esperar junto con las caricias, de pronto sintió el pequeño golpeteo de líquidos cerca de su útero. Pacifica se apretó más contra Dipper, antes de que él la abrazara de su cintura y golpeara con fuerza y profundamente en su vagina.

 _\- ¡Ahh!_ – Grito la rubia para ser callada con los labios del castaño.

Termino descargando su segunda corrida dentro de su útero, liberando el líquido caliente y espeso de su semen. La rubia respiraba fatigada con las orejas agachadas mientras veía a su acompañante, acurrucándose en sus pechos y acariciando su espalda baja.

 _\- Contento, ahora hemos hecho un desastre_ – Viendo la ropa de cama sucia.

 _\- Sí, estoy contento_ – Besando sus labios. – _Hay que levantarnos._

 _\- Cierto_ – Quitándose las cobijas encimas de ellos, antes de ver los mechones castaños del conejo todos revueltos. Ambos soltaron una risita antes de escuchar un carraspeo por parte de un azabache y otros dos conejos.

\- Consíganse un motel o el maldito armario – Dijo Candy.

\- ¿Quién te pidió ser toda oídos? – le regaño Pacifica fulminando con su mirada a la coneja de pelaje oscuro. – La próxima vez usa la almohada.

\- Solo a ustedes dos se les ocurre coger a esta hora de la mañana – Dijo Gideon en defensa de Candy. - ¿Qué pasaría si la señora Kate entra? Ya no nos dejaría ir hacer el picnic y jamás saldría Mabel de la habitación – Dijo el conejo albino.

\- Cuando cogiste a Candy en la noche no nos quejamos – Dijo Dipper.

\- ¡Ya silencio! – Dijo Grenda. – No me importa quien fornico a quien. Lo único que importa es que hoy nos llevaremos a Mabel de día de campo, así que dejen de hacer estupideces.

\- Vamos Dipper – Tomando al castaño de los hombros. – Sera mejor que durmamos otro ratito.

\- El celo nos mata. – Dijo Gideon.

Todos se miraron un momento y se soltaron riendo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. El único secreto que podían mantener lejos de la gemela, ya que para ellos todavía era pura e inocente.

•| ⊱✿⊰ |•

Mabel se levantó un poco descansada de su cuerpo, sentía un poco de dolor en sus músculos pero eso no impidió que se moviera de su cama para cambiarse. Aprovecho para toma un baño al encontrar abierta la puerta de su habitación, en el pasillo vio a Wendy que llevaba ropa para lavar la vio bajar por las escaleras y la saludo.

\- Hoy no está la señora Kate.

\- ¿Salió? – Pregunto la menor con inocencia en sus ojos.

\- Fue por la cena de esta noche, recuerda que hoy viene el doctor Strange y quiere todo listo.

\- ¿Qué cenaremos? – Notando que la casa estaba limpia y aseada de cada rincón.

\- Estofado de carne – Dijo animada la gata pelirroja. – Hace tiempo que no comemos carne.

\- Nosotros no hemos comido carne – Dijo temerosa la chica. – ¿Eso no es malo?

\- Algo nuevo en su dieta no hará daño – Dijo sin entender a lo que se refería la castaña. – Hay agua caliente, aprovecha antes de que despierten los otros.

La adolescente se encamino al cuarto de baño y lleno la bañera con el agua caliente y la fría. Se retiró sus prendas antes de sumergirse en la tina de la bañera, dejando su larga melena flotar mientras se sentaba con las piernas cerradas hacia su pecho.

\- Hoy es el día – Cerro sus ojos dejando que el agua aclarada un momento sus pensamientos. – Mabel Strange… - Musito.

Sus orejas de agacharon hacía atrás y las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos cual perlas brillaban en sus mejillas rosadas. Tenía miedo de lo que vendría al vivir con Tad en su casa, no conocía nada de él. No sabría cómo la recibiría su familia, ¿acaso la querrían o solo sería una humillación por parte de sus hermanos?, sí es que tuviera alguno el híbrido de zorro.

Recito una canción de cuna que solía cantarle su madre a su hermano y a ella. Tarareaba la melodía entonando una voz melancólica y triste. Antes de recordar las palabras que le decía antes de darle un poco de whisky en sus labios; **_Carpet Noctecm_**.

•| ⊱✿⊰ |•

El hombre lobo se encontraba despertando de su cansado sueño de anoche, un viento gélido lo calo de su cuerpo por completo al envolverse más en la manta del edredón de tela cobriza. Toco el lugar de la cama matrimonial con anhelo antes de lanzar un gimoteo doloroso.

\- Buenos días…. – Menciono perezoso soltando un gimoteo de tristeza y acariciando el lugar vació. – Claro… vivo solo.

Sus ojos se abrieron dejándose notar en su orbe derecho un color ámbar brilloso con la pupila afilada, mientras que el izquierdo carecía de brillo con una enorme cicatriz hipertrófica que lo atravesaba del parpado completamente. Su esclerótica seguía oscura a su alrededor del iris ámbar. No tenía datos de ceguera, más su ojo no le daba una apariencia atractiva para las hembras. Más si ocultaba su aroma. 

Acaricio el lugar sobrante en la que debía estar su acompañante, más solo era un resto vacío como lo demás que había en su hogar.

Se levantó de la cama con su piel fría y solo con la sabana enrollada a su cintura. Le gustaba dormir siempre desnudo, ya que la ropa le estorbaba para descansar. Se adentró al cuarto de baño y miro su pelo revuelto y sus orejas despeinadas al igual que su cola encrespada.

\- Odio que queden erizadas. – Abrió el agua caliente de la ducha y decidió tomar un baño. Iba tomar su shampoo y noto que agarro el equivocado, uno de color rosa. – Demonios – Tiro el bote al cesto de la basura. – Todo está bien, todo está bien. Solo es una temporada más… como cada año.

Bill continuo con lo suyo lavando su cuerpo y evitando pensar en las situaciones. Es cierto que preparo la casa para la llegada de la temporada, más no había encontrado “pareja” al ser el único que llego tarde en la búsqueda. Muchas hembras betas y omegas habían sido marcadas o tenían su destinatario. Otras no querían su compañía, y cuando encontraba a una no soportaba su aroma o resultaba ser alfa al igual que él. Las betas no querían ni relacionarse, porque tardaban en entrar en temporada o simplemente no tenían interés.

El hombre lobo termino su baño saliendo de la ducha y secando su cuerpo, tomo sus supresores y se apuró a vestirse. Una camisa gris de manga larga, pantalones negros cenizos, zapatos y un abrigo viejo y largo estilo gabardina hacían una perfecta combinación ocultando su apariencia. Tomo su parche y cubrió su ojo izquierdo, peinando sus mechones rubios para cubrir un poco. Sus orejas se ocultaron disimulando su identidad.

 _Vio su reflejo y se recordó a su yo anterior… cubierto de sangre… sangre de híbridas de conejo y otras especies. Jóvenes de belleza tierna que guardaban una mirada de desprecio en él. Su última víctima una chica híbrida de mapache de aproximadamente 18 años. La última vez que su familia la vio… la encontraron desfigurada del rostro y sus órganos colgando de un_ _árbol._

Un par de golpes en su rostro y dirigió su mirada al espejo.

\- Estamos listos para la cacería.

Su manada arribó a la puerta de su porche esperando al hombre lobo, todos listos y ansiosos por la cacería que anuncio Tad Strange. No dejarían vivos a esos conejos.

•| ⊱✿⊰ |•

Mabel terminaba de cambiarse optando por utilizar un vestido rojo de volantes que se amoldaba a la silueta de su cintura, una camisa blanca que usaba debajo del vestido, mallas térmicas de color negro y sus viejos botines del mismo color.

Levanto sus orejas alzándolas al escuchar a las chicas llamarlas desde abajo, salió de su habitación olvidando tomar su dosis y medicamentos. Vio a sus amigas cargar un canasto y a su hermano y a su amigo cargar las mantas.

\- Lista – Extendiéndole una mano su gemelo.

\- ¡Sí! – Agarrando su mano.

\- Recuerden chicos los quiero a las seis de la tarde – Dijo Wendy, solo así la señora Kate no se dará cuenta. – Soltando un bufido frustrado. – En verdad no quisiera tener otra discusión con ella, como el de esta mañana.

\- De acuerdo Wendy – Dijo Dipper.

\- Mabel cuídate mucho y si sientes que te de nauseas, fiebre o vomito. Te vienes de inmediato.

\- Sí – Dijo la castaña. – Ando bien el día de hoy.

\- Bien – Dijo la pelirroja no tan convencida. – Jure no detenerte.

\- Estaré bien Wendy – Abrazando a la gata. – Gracias por dejarme.

\- Chicos, cuídenla bien.

\- No te preocupes Wendy, ya verás que ella regresara sana y salva – Dijo Candy.

**_“Por favor quédense chicos”_ **

Wendy despidió al grupo de chicos mientras los veía dirigirse al bosque. El día estaba soleado y hacia un rico clima fresco, ideal para ver los árboles de acacia.

•| ⊱✿⊰ |•

La tarde de otoño era perfecta en su esplendor en el bosque de Raven Fair, el grupo de híbridos de conejos exploraban dentro de los alrededores de la zona, los pastizales recubiertos del pasto verde y semi húmedo. Caminando por la vereda cercana al río rocoso. Dipper, Mabel, Pacifica, Candy, Grenda y Gideon se encontraban caminando por el sendero de tierra admirando la arbolada rojiza y amarillenta de los árboles. El olor a cedro, teca y árboles de acacia roja y amarilla; adornaban perfectamente el páramo del lugar que los relajaba. Llevaban su canasta con alimentos y una manta para realizar su picnic.

El día de hoy los gemelos habían tenido permiso de salir por fin del orfanato junto con sus amigos, nadie podría arruinar esa dichosa oportunidad. Aparte de que Mabel cumplía un mes completo sin enfermarse y sus amigos querían celebrar su recuperación.

**_“Deberían volver a casa”_ **

Llegaron a un prado libre apartado del pueblo y de la residencia del orfanato, todo estaba cubierto de hojas secas y amarillas entre mezcladas con el marrón y el rojo oscuro de las hojas de los árboles. Las chicas prepararon el lugar acomodando todo en su lugar y creando un círculo de tierra en el cual escarbaron con sus zapatos para ablandar la tierra. Mientras que la castaña esperaba pacientemente a que se le diera una orden, estaba entusiasmada olfateando y tocando todo, se sentía como un niño al cual saliera del hospital por primera vez para conocer el mundo. Se apresuró a tomar la manta y sacudirla con fuerza. Viendo que inútilmente se apegaba a su cuerpo a causa del viento frío. Candy y Grenda le dijeron que no hiciera tanto esfuerzo.

\- Descuida Mabel – Tomando el extremo de la manta. – Colocaremos piedras para evitar que se levante.

Una vez acomodadas las cosas en su lugar, las chicas llamaron a los dos chicos para que se acercaran.

Se sentaron todos en la manta y sacaron los sándwiches de mermelada de fresa y las galletas que hornearon las chicas ayer, entre un jugo que mantenían enjarrado en un frasco. Bajo los cálidos rayos de sol disfrutaron de la tarde con risas y un conversación vaga y amena.

\- Es sorprendente que la señora Kate haya permitido tomar… esto – Señalando la comida con algo de pena. Pues había aprendido que en el orfanato se raciona los alimentos.

\- La señora Kate nos dejó – Tomando una galleta del canasto. – Dijo que nos lo merecíamos, que nunca nos había dejado tener un día de campo.

\- Ya veo – Dijo tomando un sándwich de mermelada. – A lo mejor ella está cambiando. – Sintiéndose un poco aliviada de que el orfanato cambiara sus reglas y su tutora se volviera blanda. Tal vez así no se preocuparía por el futuro de su gemelo o de sus amigos.

\- Hoy es la primera vez que Mabel sale de esa maldita prisión llamada “habitación” – Comento el albino. – Es una suerte que ya no estés enferma.

\- El doctor Strange ha sido muy bueno conmigo. – Menciono ella con las mejillas sonrosadas. – Pero a veces odio las inyecciones que me pone en los brazos – Recordando el dolor de la aguja en su piel. – Pero ya no me he enfermado, más me sigue recetando pastillas.

\- Es para tú bien hermanita. – Dando un mordisco a su emparedado. – Tienes suerte que la hermana Kate ponga un poco de dinero en tú tratamiento. – Dijo – Siempre fuiste propensa a enfermarte… pero me alegra que estés aquí con nosotros. Disfrutando del día y pudiendo jugar afuera.

\- Mabel avísanos si te sientes fría o si te duele la cabeza. – Dijo Candy preocupada. – Los cambios pueden ser bruscos en tu cuerpo.

\- Descuida, hoy amanecí fuerte. – Dijo la castaña enfundando un puño. – Estoy lista para aguantar el día.

Disfrutando de los bocadillos de la tarde terminaron tomando la siesta debajo de los árboles de acacia amarilla. Dipper y Gideon dormían acurrucados junto con Candy, mientras que Mabel, Grenda y Pacifica creaban coronas con las flores que crecían cerca de las raíces de un viejo roble, entre hacerse trenzas y peinar su cabello.

La conejita rubia solo miraba el adorno hecho un desastre mientras hacia su típico berrinche, su labio salido y su nariz arrugada. Estaba a punto de llorar cuando la castaña se acercó y empezó a explicarle paso a paso como se hacía una corona. Entrelazando las raíces y atando los nudos.

\- Le quieres dar una a Dip-Dip – Dando un codazo a su mejor amiga. Quien esta reacciono colocando una sonrisa de vergüenza y sus ojos tímidos.

\- No – Dijo con las mejillas ruborizadas. – Es para mí.

\- ¡Vamos! serias una perfecta cuñada, seriamos familia. – Dijo contentan extendiendo sus brazos. –No estaríamos separadas y yo organizaría tu boda.

Grenda soltó una risita al escuchar todo lo que dijo Mabel, Pacifica la fulmino con la mirada amenazándole con no decir una palabra.

\- Tal vez – Musito.

\- Tal vez hasta quieras tener sobrinos – Hablo Grenda.

\- Eso sería pedirle mucho a Pacifica – Dijo Mabel. – Con que se case con mi hermano, estoy más que contenta.

\- Lo de los sobrinos sigue en pie. – Dijo Grenda con burla al ver a la coneja rubia más roja que una cereza.

\- ¡Grenda! – Le alzo la voz Pacifica.

\- Por cierto Grenda… ¿Por qué Wendy se enojó esta mañana con la señora Kate? – Pregunto la castaña, recordando que la gata pelirroja se había quedado en casa a tomar el regaño de los seis, en caso de que llegara la mujer.

\- No debes preocuparte por cosas como esas, la señora Kate está loca. – Menciono Pacifica. – Tantas reglas que pone ya la tienen atarantara y loquita.

Grenda vio a Mabel agachar sus orejas en señal de tristeza, tomo su mano y la apretó suavemente antes de responder.

\- Wendy estaba molesta porque casi no salías de casa. – Menciono. – Sabía que llevabas un mes sin enfermarte y supuso que un poco de aire fresco te caería bien – Dijo. – Aparte Kate nos tiene encerrados todo el día, sin poder salir a que nos dé un cachito de sol. Un poco de salida no nos hará daño.

\- Pero ustedes pueden salir – Sonrió a medias la castaña viendo el motivo de su salida. – Yo no podía, aparte hoy vendría el doctor Tad a visitarme para mi revisión clínica. A él no le gusta que ande afuera.

\- Mabel ¿Por qué quieres quedarte a que te apliquen inyecciones y te den más negativas para que no salgas? – Dijo molesta la rubia. – Ese estúpido zorro con corte recto de hongo, solo viene a sacar una excusa cuando se le antoje – Se paró imitando la postura del doctor Strange. – _Señorita Pines no puede salir porque se resfriara, anda muy baja de las defensas necesitas reposo. Si es posible nunca salga de esta cama._

Mabel y Grenda solo se rieron de su imitación antes de ver a los chicos levantarse junto con su amiga. Mientras peinaban su cabello y acicalaban sus orejas alejando los restos de hojas secas. El albino se lanzó a los brazos de la castaña frotándose contra ella y aspirando su delicioso aroma.

\- Pastelito de crema~ - Le llamo. – ¿Cómo te sientes para jugar un rato con nosotros?

\- ¡Gideon! Deja de ser lambiscón con Mabel – Dijo la rubia separándolos. – Aparte tu peso la va aplastar – Colocando sus manos en su cadera. – No pesas como una pluma.

\- Estoy bien, Paz – Dijo la pequeña mientras se levantaba y sacudía su vestido. - ¿Y qué jugamos?

\- Escondidas – Dijo Dipper. – Es fácil ocultarse.

\- No, a los encantados. – Menciono Grenda. – Podríamos correr.

\- ¿Simón dice? – Dijo Pacifica. – Hay mucho terreno para jugar.

\- Oh yo sé cuál podríamos jugar, que tal la rueda. – Comento Gideon.

\- Suena bien. – Dijeron todos.

\- ¿Cuál de todos?

\- ¡Lobo! – Grito la azabache dando saltitos de emoción. – No es discriminación, solo que es divertido.

\- ¿Lobo? – Dijo Dipper antes de pensarlo un poco. – Bueno es un juego inofensivo y no tan racista.

\- Son salvajes y entran en el concepto – Dijo Gideon. - ¡Pido salvación! No quiero ser todavía el lobo.

\- Tranquilos tengo una forma de quien lo será.

Pacifica tomo una servilleta que cubría las moras silvestres, utilizándola para vendar a la persona que sería el lobo. Dio varias vueltas cerrando sus ojos para estirar el dedo. Al primero que señalo fue a Dipper, envolviéndolo con la venda en sus ojos crearon un círculo a su alrededor entonando una canción infantil que solían cantarla los preescolares del orfanato.

Cuando terminaron de cantarla rompieron el círculo corriendo a los lados, Dipper tenía un buen olfato por lo que no tardo en atrapar a Candy ya que la tenía atrás de él. Cuando fue el turno de Candy atrapo a Gideon y este mismo atrapo a Pacifica. Se divertían corriendo por el prado y riendo, pasaron el resto de la tarde jugando, cuando Grenda atrapo a Mabel llego su ansiado turno.

La castaña estaba nerviosa su amigo Gideon ato la venda en sus ojos y la dejaron dentro del círculo, comenzando a dar vueltas y entonar la misma canción.

**_Jugaremos en el bosque_ **

**_Mientras el lobo no esta_ **

**_Porque si el lobo aparece vivos enteros nos comerá,_ **

**_¿Qué estás haciendo lobo?_ **

**_¡Me estoy poniendo los pantalones!_ **

**_Jugaremos en el bosque_ **

**_Mientras el lobo no esta_ **

**_Porque si el lobo aparece vivos enteros nos comerá,_ **

**_¿Qué estás haciendo lobo?_ **

**_¡Me estoy abrochando la camisa!_ **

**_Jugaremos en el bosque_ **

**_Mientras el lobo no esta_ **

**_Porque si el lobo aparece vivos enteros nos comerá,_ **

**_¿Qué estás haciendo lobo?_ **

**_¡Me estoy colocando el saco!_ **

**_Jugaremos en el bosque_ **

**_Mientras el lobo no esta_ **

**_Porque si el lobo aparece vivos enteros nos comerá,_ **

**_¿Qué estás haciendo lobo?_ **

**_¡Me estoy poniendo el abrigo!_ **

**_Jugaremos en el bosque_ **

**_Mientras el lobo no esta_ **

**_Porque si el lobo aparece vivos enteros nos comerá,_ **

**_¿Qué estás haciendo lobo?_ **

**_¡Me estoy colocando el sombrero!_ **

**_Jugaremos en el bosque_ **

**_Mientras el lobo no esta_ **

**_Porque si el lobo aparece vivos enteros nos comerá,_ **

**_¿Qué estás haciendo lobo?_ **

**_¡Estoy listo para comérmelos, corran!_ **

****

Todos rompieron el círculo corriendo por varias partes del prado, llamando a la castaña y atrayéndola con su voz. Mabel avanzaba a cada paso lento y cuidadoso, donde escuchaba las voces de sus amigos allí se acercaría.

\- Ven Mabel, ven – Llamo el castaño entre risas. – Acércate hermana.

De repente sintió como unas feroces garras rasgaron su espalda provocando un aruño profundo en sus omoplatos. Manchando la camisa de su ropa

\- L-Lobos – Tartamudeo el conejo castaño. - ¡LOB…! – No pudo gritar el castaño siendo azotado su cabeza contra el suelo y cubriendo su boca con la mano del hombre lobo.

\- Shh… - Hizo una seña el de pelaje oscuro en sus orejas y mirada gris en sus ojos. – Gritas mucho estúpido conejo.

Con sus manos apretó alrededor del cuello rosado y cremoso del menor, enterró sus filosas uñas en su tráquea ahogándolo de dolor y la sangre que se esparcía en las paredes de su esófago. Con algo de fuerza quebró su cuello rompiendo el hueso hioides y parte de la apófisis, sentía latir la carótida de su arteria bombear la sangre de forma deprisa empapando sus dedos. Dio un tirón desgarrando sus ligamentos y músculos como si se tratase la cabeza de una gallina. Un sonido “crack” se hizo presente cuando separo el axis del músculo esternocleidomastoideo provocando el desgarro y las contracturas en el adolescente híbrido.

Su cabeza quedaba colgando como una muñeca de trapo, levanto el cuerpo y lo zarandeo como un vil muñeco de trapo derramando sangre alrededor.

-Tenemos uno – Chupando los dedos y saboreando su sangre. – Esto es delicioso.

Rasgo la ropa del chico rompiendo la tela hasta dejarlo desnudo. Con su afilada uña abrió desde el esternón hasta su abdomen tirando a los lados de su piel y arrancándola de un tirón.

\- Un conejo sorpresa – Sacando las vísceras y dando una vuelta a su intestino delgado. – Ah… el calor de un órgano recién salido del cuerpo – Mordió un pedazo masticando lo blando y suave del intestino, hasta que se topó con las arterias y nervios que se enterraban en sus dientes y los sacaba para después absórbelos como un espagueti. – Que tenemos aquí. – Extirpo el hígado dando un mordisco y masticando una parte. – Mmm… lo dejare para cocinarlo.

Otro grito se escuchó cuando vio a la mujer loba de cabellera peli rosa morder del hombro a la coneja de pelaje café claro, arrancando un pedazo de su carne y piel mientras cubría sus gritos. Arranco los brazos de la chica de un tirón, como si se tratase de ropa. La tumbo al suelo y piso numerosas veces su rostro hasta quebrar el puente de su nariz y parte de sus globos oculares.

La loba rosada reía siniestramente y como loca dejando los sesos de la coneja esparcidos en la hierba. Disfrutaba destazándola. Kriptos y Hectorgon rodearon a la pareja de conejos, una azabache y un albino que estaban abrazados.

\- ¡MABEL CORRE! – Grito Candy desesperada, puesto vieron a su amiga vendada y con las orejas alzadas mientras temblaba.

Los gritos eran ahogados por las garras de los feroces híbridos, que cortaban sus gargantas y partían su tráquea. Mabel presa del miedo no entendía lo que sucedía, estaba a punto de alzar la venda y quitársela, cuando escucho un ruido entre las hojas.

**_“Ven aquí pequeña”_ **

\- Chicos… - Buscando a ciegas a su alrededor.

**_“Por aquí, ven, ven”_ **

Movió sus orejas en estado de alerta, se volteó y dio un paso atrás resbalando por la inclinación de un risco que la alejo de la masacre, rondado por la tierra cayendo de bruces contra las raíces de un árbol.

Ella se levantó avanzo más por el bosque con los ojos vendados buscando a sus amigos y a su hermano, su vestido rojo ondeándose bajo la brisa del viento fresco. Tocando con sus manos la madera rugosa de los árboles.

\- Ven – Llamo una suave imitación de una voz.

Coloco una sonrisa de sus labios mientras movía sus brazos y se lanzaba a abrazar a la nada.

\- ¿Dónde están? – Llamo la pequeña. – Salgan.

Llamo sus nombres pero nada… no obtenía respuesta ni un sonido de sus voces.

En ese momento se encontraba rondando por el lugar un hombre lobo de cabello rubio y pelaje casi dorado en su cola y orejas. Desde hace rato veía desde una cierta distancia a sus compañeros, viendo cazar a los conejos. Pero cuando visualizo a la pequeña vendada de los ojos con su cuerpo aterrado la quiso atrae. Pero sus palabras la hicieron resbalar en ese risco, fue una oportunidad perfecta para cazarla ya que cayó completamente en su dominio y en su territorio, dentro del corazón del bosque.

La llamo obteniendo su atención, mientras ella sonreía pensando que seguía el juego. Viendo a la pequeña caminar por diferentes lados del bosque oscuro con los ojos vendados. La había notado muy ingenua, se encontraba indefensa e inocente jugando a las atrapadas o eso pensaba cuando la escuchaba suplicar por la ubicación de ellos.

Más la pequeña había caminado sin rumbo saliendo del límite del prado entrando a los dominios del lobo, era la oportunidad perfecta para cazar y matar.

**_“Dulce e inocente conejita, mira donde fuiste a parar”_ **

Se acercó detrás de ella siguiendo sus pasos de forma cautelosa, como si siguiera su juego. Analizando su presa de cerca, aspirando ese aroma dulzón que emanaba y lo atraía a seguirla. Era muy coqueto lo que emanaba de su pequeño cuerpo juvenil. Era una combinación a las flores de freesía junto con los frutos rojos y las moras silvestres, adoraba las moras entre otro aroma que solo desprendían la hembras cuando estaban en su celo. Su olor le agradaba muy dulce y relajante que su corazón hacía latir fuertemente como la velocidad de un caballo.

La observo de pies a cabeza; cabello marrón brillante y achocolatado, largo y ondulado como una cascada brillosa. Adornado con un lazo rojo sobre su cabeza. Dos orejas color crema marrón rojizo y oscuro con la piel rosada, felpudas en su pelaje sobresalían de sus mechones. Su piel era pálida como la de una muñequita de porcelana, se notaba el rubor rosado de los pómulos de sus mejillas como los durazno de la temporada de primavera y sus labios estaban vestido de un color rojizo, tan delicados como dos pétalos de rosa roja. Una figura delgada con la cintura de un reloj de arena, vientre plano con su trasero alzado y curveado, la silueta de su pecho redondo ni muy grande ni muy pequeño. Su cuerpo era delicado y frágil bajo un vestido de color rojo con una blusa blanca por debajo, sus piernas cubiertas por medias negras térmicas y unos botines negros. 

La chica soltaba una encantadora risa de forma risueña y burbujeante, una voz agradable para el oído del lobo tan melifluo que indicaba que estaba alegre. Quien levanto en alto sus orejas para escucharla claramente fue aquella misteriosa y sanguinolenta bestia. Cuidando sus pasos uno a uno.

Había atrapado anteriormente humanos, híbridos de conejos y gatos entre otras especies, a todos los había devorado, sin darle la misericordia de vivir. Incluso en sus tiempos libres robaba ganado y destazaba a los animales con crueldad. Nunca había tenido interés alguno en aprovechar para jugar con sus víctimas, todas terminaban muertas.

Pero ella parecía ser especial, desprendía un interés en jugar y tenerla en ese momento en sus manos.

Es un hombre lobo y los lobos gustan de jugar con sus presas, antes de atacarlas a su gusto y decidir qué hacer con ellos. Pero en este momento sentía ese enorme sentimiento y emoción.

**_“Juega con ella”_ **

La pequeña camino hasta él, el cual solo retrocedía y la animaba a apurar su paso. Embozo una sonrisa canina de sus colmillos y movió su cola de un lado a otro con sus orejas alzadas y tiesas. Su paso se cerró en un árbol de acacia roja, ninguno se dio cuenta cuando llegaron a la arbolada de acacia rojiza, separando de los arboles amarillos. Era el ambiente perfecto para conocerse, se movió a un lado y la vio chocar contra la rugosa madera del tronco. Viéndola fruncir su nariz de bola e inflar sus mejillas de forma tierna. Se le hizo adorable su expresión.

\- Chicos, ¿Dónde están? – Menciono la chica tanteando los alrededores del árbol, en un vago intento por encontrarlos. – Los voy a encontrar, ya verán.

\- Ven – Llamo el rubio tocando su mano para provocar que lo siguiera.

\- ¡Ahí estas! – Sonrió en grande persiguiéndolo.

El hombre lobo rubio se divertía y solo daba vueltas junto con ella, provocando que las hojas cayeran a su lado como una lluvia dorada y de color escarlata perdiéndose entre ellos. Volviendo el momento tan atractivo y atrayente. Decidió liberar su aroma.

Tan apetitosa la veía a la pequeña cuando miraba su respiración acelerada y sus suaves jadeos y risas que soltaba. Se detuvo un momento dejando que ella lo tocara de su cuerpo, sintiendo sus manos acariciar su pecho duro y musculoso, parte de su torso marcado y un poco más por su cintura.

\- ¡Te tengo! – Grito la chica abrazándolo, hasta que su mano rozo un pelaje suave y largo de lo normal. - ¿Dipper? ¿Gideon?

Ella se levantó la venda de los ojos observando al sujeto rubio de extraña mirada color miel en su ojo, tan inhumano y en ese tono amarillo tan resplandeciente que hacia resaltar su pupila afilada. Un parche de cuero cubría su otro ojo el izquierdo; portaba una camisa gris, un abrigo oscuro algo desgastado de las puntas de su cola, unos pantalones de vestir negro cenizo y zapatos levemente cubiertos de lodo. Él se acercó y la fue acorralándola en un árbol amarillento, mientras mostraba sus orejas y cola como queriendo evidenciar su apariencia.

**_“Los lobos te engañan fácilmente e intentan acercarse”_ **

Normalmente los lobos no muestran su apariencia y son cuidadosos con sus presas, pero él quería enseñarle y seguir jugando con esa inocente criatura. Se estaba divirtiendo algo que no había sentido en estos años.

\- ¿Jugando? – Pregunto en voz sutil y aterciopelada, quería ser amable con su presa.

La pequeña retrocedió a pasos lentos mirando con temor al lobo, sus orejas se mantenían curvas y su mirada avellana se abría al verlo avanzar hacia ella.

\- ¿Qué hace una linda conejita andar por el bosque oscuro? – Posando su mano en el tronco del roble.

\- … - Ella no quiso hablar su corazón latía con fuerza, sentía que se saldría en cualquier momento. Era la primera vez que tenía a un híbrido de hombre lobo muy cerca.

\- No te asustes y acercarte, que no muerdo. – Le llamo en tono profundo. - ¿Estabas jugando?, Ven no te hare daño. Yo también quiero participar en tú juego.

Mabel vio con curiosidad al lobo olfateando un poco, tenía un aroma agradable muy masculino y dominante; olía al bosque y un poco de especie; amargo y picante. Percibía también el aroma a tabaco en él. Se acercó un poco cerrando sus ojos y parando sus orejas en alto.

\- ¿Quieres olerme? – Dijo curioso en saber cómo reaccionaría si soltara más su aroma de lo normal. – Lo haré si me dejas… olfatear tú aroma.

La coneja olfateo el nuevo olor siendo un aroma agradable que la hizo apegarse inmediatamente a lo embriagador; chocolate, cedro, vainilla y madera de fresno. Entre los otros anteriores aromas. Era tan agradable que sentía que querría que la abrazara.

El rubio tenía su rostro enfrente de la chica, admirando sus facciones infantiles, mejillas coloreadas en tono carmín más rojo que la sangre y las camelias. En cuanto abrió los ojos la menor, pudo apreciarlos más de cerca; le gustaban esos ojos brillantes de color verdosos con café. No pudo evitarlo y la olfateo oliendo más del aroma femenino; era una mujercita y en un punto dulce de su etapa de su juventud.

Aquel rico aroma comenzaba a envolverlo y soltar un suspiro de satisfacción, sentía que su alfa despertaba estando cerca de la menor. Freesia, peonias, un dulce aroma afrutado a los frutos rojos y su feromona tan único y excitante.

\- Eres muy linda. – Lo dijo seriamente acorralando más a la pequeña entre el roble y él. – Demasiado hermosa para ser verdad. Debes ser un tierno ángel.

La castaña se sonrojo por lo que dijo y sonrió tímidamente pues era el primer halago que recibía de alguien del sexo opuesto. El rubio pasó el dorso de su mano por sus pómulos tocando y acariciando con un dedo sus labios sedosos, para verla colocar un beso en su índice de forma tierna.

\- Escuche que los conejos besan – Soltando una risita. - ¿Te atrae esto? – Señalando sus dedos.

Ella retrocedió de vergüenza mirando al rubio con pena por lo que hizo. Cada vez que ella se apartaba, él se acercaba y mantenían una distancia a unos centímetros.

\- ¿A dónde vas? – Pregunto en forma de un gimoteo al sentir que ella se iba, quería tenerla cerca y atraparla en sus brazos. – ¿Acaso te incomodo? – Estaba ansioso y preocupado de que la chica huyera, y si era así… tendría que hacer lo peor.

\- No… - Dijo con voz baja mientras sonreía tiernamente y daba brincos por detrás y adelante a cada paso. – Jejeje.

\- Ven – Haciéndole una seña con el dedo. – Ven aquí.

Ella se movía del tronco de un árbol a otro siendo seguida por él. Cuando se juntaban nuevamente, la pequeña lanzo una risita nerviosa y una sonrisa coqueta acercando su pecho al del chico. Al lobo le gustaba este pequeño juego, moviendo animadamente su cola y siempre colocándose en posición de atraparla.

 _\- Te tengo._ – Susurro.

La castaña corrió soltando una risa y deteniéndose de momentos por las esquinas de las ramas de los árboles esperándolo. El lobo la seguía rozaba sus brazos en un intento por tomarla. Ella daba una vuelta y retrocedía dando miradas tiernas. Sus mejillas arremolinadas de un color rojo cereza y mordiendo su labio inferior. Eran una señal para el lobo incitándola a seguirla a donde ella quería atraerlo. Le gustaba ser perseguida y que el lobo la siguiera a cada parte del bosque.

La acorralaba apegaba su cuerpo frotándose entre ellos, daban roces contra sus manos y sus hombros, la pequeña daba besitos en sus nudillos distrayéndolo y luego…. Ella escapaba de sus brazos. Jugaron de esa manera por varios minutos. Hasta que los rayos del sol iban ocultándose entre las copas de los árboles y sus ramas.

Mabel respiraba agitada y con una sonrisa en sus labios cuando corrió entre la vereda del rió. Sentía su cuerpo calentarse y su corazón aumentar más en sus golpeteos. De repente escucho los gruñidos del hombre lobo y su misma respiración jadeosa y ronca, tan profunda que le erizaba su pelo. Fue en ese momento que dejaron de jugar a las atrapadas y empezó ese deseo de persecución de caza pero no de forma amenazante, sino una conocida por los de su especie en los híbridos de conejo.

**_“Cortejo”_ **

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas a esconderse en un lugar seguro, pero dejando rastro de su aroma. La castaña sentía calentarse más en su cuerpo y sentir un cosquilleo incomodo en sus muslos, frotando su ingle y soltando quejidos altos. Se detuvo dentro de una cueva y se llevó sus manos al dobladillo de su vestido apretándolo suavemente, levantando su falda acariciándose su intimidad mojada a través de las medias. Su sexo estaba húmedo y cada toque era nuevo y una sensación que nunca había experimentado.

Mabel no sabía cómo reaccionar era la primera vez que le sucedía estas cosas, sin que su doctor la tocase.

\- Mmm… ahh – Miraba deseosa a que el lobo la encontrara.

Los pasos del hombre lobo la alertaron más sintiendo aquel entusiasmo en su cuerpo.

\- Ahh… ahh… - Gemía despacio y se hinco escondida entre las rocas cerrando sus ojos, no podía controlar su aroma y el calor sofocante de su cuerpo. 

\- ¿Dónde andas? – Llamo el lobo caminando cerca de la cueva.

Mabel bajo su falda cuando se topó con la mirada brillosa y dorada del lobo, entrando por la cueva, cual depredador era. Él sonrió con jubiló al verla roja de su rostro y temblando como una hoja de otoño. Hizo un movimiento de forma traviesa corriendo a tomarla entre sus brazos alzándola de su cuerpo, para dejarla nuevamente parada siendo retenida por su rodilla entre sus muslos.

 _\- Te tengo_ – Le susurro en sus orejas, mordiendo suavemente escuchando un quejido por parte de ella. – Te has sabido esconder bien, linda conejita.

Sus manos acariciaron su delicado cuerpo tocando sus delineadas curvas de la fémina, grabándose cada centímetro que abarcaba su piel, tanteando los muslos de sus piernas en un movimiento recto hasta detenerse, apretando y estrujando la tersa y suave piel de la menor con tanto deseo. La pequeña coloco sus manos sobre sus brazos y recargo su cabeza contra su pecho fuerte, aspirando su aroma y gimiendo en corto.

\- Señor lobo… - Llamo al rubio con una voz dulce y calmada. - ¿Me va comer? – Había leído y escuchado tantas historias de aquellos hombres lobos, que gustaban de devorar a los híbridos sin importar la especie.

\- Sí, sí lo haré. – Le afirmo pasando su lengua húmeda por su rostro. – Eres tan exquisita y deliciosa en este momento.

\- Sabe… mi hermano y mis amigos van llorar si me come. – Menciono en tono triste.

\- ¿Los otros conejos? – Tarareo una risa burlona por la vaga preocupación de la coneja. – Son solo los bocadillos andantes que corretean por el campo – Recordando que su manada los habían cazado para después darse un festín con su carne. Antes de que ella escapara cayendo por el risco de la empinada.

Aquellos dedos esbeltos que tenía el hombre lobo rajaron con sus garras, las medias térmicas que portaba la adolescente trozándolas y liberando su piel desnuda y blanca. Los ruidos sordos y la rasgadura de la tela, provocaban el ambiente más animado y salvaje en sus sentidos.

Ella suspiraba cerca de su oído ante su toque, su pequeño pecho subía y bajaba al compás de sus movimientos respiratorios. Invitando al lobo a continuar con su pequeño acto de atracción. A ella le gustaba sentir esa adrenalina y sus endorfinas subiendo al tope. 

Bill la acorralo contra la pared rocosa de piedra y se arrodillo frente a ella estando a su altura, percibiendo la mirada de la menor que lo miraba confundida y abrumada por el aroma de su mismo celo. Le levanto su falda tocando por debajo de la piel de su abdomen plano tocando su suave y blando vientre, donde seguramente tendría una matriz perfecta para dar descendencia a más conejos de su misma especie. Pero ese no era el caso, lo que hacían era jugar con sus instintos.

\- Mmm… - Cerro sus ojos soltando un suspiro ante su toque, mas no alejo su mano.

Era la primera vez que alguien la tocaba de esa manera, pensó la castaña sintiendo agradable sus grandes manos tibias y levemente callosas. Su piel no paraba de erizarse y sus sentidos iban agudizándose más. 

El hombre lobo pasó la yema de sus dedos produciendo una sensación cosquilluda y caliente en ella. Recorrió alrededor de su ombligo y un poco más arriba de su esternón, empujando la tela para dar una probada a la base de sus pechos.

Soltó un gruñido al saber que ese estorboso vestido no le permitía explorar más arriba. En medio de su frustración clavaba sus dientes sin llegar a penetrar completamente su piel, solo leves mordiscos de presión lo suficiente para dejar un eritema enrojecido en la zona. La pequeña reía dócilmente suspirando y gimiendo más en sus caricias.

\- ¿Qué haces? – Pregunto al sentir como el lobo continuaba lamiendo y mordiendo su abdomen antes de mirarla con deseo.

\- Probándote. – Respondió chupando una porción de su abdomen.

\- Me haces… cosquillas. – Respondió tímida.

La mano del hombro lobo se dirigió a tocar por encima de la tela de sus bragas blancas que cubrían sus labios virginales que eran pre humedecidos por su excitación. Ella estaba mojada con tan solo esas caricias, desprendiendo más su olor femenino. Frotando con lentitud su flor y parte de su clítoris, siendo resbaladizo y fácil de moverse contra la rozadura de la tela.

La menor solo se mantenía quieta mirando atentamente al lobo, en todo movimiento lo que hacía. Curiosidad e inocencia es lo que demostraba la pequeña, pasando saliva despacio por su garganta y respirando lento con sus labios abiertos.

Mabel no sabía si se la comería o la torturaría. Los cuentos que le había contado Wendy durante las noches en que tuvo fiebre; sobre acerca de un lobo que se comía a las ovejas y los conejos sin piedad y como estos se protegían creando lugares de protección o lanzándole piedras calientes para que se alejaran. En este mismo momento se culpaba de seguir sus instintos sumisión y su maldita curiosidad sexual por conocer a su atacante sin medir el peligro de la situación. Más cuando claramente su hermano gemelo le dijo que no fuera más adentro del bosque, la noche antes del picnic.

**_“Demasiado placer para uno solo”_ **

Soltó un gemido agudo reaccionado cuando salió de sus pensamientos e intento bajar su falda para detenerlo, cuando una sensación pulsante y caliente la obligaba apretar sus muslos y frotar su ingle como una forma de calmar el calor en su cuerpo. El lobo la detuvo abriendo y separando un poco sus piernas, colocando más besos en la cara interior de sus muslos y pasando un dedo por debajo de su ropa interior, antes de tomar de los lados y tirar la prenda arrojándola al suelo. Se relamió los labios al ver su sexo mojado y con el interior rosado tan lubricado con ese flujo transparente de sus glándulas. La sujeto de la cintura y la atrajo más a su rostro dando pequeños roces con sus labios sobre su monte blando y pulido.

Su aroma estaba haciéndolo perder parte de su razonamiento, y su alfa pedía reclamar a la pequeña.

Mabel sentía agradable sus caricias hasta que recordó que debía regresar a casa. Wendy esperaba por ella al igual que los demás conejos. La cena y el anuncio de que sería adoptada hicieron que su corazón se oprimiera y abandonara sus deseos de hacerlo con el lobo.

\- Señor lobo… - Hablo la pequeña picando su cabeza para llamar su atención.

\- Bill, mi nombre es Bill. – Menciono con voz ronca, sin detenerse en sus actos ilícitos.

\- Bill… Mmm… ¿Q-Qué… haces? – Viendo como colocaba besos encima de su sexo, provocando unas leves contracciones temblorosas en su vientre.

\- Comerte – Sonriendo de forma maliciosa y burlona. – Me comeré a una linda conejita traviesa. – Acariciaba sus nalgas tocando de momentos su colita color crema con pardo esponjosa como un pompón.

\- No soy una conejita traviesa. – Inflando sus mejillas. – Mi nombre es Mabel.

\- Para mí eres una conejita traviesa. – Le estaba gustando ver esas expresiones rojizas que hacia la pequeña. Se supone que no debe jugar mucho con su comida, era de mala educación le había dicho su hermano Phill, pero la chica lo había invitado a pasar a su madriguera en todo este juego de las atrapadas y ahorita mismo iban hacer el ritual de apareamiento de los conejos. ¿Cómo no decir no a una hermosa coneja joven? Prácticamente se dejaba tocar.

Mabel alzo sus orejas y miro con temor hacia afuera, sus ojos se tornaron turbios y temblaba de su labio inferior. Los búhos anunciaban la llegada de la noche. - Me tengo que ir señor Bill…. Es de noche y es muy peligroso andar en el bosque. – Viendo la oscuridad del cielo nocturno. – Se enojaran conmigo si no aparezco en casa, tengo algo importante que hacer. Lo siento mucho… lo siento.

\- ¿Qué poco dura tú celo? – Soltando una risa burlona el rubio, al notar que la pequeña ya no estaba excitada como hace unos minutos. Y eso se notaba mucho en su aroma y comportamiento. Si hubiera sido otro conejo en esta situación, él mismo lo descuartizaría y se lo devoraría de un sentón. Pero la pequeña le había sorprendido pues no se había atemorizado con su presencia, más bien jugo como si fueran los mejores amigos. – Pensé que los conejos duraban más en sus cortejos. Hace un momento me invitabas aparearme contigo.

\- ¿Apareo? – Pregunto perpleja la adolescente con las mejillas rojas.

\- ¿Con cuántos conejos machos los has hecho? – Pregunto el lobo pinchando su nariz. – Yo creo que unos cinco o seis.

\- C-Conejos… - Musito confundida.

\- Sí, conejos – Dijo. - ¿Cuántos has tenido en tu época de celo? Las conejas como tu empiezan aparease a la edad de 10 años.

Mabel se sonrojo completamente como un tomate antes de ladear su rostro, extrañando un poco al rubio. Pues lo que había hecho ella era un ritual de cortejo para llamar un macho para aparearse con ella. Bill no era tonto conocía perfectamente su “pequeño ritual”, había visto muchos híbridos de conejo en el pueblo. Como era cuando una pareja de conejos calenturientos que siempre están todo el maldito año en celo, querían hacerlo empezando con sus jueguitos por el campo y tirando las hembras feromonas.

Cada hembra tenía un aroma y un olor personal y eso lo utilizaba para atraer a su pareja, ellos correteaban a esconderse en lugares oscuros y estrechos para poder tener mucha intimidad. Bill odiaba cuando invadían su territorio y se apareaban afuera de su casa. Aunque no era la primera vez que caía en una trampa tan tonta, ya que él tuvo la curiosidad de experimentar ¿Por qué no aparearse con otra especie? fácil siempre que el entraba en celo y buscaba una pareja solo para saciarse, las híbridas de conejas huían o sucedía que ellas entraban en pánico y gritaban asustadas luchando y tratando de huir para ser después comidas o asesinadas. 

Pero ahora le sorprendió ver que la chica no tenía la menor idea de lo que había hecho y solo se disculpaba diciendo que tenía que volver a casa, sin parar de pedir perdón, vaya coneja tonta que se encontró. Pero eso no arruinaba que era adorable, ingenua, hermosa y coqueta y que lo había atrapado por un largo rato por el bosque, al aceptar su cortejo. 

Ahora esperaba que excusa pusiera la menor para escapar de ser devorada y asesinada.

\- Yo no estado con uno – Respondió la pequeña tímidamente. – L-Lo siento… debo apestar feo y hacerte pasar por esto, lo siento tanto… pero no pude evitarlo – Menciono avergonzada la conejita mientras jugaba con sus dedos. – Perdón.

\- Hueles a que estuviste con uno, su aroma es tan débil que apenas lo percibo. – Comento el lobo con recelo y enojo. – No mientas, huelo a tu maldita pareja.

\- Mi hermano gemelo duerme conmigo en mi cama, me abraza y me protege – Explico al lobo. – También me provee calor.

\- ¿No es tu pareja? – Alzando la ceja al escuchar que la chica no tenía un lazo aun.

\- No.

\- ¿Entonces no sabías lo que hacías al traerme aquí? – Levantando una ceja en forma de intriga.

\- Sentí que debía correr… era divertido mientras jugábamos, era como las atrapadas combinadas con las escondidas – Sonando con una voz animada que detonaba alegría. – Me gusto ese juego.

\- Se llama feromona – Dijo. – Estas en celo pequeña.

\- Ah… ya entiendo. – Dijo sonriente tocando sus mechones rubios y parte de sus orejas. – Eres muy suavecito.

\- Me llamaste pequeña, pero llamaste al macho equivocado y a la especie equivocada. – Explico a la conejita mientras frotaba sus dedos en la parte de su cadera. – No es propio de nuestra especie el jugar con nuestra comida o cogerla. ¿Sabes que eso es malo? ¿Te lo ha dicho alguien? No lo sé tú mamá o tú papá, tus maestros o posiblemente el alcalde del pueblo.

\- Yo no tengo padres… - Menciono con sus ojos tristes y bajando sus orejas. – Mi hermano y yo somos huérfanos. Nuestra madre fue asesinada y vivimos en un orfanato.

\- Oh entonces eres comida sin problemas. Nadie te extrañara si te devoro – Comento con descaro. – Eso te pasa por salir de la casa empaquetadora de alimentos.

\- Todo esto fue un accidente, ¿podemos dejarlo pasar? – Sugirió la pequeña apretando las orejas del lobo. – Regresamos a casa y comemos estofado de zanahorias y papas. – odiaba admitirlo pero no quería comer carne, al recordar lo que menciono Wendy.

\- No lo creo. – Dijo. – Me atrajiste en esta cueva y será mejor que corte tu cuello y te devore como a los demás.

La chica se acercó abrazar su cabeza colocando sobre su pecho, permitiendo que escuchara su corazón antes de colocar besitos en sus orejas y acariciar sus mechones rubios.

\- Quiero ir a casa, Bill – Menciono con una sonrisa y las mejillas sonrojadas. – Llévame a casa.

\- Pero no te dejare ir a casa. - Atrajo a la pequeña cerca de él, su dedo índice y pulgar abrieron su sexo húmedo y rosado de su vulva. Acerco su rostro y lamio con su lengua húmeda la zona, probando cada centímetro de su piel dejando húmedo la porción entre los labios menores y mayores, deleitándose de los suspiros bajos de la coneja. Probaba que lugar le gustaba a la pequeña o que zona sensible provocaba sus placenteros gemidos. Quería saber que le gustaba, tocar su lengua su uretra o el borde de su hendidura. Dejo un momento su vagina y miro su rostro placentero. Acercando su boca a su pequeña vagina lisa y estrecha, dando un lengüetazo en su intimidad. Escuchando los gemidos ahogados entrecortados de tono agudo que soltaba la castaña. Por fin saboreaba esa cálida excitación que emanaba de su inocencia. Lamio sus pliegues suaves y mordió rozando sus dientes en su carne. Penetrando con su lengua hasta el rincón más profundo de su intimidad.

\- ¡Bill! – Lanzo un chillido la castaña, llevando sus manos sobre el cabello rubio del mayor. Era tan placentero su lengua, que le provocaba mover sus caderas disfrutando del contacto, frotando su clítoris hinchado contra la lengua del lobo. – Me estas lamiendo mucho, espera… espera mi tutora se enojara… Dipper se enojara… ¡ahh! – Sintiendo sus piernas flaquear ante la estocada de su lengua contra el principio de su canal, una sensación que la hacía flotar en las nubes. – B-Bill… ah, ah, ah…

\- No importa. – Continúo lamiendo y apretando sus nalgas redonditas sobre la palma de sus manos, de forma apasionada sintiendo la firmeza y lo blandito. Su cola no dejaba de moverse y sus orejas se mantenían agachadas y relajadas, poco a poco caía en su seductor juego.

Mabel sentía la lengua del lobo recorrer su pequeña flor de forma lenta, comiéndola en cada caricia, su lengua hundiéndola en su interior de forma profunda y ruda. Pasando de momentos por el anillo rosado de su ano hasta dar lamidas largas y cortas que tocaban la entrada a las paredes de su vagina. Se dirigió chupando su perla rosada la cual nunca se había tocado y pedía urgentemente atención. Su clítoris pedía mucha atención dando palpitaciones de momentos. Le gustaba como se sentía húmeda y rasposa, provocando que se erizada su piel y soltara suspiros altos.

Bill aumento el ritmo de sus lamidas, penetrándola con su lengua y dando mordiscos que provocaban que ella gritara de placer. Ella gimió de forma aguda y llevo sus dedos a los mechones rubios del mayor tirando y tocando sus orejas, se sentía bien y cada vez se mojaba más. No quería que parara sus caricias.

Mabel tropezó un poco tirando del cabello del lobo cayendo en el piso y con los espasmos recorrer su cuerpo adolescente cuerpo. Jadeaba y sentía ese ahogo de placer. Bill gateo ante ella sujeto sus piernas evitando que escapara, más la adolescente alzo su pelvis dejando expuesto su sexo ante al hombre lobo.

\- Bill… más – Suplico la menor acariciando su rostro. – Lame más…

El hombre lobo continuo recorriendo con su lengua sus labios como si se tratara de dulces almohadillas, mordiendo y penetrando en su agujero. Sus dedos se acercaron a masturbar su pequeño botón frotando y pellizcando al punto de que la joven gimoteara de placer y excitación. Su cuerpo tembló violentamente en micro espasmos placenteros, estaba llegando su linda conejita a su orgasmo. Quería que gritara más su nombre como plegaria y que todos se enteraran de quien la estaba tomando.

Ella termino corriéndose en su boca y liberando sus fluidos transparente en abundante cantidad. El lobo lamio y bebió con avidez degustando del dulce sabor de su miel. Colocando besos en su montecito. Mabel intentaba acercarse más mientras lanzaba un murmullo de excitación ante su reciente sexo oral.

\- Estas muy mojada conejita. – Jugando con sus dedos la entrada rosada de la chica. – Eres un manjar exquisito.

\- M-Me… gusto – Dijo jadeante la pequeña respirando con fuerza en su pecho. – Bill… - Sus orejas se agacharon empañándose su mirada avellana en pequeñas lágrimas. Abrazo al hombre lobo apegando su cuerpo junto al suyo. – Siento muy calientito, mi cuerpo arde y no sé qué hacer – Frotándose sus piernas. - ¿Y si tengo fiebre? – Dijo asustada de su voz. – Bill…

\- Descuida lo calmaremos – Besando su mejilla.

Bill se levantó del suelo teniendo a la chica arrodillada, procedió a abrirse los pantalones bajando el cierre de su bragueta. Bajo su bóxer y saco su miembro grueso venoso y erecto. Él también estaba sucumbido en el placer, a pesar de no ser su tiempo, la chica lo hacía despertar de sus deseos. Su mano masturbo el cuerpo de su pene de arriba hacia abajo, frotando el surco y los pliegues alrededor de la cabeza de su glande. Su tallo pedía atención desde hace rato mientras acariciaba sus testículos y aumentaba sus movimientos. Froto entre su índice y pulgar el líquido pre seminal lubricando la punta. Él jadeaba despacio, su mirada se había tornado oscura y dorada. Estaba preparado para atacarla, pero no con el propósito para matarla, si no para cogérsela en ese mismo momento.

Mabel miro atenta y embriagada por el aroma del alfa, se acercó a tocar la punta lisa de su glande; rosado y gordo con las gotas transparentes pigmentada en blanco brotando de su orificio. Cada vez que Bill pasaba su mano se hacía grande y larga. Curiosa toco el frenillo entre la cabeza del glande y la longitud de su cuerpo, provocando un gruñido en el rubio.

\- Es muy grande que la de Dipper y Gideon. – Tocando más de su miembro con sumo cuidado. - ¿Por qué la tienes tan grande? ¿Ellos la tienen así? – Haciendo con sus mano un espacio. - ¿Cómo cabe en tus pantalones?

\- No preguntes por esas cosas, tonta – Gruño tomándola de la mano y guiándola un poco más al fondo de la cueva. – Los malditos conejos se ocultan y hacen sus malditas averías y travesuras. En un lugar estrecho y agradable.

\- Bill apenas puedo verte – Llamo la pequeña sintiendo el lugar un poco estrecho, aunque era acogedor. – Es muy oscuro no puedo verte.

 _\- Pero yo si te veo_ – Susurro caliente en sus orejas. – _No quiero que nadie más te vea hermosa conejita, mientras te quito tú virginidad._

\- Bill… - Gimió la pequeña al sentir su cuerpo cerca del suyo.

 _\- Ser cogida por un lobo es muy diferente a la de un conejo. –_ Le aclaro obteniendo un apretón en las manos de la chica. ¿Se habría asustado? Pero tenía que ser claro en las relaciones.

 _\- Bill –_ Llamo la coneja colocando un beso en su mejilla. _– Hazme tuya._

 _\- Es lo que deseo hacer. –_ Besando su cuello.

Eso es todo lo que quería escuchar el lobo. Se posiciono detrás de la menor y levantando su falda frotando contra su trasero su miembro, sintiendo esa bolita peluda moverse y acariciar la punta de su glande. Era excitante estar en un lugar oscuro y apretado donde sus cuerpos pudiesen tocarse más. El lobo afirmo su agarre en las caderas y parte de la cintura de la pequeña, se restregó y molió su pelvis provocando roces calientes y provocativos en ella. Quería que sintiera su deseo y las ganas de provocar esas caricias sexuales en ella.

\- Umm… Bill. – La chica se apoyó contra la pared disfrutando del toque. Su colita no dejaba de moverse al igual que sentía el roce de la cola del mayor entre sus muslos.

\- Arrodíllate preciosa conejita.

\- S-Sí… Mmmh… - La pequeña se arrodillo junto con el chico, alzando su trasero y dándole el acceso a su intimidad mojada, siendo atraída a crear más roces contra su regazo.

\- Te dolerá pero pronto te acostumbraras – Froto la punta entre sus pliegues húmedos, jadeando y abrazando a la pequeña más contra él. Guío su pene erecto a la hendidura de su intimidad. Empujo la mitad de su miembro dentro de ella, sintiendo su estrecha vagina apretar alrededor de la cabeza de su pene. La chica al sentir la intrusión comenzó a patalear y retorcerse de forma ansiosa. Sabía que intentaría alejarse en el primer movimiento, pero estaba a mitad de la penetración, la sujeto fuertemente y metió más traspasando la membrana de su himen y lo apretado de su agujero, robando esa inocencia y viendo las pequeñas gotas de sangre salir de su entrada. La pequeña grito fuerte y lloro desconsoladamente.

\- ¡Detente, duele! – Dijo la coneja sintiendo el dolor en sus paredes vaginales. – Bill, me duele por favor sácalo. – Suplico en medio de un gimoteo al rubio. – Bill…

\- Tranquila – Susurro colocando besos en su cuello y llevando sus manos acariciar sus pechos. – Aun no hemos terminado.

\- Me duele… me duele mucho. – Gimoteo la menor empujando al lobo. – Bill por favor… duele.

Pero Bill cubrió su boca con su mano y comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, entrando de una estocada completa. Los murmullos y gritos de la castaña eran bloqueados por la palma de su mano al igual que sus lloriqueos. Un vaivén lento hizo el lobo moviendo sus caderas con las suyas en su cálido interior. – Ahh… ahh es delicioso… tu interior. – su miembro era apretado y los roces en sus paredes estrechas hacían una fricción deliciosa que provocaba enterrarse más. – Mabel… mi dulce conejita. – Cerrando su ojo mientras la embestía a su ritmo. – Joder… - Relamiéndose los labios.

Mabel se inclinó contra el suelo llorando amordazada por la mano del lobo, evitando que escaparan sus gritos de dolor. Sus embestidas eran precisas y lentas, no podía acostumbrarse aun a su tamaño. Sentía que sería partiría en dos en cualquier momento. Era la mitad y golpeaba mucho su útero y parte de su cérvix, su vientre abultado de momentos y sus pliegues rozando contra sus jugos. Los golpes de su cadera en su trasero y el agarre en su cintura no eran alivio. Deseaba decirle que se detuviera y no se moviera más. Araño sus antebrazos y soltaba gimoteos que hacían su respiración ir acelerada, no aguantaba sus estocadas.

Bill lamió su cuello y beso con delicadeza, tratando de que recuperada un momento su lujuria. Era difícil regresarle su placer ante tanto dolor.

No se preocuparía mucho de sus presas en hacerlas sufrir, pero esa linda conejita por alguna extraña razón no quería que llorara mucho en su copulación. Se detuvo… estaba quieto esperando a que ella se acostumbrara. Beso sus lágrimas limpiándolas fuera de sus mejillas sin dejar rastro. Comenzó a susurrar palabras amorosas y dulces cerca de su oído. Mabel asentía y lloraba dejando que el lobo la cubriera de besos y esas palabras que aunque fueran un engaño… le gustaban demasiado.

\- Preciosa – Llamo excitado volviendo a moverse. – Eres una buena coneja… eres mi hermosa conejita.

Mantuvieron ese ritmo un buen rato, moviéndose lento en su interior acariciando y besando su rostro. Su cola enroscada en sus muslos y sus jadeos siendo escuchados en sus orejas largas.

Cuando ella empezó a moverse empujando más sus caderas y dejando de llorar, miro al hombre lobo dándole entender que no lucharía más. Retiro su mano de su boca escuchando los sonidos dulces de sus gemidos. Sus murmullos y ronroneos entre suspiros calientes y suplicas que provocaban una corriente eléctrica en la columna al mayor.

\- Bill – Llamo la pequeña apegándose. – Dame más.

Ella empezaba a sentir un calor depositarse en su vientre y la necesidad de que los roces fueran más íntimos y fuertes.

\- Más, más fuerte… Bill… más ahh – Sollozo la pequeña colocando una tierna mirada.

\- Esperaba ver cuándo está conejita suplicaría por más. – Acariciando sus muslos. – Vamos a coger duro. – Aumento sus empujes dentro de su vagina, rozando sus muslos y pliegues en cada metida y sacada. Desvirgando entre cada estocada. – Ah, ah, ah, ah… tan apretada y estrecha… es una sensación única.

\- Sí… Sí… ¡Ahh! – Ella exclamaba eufórica y gimoteaba alto, aquel lobo estaba embistiéndola con fuerza e intensidad en una posición en cuatro. Sus rodillas dolían al igual que sus palmas, ya que la fricción de sus roces presionaban contra el suelo rocoso. Pero nada arruinaba el momento de su copulación. No podía ver su rostro pero si orbe dorado, que la miraba con lujuria y deseo. – Oh cielos… Bill, ah, ah, ah….¡Mhng!

\- Joder eres una maldita coneja caliente. – Apretando sus caderas y yendo rápido en sus embestidas al punto de aferrarse encajando sus afiladas uñas en su tierna carne. – Maldita suculencia.

\- ¡AHH! – La pequeña grito alto cuando toco su punto muy al fondo de su intimidad, cerca de su útero casi entrando. - ¡BILL! ¡Ah, ahí… ahh! ¡En ese lugar… más fuerte, más! - El roce de su tallo provocaba que sus paredes se contrajeran y liberada más lubricación.

El sonido del chapoteo de sus sexos creando una fricción deliciosa y ardiente, las paredes virginales de la menor abrazaban el tallo de su pene. Bill sentía que se forma el nudo evitando salir de ella, siendo intenso sus penetraciones. Los líquidos y la sangre de ella provocaban que fueran más resbaladizos sus empujones. Sus testículos golpeaban sus muslos y parte de su ingle y los besos combinados con los mordiscos del lobo sobre su cuello la hacían llevar a la chica, a tocar un pedacito del cielo.

La pequeña llego antes a sus orgasmos corriéndose y dejándose caer sobre sus codos en el suelo, no le importaba mucho que el lobo continuara embistiéndola con rudeza. Ella estaba disfrutando mucho el estar gimiendo y jadeando en tono alto. Los minutos fueron largos y escuchaba los gruñidos y jadeos roncos que hacia el lobo. Tocándola y mordiendo su cuello, entre los fervientes besos que dejaba a su paso.

Mientras que el mayor sentía su pene palpitar dentro suyo, estaba próximo a su propio clímax. El problema era que no debía hacerlo, no era su maldita especie ni su pareja. Pero deseaba correrse en ella.

Solo arremetió cuatro embestidas antes de salir bruscamente lastimándola en el proceso a causa del nudo que tenía en el cuerpo de su miembro, escuchando un quejido de dolor en ella. Termino de frotarse con ayuda de sus manos, tocando el bulto acumulado de su nudo soltando una gran cantidad de su esencia sobre su espalda baja y su trasero. Era abundante y caía en su espalda baja como un dulce de crema espeso.

\- Bill… - Viendo la pequeña al hombre lobo con tristeza al no haber terminado dentro. – Eso dolió.

\- No – Le respondió sabiendo a lo que se refería la pequeña. – No puede ser posible, no puedo terminar dentro. – Comento.

\- …¡Uhg! – La chica sollozo en silencio y abrazo su cuerpo.

Preñar a la menor no estaba en sus planes más si se la comería después. Termino de eyacular más en su mano bajando su excitación. Era doloroso no poder terminar dentro de ella y continuar con su apareamiento, lo que harían los lobos con sus parejas estando en celo. Pero jamás ha habido casos de lobos mezclarse con conejos. No sabía el resultado que tendrían aunque era imposible en las especies.

Un desastre había quedado, ambos respirando de forma agitada y con la temperatura de sus cuerpos al tope. Los sonidos de sus jadeos y suspiros invadiendo el lugar y sus olores mezclados.

Mabel apenas se podía mover de lo adolorida que estaba de sus caderas y sus rodillas. Bill solo se acomodó sus pantalones y pasó una mano por sus cabellos sudorosos y alborotados. Lanzo una mirada a la menor y su cuerpo manchado y mancillado, por la reciente relación sexual.

Noto que su vagina estaba lastimada e irritada al salir bruscamente de ella. Se arrodillo y la atrajo de sus caderas, los ojos llorosos de la menor lo miraron en la tenue oscuridad. Lo vio a él acercarse lamiendo con suavidad su entrada escuchándola gimotear.

\- Bill…

\- Shh… tranquila conejita, es normal que duela. – Lamiendo su sangre. – Eres deliciosa, pero esto tardara en sanar.

\- Mm… - La pequeña cerró sus ojos y dejo que continuara, quedándose recostada contra el suelo. Se encontraba cansada y empezaba a helar la cueva.

Bill termino de limpiarla un poco y la vio quedarse quieta y dormida con las mejillas sonrosadas. La recogió del suelo y acomodo su falda. Se quitó el abrigo que traía y la envolvió completamente del cuerpo sin dejar descubierto un pedazo de su piel. La cargo con mucho cuidado y salió de la cueva llevándosela por el bosque, paso por el prado viendo a sus camaradas terminar de desmembrar a los amigos de la castaña y posiblemente al gemelo de la chica. Uno de ellos se acercó a Bill preguntando lo que traía en manos.

\- Pudiste cazar amigo. – Pregunto Kriptos mientras comía la carne de un brazo, masticando y despellejando la piel. – Esos conejos son rápidos.

\- Sí, conseguí alimento. – Dijo Bill con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Puedo ver?

\- Sabes que no comparto probadas ni miradas de mi presa. – Soltando un gruñido amenazante.

\- ¡Bien! – Dijo molesto. – Yo me llevo mi parte. – Cargando varios pedazos mal cortados y con los colgajos de carne y piel ensuciados por el césped. – Acabo que yo iba compartirte a dos presas que cace.

\- ¿Un conejo gordo y seboso y una escuálida coneja? – Viendo sus rostros desfigurados. – Kriptos eres terrible para limpiar huesos.

\- Pero adivina que Cipher – Dijo Kriptos – Era coneja sorpresa – Sacando un pequeño saquito donde venía un minúsculo feto del tamaño de una aceituna.

\- ¿Un feto? – Dijo Bill como burla. – Fue antes de tiempo, un poco más y hubieras tenido bocadillo doble.

\- ¿Qué hay de ti, Cipher? – Pregunto Pacifier.

El rubio no quiso hablar de su cacería, solo apretaba muy cerca el bulto.

\- Descuida Bill, si te quedaste otra vez sin presa te doy del mío. – Dijo una loba femenina. – Aunque le hace falta una pierna. – mirando a otros dos machos que estaban detrás de ella. - ¡Pacifier y Hectorgon! ¡Malditos vagos flojos otra vez me robaron la mitad!

\- Solo la piernita. – Dijeron ambos.

\- No tengo problemas con el alimento. – Menciono Bill. – Ya cace. – Dando golpecitos al bulto que cargaba.

\- ¿Es un conejo? – Dijo Pyronica. - ¿No lo limpiaste? Sí no lo haces su carne se pondrá tiesa después de muerto.

\- Claro que lo limpie. – Recordando cuando lamia su piel en la cueva. – Pero terminare de hacerlo en casa.

\- Ya entendí comida para el invierno. – Dijo Pacifier. – Bien pensado Cipher. Algunos si hacen las cosas bien. – Tomando sus pedazos y guardándolos en la bolsa. Arranco un glóbulo ocular de un chico de ojos avellanados y lo mastico. – Vaya que estos conejos fueron ingenuos al salir tan tarde al bosque.

Todos vieron la canasta y la manta desarreglada, pues sabían que los híbridos eran muy listos para salir de su lugar seguro. Pero la misma manada no entendía el ¿por qué hacer un picnic en la tarde cuando hay temporada de caza?

Bill sentía como se removía la conejita bajo los abrigos, el olor a sangre y viseras era penetrante y podía ser muy sensible para el olfato de ella.

\- ¿Son los cinco conejos? – Pregunto Bill.

Todos comenzaron a contar señalando los cadáveres.

\- ¡Son cinco! – Dijo Pyronica. – Contando el que tú traes, Bill.

\- Ya veo – Viendo el bulto. – Supongo que las cuentas están bien.

\- Bien me retiro, la caza ha sido un éxito. – Menciono Kriptos.

\- Bill quieres que te acompañe a casa. – Dijo Pyronica cargando su bolsa con el cadáver de un chico.

\- No, luego eres una molestia al quedarte.

\- Aguafiestas – Dijo la loba de cabello rosado. – Aunque casi no lo eres.

Su manada se retiró perdiéndose en el bosque, mientras que Bill comenzaba a emprender su camino solo para ver a la coneja removerse y destapar su cabeza del abrigo, asomándose y viendo al rubio que la cargaba.

\- ¿Qué es ese olor? – Frunciendo su nariz y temblando en su agarre.

\- ¿Quién dijo que te lo quitaras? – Volvió a cubrir su cabeza y apurar su paso, caminando más rápido. – No te lo quites.

 _\- Lobo… lobo… lobo_ ~ – Hablo en forma de canturreo, el bulto removiéndose en sus brazos. - ¿A dónde me llevas?

\- Silencio, baja la voz. – Menciono Bill dando miradas alrededor.

Llego a una cabaña escondida en las profundidades del bosque, abriendo la puerta y entrando con la pequeña en brazos. Cerró las cortinas de las ventanas y dejo su cuerpo en el sofá.

La castaña se quitó los abrigos soltando una bocanada de aire, vio su alrededor viendo la acogedora cabaña que había llegado. Era un lugar tan cálido y sofisticado para ser de un lobo. Se acomodó en el sofá sintiendo el calor de la chimenea, aspirando el aroma masculino del hombre lobo. Pero de repente el mismo olor a muerto le atrajo a la realidad y la hizo voltear a una puerta que estaba debajo de los escalones.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? – Pregunto la castaña.

\- En mi casa – Menciono el lobo sacando un cigarrillo y fumándolo, para después soltar el humo alrededor de ella. – Tienes muy alto el aroma.

\- ¿Por qué estoy aquí? – Tosiendo el humo del tabaco.

\- Eres una presa, y las presas no hablan – Sonando duro en sus palabras, tomo otra calada antes de soltarlo por donde está la puerta. – No toques nada, no abras esta puerta y no intentes salir. A la primera que te vea poner un pie afuera te desmembrare y te quebrare los huesos de uno a uno estando tú consciente, ¿entendiste coneja?

\- Sí – Asintiendo con un poco de miedo en sus palabras.

\- Muy lista. – Sonriendo de medio lado.

\- Pero… ¿Por qué me trajiste? ¿Por qué no me dejas ir a casa? ¿Y porque no puedo salir? – Dijo ella haciendo un adorable puchero.

\- Eres muy preguntona. – Se acercó a la menor. – Hasta que decida que hacer contigo, te quedaras aquí. – Viéndola. – Puede que te devore… está noche o te mate. Todo depende de tu comportamiento.

Bill sabía que era un error mantener viva a la pequeña, y eso le costaría mucho su reputación en la manada. Pero algo impedía acabar con la vida de la coneja. Solo la vio acomodarse en sofá y taparse con su abrigo, mientras la veía llorar en silencio. Esperaría a que se calmara y pensaría con claridad lo que haría con ella.

Se acercó a la menor y se arrodillo volteándola, viendo esa dulce y tierna mirada de sus ojos avellanados. Capturo sus labios en un beso lento y suave probándolos por primera vez en lo que va de la noche. Se separó de ella acariciando su rostro.

\- Considérate mía.

\- Sí – Asintió la menor con un rubor en sus mejillas.

\- Nadie más te tendrá. – Aclaro. – Serás mía, mi mujer.

**_“Secuéstrame y no me dejes ir”_ **

****


	6. Sadistic and Smooth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Lectura para mayores de 18 años en adelante, contiene temas de violencia situaciones de tema erótico y sexual. Lenguaje ofensivo y vulgar.

╭═────═⌘═────═╮

El Bosque: Capítulo IV: Sadistic and Smooth

╰═────═⌘═────═╯

“Dulce sangre”

\- ¿Dónde está ella? – Pregunto el híbrido de zorro mientras limpiaba sus lentes de lectura. Desde que había llegado había olfateado el hogar de los huérfanos, un aroma en particular se había desvanecido. Concluyo su pregunta refiriéndose a la persona que buscaba. – La señorita Mabel.

\- Discúlpeme doctor Strange – Dijo Kate con la cabeza levemente agachada con sus orejas reflejando sumisión y miedo. – Esta…. Estúpida chica dejo ir a los chicos al bosque.

\- Sí, habíamos acordado que se liberarían en el bosque oscuro – Dejando sus lentes en la mesa de café. – Pero yo no pregunte por los chicos – Levantándose de su asiento. – Yo pregunte ¿Dónde está Mabel?, la chica que adoptaría para esta noche. Tengo todo preparado; el papeleo de adopción, la cuota y donde descansara.

\- ¡Lo sentimos mucho! - Alzo su voz con un tono asustado y paranoico. – Mabel se fue con ellos… mí señor.

\- ¿Dices que la chica se fue con los otros? – Menciono delineada mente ante lo que escucho, se le hacía una broma muy cruel. – Escúchate bien señora Kate Mirthel, porque si Mabel fue al bosque oscuro entonces ella fue.

\- Muerta – Dijo Kate. – Junto a los demás.

Wendy se le agrandaron los ojos de tan solo escuchar que sus amigos e incluido aquella coneja estuvieran muertos. Se repetía muchas veces en la mente “solo era un picnic, solo iban a jugar en el bosque, nada malo saldrá”.

\- ¡ES MENTIRA! – Grito la gata pelirroja con lágrimas en los ojos. – Ellos fueron al bosque, pero no pueden haber muerto.

\- ¿Y qué crees que hacen en el bosque oscuro? – Dijo Kate. – Acaso se te ha olvidado que los chicos que soltamos jamás regresan.

\- No, no, no… no pueden hacer eso – Dijo la gata.

\- Solo soltamos uno o dos al año – Dijo Kate. – Para que los hombros lobos nos dejen en paz o más bien. – Viendo a Strange. – Para que no nos quiten el hogar que forjamos con huesos.

\- Solo te pedí una cosa y esa era que cuidaras de Mabel – Menciono Tad. – Tan difícil fue la tarea, Kate.

\- Lo siento mucho – Agachando su cabeza.

Tad se froto la sien y saco de su maletín una libreta oscura en donde tacho parte de su investigación antes de arrancar las páginas y trozarlas.

\- Diez años echados a la basura, diez años protegiendo aquel fruto que pronto se cosecharía – Dijo rompiendo dibujos y bocetos de la chica. – Diez años cuide de un mísero cadáver.

\- Señor Tad, los niños del orfanato agradecen su amabilidad – Dijo Kate – ¿No podemos arreglarlo? Hay más conejos.

\- Los errores son inevitables, ¿Oh no Kate? – Hablo en tono severo.

\- Señor Strange.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos saco su revolver dando un solo movimiento en el pasador del extractor antes de disparar con el gatillo el cañón de la pistola. La bala atravesó la parte frontal de la cabeza perforando su cerebro y reventando en la parte parietal donde mancho la alfombra, salpicando la sangre en el rostro de la pelirroja.

El cuerpo de la señora Kate cayó inerte al suelo, un charco de sangre se esparció sobre la sala. Wendy quien miro asustada y temblando como una hoja en otoño, temía que su destino fuera lo mismo, pero solo vio a Tad levantarse y sacar unos guantes oscuros.

\- Úselos señorita Corduroy – Menciono. – Nos falta eliminar 10 niños híbridos más.

Mientras sacaba otra pistola calibre 45 y más balas. El zorro preparo su arma antes de entrar a la habitación de los preescolares, la gata pelirroja solo miraba el arma en sus manos sintiendo su corazón golpetear fuertemente en su pecho. La sensación de revolver el estómago regresaba y un zumbido escuchaba en un oído. Podía escuchar su propia respiración y el ritmo rápido que llevaba haciendo su trayectoria una terrible angustia de terror. Camino siguiendo al sujeto antes de ver a un pequeño niño conejo frotarse sus ojos y mirar sonriente a la gata, mientras pedía brazos.

\- Señorita Wendy, ya es hora de dormir. – Dijo un lindo conejo rubio de ojos cafés. –Solo me pongo mi pijama y guardo mis juguetes.

\- Ni uno solo – Menciono Tad apuntando a los demás.

\- Lo siento – Musito la pelirroja apuntando el cañón del revolver al infante.

\- ¿Señorita Wendy? – Miro el niño asustado. – …Mamá.

Al disparar detono los gritos de los infantes asustados al ver como mataban sin piedad alguna, admirando la escalofriante de la escena. Sesos y piel volada de la parte de su cráneo caía en el frío suelo de la temporada de otoño. La sangre cubría las paredes de la habitación y los que no tenían suerte de morir en el primer balazo, sufrían esperando por el segundo que era peor que el primero. 

Uno de los pequeños zorritos se aferró a las piernas de la pelirroja suplicando con lágrimas en su rostro. No podían creer que aquella híbrida que los cuido con tanto cariño les arrebatara la vida.

\- ¡WENDY!, ¡WENDY! ¡LO SIENTO ME PORTARE BIEN, PERO NO ME MATES! – Suplico el menor aferrándose a los pantalones de la mayor. – Mami… mami…

\- Por favor… no lo hagan difícil – Sintiendo sus manos temblar y mancharse de la sangre. Mami era el apodo que los preescolares le habían puesto a la pelirroja de tanto cariño.

\- No vaciles – Dijo Tad apuntando en la parte temporal del menor, disparando del gatillo y provocando su muerte. - ¿Oh quieres morir junto con ellos?

Wendy tuvo que cerrar los ojos y disparar a las dos niñas que habían llegado a suplicar con ella. Solo los gritos agónicos de las menores seguían, pues unas no terminaban de morir al disparar en el ojo o por su hombro.

Sentía su estómago revolver y la pirosis quemar en su garganta, el olor de la sangre era penetrante en sus fosas nasales. Tad remato disparando a cada una en sus cabezas, antes de patear sus cuerpos.

\- Bien – Dijo. – Ninguno queda – Menciono.

Wendy tiro el arma y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, sus niños, sus preciados niños habían muerto. Aquello inocentes que gritaban “ayúdame mamá” fueron las voces más desgarradoras que pudo escuchar. El zorro solo chasqueo la lengua en desaprobación mientras veía el desastre de cadáveres. Busco en la cocina del orfanato la estufa abriendo completamente las llaves del gas.

Se acercó a la gata pelirroja tomándola del brazo y sacándola fuera del orfanato arrastras. Saco un cigarrillo prendiéndolo antes de lanzar el encendedor terminando de incendiar la casa. Ambos se quedaron mirando como la explosión acababa con una marea de fuego e incendiaba dentro los muebles y parte de los cadáveres.

\- Señorita Corduroy, en un futuro si se te pide cuidar a una persona de gran importancia solo dedícate a protegerla. De lo contrario – Señalando el orfanato. – Esto ocurrida y créeme que tú estarás adentro la próxima vez, ¿Entendiste?

La chica solo quedo asintiendo mientras miraba con horror como su hogar era destruido.

\- Mabel se fue, posiblemente muerta – Dijo. – Tú serás su reemplazo al menos que me consigas una coneja con las mismas características que ella.

\- ¿Características?

\- Debe haber un conejo con genes de _Fauve de Bourgogne y Thuringer._

\- ¿Y eso dónde lo encuentro?

\- Dentro del bosque oscuro – Menciono con sutileza el zorro.

\- Dentro del bosque – Mirando su antiguo hogar cuando era huérfana. Los recuerdos de una vida difícil llegaban a su memoria y miraban con miedo el lugar. - ¿Qué me puede pasar, Señor Tad?

\- Eres una gata – Menciono – Lo mucho que podría pasarte es que mueras siendo presa de los animales grandes o que un híbrido de sabueso te despedace por mera diversión.

\- ¿Podre encontrar un conejo?

\- Mabel y Dipper vivieron cuatro años dentro de ese bosque – Sonrió. – ¿Cualquier conejo podría hacerlo?

•| ⊱✿⊰ |•

Mabel se encontraba sentada a la esquina del sofá admirando alrededor, mientras que Bill se encontraba ocupado dentro de una de las habitaciones. Hace unos minutos el hombre lobo la dejo para irse a preparar algo en la cocina. La pequeña adolescente se jalaba parte de la falda de su vestido intentando que quedara en sus rodillas, estaba incomoda de sus muslos. Sentía aquellas punzadas de dolor en su intimidad sin olvidar que traía unas enormes ganas de ir al baño.

Escucho los pasos del hombre lobo caminando de un lado a otro, moviendo algo en la estufa entre escuchar picar algo en una tabla. Se levantó del sofá sintiendo sus piernas entumidas y adoloridas con la piel raspada y con una abrasión en sus rodillas, por la intensa actividad en la cueva. Camino un poco por la sala de la casa viendo lo grande que era y el toque cabaña; olfateando ese rico aroma que desprendía en el hogar. Chocolate y fresno, ella se acercaba a los estantes y olía otro aroma a moras y canela; este le irrito y le hizo estornudar. Vio un estante con fotografías y olió diferentes aromas entre ceniza, fresa, menta, mora y encontró el aroma a chocolate intensamente en un marco con una foto. Vio la foto y parecía ser una familia feliz de cuatro personas.

\- ¿Bill?... – Tocando la foto donde aparecía abrazando a dos sujetos un hombre lobo de cabello azul celeste y uno pelirrojo. Bill no traía un parche estaba bien de sus dos ojos siendo un perfecto color ámbar y miel tostado con una mirada suave. Entre ellos había una chica de cabello café oscuro y ojos cían de porte elegante con una sonrisa tan blanca y sobresaliendo por debajo de los tres. – Parecen… muy felices.

Volvió a escuchar el ruido de adentro y camino hasta llegar al marco de la puerta de la cocina, el cual ella asomo su cabeza solo para ver al rubio cocinar algo de forma entusiasmada en una olla. Mabel era muy curiosa tanto que la llevaba en ocasiones a meterse en problemas. Ella vio el cuchillo de carnicero y sus ojos se abrieron del miedo, porque solo veía vegetales cortados y especies supuso que era el momento de lo que había mencionado Bill dentro de la cueva. Iba a comérsela y haría de ella un caldo… caldo de conejo.

\- Señor lobo… – Llamo la menor atrayendo la atención del rubio solo para verla con los ojos humedecidos y cubiertos de lágrimas, temblando como una hoja. – Puede asfixiarme con una almohada o romper mi cuello rápidamente. – Dijo sollozando. – Pero… no quiero que me corte estando viva, no quiero que me despelleje y me duela.

Bill miro perplejo a la chica que solo lloraba mientras le ofrecía una forma más sencilla de matarla.

\- Vete de la cocina. – Acercándose para darle un empujón fuerte con su pie. - ¿Quién dijo que podías entrar? Anda vete y no veas.

\- ¡Ay! – Sobándose la columna. – Eso dolió.

\- No entres y vete al sofá.

\- Quiero ir al baño. – Viendo al rubio colocar una expresión perpleja en su rostro.

\- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto entrecerrando su ojo.

\- Necesidades de una dama – Dijo sonrojada de la vergüenza. – No puedo decirte… es privado.

\- ¿Vas a escapar? – Frunciendo el ceño.

\- Me dijiste que si escapo me romperías los huesos de uno a uno.

\- Que lista eres. – Sonriendo y mirándola levantarse. – Arriba primera puerta a la izquierda.

La chica se apresuró subiendo a paso torpe por el dolor en sus piernas, cojeando por las escaleras y mordiéndose los labios para evitar chillar por la incomodidad. El hombre lobo miro extrañado por el comportamiento de la menor, más volvió con lo que hacía, el cocinar la cena. Se acercó al refrigerador y saco un paquete de carne envuelto en plástico de cocina; tomo un bol y echo la carne molida antes de sazonarla, no pudo evitar comer un poco de lo crudo. Saboreando la sangre y la textura blanda y suave de la carne vacuno, tomo dos huevos y mezclo las especies pimienta, sazonador y orégano, antes de hacer bolitas con lo molido mientras lo echaba a la olla de vegetales hirviendo. El aroma era delicioso y abría su apetito.

\- Espero que le guste. – Sonriendo. – Debe estar hambrienta al igual que yo.

Mientras tanto Mabel había llegado a la habitación del baño encontrando limpio y ordenado, la castaña a veces era muy curiosa pero todo lo que brillaba o que encontraba colorido le gustaba. Uso el inodoro e iba bajarse las bragas cuando se dio cuenta… que no traía ropa interior.

\- Mis calzones… - Dijo ella roja de sus mejillas, mientras se sentaba hacer sus necesidades. - Los deje en la…. Cueva, dentro de la cueva.

Estaba avergonzada completamente, se limpió y bajo la palanca antes de lavarse las manos. Noto que había muchas cosas en el baño del lobo. Dos toallas de diferentes colores, al igual que los artículos de higiene, dos cepillos de dientes diferentes pero con la excepción de que uno estaba empaquetado, dos cepillos para cabello al igual que dentro del gabinete había separado medicamentos supresores y tres cartuchos de prueba de embarazo.

Mabel miro confundida los test de embarazo y las demás cosas antes de hacerse una idea. Analizando las fotos que vio en la sala y los olores. Salió del baño y curioseo un poco los alrededores del hogar notando el lugar muy ordenado y decorado como para una pareja recién casada que apenas inicia su vida. No había fotos pero había jarrones vacíos.

Regreso al sofá antes de ver más en el piso de abajo. Había una mesa para cuatro, un sofá y un sillón frente a la chimenea, una mesita de centro y una lámpara, entre un librero enorme con varios libros de lectura.

La chica se acercó y reviso leyendo los títulos, sabía leer y escribir más no tuvo más estudios por falta de economía en el orfanato o simplemente porque se enfermaba.

Escucho un carraspeo antes de ver al hombre lobo rubio frunciendo el ceño y con los brazos cruzados. Sus orejas estaban tiesas y su cola balanceándose de un lado a otro.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Sí me vas a matar, al menos déjame leer un cuento. – Menciono la menor buscando entre el estante de libros. – ¿Tienes lectura de Edgar Allán Poe, el corazón delator?

\- No. – Sí lo tenía pero no se lo prestaría. – Ven conmigo. – Extendiendo su mano hacia ella. – Ven.

\- ¿Vas a matarme? – Cuestiono la menor frunciendo su nariz.

\- No – Viendo a la chica lesionada de las rodillas y su cuerpo levemente sucio de su vestido. – _Buscare luego ropa. –_ Murmuro para sí mismo.

La menor miro desconfiada al lobo antes de seguirlo hasta la cocina, dentro había una pequeña mesita para dos. Le hizo una seña para que se sentara mientras le entregaba un tazón de sopa y posicionaba el suyo quedando enfrente de ella, la castaña miro el plato y olfateo el caldo.

\- Tranquila es la cena. – Menciono.

Lo primero que pensó es que olía delicioso por los vegetales que tenía; papas, zanahorias, puerros, tomate. Esto abrió mucho su apetito que introdujo la cuchara. Lo segundo que hizo que no probara bocado fue cuando vio una bolita de color café flotar encima del caldo.

Bill dio un sorbo y mastico el pedazo de carne con deleite, mientras que Mabel colocaba una mirada desencajada y sentía su estómago revolverse.

\- ¿Qué es? – Señalando la bolita.

\- Albóndigas de carne – Menciono un poco contento de su afamada receta. – Es de res yo mismo lo hice, es una recete de familia… te gustara.

\- ¿Carne? – Viendo las tres bolitas flotar.

\- Sí – Viendo con atención a la adolescente. No quería perderse la oportunidad de ver su expresión en la menor. – Te gustara, me esforcé en hacerlas.

La castaña temblaba de sus manos puesto que jamás había comido carne, solo vegetales y rara vez huevo. Pero jamás carne, el único que comía carne eran sus amigos y su gemelo. Bill curvo su ceja y gruño levemente, la pequeña colocaba en el plato extendido las bolitas sacándolas del caldo.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- No como carne – Menciono dejando la carne fuera del caldo.

\- Comételas.

\- No – Dijo la menor con temor. – No puedo comerlas… las vomitaría.

\- Mabel – refunfuño molesto. – Comete la carne.

\- No soy lobo. – Recalco la coneja. – Dáselas a tú esposa.

\- ¿Esposa? – Dijo perplejo.

\- Sí, tú esposa o pareja. – Dijo la adolescente. – Todo lobo tiene una.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que tengo una? – Soltando una risa.

\- Eres un lobo casado. – Menciono – El baño tiene cosas de ella.

\- ¿Ella? vaya ni yo mismo sabía que estaba casado. – Soltando una risa más fuerte. – Continúa con tu argumento.

\- Hay unos test de embarazo. – Dijo – Eso significa que son casados y esperan hijos.

\- ¡Increíble! ahora hurgaste y buscaste pistas – Haciendo un gesto de sorpresa con sus manos. - ¿Qué más encontraste para llevar la sospecha de que estoy casado y espero cachorros? Porque yo no lo sé.

\- Que posiblemente me trajiste aquí para matarme y darle de comer a tu esposa – Mirando al lobo con una mirada entrecerrada. – Pero antes… le hiciste infiel al tener luna de miel conmigo.

\- Ja Ja Ja – Golpeo la mesa soltando más carcajadas. - ¿Le fui infiel? ¿Luna de Miel?

\- ¡Sí! Te metiste conmigo, eres un infiel lobo pedófilo. – Menciono la menor.

\- ¿Lobo pedófilo?

\- Lobo pedófilo – Afirmo – Y tú esposa se enojara mucho, porque… hiciste luna de miel conmigo ¿Qué le dirás a tus hijos?

\- Que una coneja traviesa y loca saco conclusiones falsas y me acuso de infiel. – Comento con una sonrisa llena de descaro. – Claro si es que tengo hijos o una esposa embarazada, porque tú lo inventaste todo.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Eres una fisgona de primera mi estimada coneja. - Jalando sus orejas largas de un solo pellizco.

\- ¡Ouch! – Sobándose sus orejas. – Mis orejitas.

\- Por si no lo sabias tonta coneja, los hombres lobos entramos en un maldito celo fuerte al año, los alfas lo tiene de forma dolorosa. – Señalándose a sí mismo. – Sí consigo a mi destinario o mi omega lo cortejo y me apareo en mi punto de celo, lo lógico sería que tuviera preparado todo para la llegada de un cachorro y tener a mi pareja muy cerca, ¿oh no?

\- Como un… ¿nido? – Mostrándose curiosa en el tema. – Mamá nos hacía a mí y a Dipper un nido calientito lleno de mantas y paja. – No pudo evitar sentir nostalgia al recordar a su gemelo durmiendo a su lado y el calor de su cuerpo. – Quise intentarlo pero… en el orfanato me regañaron cuando robe las cobijas. – Dijo. - ¿Tú haces nidos con tú pareja?

\- Exacto conejita, hago un nido… pero no junto ropa u objetos. – Menciono el lobo moviendo su cola de forma rápida y emocionada. – Impregnamos nuestro aroma para que los cachorros estén a salvo y se mantengan calientes y seguros.

\- Suena más cómodo.

\- Lo es. – Viendo a la castaña con una sonrisa alegre y cerrando su ojo, como si hubiera planeado todo. – ¿No suena genial? Tener cerca a tu pareja y planear un futuro.

\- Sí. – Tomando el vaso de agua y bebiendo un poco, pero sin probar bocado del caldo.

Mabel miro alrededor y olfateo un poco, el hogar olía bastante a Bill pero no podía encontrar indicios de un aroma femenino o ajeno que pudiera impregnar junto con el de él. Era un hogar muy extraño.

\- ¿Y tú pareja? – Pregunto temerosa. – ¿Tienes una… novia?

\- No hay. – Afirmo seriamente deteniendo el movimiento de su cola. – No hay nadie si estás buscando a mi pareja.

\- Pero encontraras a una… ¿cierto? – La pequeña desconocía muy poco de los lobos, pero sabía que preguntar eso podría costarle la vida. – Los lobos no pueden estar tanto tiempo… solos.

Bill miro a Mabel con una expresión de seriedad profunda, el mayor sentía el aroma fuerte de la menor emanar agradablemente de su cuerpo. Aquel olor lo hacía sentirse relajado y contento, aunque también despertaba e incitaba a ciertos deseos fuertes que podrían lastimarla.

Desde hace unos minutos, sentía la enorme necesidad de cogerla nuevamente despertando un poco su alfa, más tuvo que tomar otra dosis de supresores que tenia de reserva en el cajón de la cocina. Le dio tiempo para calmarse y terminar de preparar la cena.

Ahora prácticamente estaban hablando de temas relacionados a las parejas y eso tornaba la plática muy incómoda.

\- Dejare pasar esto. – Quitándole el plato con las albóndigas de carne. – Y no hablemos más de este tema de que si tengo o no pareja.

\- Sí. – Dijo la chica con algo de miedo tomando la cuchara y revolviendo sin llegar a probarla. – Es de noche.

\- Es muy tarde. – Viendo que eran exactamente las diez de la noche, se había puesto a preparar la cena muy tarde y había dejado a la pequeña dormir un rato en el sofá. A lo que quería era acurrucarse en un lugar cálido donde pudiera descansar, porque después de su intento de aparearse necesitaba tener a la chica a su lado.

\- Mmm… - Mirando la ventana de la cocina que daba la noche en el bosque. – Tengo sueño.

\- Dormirás en mi cama en un momento. – Le advirtió a la menor, dando un mordisco a las albóndigas.

\- ¿Por qué? – Cuestiono la pequeña.

\- Porque quiero y porque puedo. – Refuto molesto, odiaba cuando oponían resistencia. Lo que temió se hacía realidad; el rechazo. – Te llevare a dormir a la cama.

\- Quiero dormir en el sofá. – Menciono la pequeña jalando su falda, sentía vergüenza estando vulnerable de su parte baja. No quería dormir sin la parte inferior y más con el híbrido de lobo no sabría cómo reaccionaría, no era como su gemelo que podía abrazarlo. – Por favor déjame dormir en el sofá, no me iré y no tratare de huir. – Hizo en forma de súplica al mayor. – Solo necesito una manta.

\- ¡Nada de reproches dormirás en mi cama, te guste o no, no dormirás alejada! – Sentencio subiendo en alto su voz profunda y dominante de alfa.

Mabel sentía dolor en sus oídos y le hizo temblar cuando escucho su voz profunda, se encogió y siguió cenando en silencio. Le había asustado aquella mirada brillosa y afilada de su pupila ámbar, tan dorada y oscura a la vez similar a los de un demonio.

Bill cerro su puño sintiendo esa fuerza de dominancia, no le había sucedió esta situación solo con los omegas o betas de su manada. Cuando los reprendía por su comportamiento.

La adolescente cuchareaba la sopa y daba pequeños sorbos, sus orejas permanecían abajo y su apetito había disminuido. Comenzó a derramar lágrimas y a llorar puesto que su olfato y sus sentidos se agudizaron sintiendo la tensión y el miedo. 

\- Guarda silencio. – Dijo el alfa agachando sus orejas y tratando de ignorar sus lamentos.

\- Quiero ir a casa. – Se froto sus ojos y busco consuelo abrazándose a sí misma. – Quiero regresar al orfanato… con los demás. – Jamás había sido regañada de esa manera, y sabía que el lobo apenas tenía tolerancia era la primera vez que alguien le alzaba la voz. – No soy recibida… me odias. – Abrazándose a sí misma. – Un hogar… es donde alguien te quiera… que te acepte. No soy… un lobo, soy un conejo… solo causo problemas, por eso… por eso no me quieren. – Viendo a Bill con ojos llorosos. - ¿Tú me odias? Solo me recogiste para matarme….

Bill sentía opresión y bajo su temperamento regulando su autoridad, estaba asustada aquella conejita. Se levantó para acercarse a ella y frotarse contra su rostro dando una lamida a su mejilla húmeda por las lágrimas. Intento calmarla al olfatear su aroma que ella emanaba,

\- No llores pequeña. – Soltando un suspiro para abrazar su cuerpo fémina y frágil. – No tengo pareja, no tengo cachorros, no te comeré pero tampoco tengo intención de matarte, por favor para de llorar.

\- Me dolió mucho. – Refiriéndose al tono que uso cuando le ordeno. – Mis oídos zumban.

\- Lo siento. – Colocando un beso en su mejilla. – Vamos deja de llorar, sonríe... – La apretó contra su pecho colocando su mentón encima de su cabeza, aspirando su cabello achocolatado. – Mabel.

\- No quiero carne.

\- No lo comas. – Frotando sus orejas alargadas con ternura y dando un pequeño murmullo en sus labios. Su respiración se había vuelto tranquila. – Cena pequeña. – Se separó de la menor regresando a terminar su propio alimento.

Al terminar de cenar la castaña espero un momento sentada mirando al hombre lobo limpiar los platos, tenía mucho sueño y sabía que pronto no resistirá el quedarse despierta. Lo último que vio fue que Bill le preguntaba si se encontraba bien, antes de sentir el duro suelo de madera.

**_“Carpet Noctecm”_ **

•| ⊱✿⊰ |•

_“Los conejos son vulnerables estando solos en el bosque”_

Bill caminaba en círculos un poco preocupado puesto cuando recogió a la pequeña de la mesa, su cuerpo estaba caliente y jadeaba suavemente. La dejo en el sofá encontrando lo más cercano para que descansara. Le coloco una compresa fría encima de su frente pero la menor temblaba y respiraba apresurada mente con las mejillas rojas. Su piel ardía con el tacto y un lamento de quejido escuchaba en la híbrida.

Minutos después escucho el golpeteo de la puerta, volteo a ver con temor e inseguridad pero no tenía a nadie más a quien acudir ayuda. Se acercó y abrió la puerta dejando pasar a su hermano mayor.

\- Bill, cuando me dijiste que era urgente – Bostezando largamente – No significa que me despiertes a las 1 de la mañana con voz de vieja histérica.

\- No baja la fiebre. – Dijo el lobo preocupado frotándose la sien y con el cabello revuelto. – Ya llevo dos horas y no baja.

\- ¿Qué fiebre? – Dijo. – Acaso uno de tus amigos entro en celo en esta temporada. – Olfateando el hogar del rubio. – ¡Vaya limpiaste! – Alzando sus cejas. – Huele delicioso como algodón de azúcar y flores. Que acaso no te decidías por un aromatizante, de cualquier manera ya no apesta a tu aroma, es delicioso.

\- Kill hay algo que olvide comentar. – Dijo Bill al ver a su hermano husmeando por su morada. – Pero quiero que te calmes.

\- Luego me dices – Caminando por el pasillo. – Definitivamente huele a dulces, ¿escondes uno? Si son panques son míos, de todas maneras los lameré.

Se acercó a la sala hasta encontrar el aroma causante viendo a la pequeña jadear y respirar con fuerza con los ojos cerrados.

\- E-Es… eso un conejo…. ¿Un híbrido de conejo? – Viendo perplejo a su hermano, como si hubiera cometido un crimen, y si lo había cometido. - ¿Cómo está vivo y no sobre un plato con limón y salsa sriracha? – Dijo - ¡¿Y las tortillas?!

\- Idiota guarda silencio – Tocando la cabeza de la chica quien respiraba agitada y gimoteaba de dolor. – Es de oídos sensibles. – Colocando una almohada debajo de su nuca. – ¿Cómo bajo su fiebre? Ya intente de todo, la moje y le puse medios físicos y un poco de alcohol.

\- ¿Por qué no la matas de un solo golpe? Así te ahorras el tiempo de bajarle la fiebre a un crío ajeno. – Cruzándose de brazos. – Digo, no pagas por medicinas y evitas los remordimientos.

\- …. – Cambiando el paño mientras lo ignoraba olímpicamente por sus estúpidos comentarios. – Llevo dos horas mojando su cuerpo. Pero nada hace que baje de los 38.5°C – Tomando el termómetro.

\- Primero que nada. – Dijo colocando sus manos juntas sobre su barbilla en forma pensativa. - ¿De dónde la sacaste? O ¿De qué casa empaquetadora de alimentos viene? Según yo no te lo dan vivo, siempre están muertos.

\- La cace. – Dijo firmemente en su voz. – Y la traje conmigo.

\- Bien, pero ¿Por qué está viva? – Sin entender del todo. – Tú te los comes sin importar que sean, eres alguien cruel… ¿los demás lo saben?

\- ¿Vas ayudarme sí o no? – Frunciendo el ceño mientras cambiaba las compresas por unas frescas.

\- Bill ¡es una coneja!, se muere te la comes y fin de la historia. – Menciono el pelirrojo sin entender la situación. – Sabes que cierra tú ojo, y yo le pondré fin a esta agonía con dos patas y cuerpo de lolita. – Tomando la almohada. – Vaya que desperdicio de vida.

\- ¡No vas a matarla bruto! – Quitándole la almohada. – ¡La quiero viva!

\- ¡Mira nada más! te dejo solo por unas malditas horas y ya empiezas hablar con la comida. El celo te está matando, necesitas aparearte con una loba de verdad, una híbrida de sangre pura. – Dijo Kill – A los conejos los usamos de esclavos, comerlos o divertidnos con ellos asesinándolos. Bueno yo casi no lo hago… ¡pero tus amigos sí! – Menciono. - ¿Qué no aprendiste nada de los conejos suicidas de Randy Riley? Aquellas bolitas de algodón que se mataban de forma divertida.

\- Me la cogí en el bosque. – Respondió Bill con las mejillas rojas y la mirada centrada en la joven. – Tuve una relación con ella… en el bosque y…. terminamos cogiendo en una cueva durante la caza.

\- Bueno hermano, Will y yo sabíamos de tu fetiche de cogerte todo animal que cazas sea vivo o muerto. – Aclaro el hombre lobo pelirrojo mientras examinaba a la menor siendo casi una adolescente. – No me sorprendería que te la hubieras echado en ese mismo instante… pero ¡por el amor a satanás! ¡Es una niña coneja!, no es una mujer coneja con un cuerpo de…. por dios, me la echo unas tres veces. – Viendo a la menor. – Claro que no, estoy en contra de las relaciones por menores. Aparte no es mi tipo apesta mucho a azúcar caramelizada y eso que a mí me agrada los dulces, quien sabe cómo tendrías el olfato para aparearte con ella sin marearte.

\- Hablando de eso…. – Carraspeo su garganta con una tos nerviosa. – No termine dentro y dolió…. Mucho. – Declaro el rubio moviendo su cola de forma preocupante de un lado a otro. – Parecía que no quería salir, sus paredes apretaban mucho mi erección.

\- ¿Terminar? – Pensó un poco antes de abrir sus ojos en grande. – ¿Nudo? Tuviste un nudo en ella. – Señalando el cuerpo. – Imposible… solo se presenta cuando es…

\- Sí – Admitió con las mejillas tornadas de un color escarlata. – Se acomodó a la perfección, encajaba bien… Dios se sentía glorioso, es el primer sexo que tengo en un buen tiempo. Bueno uno decente en la cual disfruto… la chica quería que terminara dentro de su vagina. – Sonriendo de forma contenta. – Me iba recibir… toda mi carga seminal dentro de su útero. Quería que la embarazada, quedar preñada la vi porque lloro… su sexo se había acoplado perfectamente. – Recordando el momento como si hubiera sido lo mejor. – Su pubis es muy suave y sus labios es como si golpearas tu pelvis con un silicón suave muy suave….

\- Es una coneja. – Dijo con un tono iracundo interrumpiendo a su hermano. – No es una maldita omega. No es omega ni loba ni de nuestra especie.

\- Omega o no, fue compatible en el acto. – Colocando la comprensa encima de su cabeza. – Me dolió salir de ella y no terminar dentro. No sabía lo que sucedería si terminaba y me corriera en ella, jamás lo he hecho con otra hembra… y quería hacerlo ¡Carajo quería terminar dentro! ¡Quería eyacular en ella!

\- Bill, un lobo y un conejo es nulo. – Respondió Kill haciendo una seña negativa de X. – Ella jamás tendrá cachorros, nunca en su maldita vida. Es un suicidio ¿para ambos?, al menos que ella no haya querido coger contigo y tú la hayas obligado o violado.

\- Me hizo un ritual de apareamiento, ¿Qué no entiendes? Los conejos lo hacen para atraer machos y aparearse con ellos en lugares estrechos… en este caso la cueva que está en el bosque. – Menciono serio. - ¿Cuándo has visto una coneja que quiera aparearse con un lobo? Ellas huyen y nosotros las matamos así es lo nuestro.

\- Al menos que lo haga por necesidad – Dijo Kill. – No te pidió dinero o comida a cambio, ¿Qué tal si tiene crías de otro conejo?

\- Me dijo que no sabía lo que hacía. – Sonriendo al recordar su pequeño juego en el bosque. – Decía que era divertido y que quería hacerlo, la muy inocente me atrajo y me llamaba a buscarla.

\- Bill, mírame.

El rubio volteo a ver a su hermano viendo su mirada acusatoria y con los labios apretados de lo molesto. En cambio él sabía el problema que se había metido.

-Dime que no te imprimaste en ella. – Viendo a su hermano que se volteaba de regreso y no apartaba la vista de la castaña.

\- ¿Dime cómo bajarle la fiebre? – Acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña.

\- ¡Por Axolotl! – Dijo soltando un alarido de irritación. – Solo faltaba eso, mi hermano perdió la cabeza por una híbrida de coneja. ¿Qué sigue? Que yo también pierda la cabeza y me aparee con otra especie; un híbrido de perro o gato.

\- Kill ¿vas a ayudar? – Dijo preocupado el alfa ya que la pequeña se quejaba de dolor. – Mabel está ardiendo y tú no me das solución.

\- Sabes que no se curar conejos. – Dijo - ¿Le pusiste nombre a la coneja?

\- Es su nombre estúpido cenutrio. – Ofendiendo al pelirrojo.

\- ¡Hey tampoco es para que te comportes así orate! – Acercándose a tomar la bandeja de agua y cambiarla por una más fría, posicionándose enfrente de ella. - ¿Le echo agua?

\- Deja eso idiota.

La castaña comenzó a toser y soltar arcadas, Bill le acerco la bandeja para que vomitara. La pequeña vomito sintiendo el malestar grande en su vientre y llorar de dolor, sentía como el rubio acariciaba su espalda con suavidad calmando el dolor en sus caderas y recogía su cabello mientras vomitaba e intentaba calmarla. La menor se recostó mirando a Bill con una vista cansada.

\- Está muy caliente – Le toco el rostro de la chica estando ruborizado del color de un tomate maduro en temporada. – Mabel… pequeña… estás muy caliente y cada minuto sufres.

\- Tad – Llamo la pequeña. – Tad…

\- ¿Tad? – Dijo Kill – Acaso se refiere a…

\- ¿Tad Strange? – Pregunto Bill frunciendo el ceño. - ¿Por qué lo llamas? – Hablo receloso al ver la chica pronunciarlo.

\- Un momento Bill… – Dijo Kill haciendo memoria - ¿Qué hace el matasanos en su tiempo libre?

\- Es médico. – Dijo el rubio abriendo en grande su orbe.

Mabel gimoteaba adolorida sintiendo un intenso dolor en su cuerpo. Bill se tragó su orgullo y levanto el teléfono para marcar al sujeto. Espero un momento a que contestara antes de pedirle que viniera a su casa.

•| ⊱✿⊰ |•

La madrugada se hizo eterna y Mabel se había calmado en los vómitos, Bill y Kill estaban sentados viendo a la menor y analizando la situación del momento. Tres vueltas al baño para limpiar el balde, cambiar el agua e ir por una toalla.

\- Bill, si esa coneja sale de esta. – Viendo a la pequeña dormitar. – Debes dejarla ir. No puedes tenerla aquí. – Tocando sus orejas. – Debe ir a un orfanato o tal vez tenga familia.

\- Silencio – Siseo el rubio sintiendo la preocupación y la angustia consumirlo. – Ella… debe estar bien, aparte ella no tiene… familia ¿eso creo?

Bill sabía a lo que se refería su hermano puesto que estaba mal visto que un lobo y una coneja estuvieran juntos, todavía la sociedad no aceptaba esa clase de relaciones. Era como los homosexuales solo que más fuerte el asunto, estaban en pleno 1994. El lobo no quería aceptar el hecho de dejarla ir, apenas la había conocido un solo día y ya estaba protegiéndola como su propia pareja.

Los golpeteos de la puerta anunciaron la llegada del híbrido zorro, en cuanto abrió vio a Tad entrar preocupado buscando a Mabel. Bill no pudo evitar gruñirle.

\- ¡Mabel! – Se acercó a la chica tocando su frente. – Hipertermia y taquipnea. – Viendo la bandeja. - ¿Cuánto lleva vomitando?

\- Tres veces. – Dijo Kill.

Tad busco entre su maletín una ámpula de metamizol y ketorolaco, las abrió y las cargo en la jeringa de 3 ml. Volteo a ver a los lobos antes de mirarlos con el ceño fruncido.

\- Voltense

\- ¿Qué le harás? – Cuestiono Kill.

\- Inyectarla.

\- Yo me largo – Dijo espantado el lobo. – Odio esas madres.

Bill quien miraba serio al zorro no quiso voltearse.

\- Bill, no puedes verla.

\- Tampoco confió que le hagas algo más. – Colocando sus manos en los bolsillos. – Eres muy sospechoso.

Tad rodo los ojos y levanto la falda de la menor observando que no traía nada de ropa interior. Limpio sus nalgas con una torunda y aplico el medicamento.

\- ¿Y sus bragas? – Hablo en un tono molesto.

\- De seguro las olvido. – Haciéndose el desatendido.

\- Mabel te colocare también un difenidol para calmar los vomitos. – Cargando otra jeringa, el cual la menor asintió y alzo su colita. – Muy bien conejita, eres muy buena. – Dijo Tad acariciando su cabeza y bajando su falda un poco para dar espacio al piquete y después cubrirla. – Solo aguanta un poco, es molesto pero pasara.

Mabel se acurruco en el regazo del peli morado quedándose dormida, Bill quien había presenciado ese gesto lo hizo sentirse mal bajando sus orejas. Quería saber qué clase de relación tenia Mabel con Tad, notaba que se quedaba más relajada y que el peli morado la dejara acomodarse.

\- ¿Qué hace ella aquí? – Mirando al lobo mientras buscaba en un maletín unos pantis para la pequeña.

\- La cace andaba en mi territorio. – Respondió Bill. – Es mía.

\- Tiene un hogar ella. – Dijo Tad colocándole las bragas y acariciando la cabeza de la chica. – Estuve buscándola ayer en la noche, me dijeron que salió al bosque con sus amigos.

\- Dijo que era huérfana. – Frunció el ceño.

\- Era. – Menciono con una mirada desafiante. – Ayer Mabel iba irse conmigo a vivir en mi mansión.

\- ¿Ayer?

\- Prepare todo para su llegada, se todo de ella la he cuidado por diez años. – Acomodando sus mechones. – Me la llevare Cipher, ella no es una coneja para mera diversión de la que tú crees. Mabel está en la edad fértil de procrear y casarse. Esta lista para buscar una pareja, pero su condición de salud le impide relacionarse con uno. Por eso ya tenía pareja.

\- ¿Procrear? ¿Y con quién? no tiene pareja destinada, no huelo marca en ella o que hayan tenido lazo como los demás conejos. – Dijo Bill antes de hacer conexión con la conversación que tuvo con Tad hace unos meses. – Dijiste que ibas a tener pareja… ¿Ella?

\- Vaya que observador – Dijo el zorro emocionado. – Sí, es ella. Mi prometida que llevara el apellido de su esposo, Strange.

Bill gruño al escuchar eso aunque noto a Mabel muy acomodada a lado de Tad y el cómo se relajaba inmediatamente. Eso hizo que él se deprimiera y se mantuviera al margen de la situación. Kill quien ingreso a la habitación percibió una tensión grande en el lugar, como cuando peleaba su territorio dentro del bosque.

\- Así que…. ¿Conejita está bien? – Pregunto Kill un tanto incómodo. - ¡Diablos me voy por dos minutos y ustedes están serios? Como si fuera un maldito velorio.

\- Estará bien cuando se vaya conmigo ahorita mismo. – Afirmo el de cabello malva. – Ella necesita tratamiento, pero eso requiere en un lugar más íntimo.

\- ¿intimo?

\- Los lobos cuando les da fiebre entran en el celo, ¿Cómo lo calman? Así… se aparean. – Respondió.

\- Sí sabes que un zorro y un conejo también es nulo. – Dijo Kill. – Tú sabes más que nadie que es imposible.

\- ¿Qué le hiciste a ella? – Pregunto

\- Ella se está adaptando a través de los años a mí. – soltando una risa. – O tal vez la molde a mi antojo. Claro que en procreación apenas iremos en proceso, cuando tome su primera vez.

El pelirrojo soltó una carcajada antes de mirar a Tad con confusión en el rostro.

\- ¿Qué te causa risa, Cipher? – Dijo Tad. – Ella tiene los genes para procrear con un macho, claro que aún no lo sostiene de todo. Hay que tener relaciones y estar un tiempo juntos.

\- Es que dijiste tomaras su virginidad por primera vez.

\- Claro, la primera relación – Dijo – Una vez hecha ella se adaptara solo a su pareja. Pedirá a su pareja y buscara nido como cualquier conejo.

\- Bill se la quitó – Señalando a su hermano.

\- ¡Kill! – Le gruño el rubio antes de sentir la mirada del peli violeta.

\- ¡BILL! – Dijo furioso el zorro – Por una maldita vez dime que ese hermano con medio cerebro que tiene y masa corporal, está diciendo que es solo una broma de mal gusto.

\- Me aparee con ella. – Admitió. – Y no solo eso… me imprime en ella… creo que es mi destinataria ahora.

•| ⊱✿⊰ |•

\- ¡NO PUEDE SER! – Grito Tad adentro del estudio de Bill para hablar más privado con el hombre lobo. – Te deje pasar el incidente de que te comiste a mi gallina Kuki, mi mascota cuando eras un adolescente.

\- No sabía tan buena y estaba vieja esa gallina – Comento Bill.

\- Luego no me defendí cuando me molieron a golpes y casi me degollaban vivo.

\- Debes admitir que te lo merecías – Dijo. – Mandaste a muchos a la cárcel y otros murieron en la cacería.

\- Y ahora te violas a mi futura novia que cuide por 10 años.

\- No fue violación, si fue consensuado – Entregándole una copa de vino. – Yo que iba saber que era la chica con la que tendrías de pareja.

\- ¡Te lo dije!

\- Me dijiste que me restregarías en mi cara herederos.

\- ¡Con ella!

\- Es una coneja.

\- Que toma medicamento para quedar embarazada – Dijo molesto dando un golpe en la mesa. – La preparaba para el día que quedara preñada de mí.

\- Entonces… - Viendo con esperanza al zorro. - ¿Puede quedar embarazada? ¿De mí?

\- No de ti idiota, lo suyo es nulo.

Ambos se quedaron serios un momento antes de hablar. Tad miraba a Bill con enojo pero ya no podía detener su relación al menos que Mabel decidiera. Pero por el momento tenía que llevársela para darle tratamiento.

\- Me llevare a Mabel – Dijo calmado.

\- ¿Qué harás con ella?

\- Calmar su… celo. – Dijo – Yo tengo la culpa de que este así, se supone que no debía suceder esto. Los híbridos de zorros cuando tenemos celo las mordemos e inyectamos nuestra feromona, para que nos busquen. – Soltando un suspiro. – Mabel está tomando supresores para buscar conejos machos y a la vez toma para entrar en celo alto con la especie Vulpinis Lupus y Canis.

\- No puedes hacer eso – Dijo asombrado el rubio.

\- Ella solo iba adaptarse a mí – Dijo Tad.

\- Me hizo cortejo.

\- No debería haber hecho eso, sino hasta la noche. – Dijo intrigado. – ¿Acaso te llevo a un lugar estrecho? ¿Jugaste con ella? ¿Dime como se comportó? – Sacando una libreta.

\- Se curara de la fiebre – Tratando de ignorar sus preguntas.

\- Bill, no será la única fiebre que tenga. – Menciono. – Mabel tiene un historial de salud delicado, ella puede ser muy quisquillosa con sus comidas y apenas puede controlar su aroma. Necesito llevármela antes de que empeore. – Continuo. – Desde que ella tenía cuatro años ha sido propensa a enfermarse, su raza es muy delicada y fina.

\- Un momento…. ¿Tiene 14 años? – Dijo sorprendido. – La veía un poco mayor al hacer eso.

\- Sí – Aclaro el mayor. – Es muy joven y apenas inicio su… vida sexual. – No queriendo aceptar el hecho de que el hombre lobo tuvo la primera vez de la chica. – Pero no puede estar más aquí. Necesita su tratamiento y sus medicamentos.

\- ¿Ella estará bien? – Dijo resignado pensando que tendría que alejarse de ella.

\- Estará en buenas manos – Menciono. – No te pertenece, entiéndelo déjala ir no conoces de ella. – Levantándose de su asiento. – Aparte no estás en disposición de tener a alguien aquí… - Observando a su alrededor. – Podrás ocultar el olor un breve periodo, pero tú y yo sabemos las atrocidades dentro de este bosque.

El rubio al escuchar eso no pudo evitar sentir un dolor intenso en su pecho, no quería que se llevaran a la chica.

_“El lobo sufría encerrado en soledad”_

En ese instante escucharon unas risitas y ambos salieron viendo a Kill jugando con Mabel con el paño y la bandeja de agua. Formando bultos de aire el cual la chica apretaba.

\- Eres un lobo rojo puro, es la primera vez que veo uno. – Dijo la menor tocando las orejas del pelirrojo. – Hueles a fresas silvestres y algo más.

\- ¿Enserio? – Olfateando su chaqueta. – Pyronica decía que olía mal a pescado muerto.

\- Hueles bien – Apretando sus orejas.

\- ¡Hey no tires de ellas! – Alejando a la adolescente.

\- Puedes transformarte en bestia. – Dijo curiosa la menor.

\- Sí lo hago, mmm… no te gustara cuando regrese a mi forma humana.

\- Mabel – Llamo el zorro obteniendo su atención. - ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

\- Sí. – Asintiendo con las mejillas rosadas. – El medicamento que me da Tad me cura.

\- Pequeña. – Se arrodillo Tad quedando enfrente de ella. – Hable con Bill y llegamos a un acuerdo. – Tomando su mano. – Vendrás conmigo, como era parte del plan vivirás en mi hogar y tendrás libertad de andar. Tal como acordamos en tu habitación… tú y yo en la residencia, serás muy feliz.

Mabel retrocedió su mano y empujo a Tad recordando cuando la iba adoptar, corrió al otro lado del sofá escondiéndose.

\- Señor Tad, no quiero irme.

\- Vamos Mabel no puedes estar aquí. – Menciono el zorro. – Bill no te quiere aquí, eres para él una molestia, algo que no debe estar aquí así que ven.

\- ¿Una molestia? – Viendo a Bill. – Lo sabía…

La castaña miraba al lobo rubio con una mirada llena de tristeza, aunque no era la primera vez que fuese rechazada. Ella estaba acostumbrada junto con su gemelo a ser corrida, golpeada y ser mirada de mala manera por otros híbridos. No por eso los niños le tiraban piedras cuando intentaba salir de su alcoba.

Mabel agacho la cabeza y apretó sus manos, antes de caminar junto a Tad. Aunque el hombre lobo no lo permitió cuando sujeto del hombro a la pequeña y la arrastro junto a su cuerpo.

\- Sabes puedo cuidarla. – Dijo el hombre lobo. – Aparte ella como dices no se adaptara nuevamente.

\- Bill, ella… - Dijo Tad.

\- Se lo que es… un conejo. – Apretando su agarre. – Yo la cace, yo me haré responsable de ella. Puedo cuidarla… aparte es mía.

El sujeto no estaba convencido más veía a la menor aferrarse al lobo, su oportunidad había acabado o eso pensaba. Un idea perversa se le ilumino al ver a la pareja, ¿Por qué no? Experimentar con ellos a ver si lograba su objetivo. Se acercó a Bill antes de entregarle al lobo el medicamento de la castaña.

\- Sí Mabel estará a tu cuidado, dale esto. – Entregando los supresores y vitaminas. – No se te olvide que tome estas. – Señalando los supresores rosas.

Kill frunció el ceño puesto que no confiaba en Tad, pero en este momento no podía protestar por el híbrido de zorro cuando les ayudo a bajar la fiebre de la coneja.

•| ⊱✿⊰ |•

Los siguientes cinco días Mabel recibía las visitas de Tad y sus inyecciones diarias, Bill odiaba cuando se la llevaba de su vista dentro de la habitación de huéspedes. Tenía prohibido entrar, solo podía escuchar los lloriqueos y gimoteos de la menor. Sus sesiones podían durar más de una hora. Cuando salían veía a la pequeña sonrojada y que se alejaba demasiado del zorro, siempre tirando de los pliegues de su falda hacia abajo. Sin olvidar el aroma que desprendía el híbrido de zorro.

Mabel se escondía detrás del librero o en el baño esperando que Tad se fuera. El lobo solo se acercaba viendo a la adolescente permanecer quieta y limpiándose los ojos hinchados mientras musitaba un “lo lamento”, el cual no entendía su razón.

El resto de la tarde la pasaba deambulando así como los otros días, entre dos semanas que pasaban el rubio la obligaba a que tomara sus supresores al igual que él. Bill miraba con odio el calendario y el maldito mes de noviembre.

La dieta de la pequeña en sus alimentos había sido vegetales; papas, zanahorias, verdolagas, betabel, fresas, arándanos, manzana, naranjas, tomates, pepino, calabazas y lo más raro… plátano. La chica saltaba de la emoción de ver aquel fruto.

El hombre lobo se había acostumbrado un poco a separar las comidas, aunque deseaba más que nada que consumiera carne.

Así había sido la rutina de ambos viviendo juntos, excepto que la seguía manteniendo en secreto.

•| ⊱✿⊰ |•

Unos golpeteos en la mañana alertaron a ambos lobos alzando sus orejas, Mabel quien se encontraba tomando la siesta matutina de las diez, fue despertada por un tirón de sus orejas por parte del rubio. Mientras que su hermano lo ayudaba a distraer a las visitas, en este caso sus camaradas.

\- ¡Ouch, ouch, ouch! –Se quejó la chica siendo jalada de sus orejas y alzada hasta llevarla arriba a la habitación de huéspedes. – Bill me duele, no tires de mis orejas. – Viendo que abría el closet de visitas. - ¡No! – Aferrándose a su brazo. – Bill… no, no quiero… le pondrás seguro y no saldré.

\- Conejita al closet – Dijo cubriéndola con una manta y envolviéndola con una soga.

\- ¡No quiero! – Protesto la pequeña. – Huele feo y esta oscuro, no es agradable.

\- Mabel obedece. – Empujándola. – Se supone que amas los lugares oscuros y estrechos.

\- ¡Pero no quiero entrar aquí!

\- ¡Mabel!

Mabel era envuelta en la manta más empezó a morder de las manos al hombre lobo, el rubio le reprendió colocando un apretón en su hombro derecho. Ella le dio una pata en los costados, ganándose un tirón de sus orejas largas.

 _\- Mabel –_ Susurro en voz baja. – _Son solo unos minutos, baja la voz._

\- No es cierto, mientes. – Dijo con voz cortada. – Me dejaste encerrada dos horas la otra vez. – Golpeando sus brazos.

\- Deja desobedecerme coneja. – Alzando su tono.

\- No lo harás otra vez. – Arañando su mejilla con fuerza.

\- ¡Suficiente! – Alzo su voz dominante y mordió con fuerza las orejas de la castaña cubriendo su boca, para evitar su llanto.

La castaña lloro sintiendo el ardor y la punzada de sus colmillos en sus delicadas orejas, dejo de luchar sintiendo miedo y temor. La sangre goteaba de la barbilla del rubio antes de soltarla y verla con su mirada dominante y de mando a la menor. Tomo la manta y la envolvió atando su cuerpo con la soga, tratando de cubrir su aroma.

\- Ojos cerrados y oídos sordos – Dijo el rubio viendo a la menor encogerse con sus ojos apagados. – Es por tu seguridad, Mabel.

Bill bajo topándose con parte de su manada, mientras que Kill miraba con ojos grandes lleno de impresión a su hermano.

\- ¡BILL! – Le llamo Kill preocupado – Pensé que te… habías cambiado la camiseta.

\- ¿Qué? – Volteo el rubio viendo la prenda cubierta de sangre. –

\- Bill amigo – Dijo Kriptos – ¿Fuiste a cazar otro animal?

\- Algo así – Dijo el lobo rubio sentándose e intentando mantener las apariencias.

\- El otro día Kriptos y yo pasábamos caminando por el puente del bosque y nos encontramos a una gata que buscaba conejos – Dijo Pacifier. – Creo que la tonta perdió su empleo al ser corrida de la casa hogar.

\- ¿El orfanato? – Dijo Pyronica. – Ustedes están menos actualizados.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices ninfómana? – dijo entre risas Kriptos.

\- Sigue comiendo tanates, deslenguado – Dijo la peli rosada limándose las garras. - a como decía, el orfanato que soltaba “sacrificios” termino quemado.

\- ¿Qué? – Dijo Hectorgon – No tendremos más conejos huérfanos.

\- Diablos ese placer delicioso, volverá a ser prohibido – Dijo forma amorfa. – Hasta que un maldito híbrido de conejo se adentre al bosque oscuro.

\- ¿Saben quién lo hizo? – Pregunto el lobo pelirrojo, antes de dedicarle una mirada al rubio.

\- Nadie sabe – Dijo Pyronica. – Solo los oficiales avisaron en el pueblo que el orfanato se quemó, junto con la dueña.

\- Ha de haber olido a carne asada esa noche – Dijo Pacifier soltando una carcajada junto con sus compañeros.

\- Bueno miren el lado bueno – Menciono la mujer loba – Les hicimos un favor a esos cinco conejos. Ya que el incendio fue el mismo día que cazamos libremente.

\- Eso es cierto – Dijo Kriptos – Deben estar bien, les ayudamos a acabar con su agonía.

\- Claro porque uno de ellos tenía premio sorpresa – Dijo Pacifier. – Un dos en uno.

\- La coneja oscura tenia cría – Dijo hectorgon – Sabía deliciosa.

Bill se mantuvo serio al igual que su hermano, pues ambos sabían que la chica tenía oídos muy sensibles. El rubio quería creer que el closet y la manta ayudarían a impedir el sonido de la conversación. Siguieron todo el transcurso de la tarde entre plática y bebidas y juegos. Eran las 5 de la tarde e iba ocultándose poco a poco el sol.

El rubio se levantó un momento de la mesa abandonando su bebida y se froto la nuca, se excusó de ir a cambiarse la camiseta. Fue subiendo las escaleras siendo seguido por la peli rosada, en cuanto se dio cuenta de ella, era demasiado tarde para alejarla.

\- Pyronica – Gruño el alfa. - ¿Por qué me seguiste? Estoy ocupado… voy a cambiarme la camisa.

\- Te iba ayudar a cambiar. – Menciono la omega femenina haciendo un gesto coqueto. - ¿Por qué vas a la habitación de huéspedes?

\- Tengo un conjunto también aquí. – Apartando a la loba. - ¿Tomaste supresores? – Sintiendo su aroma a anís y menta. Odiaba esos olores juntos.

\- No pude… se me terminaron y… pensé que tú podrías ayudarme. – Dijo coqueta la mujer moviendo su cola, antes de entrar a la habitación de huéspedes. - ¿Tu también estas en celo? Lo percibo.

\- Sí. – Admitió avergonzado. – Pero los tomo.

\- Bill ven aquí. – Jalando las solapas de su camisa para entrar ambos a la habitación y cerrar la puerta del cuarto. – Aun no he sido marcada ni tampoco preñada. – Atrayendo al alfa a la habitación, antes de besar sus labios de forma lenta y dulce.

Bill la siguió entre los besos correspondiendo un poco, fueron guiándose a la cama matrimonial la cual recostó a la loba mientras acariciaba su cuerpo. Era poco tolerable al olor que desprendía la peli rosada, pero tenía que admitir que el celo lo mataba.

**_“Pobre coneja engañada y torturada, creyendo en dulces palabra cubiertas de miel”_ **

Los besos se tornaban más pronunciados entre los roces. Llevo sus afiladas garras a los muslos de la mujer abriendo sus jeans de mezclilla negros, bajando su pantalón hasta los talones de ella. Pyronica se aferró al cuello del rubio colocando besos y lamidas, envolvió sus piernas a la cintura del alfa frotando su intimidad contra aquel bulto eréctil que iba formándose.

\- Bill~ - Llamo su nombre en medio de gemidos. – Quítate la camisa.

Sus orejas tiesas y su cola se movían poco a poco, Bill besaba con fervor el cuello de la peli rosa lamiendo su hombro. Se frotaba contra la ingle de la mujer escuchándola gemir entrecortado, jadeando suavemente. Sintió como aquella loba le retiraba su camisa dejándolo semidesnudo y solo con sus pantalones.

\- Me vas a llenar de tú semilla. – Sonriendo mientras sentía las caricias del alfa en sus senos. – Estás muy necesitado. – Palmeando su bulto en sus pantalones. - ¿Puedes marcarme? Somos de la misma especie… tú un alfa y yo un omega.

De repente sintió las manos de Pyronica acariciar lo arañado de su rostro.

\- ¿Te peleaste con tu presa? – Menciono entre risas la loba. – Tienes unos visibles arañazos.

Para Bill escuchar eso fue como un balde de agua fría en la cabeza, puesto que recordó a la coneja que tenía encerrada en el closet. Empujo a la omega mientras acomodaba su ropa y tomaba la camisa manchada de sangre para colocársela nuevamente.

\- Pyronica vete – Menciono molesto.

\- Bill, ¿ahora que hice? – Frunció el ceño. – Estábamos bien hace un momento, ya me acostumbraba a ti.

\- Pues yo no.

\- Acaso mi aroma te irrita.

\- Detesto el anís.

\- Bill ambos estamos en celo, ¿Qué te detiene? No tienes pareja – Dijo la peli rosa. - ¿Qué no puedes confiar en tu amiga? – Mirando de forma sospechosa al rubio. – Muy bien se acabó que ocultan tú y Kill, dime que no cometen incesto – Dijo sorprendida.

\- No seas estúpida, Py. – Dijo Bill frunciendo el ceño.

\- Bueno dame una explicación, no gay. – Dijo la loba de brazos cruzados mientras acomodaba sus pantalones y el escote de su blusa.

-Sí te digo, espero que lo reserves para ti o amanecerás muerta en el risco de la colina. – Dijo en tono severo.

\- Vamos… ¿Qué tan grave es? – Sonriendo.

Bill se acercó a susurrarle en el oído antes de señalar el closet, poniendo roja a la loba y antes de que ella mirada perpleja y le tirara una fuerte bofetada.

\- ¡Es una niña! – Grito la loba enfurecida. – Tú y yo… acaso eres un idiota.

\- Por eso me detuve – Sobándose el golpe.

\- No puedes hacerle eso… no sabes lo doloroso que es cuando ellos… presencian. – Dijo Pyronica sintiendo dolor en su pecho. – Ella iba… Bill sabes lo que sucede con los de su especie.

\- Sí – Dijo – Creo que he hecho más daño desde que llego.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo la tienes escondida?

\- Cada vez que vienen. – Dijo.

\- No puedes tenerla así. – Se levantó acercándose al closet.

\- Pyronica – le llamo Bill. – No es bueno… que tú la saques, será mejor que te lleves a los demás por esta vez.

\- Bill – Dijo molesta – Escúchame bien, me llevare a los demás y…. tratare de explicar.

\- Si noto algún comportamiento en ellos, te arrancare las cuerdas bucales.

\- Adelante hazlo, pero es mejor a que le causes eso a la pobre – Dijo la loba. - Ni quisiera saber si viene de ese orfanato.

\- Entonces vete y convéncelos.

Pyronica golpeo con un dedo la puerta de madera del closet. – Lo siento, chica no quise hacerte sentir… así. – Ella fulmino con la mirada al alfa.

En cuanto salió de la habitación el mayor espero a que se fueran y cesaran las voces. Se acercó al armario abriendo las puertas y encontrando un bulto encogido. La desenvolvió encontrando la manta manchada de sangre y a la chica con los ojos mirándolo con furia.

_“La ira de una coneja apacible”_

\- Mabel - Desato la soga e intento tocarla, pero la castaña le tiro un manotazo en su mano. – Estas enojada conmigo. – Dijo seriamente. – Yo también lo estoy coneja, te di una orden y tú sabes que debes esconderte.

\- Te odio – Dijo la pequeña frotando su oreja lastimada y ensangrentada. Olfateo la habitación y noto el aroma de él con el de la loba, agacho sus orejas en señal de tristeza. – Quiero irme con Kill.

\- Kill no está – Dijo.

\- ¡Bill los chicos se fueron! – Entro Kill notando a los dos mirarse con odio y un ambiente tenso. - ¿De qué me perdí?

Kill pasó el resto de la tarde cuidando de Bill y Mabel de que no se agarraran a pelea, aunque notaba a la pareja un poco distante desde que se fue la manada de Bill. Mabel las veces que quería acercarse al librero a tomar un libro veía a los lejos a Bill y se alejaba, como si el rubio ya la hubiera regañado anteriormente. Solo veía a la coneja dar círculos por toda la sala y subir escaleras antes de rodar abajo y terminar en un rincón.

\- Mabel, ¿cierto? – Llamo el pelirrojo tratando de recordar el nombre de la coneja, ya que no se lo aprendía llevando más de dos semanas.

\- Umm… - Asintiendo con la cabeza.

\- ¿Sabes que puedes salir? – Dijo Kill. – Claro no fue duro la mordida. – Viendo lo poco curado de la oreja.

\- Bill no me deja salir.

\- Claro que puedes salir, allá está el patio. – Señalando la puerta. – Ponte a correr o no se ensuciarte de tierra, lo que hacen los conejos pero por favor, ¡por el amor a la salsa tabasco!, para de subir las escaleras y rodar. Me duele la cabeza de solo verte.

\- No soy un perro, soy un conejo y no somos sucios. – Recalco la adolescente cruzándose de brazos. – Tonto lobo.

\- Entonces ponte a cavar.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque ahí será tú tumba, por llamarme tonto – Dicho esto tomo a la chica entre sus brazos comenzando hacerle cosquillas.

La castaña se retorcía y lanzaba risas antes de tirar las orejas del pelirrojo y morderlas suavemente. Kill se reía y disfrutaba de jugar con ella, la tumbo al suelo rodando con chica y moviendo su cola animadamente, mordiendo las suya en forma de juego. A pesar del incidente con su hermano.

Mabel sintió ese gesto agradable y soltó un suave gemido, nuevamente recordaba la mordida que le dio Bill… tan fuerte y dominante algo extrañamente placentero. Quiso volver experimentarlo sintiendo las mordidas de Kill.

\- Más… - Sintiendo los colmillos del pelirrojo. – _Más… más…_

\- ¿Qué sucede? Te cansaste de pelear. – Soltando una risa. - ¿Mabel?

Aunque el aroma que la menor empezaba a emanar era fuerte para el pelirrojo, Kill olfateo un poco el cual lo emborracho y lo hizo retroceder. Mabel lo seguía abrazando de su cintura como si fuera una garrapata se acercó a gatas a quedar sobre su abdomen. El hombre lobo pelirrojo empezaba a sofocarse y ver lo que la adolescente hacía y en su mente lo alerto, hasta que noto que ella empezó a juguetear con el cierre de su bragueta bajándolo de un tirón y hurgando dentro del pantalón hasta tocar su miembro cubierto en su bóxer. Fue cuando cayó en cuenta lo que sucedía.

\- Oh no… Bill, ¡BILL! – Grito Kill tumbando a la coneja lejos de él. – La coneja se volvió loca. – Se acomodó los pantalones de forma apresurada viendo a Mabel acercarse y mirarlo de forma extraña.

Bill salió de la cocina iba ponerse a preparar la cena, pero al escuchar a su hermano gritar y ver la escena se acercó atrapando a la castaña quien esta forcejaba su agarre, se acercó para morder sus orejas con fuerza, provocando un gemido alto en la chica.

\- Esa coneja está loca - Dijo Kill con los ojos abiertos. – Intento… ella intento. – Viendo a su hermano. - ¿Qué demonios le está dando Tad? ¿Bill que rayos le sucede?

\- Kill, vete – Siseo el rubio. – Es necesario que te vayas.

\- Dale los supresores. – Dijo Kill. – Tal vez se calme.

\- No puedo – Viendo a la castaña que lo miraba con sus ojos inocentes y entrecerrados. – Es complicado.

El pelirrojo analizo la situación y se fue inmediatamente sabiendo que su hermano había caído nuevamente.

•| ⊱✿⊰ |•

Mabel se calmó un poco quedando en los brazos de Bill, sintiendo los suaves mordiscos en sus orejas que el hombre lobo le daba. Ella se recargo en su pecho soltando suspiros bajos y excitantes. Quiso liberarse pero Bill la mantenía sujeta entre sus brazos.

\- Bill… - Sintiendo la necesidad de correr.

\- Quédate quieta – Gimió el lobo apegándose a la chica bajando las correas de su vestido rosa para quitárselo y que quedara en su blusa y bragas rosadas. - ¿Por qué diablos Tad te puso esto? ¿Y cuándo lo hizo? – Viendo el conjunto de ropa que traía, su vestido, calcetas largas y un collar para evitar ser marcada por el lobo.

\- Dijo que no podía andar sin bragas por la casa. – Comento la chica soltando un ronroneo de satisfacción. – Me las dio antes de que se fuera. Siempre me trae ropa.

\- Aquí no las tendrás. – Apretando su erección contra su trasero. – Andarás con esa maldita vagina húmeda con mi esencia escurriendo de tus muslos, goteando y pidiendo por más.

\- Ay… - Soltando un chillido la menor al sentir que mordía un poco fuerte sus orejas.

La pequeña lo empujo con todas sus fuerzas escapando de su agarre, esta acción la vio como parte de un juego del cazador y su presa. Bill embozo una sonrisa siniestra y maliciosa, estaba deseo de seguir con su cortejo. Mabel retrocedía viendo el orbe oscuro y dorado del alfa, se mantuvo alerta de sus movimientos irguiendo sus orejas.

\- ¿Por qué rehúyes? – relamiendo sus labios. – Es muy grosero huir de una caricia, coneja.

\- No huyo.

\- Entonces ven aquí.

Corretearon por la casa en la que hubo momentos en que Bill la sujetaba de la cintura y la acorralaba a las paredes, buscando su rostro besando sus labios con intensidad en los que la adolescente apenas podía corresponder con el beso. Mabel miraba tímida y nerviosa rehuyendo de sus caricias empujándolo nuevamente. Se apresuró a correr bajando las escaleras y cruzando por el pasillo, abrió la puerta de la cabaña, pero el rubio coloco su mano apoyando su peso y cerrando con fuerza.

\- No saldrás.

Ella retrocedió pero tropezó con el perchero cayendo de nalgas contra el piso. Bill aprovecho para agarrarla tomándola de la cintura y cargándola.

La menor sentía una enorme carga de adrenalina y emoción soltando quejidos cuando sentía las afilas garras del mayor tocarla. Ella por instinto se acomodó en sus brazos acercándose al rubio y besando sus mejillas.

\- Mabel – Soltó un suave jadeo disfrutando de sus besos. Estaba contento teniéndola en sus brazos y aspirando su aroma.

Bill se distrajo un momento antes de sentir que volvía a escapar de sus brazos. La vio arriba y supuso que debía dar fin a su persecución, en cuanto subió.

La castaña se metió a la habitación de huéspedes cerrando la puerta, ella se tocaba su conjunto y el collar que adornaba su cuello para evitar ser marcada por el rubio. Tad le había dicho que no se lo quitara evitando tentar al híbrido de lobo, le había explicado un poco de la especie de Bill y como podía evitar lo agresivo de su celo. Pero en este momento pedirle al lobo que tome supresor, sería un suicidio puesto que estaba metida en un buen lío.

Miraba atenta como se abría la puerta y entraba aquel lobo acercándose a ella y empujándola al ventanal, sentándola en el mueble donde solía sentarse junto a Tad para aplicarle sus inyecciones.

\- Suficiente de juegos Mabel – Gruño un poco frustrado. – Ven aquí.

\- Tenías una pareja – Menciono la castaña mirando la cama. – Olía bien, podía haber sido ella. Es un lobo… lo que tú buscas.

\- A ella no la busco. – Retirando su blusa junto con su brasier. – Es a ti a quien busco.

\- Soy una coneja Bill… no omega – Temblando. – Tad dijo que soy incompatible… ¿Cierto?

\- Te he dicho que no escucharas conversaciones privadas. – tirando de las bragas de la menor. - ¿Qué más escuchaste?

\- No puedo dar crías – Agachando sus orejas y ladeando su rostro. – Bill… ¿Estas en celo? – Pregunto temerosa.

\- Sí – Afirmo colocando besos calientes en su cuello, disfrutando de su piel blanca y lechosa que era tan suave. – Deja de ocultarte y huir. – lamiendo con su lengua húmeda parte de sus hombros. Colocando mordiscos leves.

De repente sonó el timbre del teléfono en el pasillo, Mabel alzo sus orejas intentando detener al lobo.

\- Bill teléfono dijiste que debía contestarse – Dijo la pequeña. – Debes atender puede ser Tad o Kill.

\- Deja de mencionarlos – Gruño – Nadie nos molestara.

\- Pero… - Siendo callada por un dedo sobre sus labios.

\- Primero el placer conejita – Descendió a sus pecho observando aquellos senos redondos y apetecibles, lamiendo alrededor de la aureola y encima del pezón rosado. Escucho los gemidos suaves y agudos de la adolescente.

\- B-Bill… - Protesto con hilo de voz llena de vergüenza ante su caricia, era nuevo que la tocara de esa manera. Llevo sus manos a su cuello apretando los mechones rubios de su nuca. Sentía como pasaba su lengua sobre sus senos y con su mano masajeaba el del otro lado tirando de sus pezones entre sus dedos. Pellizcando y frotando conseguía dejarlos erectos y sensibles. – Bill… no tengo leche. – Viendo al lobo chupar y succionar de su pezón dejándolo rojo.

 _\- Tendrás para alimentar_ _a tus cachorros. –_ Colocando besos entre medio de sus senos y parte de su torso.

Mabel disfrutaba sonrojada como una cereza aquellos besos húmedos que descendían y hacían un recorrido por su abdomen y parte de su vientre. Esto la alerto un poco viendo como Bill se acercaba a su zona intima, el cual no pudo evitar abrir sus piernas y ver como el mayor acomodaba sus muslos a los lados dando una vista a su sexo húmedo.

Una lamida le hizo saltar de su asiento y soltar un jadeo cuando recorrió su hendidura, lanzo otra siendo más marcada que la anterior rozando sus pliegues y parte de su perla rosadita escondida en sus labios pulidos y lisos. La castaña cerró sus ojos disfrutando del contacto placentero y húmedo, la lengua del alfa la penetraba intensamente tocando sus paredes vaginales y frotando parte de su clítoris en movimientos rotatorios. Unos dedos jugaron su entrada introduciendo dos en su canal simulando el acto de penetración de forma lenta.

\- ¡Ahh! – La chica se encorvo temblando de su cuerpo, sintió los labios del rubio envolverse alrededor de su perla hinchada y dar una mordida aquella bolita de carne rosadita. Un chillido provoco que ella gimiera alto, ante la succión intensa y aumento del empuje en los dedos largos del mayor. – Bill… detente – Rogo la menor sintiendo los exquisitos espasmo recorrer su cuerpo, su pequeña colita se movía y sus orejas se agachaban hacia atrás en su cabeza. - ¡Ah, ah, ah! – No pudo evitar soltar parte de su flujo de su orgasmo, corriéndose en la boca del lobo. Mabel se recostó en el ventanal jadeando y soltando suspiros fuertes, con sus ojos entrecerrados y la respiración acelerada.

\- Sabes tan bien – Besando sus labios con deseo, moviéndolos con rapidez entre roces fuertes.

Se retiró la camisa blanca manchada de sangre aventándola al piso y abrió la bragueta de sus pantalones oscuros retirándose con todo y bóxer. Miraba con deseo y posesión a la coneja que emanaba su aroma.

Tomo su erección sujetándolo su tallo y masajeando su longitud, su mano se mecía de arriba hacia abajo en un ritmo lento en el cual apretaba la base y acariciaba la cabeza de su glande entre sus dedos. La menor miraba con un sonrojo intenso como aquel hombre lobo se masturbaba frente a ella.

\- Eso no cabra – Dijo ella cerrando sus piernas.

\- Ya lo hicimos estando en la cueva.

\- Pero no hay un lugar estrecho. – Mirando a su alrededor. – Bill… es muy grande.

\- Vamos pequeña – Besando su mejilla – abre tus piernas y recíbeme.

\- No – Dijo la chica intentando rehuir. – Bill aquí no – Refiriéndose en el lugar donde se encontraban.

Mabel intentaba quitárselo pero la fuerza del mayor era grande. Abrió sus piernas y acomodo su miembro erecto sobre sus pliegues frotando. Poco a poco la castaña cedía al disfrutar del placer, sintiendo el glande frotar contra su clítoris y la entrada de su vagina. El lobo se acercó a la conejita plantando un beso apasionado en sus labios rosados. Ella aceptaba gustosa sus besos calentándola y sintiendo esos deseos de hacerlo. Acaricio el rostro del lobo con ternura y envolvía sus manos alrededor de su cuello. 

\- No huiré – Menciono la menor apegando su cuerpo con el del rubio.

\- No te dejare ir – Guío su miembro erecto a la entrada de la menor empujando dentro, sintió aquel roce delicioso que anhelaba en su compañera. Termino de entrar de una estocada completa quedándose en su interior, mientras escuchaba los gimoteos de la menor.

\- Bill… ah… - Sintiendo su vagina palpitar y ser invadida por el miembro del mayor.

\- Tan estrecha mi hermosa conejita – Moviéndose un poco para sacarlo.

\- Por favor… espera – gimoteo la menor. – Me duele… lento, te lo suplico ve lento.

\- Me moveré lento. – Colocando un beso en su sien.

Se acomodó las piernas de la chica enrollando su cintura, comenzó a realizar un vaivén lento en su interior en el cual sacaba un poco y volvía a meter permitiendo que se acostumbrara a su tamaño. Bill observaba el rostro de la chica viendo sus mejillas rojas y sus ojos avellanados con aquella capa de cristal que amenaza con querer llorar, se le hacía atractivo lo sumisa que podía ser la coneja.

Mordía sus orejas llamando su atención y provocando un estremecimiento en su cuerpo, pocos sabían que las orejas de los conejos eran zonas muy erógenas. No por eso se enojó cuando encontró a la chica mordiendo las orejas de su hermano y queriendo aparearse con él. Lo bueno que Kill tardaba en entenderlo, más si no había tenido contacto con la castaña.

Mabel movió sus caderas siguiendo su ritmo y gimiendo más, coloco sus manos en la espalda del rubio pidiendo por más contacto apretando sus piernas esbeltas en su cintura. Bill subió el empuje en su interior sacando más y penetrándola en cada estocada.

Los líquidos previos al orgasmo de la menor ayudaban a lubricar las embestidas siendo resbaladizas y rápidas. La castaña encajo sus uñas y gimió con fuerza cerca de los oídos del rubio. El mayor había dado en un punto sensible cerca de su útero provocando los roces íntimos más profundos y placenteros que erizaban su piel.

\- Bill – Llamo la pequeña soltando un fuerte chillido cuando el lobo aumentaba con fuerza sus embestidas. – Vas muy rápido… mi sexo palpita mucho.

\- Eres muy sensible – Soltando una pequeña risa entre jadeos. - ¿Acaso te gusta?

\- S-Sí… - Dijo ahogada en el placer.

\- Córrete – Abrazando su cintura y parte de su trasero, la cual apretó su esponjosa colita.

\- ¡Ahg! – Arañando su costado. – ahhh…

La menor termino corriéndose liberando una cantidad de fluido que caí en forma de hilo en el piso del ventanal. Los sonidos húmedos y chapoteos de su sexo se hicieron fuertes, provocando que la chica sintiera esa extraña excitación, el aroma masculino de su pareja impregnado en el aire junto con el suyo.

Bill toco la correa que portaba la menor, gruño al recordar quien se la había puesto. De tan solo pensar que hace unos días Strange se la llevaría, le hacían enfurecer por casi dejar que eso pasara. Más su pareja no oponía resistencia, eso lo hizo molestar ya que era suya había tenido su relación con ella, se había imprimado con ella no por eso la había traído a su hogar.

\- Mabel… - llamo entre los jadeos – Ibas a irte con Tad.

\- Sí… - Afirmo la pequeña entre las embestidas rudas de su pareja.

\- ¿Por qué? – Sujetando el rostro de la pequeña.

\- Tad dijo que no me querías.

\- Lo escuchaste de mí. – Dando fuertes empujones en su interior.

\- ¡No! – Soltando suspiros altos.

\- Entonces… ¿Por qué te ibas a ir con él?

\- Se cuándo… no soy recibida – Encogiéndose de tristeza. – Te vi molesto… pensé que era un estorbo cuando me enferme. – Dijo – Era la misma mirada de los demás cuando yo me enfermaba y me alejaban. – Tocando los brazos del rubio. – Pensé que Bill me odiaba y no quería verme, pensé irme con Tad aunque odio su aroma y que me… - Recordado cuando la tocaba de más.

\- No te iras – Menciono plantando un beso en sus labios. – Yo te cace, eres mía me perteneces. No quiero volverte a escuchar que te iras con el maldito zorro malnacido.

\- ¡AH! – Sintió las intensas penetraciones, sus piernas temblaban por los calambres.

\- Eres mía – Apretando la correa queriendo arrancarla. – Tenlo en cuenta.

\- ¡Ahh! – Sintiendo las embestidas fuertes en su interior y sus garras encajarse en su trasero. – B-Bill… pero... Tad dijo…

\- Solo mía – Colocando fervientes besos en sus hombros y parte de su pecho, lamiendo y chupando su piel. Su pelvis golpeaba fuertemente contra su entrepierna, acorralándola en el ventanal. Sus gemidos siendo un deleite en sus oídos y sus piernas abrazando su torso volviendo el contacto íntimo y la fricción placentera. – Mhg… ahh – Jalo la correa abrazando su cuerpo arremetiendo con intensidad la salida y entrada de su pene, metiéndolo más profundo.

Mabel chillo de dolor lanzando gimoteos y gritos mientras temblaba intensamente su cuerpo ante las fuertes estocadas y golpeteo que rozaban en la piel de sus muslos, sus paredes vaginales se contraían siendo rozadas y friccionadas, la cara interna de muslos quedando enrojecidos. Desbordando líquidos que se corrían una y otra vez antes de sus orgasmos, su vientre contrayéndose y su columna recibiendo ese escalofrió placentero. Sentía la cola del lobo tocar sus piernas y sus pies provocando un cosquilleo. 

Bill apretó su cintura dando tres golpes fuertes liberando una carga de semen en su interior, su miembro se hinchaba de la base hasta formarse en medio, se aplicaba el nudo evitando salir de su pareja al moldeándose en su interior como si esa chica estuviera destinada a estar con él. El rubio soltó un gruñido de excitación con un jadeo ronco, disfrutaba aquel roce en la cabeza de su pene y su cuerpo, subiendo el calor de sus cuerpos y olfateando sus feromonas.

La menor se acobijo en su pecho llevando sus manos a su espalda, arañando ante su liberación. Era demasiado placer para ella, sentía su vientre hincharse con la primera carga de semen y los roces que le provocaban sus gemidos y lloriqueos fuertes.

El hombre lobo la tomo entre sus brazos y la alzo tomando sus caderas y cogiéndola en el aire con fuerza obligándola a mover sus caderas. El pecho de la castaña botaba con cada estocada, su boca entre abierta y derramando un hilo de saliva. 

\- ¡BILL! – Grito la menor sintiendo el pene del mayor entrar y golpear el punto sensible de su útero. – Ahh… ahh… basta… no puedo. – Sintiendo correrse nuevamente.

\- Mabel – Besando su cuello. – Vas a recibir mi semilla te guste o no.

\- No, más – Golpeando su espalda. – Duele, duele… por favor me duele – Gimoteo.

\- Mal conejita – La llevo a la cama y tomo el cinturón de sus pantalones sujetando ambas manos. – No he terminado.

Alzo sus piernas arriba de sus hombros aumentando sus empujes, sintiendo lo apretado de su estrecha vagina. Los pechos de la castaña botaban dolorosamente con cada estocada y sus ojos no dejaban de derramar lágrimas, las mejillas rojas y sus labios hinchados de tantos besos. Era la segunda vez que se la cogía.

Ambos jadeaban y el aumento de temperatura en sus cuerpos sofocaba un poco la habitación, Bill sudaba y gemía ronco y cargado de placer. Su pene se sentía sensible dentro de ella, palpitando en cada embestida, su clímax estaba pronto.

\- Mabel recíbeme – Lanzando un gruñido seguido de un gemido gutural.

\- ¡Ahg! – La chica sintió caliente en su vientre y una enorme cantidad espesa de líquido seminal que la llenaba completamente. Una parte desbordaba a los lados manchando su entrepierna. Los espasmos invadieron su cuerpo dejando sus piernas extendidas y sus orejas completamente agachadas.

Bill se recostó encima de la menor lanzando un refunfuñado sonido de satisfacción, abrazando el cuerpo de la híbrida de coneja cerca del suyo mientras movía la cola de forma contenta. Sus orejas estaban relajadas y una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios mientras se relamía. Mabel respiraba con fuerza con su pecho subiendo y bajando con rapidez, jadeaba ante el reciente orgasmo, su pequeña vagina desbordaba una cantidad de semen a los lados.

El lobo la mantuvo en sus brazos por unos minutos antes de salir de ella. La chica se quedó recostada con las manos atadas y en posición encorvada. Apenas los pliegues de sus labios mantenían el liquidó lechoso dentro de su vagina. La menor no quería moverse tratando de mantener su semilla, ante el inútil esfuerzo termino derramando. Bill echo un vistazo en su intimidad viendo que caía un río lechoso en las sabanas, como si su cuerpo rechazara su misma esencia.

Mabel miraba con tristeza al hombre lobo antes de tocarse su vientre.

\- Lo siento… - Viendo el desastre de secreciones.

\- Un conejo y un lobo no pueden mezclarse – Soltó una risa burlona y ácida, antes de bajar sus orejas en señal de decepción. – Es imposible.

\- Pero… - Viendo con timidez al lobo. – ¿Estás bien? Ya no traes dolor…. Tú celo… se calmó.

\- No, pero deberías estar molesta – Dijo. – Solo eres un depósito de semen, no hay concepción. Solo estás para satisfacer mi celo. – Se dio una bofetada mental por decir esas palabras a la chica, no quería decirle eso.

\- Sí – Dijo ella aclarando lo que dijo. – Con tal de que Bill este bien – Colocando una sonrisa. – Puedes hacerlo conmigo, Bill. – Recostándose en la cama. – Soy tuya.

\- Eres extraña.

\- Me agrada tu aroma.

\- El tuyo también es delicioso – Acercándose a la chica para quitarle la atadura en sus manos. – Me gusta el aroma que desprendes, pero si estarás aquí necesitare algo que ocultarlo.

\- Mmm…

\- Mabel, déjame quitarte el collar – Retirando aquel collar de cuero el cual había lastimado el cuello de la chica dejándolo rojo. – Necesito marcarte.

\- Bill…

La recostó en la cama colocándose encima de ella, Mabel cerro sus ojos sintiendo los afilados colmillos del alfaba morder con fuerza su cuello.

_“Desde ahora me perteneces”_

•| ⊱✿⊰ |•

Entre los arboles de acacia rojo se encontraba una gata pelirroja buscando lo que había pedido aquel zorro. Desde hace unos días había olfateado un conejo de aroma dulce, más no encontraba por donde se había ido, era cubierto por otro aroma penetrante como si lo protegiera.

Escucho un ruido entre los arboles antes de ver a un lobo pelirrojo como el escarlata caminar de forma lenta hacia ella.

\- Con que aquí estabas – Dijo tarareando una risa. – Wendy – soltando un suspiro. – Sigues oliendo deliciosa, hermosa flor carmesí o mejor dicho…. Gata traidora.

\- Kill…


	7. Tear and Join

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Lectura para mayores de 18 años en adelante, contiene temas de violencia situaciones de tema erótico y sexual. Lenguaje ofensivo y vulgar.

╭═────═⌘═────═╮

El Bosque: Capítulo V: Tear and Join

╰═────═⌘═────═╯

Unas gotas de agua caían en el bosque oscuro de Raven Fair empapando el follaje de las hojas de los árboles de acacia rojo y amarillo, la tierra se humedecía levantando finamente el polvo del suelo atrayendo un olor a tierra mojada. Se podía escuchar el parlar de las aves y búhos avisando a su parvada sobre la lluvia.

Una felina pelirroja se encontraba en el viejo puente con el cabello liso empapado por la reciente lluvia, viendo con nostalgia por la arbolada de cedros y fresnos. Dio una mirada al hombre lobo de cabello pelirrojo; ese color que le recordaba al color rubí de las piedras preciosas. Estaba parado a su lado con un porte firme y su semblante acusatorio, sobándose con una mano el pómulo de su mejilla, donde se localizaba un fuerte arañazo que le lanzo la chica antes de acercarse.

Estaba dispuesta a seguir vagando por el bosque oscuro, viendo aquel camino oscurecido refugiándose de toda amenaza que pudiera dañarla. Sus pies pisaban fuertemente la tierra mojada del suelo.

\- No he terminado de hablar contigo – Protesto el lobo alzando su voz ante la felina fémina. - ¡Te estoy hablando Wendy!

\- ¡Déjame en paz! – Su cola se tensó al igual que sus orejas, preparo sus afiladas garras en caso de que el hombre lobo se acercara nuevamente a sujetarla. – Solo… déjame.

Corrió a su lado intentando detenerla, no podía dejar que la chica huyera nuevamente. - Me entere de lo que sucedió en el orfanato – Menciono acercándose cautelosamente. – Y también de que la bruja de Kate falleció.

\- Ja, ¿Y? vienes a burlarte al fin de mí – Soltando una risa amarga. – Es lo que esperaban ustedes, que yo saliera del orfanato para dar cuello a mi cabeza.

Se acercó entonando una risa sarcástica. – Lo que hiciste no fue correcto gatita – Frunciendo el ceño. – A Bill le costó un ojo de la cara, literalmente. Will y Belle tal vez te lo perdonaron, pero los demás esperan una mínima explicación ante esta gran traición, si se le puede decir traición completamente.

\- ¿Qué me dices de ti? – Mirando con desdén al lobo. - ¿Tú no estás enojado conmigo? sé que estas deseoso de arrancarme los brazos y ahorcarme como tú lo dijiste.

\- Tal vez sí, tal vez un… sí – Apretando el barandal de madera al punto de crujir. – Pero quiero escuchar lo que dirás para salvar tu pellejo.

\- Necesitaba sobrevivir ¿no?, ja no debieron confiar mucho en mí – Cruzándose de brazos y soltando un bufido cansado. – Vi la oportunidad en cuanto me lo ofrecieron y yo la aproveche.

\- ¿Tú crees que fue lo correcto? – Dijo Kill molesto por la actitud de la mujer. – Wendy… - Tomándola entre los brazos antes de sentir otro aruño en su cuello y quijada. – Eres una gata mentirosa – Limpiando las lágrimas que bajaban de su rostro con su pulgar, acaricio su mejilla viendo la mirada jade brilloso de sus ojos y las pecas notorias. - ¿Por qué nos traicionaste? – Tocando sus labios. - ¿Por qué te fuiste de mi lado?

\- No puedo decirlo – Sollozando. – No puedo.

\- Wendy, por favor… dime – Abrazando a la pelirroja quien se aferró a su camisa llorando desconsoladamente.

\- Lo siento – Dijo ella agachando sus orejas y soltando quejidos dolorosos, recordaba los niños del orfanato que había asesinado, aquellos que le suplicaban y le decían mamá. – Hice algo muy malo Kill, no podre perdonarme esta vez.

\- Wendy – Viendo más de cerca su piel sucia y las cicatrices al igual que sus hematomas verdosos y violetas. – ¿Dónde has estado?

\- No mires – Cubriéndose con las solapas de su camisa manchada en sangre seca. – Por favor… no mires.

Aquella chica estaba destrozada y con un estado deplorable. Se ocultaba encogiéndose de hombros evitando que el hombre lobo la mirada de cerca.

\- Una semana desaparecida, pero aquí andas vagando en el bosque – Fulminando con su mirada carmín con gris. - ¿Tienes un lugar? – Tocando el cuello de la pelirroja.

\- Un nido de ratones me acogió cerca del río – Apartando su toque. – Estaré bien, solo me refugiare de la lluvia.

\- Eres tan mentirosa – Frunciendo el ceño. – No hay ratones en el río, tú sabes que odian a los híbridos de gatos.

\- Estoy bien Kill – caminando por la vereda. – Solo quiero irme a descansar y secarme, estoy muy agotada de caminar.

\- Ya veo – Asintiendo con la cabeza antes de caminar a su lado. - Ven conmigo gatita – Se arrodillo tomándola de los muslos y parte de su espalda baja levantándola en forma marital. La chica por sorpresa apenas se aferró a su cuello encajando sus uñas y sintiendo su corazón ir deprisa.

\- ¿A dónde me llevas estúpido lobo?

\- ¡Ouch! Wendy bájale a tus garras – sintiendo un ardor en su nuca. – Cálmate.

\- Kill bájame, ¿A dónde me llevas? – Viendo con temor dentro del bosque. – No quiero ir a ahí.

\- Cálmate Wendy – Dijo Kill viendo que la chica estaba aterrada en ir a casa de Bill. – No te estoy llevando con él.

\- Entonces…

\- Iremos a casa. – Menciono aferrándola a su cuerpo con tanto afecto. – A nuestra casa, el hogar que debió ser. – Embozando una sonrisa canina de sus colmillos.

\- Tonto, no es ese mi hogar. – Dijo ella entre lágrimas.

\- Claro que lo es. – Dijo – Torpe gata – Soltando una risa.

\- Tú eres el tonto.

\- Soy un tonto. – Sonriendo. – Por quererte.

•| ⊱✿⊰ |•

Mediodía el clima empezaba helar la habitación de huéspedes. Una castaña se removía entre las sabanas sintiendo un peso encima de su cuerpo, los músculos de sus brazos y parte de sus hombros dolían fuertemente. Entre la oscuridad de la habitación apenas podía visualizar entre los doseles de la cama un color caoba. Sabía la pequeña que estaba en la habitación de huéspedes ya que ella solía tomar sus siestas adentro. Dirigió su mirada a las sabanas de color crema manchadas de color rojo viejo como el ladrillo, la tela rasgada y con manchas pegajosas y secas.

La chica intento levantarse, pero una punzada la hizo quedarse tumbada boca abajo y con un dolor de los mil infiernos en su cadera. Su intimidad era una molestia con cada movimiento, sus muslos enrojecidos y sensibles a cada rozadura.

\- Me duele… - Ella intento gatear fuera de la cama quitándose el peso de encima, en cuanto llego a la orilla cayo en el piso con todo y sabanas y cobijas. - ¡Ay!

En ese momento entro el hombre lobo con un pantalón de franela azul marino y con una remera de color negro. Noto que la adolescente despertó y estaba tirada en el piso, se le hizo tierno ver su traserito al aire con colita esponjosa moviéndose y siendo atrapada entre el montón de sabanas y cobijas que le puso antes de irse.

\- ¿Besando el suelo? – Pregunto viendo a la pequeña arrastrarse debajo de la ropa de cama.

\- No estoy besando el suelo – Dijo molesta frunciendo la nariz.

\- Duermes mucho para ser un conejo – Recargándose en la puerta. – Llevo dentro del estudio seis horas, y pensé que habías muerto después de hacerlo.

\- Me duele las piernas y mis brazos… también mis caderas y mi espalda. – Sintiendo su mirada acuosa y picar. – Mi conejito duele.

\- ¿Tú conejito?

\- Mi… flor. – Dijo ella de forma triste. – Hay algo que me molesta.

\- Acaso te molesta algo conejita. – Se acercó arrodillándose frente a la adolescente, la destapo comprobando los hematomas en la piel de su cuerpo blanquecino.

\- Espera… estoy – Tapándose con sus manos su pecho y su zona intima. – No mires.

\- Shh… tranquila pequeña conejita – Acercándose a lamer la zona lastimada de sus brazos. – Déjame ver.

Mabel aparto sus manos dejando al descubierto su pecho desnudo y su sexo. Bill se acercó agachando sus orejas viendo con su orbe ambarino con la pupila afilada a su pequeña presa, dio una lamida a la zona rojiza de su pecho encima del escote, colocando un beso suave seguido del otro lado. En cada hematoma colocaba besos suaves provocando una pequeña risa en la coneja, ante el cosquilludo contacto húmedo.

Sus manos masajeaban con cuidado la piel lastimada provocando roces delicados que erizaban sus pelos. Unas suaves manos tomaron el rostro del lobo acariciando sus mejillas y la sien.

Bill soltó un quejido de satisfacción al sentir esa caricia, cerró su ojo dejando que la adolescente lo tocara. En un movimiento rápido se acercó a su rostro y lamio sus labios provocando un sonrojo intenso en ella.

\- Que apetitosa fresa – Dijo en forma de burla. – Tus labios están tan rojos y gordos, que me dan ganas de besarlos.

\- No me beses – Cerrando sus ojos. – Por favor.

 _\- Debes saber que una pareja no se rechaza_ – Susurro cerca de su oído, pasando la yema de sus dedos en la marca de la mordida en su cuello. – _Sí yo quiero, puedo besarte mi conejita._

Sello sus labios con los de ella, moviendo suavemente en un roce lento. La chica correspondió al beso siendo guiada por el lobo. La intensidad del beso fue aumentando cuando ella entre abrió su boca dándole acceso para profundizar el beso entre ellos. Sintiendo la lengua de su compañero acariciar con la suya en un juego de dominancia, recorriendo su boca entre suaves jadeos y sus respiraciones compensadas y rápidas.

Mabel sentía derretirse con ese beso llegando a relajar sus orejas y ruborizarse de sus mejillas al punto de calentarse su rostro.

_“Los conejos son fáciles de engañar”_

Rompieron el beso entre suspiros y jadeos alterados, el avellana y color oro del ámbar encontrándose y uniéndose en una mirada íntima que reflejaba un solo rastro de sentimientos. Los labios del rubio colocaron pequeños besos en su lechosa piel descendiendo de su cuello hasta llegar a su marca de pertenencia.

Mabel no pudo evitar lanzar un murmullo de gozo cuando lamía la sangre seca de su herida y lo irritado. Puede que ese acto haya sido masoquista, pero la coneja no podía evitar que esa zona la excitaba bastante.

El lobo lanzo una pequeña risa maliciosa y llevo su mano acariciar la cara interna de sus muslos, separándolos con cuidado y frotando sus dedos sobre los pliegues de su flor rosada y cubierta con una delgada capa de lubricación. Dos dedos recorrieron sus labios internos tocando la entrada de su canal rosado hasta llegar a la punta de su perla rosadita y brillante.

\- No retrocedas ni huyas – Musito cerca de su rostro. – Quiero hacerlo contigo y dejarte mi semilla. – Colocando caricias en el hueso de su cadera. – Quiero aparearme contigo.

\- Bill… - Se volvieron a besar mientras pasaba sus manos por su cabello rubio, tirando de las orejas del lobo.

\- Eres mi coneja, solo mía – Bajo un poco sus pantalones de franela liberando su miembro erecto, lo guío hacía la entrada intima de la pequeña. Empujando su glande al punto de unirse y comenzar un vaivén lento en su pelvis. La chica envolvió sus piernas en su cintura siendo embestida contra el suelo, sintiendo como el pene del mayor rozaba contra sus paredes vaginales llenándose de su lubricación natural.

\- Ahh… ahh… ahh… - La pequeña tiraba de sus orejas, gimiendo suavemente ante las estocadas del lobo. Suaves y precisas que provocaba que pegara sus cadera con las de él, para obtener más contacto. Veía moverse aquella cola rubia de un lado a otro de forma contenta.

El hombre lobo no dudo en tomar la manta y cubrirse ambos debajo de la tela, abrazo el cuerpo de la adolescente sintiendo los pequeños besos de la castaña en sus brazos y parte de su clavícula.

\- Umm… ahh… aah… Bill – La menor movía sus caderas apegándose al ritmo de sus embestidas, le gustaba el ambiente que había creado el lobo. Comenzaba a excitarse más estando debajo de la sabana con sus cuerpos tocándose. – Más, más… - Soltando un chillido. – Bill…

\- ¿Te gusta? – Jadeo el híbrido sonriendo al ver a su conejita sumisa y suplicando. – Quieres ser follada en un lugar oscuro y estrecho.

\- Sí – Sintiendo como su pecho se aplastaba con el del mayor. No dejaba de emanar su aroma atrayendo al lobo y provocando que aumentara su libido.

\- Eres una coneja muy caliente – Aumentando sus empujes al punto de levantar sus caderas y dar empujes fuertes y rápidos en su pequeña flor. Jadeaba ante el repentino celo y las hormonas que lo excitaban. Su miembro se volvió sensible y el ritmo respiratorio aumentaba los sonidos lascivos de su relación. – Mabel… - Jadeaba el lobo relamiéndose los labios y abrazando sus caderas.

De repente escucharon que la puerta principal tocaba con fuerza, Bill paro las orejas agudizando el sonido y escuchando una voz femenina y masculina afuera de su casa.

\- Bill~ – La menor lo llamo con una voz dulce que hacía que el mismo lobo se derritiera completamente y se calentara más.

\- No otra vez – Se reprendió el rubio, tratando de ignorar el sonido y acabar dentro de su conejita queriendo disfrutar de su contacto intimó.

\- Escucho… ahh… alguien afuera – Hablo la menor entre gimoteos. – Debes detenerte.

\- No es nadie – Menciono entre los jadeos. – Solo estamos tú y yo.

\- Pero…

Los golpeteos en la puerta aumentaron, aunque no nada más fue eso, el hombre lobo había golpeado en un punto sensible de la chica provocando que gritara alto y gimiera con fuerza.

\- ¡AAH…! – La mano del rubio cubría su boca.

 _\- Mabel…_ – Susurro excitado el rubio en provocar ese placer en su pequeña amante, volviendo a golpear ese mismo punto con intensidad. _– Carajo… necesito terminar dentro, quiero terminar dentro._

 _\- Mmm… -_ Cerro sus ojos sintiendo el fuerte vaivén del rubio, sus líquidos caían de su orgasmo y sus paredes apretaban el pene del lobo abrazando su tallo. Sintiendo aquel bulto en forma nudo que evitaba que saliera de su interior. Provocando un estremecimiento en su cuerpo.

En ese momento el lobo escucho la apertura de la puerta y como una voz femenina los llamaba desde abajo de las escaleras.

\- ¡BILL! – Grito fúrica. - ¿Dónde estás?

El rubio gruño molesto y se levantó del piso con la coneja en sus brazos. La castaña miraba al hombre lobo con sus ojos entrecerrados y un rubor rojizo en sus mejillas, más se aferraba a su cuello y soltaba un quejido seguido de un gemido suave. Su pequeña lo estaba disfrutando, pero no podía dejar que sus compañeros los viera.

 _\- Lo siento, a mi también me dolerá –_ Comento el lobo sabiendo a lo que se refería. Cuando noto la mirada de la pequeña suplicarle que no lo hiciera.

\- Bill… no – Sentía como el mayor intentaba separarse de ella, sintiendo el nudo rozar sus paredes para salir. - ¡Ay!... ¡duele! ¡para!

\- Shh – Intento acallar sus gritos sintiendo el dolor de separarse de su pareja. – ¡Ahg!

\- D-Detente – Suplico entre sollozos. – Duele, me duele.

\- Maldición – Salió del sexo de su conejita dejándola irritada y rojiza de sus pliegues. Aunque su miembro seguía hinchado y con un pre semen saliendo. – Esto es malo. – Viendo la intimidad de Mabel escocida y con dolor. – Perdón pequeña. – Se arrodillo dando un beso su monte de venus. – No quería lastimar tu flor. – Dando una lamida en su sexo.

\- Duele – Dijo ella cerrando sus piernas y empujando al rubio.

\- No eres la única que le duele – Dijo el lobo. – Quería terminar dentro.

\- ¿Me vas a encerrar en el closet? – Dijo entre sollozos.

\- Sí te quedas dentro de esta habitación, no te encerrare al closet. – Acomodándose los pantalones.

\- Bill… - Cubriéndose con la sabana. – Aun me duele.

\- Tranquila – Colocando un beso en su frente – Me desharé de ellos y veremos este problema.

De repente escucho como alguien abría la puerta y se quedaba un momento mirando la escena, Mabel emitió un sonido de asombro y se cubrió su pecho desnudo antes de ver como se cerraba rápidamente.

\- Acaban de abrir la puerta, ¿cierto? – Viendo como la castaña asentía con la cabeza y miraba con temor. – ¿Viste cómo era?

\- Sí

\- ¿Qué era?

\- Macho – Menciono. – Me vio toda desnuda.

\- Diablos – Chisto con la lengua.

\- ¿Es malo?

\- Muy malo – Viendo a la conejita que se acogía entre las sabanas.

Camino hasta la cómoda y saco ropa suya; una camisa blanca y pantalones azules, para entregársela a la menor.

\- Ponte esto.

\- Huele a ti – Tomando las prendas.

\- Ese es el propósito

\- Bill, ¿Quiénes son los de abajo? – Alzando sus orejas – Escucho voces.

\- Cambio de planes – Ayudando a la chica cambiarse. – Vendrás conmigo y hagas lo que hagas, no te separes de mí.

\- Me queda grande – Protesto la adolescente mientras terminaba de abotonarse la camisa y ponerse los pantalones. – Bill tu ropa me queda grande.

\- Está bien – fajando la camisa. – Sumamente adorable y lista como para violarte, pero bien.

La ayudo a bajarse de la cama viendo que la castaña daba tropezones y soltaba quejidos. Ella se aferró a la cintura del lobo recargándose en el mayor, evitando caer al suelo.

\- Me tiembla mis piernas – Inflando sus mejillas. – Bill ¿Cuándo dejas de tener celo?

\- ¿Cuándo dejas el tuyo? – Dijo de forma burlona ganándose un jalón en su cola. - ¡Auch! – fulminando a la coneja con su mirada dorada. – No tires de mi cola.

\- Tonto lobo oxigenado.

\- Estas agarrando mucha confianza, pequeña presa.

En cuanto abrieron la puerta bajaron por las escaleras aunque la castaña se quejaba en cada bajón de escalón. Ella vio como una pareja los miraba con los ojos abiertos y la boca desencajada.

\- Hay no es cierto – Dijo un lobo de cabello azul platinado con gris y ojos de un tono como el azul petróleo. Sus orejas eran despeinadas y la punta de su cola terminaba con un mechón gris. – Bill perdiste la cabeza.

\- ¿Quién les dio permiso de entrar?

\- ¡BILL! - Grito enfurecida una loba de cabello magenta con la punta de sus orejas y cola con la terminación rosa claro. - ¿Por qué rayos no contestas? – Mirando a la coneja que se ocultaba atrás del rubio. –Oh hola… pequeña – Viendo que la castaña tenía la ropa del lobo. – Quiero una explicación y no sexual del ¿Por qué lleva tu ropa?

\- No tengo ropa para una coneja – Menciono. – Aparte lleva mi aroma.

\- ¿Te la cogiste? – Dijo Kriptos.

\- ¡Bill! ¡Es una niña coneja! – Grito Pyronica. – No puedes controlarte solo por un momento.

\- Está en celo – Dijo el rubio. – Solo sacio sus deseos.

\- Pero dijiste que estabas en celo. – Refuto la menor mirando al lobo.

El rubio carraspeo un poco su garganta ante de hablar. – Ambos andamos en celo así que es mutuo. – Comento.

\- No, no, no – Dijo la loba acercándose a la menor, pero recibió un aruño del rubio. – Bill, es una coneja… no puedes hacerle eso, es nulo.

\- Cierto, te la comes o la matas. – Dijo Kriptos.

\- ¡Kriptos! – Le regaño la loba. – Tampoco es la opción.

\- Vinieron a ver si era cierto lo que soltó Pyronica – Enarcando una ceja.

\- Ya lo saben, pero no creía todo lo que decía esta loba tonta. Ella siempre miente todo el tiempo para hacerme enojar – Señalando a la peli rosa. – Bueno Bill… que bueno que cojas, pero no es un omega ni lobo…. ¿Si sabes que es un conejo? Tiene colita esponjadita y orejas largas.

La castaña cubrió sus orejas por vergüenza sintiendo una incomodidad ante la frase.

\- ¿Por qué la tienes aquí? – Dijo la mujer. – ¿Son de los conejos que cazamos?

\- Idiota – Le dijo en un gruñido a la mujer loba.

\- ¿Qué conejos? – Pregunto Mabel.

\- Alguien no le contó del todo a la pequeña coneja – Menciono Kriptos con una sonrisa. – Vaya será conveniente decirle.

Mabel agacho las orejas y miro temerosa a Kriptos, en cambio Bill estaba un poco nervioso de lo que la pequeña pudiera hacer al enterarse de la masacre de los conejos en el bosque. Bill sabía que su amigo no se callaría el hocico por más golpes que le diera. Pyronica vio la situación y tiro de las orejas al lobo azulado.

\- No es tu asunto, estúpido sarnoso – Dijo viendo a la pequeña, se acercó a ella con cautela y coloco una mano en su cabeza. - ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

\- Mabel – Respondió la pequeña. – Mabel Pines.

\- Estas muy suavecita del cabello y tu piel es como la seda – Tocando sus orejas. - ¡Hay estas son tan felpuditas! Dios que suave.

\- ¡Auh! – Sé que quejo al ser apretadas. – No las aprietes tan fuerte.

\- Oye Mabel… ¿Cuántos años tienes?

\- 14 años – Dijo la menor. – Eres muy bonita – Tocando las orejas de la peli rosada.

\- Niña, ¿acaso no estás ciega? – Hablo Kriptos – Estas con un lobo pedófilo y una anciana.

\- Cierra la boca Kriptos que se te cae la verga de Pacifier. – Gruño la mujer. – Gracias Mabel, aunque tú no te quedas atrás… eres muy bonita, para ser la lolita de Bill.

\- ¿Qué quieren ustedes dos?

\- Le traje a esta coneja ropa – Mostrando una bolsa. – Aunque dudaba mucho si estuviera viva.

\- Ella lo está – Cruzándose de brazos. – Ni que fuera a comérmela.

\- Pero me dijiste que si me iba me romperías los huesos – Dijo Mabel.

\- Guarda silencio Mabel. – Sintiendo culpa.

\- Bien, bien veo que todo está bien. Salvo que vinimos en un mal momento cuando te la ibas a coger, ¿cierto? – Dándole un codazo al rubio.

\- La próxima vez que abras la puerta, tú cadáver será la próxima decoración del bosque.

\- Fue culpa de Pyronica, ella me dijo que subiera.

\- Okey Mabel, ten esto es ropa de cuando yo utilizaba cuando era adolescente.

\- Pfff – Soltó una risa su compañero. – ¿Enserio? Debe estar lleno de polillas.

\- Te voy a golpear ahí, donde las arañas hacen su nido. – Amenazando al lobo.

Mabel tomo la bolsa y saco un vestido rosa pastel con listones y moños a los costados, una moda muy lolita victoriana para la adolescente. La chica daba saltitos de lo emocionada que estaba, extrañando un poco al rubio pues no había visto esa actitud tan adorable de la castaña desde que llegaron a su casa. Sin que ella se escondiera o temblara en un rincón, sin olvidar cuando la obligaba a tener relaciones.

\- ¡Es muy bonito! – Abrazando el vestido. – ¡Gracias, gracias!

\- Oh vaya le gusto – Viendo a la coneja sacar más ropa. – Oye cielo, pero no saques las demás ya que son…

La pequeña alzo en alto unas bragas de color rosa con volantes y encaje blanco. Kriptos iba hablar pero Bill le hizo callar con un golpe en el rostro.

\- No digas nada – Dijo el lobo sonrojado y ladeando su rostro.

\- Mejor me la llevo arriba – Dijo Pyronica jalando a una Mabel eufórica con la ropa en la mano. – Solo serán unos minutos.

En ese momento Kriptos y Bill se quedaron abajo antes de que el otro mencionara de su problema.

\- Así que te dolió salir de ella – Comento su amigo. – Amigo, no la veas como pareja. – Dijo seriamente. – No sabes el daño que te haces.

\- No es tu asunto.

\- Su relación no funcionara – Menciono el lobo. – No podrá adaptarse a tu estilo de vida.

\- Es mi pareja.

\- Bill – Rascándose la nuca. – ¿Ella lo sabe? – Viendo la puerta en los escalones. – Un olor así es difícil de ocultar y sé que ella tiene buen olfato. Solo que no quiere preguntarte lo que tienes adentro.

Bill sabía a lo que refería Kriptos al voltear a ver la puerta debajo de las escaleras.

•| ⊱✿⊰ |•

\- ¡Hay pero que linda y tierna te ves! – Dijo Pyronica moviendo su cola de forma rápida al verla con el vestido. – Y muy suculenta.

\- Señorita Pyronica – dijo Mabel con los mofletes inflados. – Por favor no me diga suculenta.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Es que… siendo híbrida de conejo, es una palabra muy…

\- Entiendo, entiendo es incómodo – Dijo Pyronica. – Nada de suculenta – Menciono con las mejillas rosadas. – Pero es inevitable decirlo, ya que siempre hemos… tú sabes los híbridos de lobos cazamos y eso.

\- Pyronica – Hablo Mabel un poco intrigada en el tema de parejas. – Bill no para de decirme… su coneja, su omega. – Moviendo sus pies en la cama. – Incluso… me mordió muy fuerte ayer.

\- ¿Puedo ver? – Dijo un poco temeroso la loba, viendo en el cuello de la menor una mordida poco profunda. – Mabel… ¿has dejado que Bill te marque? ¿Sabes lo que significa?

\- No, pero Bill parecía feliz de hacerlo – Dijo ella. – No recuerdo bien pero no dejaba de decirme “mía”.

\- Vaya que eres una coneja muy… inocente.

\- Pyronica ¿te gusta Bill?

\- Bueno… sí – dijo nerviosa viendo a la coneja deprimirse. – Pero él me rechazo, así que lo de nosotros es imposible, ya ves si es un alfa superior y te rechaza pues no funciona y ya.

\- Ambos olían bien estando juntos.

\- ¿Disculpa? – Dijo confundida.

\- Lo siento si interrumpí, pero enserio no quería hacerlo. Estaba asustada cuando te olí y no sabía qué hacer, por eso Bill se detuvo en aparearse contigo.

\- No en realidad no fue eso – Recordando cuando el lobo rubio se puso nervioso cuando toco sus cicatrices. – Digamos que Bill ya tenía a otra personita en mente, y solo quería sacar provecho para distraerse.

\- Entonces ¿Qué significa la marca?

\- Eres su pareja destinada – Menciono. – Aunque no lo creas, Bill te marco como su pareja y de que te ha reclamado como suya. En este caso es como si estuvieran unidos. Un lazo muy íntimo entre un alfa y un omega.

\- ¿Unidos? – Tocándose el cuello. - ¿Cómo matrimonio?

\- Exacto – Dijo ella. – Como si fueran esposo y esposa.

\- ¡¿Yo la esposa de Bill?! – Mostrándose sorprendida. – No tendría que usar anillo… un vestido blanco y….

\- Ya sé, es difícil de comprender imagínate a nosotros siendo sus amigos o parte de su manada. – Colocando una mueca. – Enterarte que tu amigo tiene como pareja una coneja. Aunque hubiese preferido enterarme que fuera un odioso beta o alfa.

\- ¿Es malo? – Mirando a la peli rosada.

\- Niña creo que tus padres o tutores debieron explicártelo. – Dijo la mujer loba sin tanto interés. – Un conejo y un lobo es nulo en su relación; no hay procreación ni mucho menos una estabilidad emocional. Cada quien tiene su estilo de vida diferente. Te darás cuenta cuando Bill intente… que tú te adaptes a su ritmo de vida.

Pyronica estaba a punto de salir cuando la coneja se adelantó antes de hablar.

\- Puede que no sea una loba como ustedes. Pero yo… puedo ser… – Dijo ella. – Un omega del que tanto hablan o beta, pero yo tratare de ser para Bill…. Su pareja daré mi esfuerzo, lo querré mucho.

\- Vaya, quieres ser su pareja. – Dijo ella. – Entonces… en unos meses no llores cuando no puedas concebir un cachorro. – Picando su vientre. – Los cachorros viven muy poco tiempo en un ambiente desconocido. – Mirando a Mabel. – No lo digo por maldad, solo por preocupación.

\- ¿Un cachorro? – Tocando su vientre. - …

Dijo antes de marcharse dejando sola a la chica en la habitación. Pyronica iba bajando las escaleras para encontrarse a Bill y a Kriptos, paso a un lado de ellos antes de abrir la puerta de la entrada.

\- El bosque oscuro atrae muchas sorpresas y desgracias.

\- ¿Y Mabel? – Dijo Bill frunciendo el ceño.

\- Probándose la ropa cariño – Dijo guiñando el ojo. – Dale su maldita privacidad lobo pervertido.

\- Pyronica está lloviendo otra vez – Dijo Kriptos viendo el camino enlodado.

\- ¿Y? - Dijo ella – No me quedare en casa de un lobo que apesta a feromonas, altera mucho mis nervios.

\- Bill – Hablo Kriptos. – ¿Seguro que no estás?

\- Estoy bien – Dijo hastiado de sus acorralamientos.

\- Bien, porque ella no es del bosque oscuro – Menciono la peli rosada. – Preferiría que estuviera en otra parte, en vez de contigo.

\- Fue suficiente su visita – Dijo Bill con una mirada iracunda.

\- Solo curiosidad amigo – Dijo Kriptos.

La pareja se fue de la cabaña tomando rumbo fuera de los terrenos del bosque, Pyronica sentía un escalofrío y un aroma a sangre emanar en cada parte de la casa. No podían negar que eran sanguinarios, más no le agradaba el ambiente de la cabaña.

•| ⊱✿⊰ |•

Un relampagueo anuncio la fuerte lluvia que aumento en el pueblo de Raven Fair, las gotas de lluvia golpeaban el ventanal cubriéndolo de una neblina que empañaba el cristal.

\- Aquí estabas

Se acercó a la gata pelirroja de cabello lacio que se encontraba sentada en el sillón de su apartamento. Le acerco un botiquín colocándolo en la mesa de café, empujándolo con sus dedos para evitar otro rasguño. Wendy tenia ladeada su rostro con su mirada centrada en el panorama del pueblo, se encontraba con sus piernas flexionadas sobre su pecho haciendo un pequeño mohín en sus labios rojizos.

\- Uff~ - Soltando un largo suspiro sentándose en el piso. - ¿Tienes hambre? Puedo ir por una pizza, claro caminaría unas tres cuadras.

\- Bill sigue viviendo en el bosque – Sonando enfurecida mientras apretaba las mangas de la camisa.

\- Mi hermano… sigue viviendo en el bosque oscuro desde hace unos años. – Menciono un poco incómodo en el tema. – Es su terreno y él quiso quedarse a vivir en esa cabaña, Will y yo hemos intentado sacarlo pero… es imposible a él le gusta mucho ese lugar.

\- Tú vives en el pueblo – Menciono Wendy – Lo demás viven en el pueblo, incluido Belle y Will quienes quisieron hacer su vida en Salem, un pueblo más acogedor – Colocando una mirada llena de tristeza. – Kill… me entere de algo muy feo, y creo que es relacionado con Bill.

\- ¿Así? – Dijo sin tanto interés. – Yo también me enterado de varias cosas desagradable estos últimos días. Más trato de seguir mi vida lo más normal posible siendo un lobo con un trabajo decente. – Viendo a Wendy. – Asistente de editorial, aunque no hay muchos problemas en ese lugar.

\- En el orfanato… los niños que siempre se perdían o creía que eran adoptados por buenas familias… en realidad eran sacrificios, sacrificios para el bosque oscuro de Raven Fair – Ocultando su rostro en sus rodillas. – Un niño o dos al año para saciar la sed de sangre y que no rondaran los de tu especie cerca de ellos.

\- Lo sé – Dijo Kill – Al final supiste la amarga verdad, cierto. Pero es algo que no podemos evitar – Mirando al techo. – Instinto de caza y la especie más débil son los conejos y lobos. Los gatos son astutos.

\- ¿Tú también participabas?

\- Sí – Respondió. – Pero nunca los detuve. Solo un espectador más en el juego.

\- ¿Quién caza a esos niños? – Pregunto la felina viendo al lobo, encontrándose sus miradas en un breve momento. – No creo que hayan sido todos a la vez.

El mayor se levantó estirándose un poco antes de dar una mirada rápida a la chica. Tenía una de sus camisas oscuras que le llegaban por encima de los muslos, notando la piel pálida y rosada cubierta de leves pequitas en sus piernas. Su cola descansando en el cojín moviendo la punta en breves momentos. Noto en sus pantorrillas y en la cara lateral de sus muslos cicatrices con hundimiento deprimido, entre los hematomas enormes que habían adquirido un color verdoso con tinte morado de la sangre vieja acumulada.

\- Fue Bill, ¿Cierto? El que cazo a los niños estos años.

\- Esta vez no lo hizo – Se mordió la lengua recordando a la conejita que capturo y que mantenía encerrada en su cabaña desde hace una semana.

\- ¡Ah! ¿no lo hizo? – Arqueando las cejas. – Kate dejo ir a cinco niños conejos al bosque a que tuvieran su día del campo, ¡cinco! Y les entrego un canasto con comida. Ella nunca hace eso, la comida y el dinero son de importancia en el orfanato.

\- Eran el sacrificio de la temporada – Dijo secamente.

\- Kill – Hablo la chica levantándose de su asiento. – Tú sabes que tú hermano tiene un problema muy serio y que fue difícil de controlar, incluso Pyronica, Kriptos, Hectorgon, Pacifier, Cerradura, Forma Amorfa lo saben. Y ellos no lo detienen, le temen tanto que juegan a... ser sus amigos, como si se preocuparan por él sabiendo de lo que hace dentro.

\- Wendy, cálmate – Tomándola de los hombros. – Es su naturaleza…

\- ¿Quién los cazo?

\- La manada – Menciono Kill. – Esta vez los expusimos a ellos, sabíamos que era peligros. No queríamos exponernos como la vez pasada.

\- ¿Quién les contó de ellos?

\- Tad Strange nos dijo que soltarían cinco de ellos al bosque, tú sabes que dentro del bosque oscuro no aplican las mismas leyes que en el pueblo – Dijo. – Perdón pero así es el instinto, se toma los malditos supresores y tratamos de no, volvernos agresivos.

\- ¿Por qué esta vez Bill no cazo? – Estaba intrigada por saber la actitud del rubio al no cazar esta vez a sus víctimas. – Él no suele dejar que alguien vague por su territorio, es muy celoso.

\- Un día antes cazamos él y yo cerca de una granja – Admitió con vergüenza viendo la mirada perpleja de la pelirroja. – Eran unos corderos, aunque yo quise devorar una oveja.

\- Entonces él… ¿cazo antes?

\- Sí – Afirmo. – Y tomo supresores para que pudiera controlarse durante la caza.

\- Entonces fue la manada.

\- Sí.

\- ¡Y yo tontamente mande a mi amiga junto con ellos! – Grito frustrada. – Yo pensé que tendrían un picnic y que volverían antes de la adopción de mi amiga.

\- ¿Qué? – Alzando sus orejas. - ¿Adopción?

\- Había una híbrida de conejo muy especial en el orfanato – Soltando suspiros fuertes. – Ella era débil y propensa a enfermarse en cualquier momento. – Continuo – Cuando ella cumplió 14 años tuvo su menarca y su primer celo, pero antes el médico le daba supresores para evitar que los demás se dieran cuenta.

\- Una coneja especial – Dijo Kill musitando la frase en sus labios.

\- Quisiera disculparme con ella… aunque no sé si pueda obtener su perdón – sobre encogiéndose en sus hombros. – Ella está muerta con los demás. – Soltando un débil sollozo de sus labios. – Encontré sus aromas incluso sangre y ropa rasgada. – Dijo – Soy la culpable de su muerte.

\- Oye Wendy – Acercándose. – Esa amiga muerta que mencionas tiene; cabello color chocolate, pelaje en sus orejas muy suave como el algodón, ojos color avellana y parece una muñequita.

\- Algo así… - Sintiendo un poco de celos al escuchar la descripción del pelirrojo. - ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Carajo – Llevándose una mano a la boca.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Sabes algo de Mabel? – Pregunto la chica preocupada por la menor. - ¿Esta viva?

\- Wendy – Viendo a la pelirroja. – ¿Te dije que Bill no cazo para comer?

\- ¿A quien cazo?… no me digas que a Mabel. – Viendo el rostro del lobo. - ¡Oh dios! No… que clase de tortura…

\- Espera antes de que grites de pánico – Dijo el pelirrojo intentando calmar a la gata. – Resulta que…. No la mato sino que más bien hubo un accidente, nada grave… creo.

\- Nada es accidente con ese sanguinario lobo – Dijo.

\- No, este si fue un accidente. – Dijo Kill. – Veras resulta que “tu amiguita” se adaptó al nudo de mi hermano.

\- ¿Qué? – Si entender lo que decía. - ¿Nudo que es?

\- Bueno tuvo un “abotonamiento”, es algo que tenemos los alfas cuando quedemos dejar esencia en nuestras parejas o las omegas.

\- Mabel no es un lobo – Dijo Wendy sin entender.

\- Bill se imprimo en ella, tuvo relaciones con la pequeña coneja el día que cazaron a sus amiguitos. – Explico. – Dice él que jugaron y que la coneja hizo un rito de apareamiento y él cedió porque le pareció atrayente.

\- ¡¿CÓMO QUE TUVIERON RELACIONES?! ¡ES UNA NIÑA! – Grito la gata molesta al punto de aventar la mesita. - ¡MABEL DEBIA HACERLO CON ALGUIEN ESPECIAL!

\- ¡Oye cálmate!, apenas pague esta mesa de café en la tienda con meses sin intereses. – Levantando la mesa y limpiando lo raspado.

\- Kill es otra de tus bromas de mal gusto – Dijo la chica. – No me gusta esta.

\- Créeme no lo es – Cruzándose de brazos. – Bill anda cuidando su linda presa, tanto que ha evitado que no salga de casa y se la pase rodando por las escaleras y secuestre libros de su estante – Dijo Kill. – Prácticamente está cuidándola muy seriamente y lo peor es que… - Viendo su calendario. – Que anda en celo.

\- Un momento Mabel no puede leer esos libros – Recordando que el hombre lobo escribía novelas de origen oscuro y prohibido. – Es literatura para adulto.

\- Descuida, Bill guarda sus trabajos en su estudio. – Dijo. – Esa mocosa no puede leer sus novelas.

\- Su casa huele a muerte – Menciono la pelirroja. – Toda criatura sabe que no debe entrar a su morada al menos que tenga invitación.

\- Oh la pequeña tiene libertad de recorrer su casa – Dijo Kill – No vi en ningún momento a mi hermano

\- ¿Está dejando que ella deje su olor? – Sentándose un momento en el sillón. - ¿Por qué? Todos sabemos que los conejos y lobos son nulos en su relación.

\- Al igual que las otras especies. – Menciono el lobo pelirrojo viendo a la chica y dándole una indirecta muy fuerte.

\- Tenía doce. – Tornándose rojas sus mejillas.

\- Y yo diecisiete – Acercándose a la gata. – Lo recuerdas era primavera me dio fiebre y tu llegaste con una bandeja de agua fría. Por maldad me la tiraste encima.

\- Sí, pero eso fue venganza por cometer mi salmón. – Empujándolo. – Kill esto es serio, muy serio. Mabel no puede quedarse con Bill.

\- Pues la conejita no quiere dejarlo – Menciono. – Le tiene miedo en ocasiones a Tad, pero también a Bill o ya no sé qué es lo que trae. Pero ella está viviendo con Bill.

\- Mabel necesita salir de esa cabaña –Dijo Wendy – Kill ayúdame a entrar a la cabaña de Bill, debemos sacarla de ahí.

\- Sabes que no se invade un territorio sin una invitación antes.

\- Por eso harás lo que te digo, llámale y dile que lo visitaras.

\- ¿Y que gano con esto? – Alzando una ceja. – No todo es gratis Corduroy.

\- No tengo dinero – Dijo la pelirroja agachando sus orejas.

\- No quiero dinero – Se acercó a la gata acorralándola entre el sillón y su cuerpo. – Tú sabes lo que quiero…. Y solo tú puedes saciarlo.

\- Maldito lobo – Dijo ella sonrojada cerrando los ojos y esperando a que lo hiciera.

\- La primera es… - Susurrando cerca de su rostro. – Quiero una bandeja de galletas de chispas de chocolate y arándanos, la segunda bandeja de galletas la quiero de nueces de macadamia y cacahuate. Pero ni se te ocurra ponerle avena. – Moviendo sus orejas y cola de forma efusiva. – Y también quiero mermelada de frambuesa y arándano y fresa, esas tartitas que con el calor del horno dejan una capa caramelizada. – Relamiéndose los labios para limpiarse un poco la baba. - ¡Oh también haz bollitos de moras azules! No, mejor de naranja.

\- ¡Eso es un abuso! – Dijo molesta con las mejillas rojas de la furia. – Comes como aspiradora.

\- Porque saben deliciosas y porque me vetaron de la panadería hace unos días. – Comento. – Sucios híbridos de ratones ya no me permiten comer pan de dulce, así como tendré mi café de las 4 de la tarde.

\- Nunca cambias. – Haciendo un mohín en sus labios rojos.

\- No. – Besando en un suave movimiento corto sus labios, ganándose un sonrojo de la gata. – Te extrañe gata traidora.

\- Lobo estúpido – Volteo su rostro evitando su mirada.

Antes de comenzar a soltando una risa ambos, siendo cubiertos por los sonidos de la lluvia. Wendy se levantó e iba tomar el mandil de la cocina hasta que sintió unos brazos rodear su cintura.

\- Cuando termines… - Hablo cerca de ella. – Quiero hacer algo contigo. – Volteando a la pelirroja dejándola cerca de la barra de la cocina. – Y esta vez no huirás.

La beso empujándola y subiéndose encima de ella con la chica enrollada en su cintura. Perdiéndose ante el sonido de la lluvia. 

•| ⊱✿⊰ |•

Mabel se encontraba terminando de limpiar las ventanas de las casa con un trapo. Después de que los amigos de Bill se fueron, el rubio la había puesto a limpiar mientras terminaba de escribir algunas cosas en su trabajo. Había dicho que le había llegado un momento de inspiración antes de besarla en los labios y encerrarse en su estudio.

La castaña estaba tan concentrada en el aseo de la casa que había olvidado por un momento su dolor en la parte baja. Se acercó al ventanal de la sala que era cubierto por las cortinas de lino morado con detalles dorados. La abrió viendo un espléndido paisaje lluvioso y el bosque oscuro soltando una baja neblina de frío. Mabel encontró cómodo escuchando el sonido de la lluvia, volteo a los lados asegurándose de ver que no estaba Bill a su alrededor.

La pequeña corrió al sofá y tomo un cojín y uno de sus libros sin fijarse el título del libro. El cojín rojo lo puso cerca de la ventana sentándose en él, acomodo su vestido blanco con rosa cubriendo sus pies y teniendo cuidado con su colita de algodón. Se acurruco antes de abrir el libro en sus manos, el título del libro era “un cuento oscuro” de la autora Naomi Novik. La menor comenzó a leer el principio conociendo la historia de Agnieszka y su pueblo natal, Dvernik. Casi en la mitad del libro no entendía unos términos y lo escribía en un pedazo de papel, para después pedirle a Kill que lo buscara, era al único que le podía pedir ayuda ya que se supone que el lobo rubio no sabía de qué ella agarraba sus libros.

Mabel siempre tenía alzada una oreja escuchando todo su entorno, sabía que Bill seguía encerrado dentro de su estudio. Fue muy claro cuando le dijo que se mantuviera callada y no lo molestara las siguientes seis horas.

Pasaron alrededor de dos horas más y sintió sus piernas entumidas, abandono la lectura yendo a la mitad del libro. La historia le estaba gustando puesto que tenía un extraño romance oculto entre los personajes principales. Se levantó un poco y estiro su cuerpo, su estómago comenzó a rugir con desesperación solo podía suceder un cosa, y esa era que tenía hambre.

\- Manzanas – musito la coneja caminando a la cocina, busco en el frutero y solo encontró carne seca y bayas rojas, así que tomo un puño y comió unas cuatro antes de sentir su estómago rugir un poco más. – No hay manzanas.

La adolescente se acercó abrir el refrigerador y solo encontró más carne y pocos vegetales. Su carcelero olvido hacer las compras y solo había carne cruda y almacenada en topper de cocina. La mayoría era res, cerdo y cordero.

De repente vio encima del refrigerador un frasco con la palabra “galletas”, la castaña dio unos brincos intentando alcanzar el frasco pero no obtuvo éxito. Tuvo otra idea al acercar una silla y subirse en ella, tirando del frasco.

\- Vengan.

De repente escucho un carraspeo de cierto hombre lobo que estaba recargado en el marco de la cocina.

\- Ya pudiste levantarte – Cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¡Señor Bill! – La menor se asustó que soltó el frasco y tropezó con la silla a punto de caer en los pedazos de cerámica rotos.

El lobo la atrapo tomándola de los brazos y jalándola hacia su cuerpo, quedando en una posición recargados en la pared con la pequeña aferrada su espalda y sus piernas envueltas sobre su cintura.

\- Perdón, perdón, perdón… - Viendo lo destrozado del frasco. – Fue mi culpa.

\- ¿Golosinas? – Frunciendo el ceño.

\- Tenía hambre – Dijo ella a cohibida en sus brazos. – No había manzanas.

\- De todos modos no hay galletas, ese frasco esta vacío desde hace 12 años por eso lo puse ahí.

\- ¡Doce años! – Viendo a Bill. – Sin galletas.

\- Sin galletas

\- Mejor mátame, no quiero vivir. – Dijo la castaña soltando un gimoteo.

\- No es tan malo no tener dulces, te acostumbras después de un tiempo.

La acomodo arriba del mostrador de la cocina mientras tomaba un recogedor y una escoba para barrer los pedazos de cerámica rota.

\- ¿Tienes hambre? – Pregunto Bill.

\- Sí

\- Puedo hacer ternera asada – Dijo el lobo moviendo su cola de forma alegre. – Comeríamos ternera.

\- Bill… no como carne – Dijo la castaña. – Tad dijo que solo los vegetales o las frutas.

\- Cierto, Tad esto y Tad lo otro… ¿Por qué demonios no comes carne? – Dando un golpe en la mesada.

\- Lo siento – Asustándose por la actitud del hombre lobo.

\- Solo déjalo – Frotándose la sien – Te preparare tus vegetales.

La menor no dudo en soltar unas lágrimas en su rostro, Bill la miro y la bajo del mostrador empujándola fuera de la cocina.

\- Vete a bañar – Dijo molesto.

\- Lo siento… no volveré a quejarme.

El hombre lobo saco de un topper la carne antes de agarrar un cuchillo de carnicero y desquitarse despedazando. No dudo en tomar un pedazo y masticarlo saboreando la sangre y la sensación helada y fibrosa.

[::]

La castaña estaba duchándose disfrutando de la calidez del agua caliente, cuando noto que había artículos de limpieza para ella entre otras cosas. Se arrodillo en el estante curioseando entre las cosas, recordó cuando Bill le dijo que podía utilizarlas.

\- Huele rico – Dijo la menor oliendo un shampo de arroz y maracuyá, un aroma que la hizo sonrosarse de sus mejillas. Tomo un poco tallando su cabello y envolviéndose en el aroma delicioso que la hacía relajarse. Jabones perfumados y suaves esponjas que aún no habían salido de su empaque. – No se molestara Bill. – Tomando uno rosado y tallando su cuerpo, disfrutaba mucho el baño, ahora que tenía permitido tocar los artículos que eran para su pareja.

La menor se demoró más de lo esperado en la ducha, pues se había puesto hacer en una esquina pompas de jabón con sus manos. Comenzó a entonar una canción que Wendy le cantaba cuando se bañaban juntas en el orfanato.

 _\- Miércoles, buenos días~ -_ Haciendo eco con su voz. _– Algún día del mes, es soleado. La luz del sol huele a una leve tristeza. – Viendo la pequeña ventana del baño donde se colaba el vapor del agua. – En el diario del gato, el número de siestas tomadas que ha escrito. –_ Continuo mientras creaba más burbujas. _– En el diario del columpio, está la aceleración de hoy, y el sueño de alcanzar sus metas, están escritos allí. En el diario del reloj, está escrito el número de veces que una persona querida lo miro fijamente._

En ese momento un hombre lobo subía molesto ya que cierta coneja aun no bajaba para cenar, llevaba metida en el cuarto de baño más de 30 minutos. Estaba a punto de tocar cuando escucho su voz atrás de la puerta, cantando alegremente. Se apoyó recargando su espalda en la puerta de madera y alzando sus orejas, era la primera vez que la escuchaba cantar de esa manera, sonaba celestialmente inocente y con tonos altos y agudos entre suaves entonaciones.

_\- Así entonces llegamos al diario de mis labios, he escrito el número de veces que han llamado tu nombre~ - Enjuagando su rostro. – Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis…_

Mabel recargo su cabeza en la pared sintiendo las gotas caer en su rostro.

 _\- Jueves, en algún día del mes nos estamos acercando_ – Toco sus labios recordando la sensación de los labios del hombre lobo. – _El diario del universo, registra cada vez que una estrella se encuentra con otra. El diario de una cortina; contiene rumores de que el viento le hablado de alguien que se estaba besando. El diario de un cohete, cuenta su despegue._

Alzo sus orejas escuchando alguien detrás de la puerta.

 _\- Así en el diario de mis labios… sueño con una cuenta atrás estar contigo. –_ Menciono la castaña. – Siete, seis, cinco, cuatro, tres, dos… uno.

Bill abrió la puerta entrando sigilosamente al baño, era la misma canción que entonaba hace unas horas atrás cuando limpiaba. Vio una oportunidad para interrumpirla puesto que había quedado mal con la pequeña en toda la mañana y lo que va de la tarde. Se retiró sus prendas quedando desnudo, no pudo evitar soltar una risa antes de abrir la puerta corrediza y entrar a la ducha junto con la castaña. Escuchando a la chica sorprenderse y dar un grito de sorpresa.

\- ¡BILL! – Grito la menor cubriéndose el pecho.

\- Has tardado mucho.

\- Me sigo bañando – Haciendo un mohín de molestia.

\- Te vas a arrugar como una pasa, coneja torpe – Picando su frente con sus dos dedos.

\- Ya iba salir – Dijo queriendo abrir la puerta pero el lobo se lo impedía.

\- Lavaba mi cabello.

\- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto nerviosa.

\- Eres mi coneja y debes hacerle algún mimo a tú lobo.

\- Pero quiero salir – Sintiendo el calor y el aroma del alfa. – Aparte no te alcanzo.

\- Descuida que eso no impedirá que hagas tu tarea – La tomo entre sus brazos y la alzo quedando el rostro del lobo recargado en sus senos redondos. – Lates muy fuerte de tu corazón, trata de calmarte.

\- Mira quien lo dice – Dijo ella tomando una botella de shampo que el rubio le paso, antes de masajear el cuero cabelludo del lobo. - ¿Bill? Tienes sangre seca aquí.

\- Olvide tallarme en esa parte.

Mabel limpio notando una pequeña herida en sus orejas, había recordado en la noche que el lobo no tenía esas heridas.

\- Bill… ¿saliste?

\- Eres muy curiosa y preguntona – Dijo el lobo.

\- ¿Cazaste ahorita?

\- Si cazar un vegetal es peligroso… creo que sí. – Menciono.

\- Bill – Abrazando su cabeza. – Lo siento, lo siento…

\- ¡Ouch! – Se quejó ante la repentina presión en su cabeza. – Solo fui por unas frutas al bosque.

\- Pero te lastimaste.

\- Estoy acostumbrado.

La bajo colocando un beso en sus labios de forma apasionada.

\- Mabel – Hablo en tono seductor. – Tenemos algo pendiente.

\- Pero… aun duele.

\- Tranquila solo una masturbación – Colocando besos en su cuello de forma suave. – Solo roces.

\- ¿Masturbar?

\- Ven pequeña – La guío a una esquina de la ducha tomando sus manos y colocando un beso en sus palmas. – Haz que me corra. – La guío a su miembro erecto que iba irguiéndose ante ella.

\- Es muy grande – Tocando la base de su pene y parte de sus testículos, las manos de Bill la guiaban a subir las suyas frotando el tallo de su miembro hasta tocar la punta de su glande y parte de su frenillo visible. La castaña escuchaba un suspiro alto del lobo mientras bajaba hasta regresar a la base.

\- Eso preciosa continua – Viendo por el rabillo de su ojo a la menor frotar de arriba hacia abajo tirando del prepucio y la piel de su pene, hasta rozar con el orificio de su glande donde con un dedo acariciaba la punta provocando que su piel se erizaba y se contrajera. Le indico que lo apretara y masajeara aumentando el ritmo de sus movimientos en la muñeca de su mano. – Mabel…. Lámelo.

\- ¿Lamerlo? – Dijo sonrojada. – Nunca lo he hecho.

\- Lámelo – Insistió acercándole su miembro hinchado. – Come esta zanahoria.

\- Bill no es una zanahoria – Dijo con las mejillas infladas. – Es un pene.

\- Es charla sucia.

\- ¿Solo lamerlo?

\- ¿Has comido helado? – Menciono el lobo excitado en su voz.

\- No – Dijo ella apenada. – No teníamos mucho dinero en el orfanato.

Bill se reprendió por mencionar esa golosina, más no pudo evitar sentir una opresión en su pecho al saber que su conejita no había probado tan deliciosa golosina fría. Se aseguraría de darle helado para que conociera su sabor, querría ver la reacción de su rostro cuando probara por primera vez aquel postre.

\- Es injusto no probar algo delicioso – Acariciando su rostro.

\- ¿Sabe rico el helado? – Dando una lamida a su pene provocando un gemido al rubio.

\- Sí – Menciono relamiéndose los labios. – Es delicioso y cremoso.

\- Quiero… probarlo – La menor lamió parte de su tallo hasta la cabeza de su pene quedándose en la punta mientras frotaba sus palmas contra el cuerpo del miembro del lobo.

\- Lo probaras – Soltando jadeos – Mabel mételo en tu boca.

\- Mi boca – Colocando besos en su frenillo.

\- Abre tu boca, hermosa – Viendo como la menor abría tímidamente antes de meterlo empujando. – Perfecto – Dijo disfrutando de coger su boca mientras movía su pelvis lentamente.

Mabel apenas podía continuar con el ritmo, más sentía aquel miembro salir y entrar de su boca e invadir cada rincón. Su corazón latía con rapidez sintiendo un sabor amargo y salado salir en pequeñas gotas que bajaban en su garganta.

Su pequeña vagina segregaba su lubricación y le hacía sentir caliente al realizar ese acto. Escuchaba al rubio gruñir fuerte y jadear con rapidez, minutos después sintió un líquido espeso y caliente llenar su boca dejando salir el pene cubierto de su saliva y aquel semen que goteaba.

La castaña trago aquella secreción con dificultad más por su sabor, no era dulce y mucho menos le agradaba pero quería complacer al lobo. Vio al rubio que la miraba con su orbe dorado y oscurecido.

\- Es muy amargo y salado – Haciendo una expresión de inconforme.

\- Vaya no te gusto – Acercándola a él. – No te gusta el sabor de mi semen.

\- No es dulce.

\- No, no lo es. – Menciono. – Lo siento por no ser suficientemente dulce.

La adolescente fue abrazada por atrás sintiendo la pelvis del mayor golpearla por atrás, su miembro duro y erecto se frotaba contra su trasero.

\- Abre tus piernas.

\- Bill… - Ella entre abrió sus piernas sintiendo como aquel órgano se deslizaba contra sus pliegues, frotando sin llegar a penetrar.

\- Ciérralas – Menciono extasiado.

\- Pero… es extraño – Dijo ella.

La abrazo con fuerza en sus caderas y comenzó a frotarse dejando la mitad de su pene rozar de momento contra su clítoris y sus pliegues. Simulando las embestidas, el mayor empujaba provocando roces íntimos contra sus muslos.

\- Ahh… ahhh… Bill

\- Quédate así… - Besando sus labios aumentando el ritmo, su pene rozaba constantemente sintiendo la lubricación de la menor cubrirlo y hacer resbaladizo sus movimientos. Su nudo se creaba más solo provocaba que el mayor gimiera con fuerza y apretara los muslos de la chica. – Carajo… ahh… ahh… Mabel… Mabel…

\- ...penétrame – Suplico la menor.

El rubio lanzo un gruñido gutural colocando a la chica contra la pared, la levanto de los muslos y se froto su pelvis con su ingle. Ambos se miraban sintiendo la lujuria del momento, la penetro de una sola estocada embistiendo su interior. La menor llevo sus manos a envolverse en sus hombros moviendo sus caderas contra los empujones del mayor, gimiendo entre cortado y con sus alientos chocando.

\- Bill… Bill… - Recargando su cabeza contra el hueco de su cuello.

\- Terminaremos juntos – Colocando besos en su cuello. Sus dedos acariciaban su colita estrujándola. Aquel nudo se había acomodado en el interior de la conejita, aumento el ritmo de sus embestidas siendo rápidas y precisas.

La castaña sentía su pecho botar y el aumento en la respiración, se abrazó a su cuello soltando un gemido largo antes de sentir un abundante liquido llenarla quedándose quieto el mayor en sus movimientos.

Bill miro a la menor agotada y con una sonrisa a medias, la cargo por un rato dando lamidas en sus mejillas y colocando besos en su rostro. Su pene palpitaba y sentía liberar el líquido de su orgasmo, un fluido lechoso caía entre sus muslos deslavándose en el piso de la ducha.

\- Es más que un cariño – Menciono jadeoso y con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro. – Deberíamos tomar esos supresores.

\- ¿Supresores? – Hablo la pequeña borracha del placer.

\- Aquellos que te dio ese odioso zorro – Salió de la menor viendo que ella expulsaba su semilla. Termino de limpiar a la castaña con sumo cuidado al igual que él.

Envolvió a la adolescente en la toalla, mientras terminaba de atarse la suya secando su pelaje de su cola y orejas. Mabel rebusco sus pastillas en el botiquín, justamente donde Bill había acomodado los suyos. Ambos tomaron el contenedor de sus pastillas antes de mirarse y sentir una pequeña risa escapar de sus labios.

\- Sabes no quiero tomarlas, no tiene caso. – Viendo de forma seductora a la menor. - ¿No crees, Mabel?

\- Bill – Frunciendo el ceño antes de sacar las dos pastillas una rosa y una naranja y tomarlas inmediatamente. – Tad dijo que debo de tomarlas.

\- Cierra bien la puerta de la habitación. – le amenazo el hombre lobo antes de tomarse la pastilla.

Ambos salieron del cuarto de baño para colocarse ropa cómoda para dormir, su comida se había convertido en cena puesto que ya eran alrededor de la ocho de la noche.

En cuanto bajaron a la cocina, el rubio se acercó a servirle a Mabel un plato de zanahorias y betabel cocidos. Mientras el comía una pieza de ternera asada con los mismo vegetales. Durante la cena permanecieron un rato en silencio, solo miradas y expresiones que mostraban pena y seriedad.

Terminando la cena la chica se encamino a la sala para continuar su lectura, mientras que Bill limpiaba un poco la cocina. Mabel estaba tan concentrada en su historia que no sintió cuando el rubio se acostó en sus muslos, estirando su cuerpo y soltando murmullos de gozo. Sus dedos jugando con las orejas caídas de su coneja y respirando relajado, como si fuera una zona de confort hecha para él.

\- ¿El piso no es incómodo? – Viendo al rubio – Solo estoy sentada en el cojín.

\- Tus piernas son cómodas.

-Me he dado cuenta que vives solo – Dijo ella. – Pensé que Kill vivía contigo.

\- Solo vino esa vez a visitarme. – Comento. – Estabas mala y necesitaba ayuda – Tocando su frente. – ¿No has tenido fiebre?

\- Estoy bien – Sonriendo.

\- Mabel – Viendo fijamente a la coneja de orbes avellanados. – Mañana… saldremos.

\- ¿Salir?

\- Sí – Dijo. – Estas bien de salud, iremos despacio. – Acariciando su mejilla. – Quiero pasear contigo y llevarte por el bosque.

Mabel estaba insegura de salir afuera hacía el bosque, recordaba los pequeños relatos de Wendy y lo que había dentro. Sin olvidar que cuando su mamá cuidaba de ellos siempre estaban en constante peligro.

Sintió las manos de Bill tocar sus orejas y parte de su cuello, antes de voltearse de lado y acomodarse en su regazo soltando un suspiro de relajación. Su aroma a chocolate y cedro la calmaba.

\- ¿Mabel que lees? – Pregunto intrigado el rubio al ver el libro de tapa oscura y grabado en rojo.

\- Yo… - dijo apenada y con las mejillas rosadas. – Un cuento oscuro.

\- Ah… ya veo – Sonriendo maliciosamente y mostrando sus colmillos. – ¿Y… que capítulo vas?

\- ¿El once? – dije confundida.

\- ¿Pagina?

\- 176 – Mencione viendo un semblante serio en aquel lobo. - ¿Bill?

\- Dame ese libro, torpe coneja. – Se lo quito de las manos viendo el contenido de la lectura.

\- ¡Hey!, va en la parte interesante del dragón y la doncella están haciendo magia juntos.

\- Sí, y luego tienen sexo – Dijo el rubio cerrando el libro. – Ligero pero es emocionante.

\- Agniezka no tiene relaciones con Sarkan.

\- ¿Ah no? – Abriendo la página del libro. – _Y con su ágil dedo pulgar me acaricio el… provocando un gemido, jadeé ante sus besos... –_ No continuo con la lectura cuando la coneja le cubrió con sus manos la boca antes de ponerse colorada.

\- Cállate.

\- Quien te manda estar leyendo estos libros.

\- Parecía interesante y veía que no había nada entre ellos dos.

\- Es romance oscuro, torpe coneja.

\- ¿Por qué tienes esos libros?

\- Son regalos de otros autores, que ni conozco o posiblemente aún son publicados. – Sonriendo.

Mabel toqueteo las orejas de Bill provocando que revolotearan y se ganara un gruñido del rubio, se acercó a su rostro colocando un beso en sus labios observando un rubor en el puente de su nariz.

\- Esposito – Dijo la menor en un intento de darle un apodo cariñoso.

\- Me gusta cómo suena – abrazando la cintura de la castaña. - Mi tierna conejita.

•| ⊱✿⊰ |•

Más tarde a la medianoche Mabel se había levantado del rincón donde estaba dormida con Bill, apartándolo con mucho cuidado de no despertarlo. Se dirigió al baño y se sobo el estómago, sin poder evitarlo soltó una arcada mayor y vomito. Se encontraba mareara por un buen rato, continuo vomitando antes de caer rendida.

Se limpió completamente la boca y las manos antes de abrir el botiquín y sacar una de las cajas de donde venía un test. Ella leyó las instrucciones y mojo el cartucho esperando el resultado. En cuanto vio la ventana del cartucho tiro la prueba ocultándolo entre los papeles. Ella se sobo el vientre mientras caminaba hacia abajo las escaleras. No podía ocultar una mueca de tristeza.

Su estómago era raro rugió de hambre y busco alguna fruta antes de asegurarse que Bill seguía dormido en el piso sobre la almohada. Indago por el refrigerador buscando comida más no encontraba nada bueno, solo carne.

Ella olfateo un aroma y encontró la sartén donde tenía restos de la ternera, más tenía un poco de vegetales. Ella tomo un pedazo de carne por accidente pensando que era zanahoria y se lo comió, solo para llevarse la sorpresa… de que estaba delicioso.

Tomo otro pedazo saboreando la carne cocida y en su poco jugo, jamás había probado la carne y ahora se encontraba en un mar de sensaciones. Una luz se prendió en la cocina y volteo a su lado viendo a Bill parado con una cara llena de confusión.

\- ¿Mabel? – Viendo a la menor comer carne.

_“Los conejos no son débiles, tienen garras para defenderse y patas agiles para correr”_

•| ⊱✿⊰ |•

Dentro de un estudio se encontraba un zorro siendo amenazado contra el filo de una navaja en su cuello, miraba con sus ojos amatistas y con una sonrisa en su rostro a una pequeña híbrida de conejo blanco de la raza Lop. Una chica de cabello rubio algo desaliñado y con sus ojos siendo un precioso zafiro oscuro.

\- Creo que no puedes aguardar un segundo más – viendo a la coneja fruncir el ceño.

\- Confiamos en ti… Mabel confió en ti – Encajando la punta. – Dipper murió pero eso no impedirá que lo vengue.

\- Sientes mucho rencor señorita Noroeste – Dijo Tad. – Oh debo decir ¿Pines?

La rubia se cuidó el vientre antes de ver al zorro colocar su mano sobre su vientre y acariciarlo.

\- ¿Un cachorro? – Menciono. – Felicidades por su embarazo.

Pacifica no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas sabiendo a que se refería, llevaba tiempo vagando por el pueblo sin alojo y sin comida. Más al ver a Tad caminando de regreso a la mansión no dudo en seguirlo y cobrar venganza por la muerte de su amado, puesto que él era el único que sabía que salían del orfanato. Colarse a su mansión no fue difícil.

\- ¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que Mabel Pines sigue viva? – Menciono. – Y que esta con uno de los lobos que mato a tu amado, siendo ella su prisionera.

\- ¿Mabel sigue viva? – Viendo al zorro.

\- Muy viva – Dijo con una sonrisa tenebrosa. - ¿No quieres recuperarla antes de que nazca tú cachorro?

\- Quiero a Mabel – Sollozo la rubia, sabiendo que su mejor amiga y a la que consideraba como una hermana estuviera viva.

\- La traeremos de regreso – Menciono. – Todo a su tiempo.

“ _Zorro astuto tiene más piezas en juego”_


	8. Jaws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Lectura para mayores de 18 años en adelante, contiene temas de violencia situaciones de tema erótico y sexual. Lenguaje ofensivo y vulgar.

╭═────═⌘═────═╮

El Bosque: Capítulo VI: Jaws

╰═────═⌘═────═╯

_“Que maravilloso día era para el hombre lobo enterarse que por fin su conejita podía comer carne”_

Tad se encontraba haciendo una revisión clínica rápida a la menor de pies a cabeza entre tomar sus signos vitales, mientras anotaba en un cuadernillo todos los resultados. En cambio Bill se encontraba en la cocina a punto de cocinar una gallina mientras arrancaba la cabeza de forma contenta, manchando sus manos de sangre y salpicando la tabla de la cocina.

\- ¿Qué sería bueno que ella comiera primero? – Desplumando el animal. – ¿Un estofado, una pechuga asada, alas enderezadas o caldo? – El lobo estaba demasiado contento que había salido a cazar en ese mismo instante mientras terminaba de matar al animal, degollándolo y exprimiendo la sangre. – Mabel… mi linda conejita, por fin ella... lo acepta.

En ese momento vio a Mabel correr alejándose Tad con su brazo picoteado de sus venas. Se abrazó de la cintura del rubio, como si temiera del sujeto. El zorro solo guardaba los tubos con la muestra de sangre en el bolsillo de su saco. Mientras se sobaba el golpe que recibió en su rostro.

\- ¿Qué sucede ahora? – Pregunto Bill viendo a Tad con la mejilla roja y una mano marcada en su piel.

\- Mabel odia los piquetes – Viendo a la menor esconderse. – Pero era necesario.

\- Pero no es nada malo. – Viendo a la coneja tallarse sus brazos. – Yo también odio las agujas, preciosa.

\- Necesito ver este repentino cambio… dices que comió lo que preparaste y que era para ti. – Dijo con una mueca de intriga. – Que Mabel allá querido comer carne, significa que puede que haya cambios en su sistema endocrino a partir de su consumo. Tampoco quiere decir que cambie su apetito y se vuelva carnívora.

\- ¿Pero ella puede comer esto? – Dijo el rubio con las orejas en alto y con un cuchillo en mano. – Estoy preparando algo que le gustara.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – Dijo Tad señalando el desastre que hizo el lobo. – Es un revoltijo de viseras y carne, sin olvidar la sangre que tienes regando en ese balde.

\- Esto es una gallina. – Dijo con orgullo. – Y la cace justamente para ella, para que tenga proteínas y fuerza, ya sabes… un poco de vitamina. – Cruzándose de brazos.

\- Bill, lo conveniente sería que comiera alimentos procesados y esterilizados. – Menciono el híbrido de zorro. – Mabel no puede comer… eso. – Viendo con desprecio el cadáver del animal. – Sera mejor que vaya de poco en poco, al igual que ella se controle con su pequeño problema de hormonas y tome sus píldoras. – Dándole un bote nuevo de pastillas a la menor. – Tomate dos ahora.

Mabel se sonrojo al recordar su aroma, intento suprimirlo evitando causar otro incidente. Ella ya podía reconocer su propio olor sin problema alguno. Pero no podía evitar oler el aroma de Bill; chocolate y vainilla combinado con el fresno y el cedro del bosque.

\- ¡Entonces! – Dijo encajando el cuchillo en la tabla. - ¿Qué hago con esto?

\- Comételo tú pero no se lo des a Mabel – Le regaño Tad mientras tomaba su maletín en la sala y de paso tomaba la caperuza de la castaña.

\- Pero era para ella – Se quejó el rubio con las orejas agachadas. – Carajo.

La castaña lo miro con sorpresa pero el zorro le hizo una seña de que guardara silencio, antes de ser despedido en el recibidor por ella.

 _\- Alguien quiere verte, Mabel –_ Menciono el zorro de cabello malva observando como ella abría sus ojos en grande. – _Es una sorpresa pequeña conejita._

Tad sabía muy bien que Mabel estaba secuestrada a manos de Bill más no podía llevársela porque eso lo condenaría a muerte. Más no impidió llevar a cabo su plan más perverso, el cual consistía en llevar a su amiga Pacifica con ella y reemplazarla. Necesitaba actuar rápido ante la situación.

La castaña vio como el zorro se iba en su auto por el camino que conducía de regreso al pueblo, ella veía alrededor del bosque como un lugar tenebroso para ser apenas mediodía.

\- Mabel – Llamo el lobo desde el marco de la cocina con un semblante triste. – Otra vez comerás tus verduras. Es por tu bien, no podemos arriesgarnos.

\- De acuerdo.

\- Terminando de almorzar… - Sonrojado levemente de sus mejillas. – Quiero llevarte alguna parte, ¿se puede la cita?

La castaña solo asintió mientras veía nuevamente la puerta del armario que se encontraba bajo las escaleras. Le llamaba la atención el olor que desprendía, pero nuevamente fue opacado por el aroma del rubio cuando se acercó a ella y la abrazo, cargándola para llevarla de regreso a la cocina.

\- ¿Por qué no me ayudas a pelar unas zanahorias? – Colocando una caricia en sus orejas largas y suaves. – Es mucho trabajo para mí.

\- Sí. – Regresando la caricia al rubio mientras ambos sonreían.

De repente el aroma fue perdido por el olor suyo y el del lobo, los días que pasaba con Bill fueron tranquilos en los que el lobo no dejaba de cuidarla o velar por ella. 

Más tarde salieron a caminar al bosque recorriendo aquellos caminos que Wendy le conto alguna vez a Mabel. Pasando por un sendero de hojas secas y por la arbolada de árboles de acacia que desprendían su follaje por el final del otoño y la pronto llegada del invierno. Mabel caminaba dando saltitos y jugando alrededor con algunos animales que rondaban por el lugar, liebres y roedores. En cambio Bill siempre la mantenía a su alrededor vigilando que ninguno le hiciera daño.

La castaña veía las pisadas del rubio junto a las suyas y como la seguía como una sombra, a donde ella se movía él se encontraba ahí. Esto le causo gracia y le animo a jugar con su compañero comenzando a correr entre los árboles, viendo al hombre lobo alzar sus orejas y mover su cola siguiéndola y tratando de alcanzarla.

\- ¡Bill! – Le llamo la menor entre risas corriendo y saltando encima de los árboles. - ¡Atrápame! Jejeje

\- Ya verás que te atrapare. – Soltando un gruñido de competitividad.

\- Ven – Ella extendió sus brazos para que la atrapara, pero la vio voltearse y subirse a un árbol.

\- Tramposa – Viendo a la adolescente reír. – Iré por ti.

Bill miro a la chica quedarse encima de una rama llena de flores, se acercó a la coneja quedando sus rostros muy cerca. Estaba a punto de besarla pero la chica le tiro un puñado de flores, ella comenzó a reírse antes de sentir como la parte de la rama se rompía hasta caerse hacia abajo en una parte del precipicio, asustando al lobo.

\- ¡ESTRELLA FUGAZ! – Grito el lobo viendo a la chica caer ante sus ojos.

Mabel abrió los ojos encontrándose en un lugar suave, fragante y fresco. Noto que estaba tendida en el prado donde caía todo pétalos viejos de los árboles, creando un colchón de hojas secas. Observo que tenía rasguños por la caída más no tenía lesión grave.

\- Vaya jovencita eso fue una caída grande – Dijo un chico rubio de ojos azules y orejas largas y rubias. – Aunque pensé que morirías.

\- ¿Quién eres? – Dijo la chica temerosa viendo al sujeto acercarse y olfatearla antes de darle una lamida en su mejilla. – ¡Ouch! – Se quejó por el repentino toque en sus lesiones.

\- Mi nombre es Gabe. – Lamiendo la sangre de su brazo. – Cielos eres un desastre, no te muevas.

\- ¡Auch! – Trato de apartarlo de sus heridas pero el chico solo alzo sus orejas y abrazo su cuerpo. – Duele…

\- Shh… - Dijo Gabe intentando calmarla. – No hagas ruido, hay un ser muy temible en el bosque que gusta de cazar a cualquier especie y matarla.

La cargo entre sus brazos guiándola a un río cercano, mientras que Mabel admiraba las grandes orejas largas y rubias y las facciones del chico. Era muy guapo y de buen cuerpo, lo que más le llamo la atención fue el aroma; moras y fresas combinado con algo de pino fresco.

\- Hueles delicioso – Dijo el chico sonriendo y apegándola a su lado. – ¿Eres un conejo?

\- Mmm… sí – Dijo ella apenada. - ¿Tú también lo eres?

\- No, soy una liebre. – Colocando un beso en la frente de la castaña. - ¿Estás sola?

\- No – Volteando a ver que se iban alejando del sendero del bosque. – Oye, ¿A dónde me llevas? No puedo salir muy lejos de aquí.

\- Descuida solo iremos a tratar tus heridas. – Se acercó al río depositando a la chica en la orilla. – Vaya sí que estás muy arañada. – Sacando de su mochila un pañuelo. - ¿Qué hacías arriba?

\- Jugaba – Respondió la castaña mientras evitaba la mirada del rubio. – Pero la rama se quebró.

\- Sabes que no debes jugar aquí. – Dijo Gabe. – Hay una bestia horrible que ronda por el bosque oscuro de Raven Fair. Escuche que devoro a unos huérfanos él solo.

\- ¿Huérfanos? – Dijo temerosa la castaña.

\- Sí – Tomando el rostro de la castaña coloco un beso en sus labios. – Pero me alegra encontrar a una híbrida de coneja sana y salva.

\- ¡¿Por qué me besaste?! – Dijo sonrojada la castaña.

\- Eres linda – Dijo. – ¿Qué hay de malo? ¿Acaso tienes un compañero? – Ruborizándose de sus mejillas. – Es que no huelo ni un macho sobre ti.

\- ¿No huelo? – Dijo Mabel olfateando su piel. – Bill – Sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse al recordar que no tenía la esencia del lobo sobre su piel. – Pero…

\- ¿Bill? – Colocando una mirada extrañada. - ¿Quién es? – Viendo a la chica llorar. – Oye no llores. – Abrazando a la castaña. – Descuida estas aquí conmigo.

\- ¡Suéltame! – Intento separarse del rubio pero solo sentía su apego muy cerca de su cuerpo.

\- Es extraño – Dijo el rubio con un semblante serio y frívolo. – Soy un casi de tu misma especie, no debes sentirte asustada. – Colocando un beso en su mejilla. – Sé que estas en celo.

\- ¡No quiero! – Dijo ella dando patadas y aruños.

\- Shh – Intento calmarla acariciando su espalda. – Las conejas siempre son chillonas y asustadizas, pero no le quitan lo adorable. Tranquila todo está bien.

\- Se puede saber ¿Qué haces con ella?

El chico volteo rápidamente entre los arboles encontrándose a un rubio con las orejas alzadas y su cola tiesa con la mirada afilada. Su semblante era oscuro e intimidante, no hacía falta darse cuenta que el ambiente se había tornado tenso.

\- ¿No deberías estar dentro del bosque? Ni siquiera estamos invadiendo tu territorio bestia. – Exclamo el chico.

\- Pero tienes algo que me pertenece – Menciono.

\- ¿Ella? – Señalando a la castaña.

\- ¿La soltaras o tú cadáver seguirá hablando?

\- Estoy bien – Dijo Mabel a Gabe soltándose de su agarre antes de correr a lado de Bill.

\- Cierra tus ojos y no veas. – Le sugirió Bill a la pequeña.

\- Bill vámonos – Abrazándose de su cintura con ternura. – Estoy bien.

\- Entiendo, entiendo…. Lo siento. – Dijo el chico alejándose y viendo a la pareja. – No se volverá a repetir… fue error mío.

Sin pensarlo dos veces el chico se alejó corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, en cambio Bill no estaba contento con dejarlo ir. Mabel atrajo su rostro para colocar un beso en su mejilla.

\- Mabel vuelves a dejar ir un sucio bastardo y te romperé las piernas. – Le amenazo.

\- Quiero ir a casa – Colocando una mirada dulce en sus ojos. – Quiero leer un libro.

\- Suficiente tuvimos con la salida. – La cargo entre sus brazos sintiendo como la chica abrazaba su cuello y miraba atrás de su hombro el sendero.

•| ⊱✿⊰ |•

Los siguientes días la convivencia de la conejita con el lobo aumentaba, pronto entrarían a mediados de noviembre. El bosque oscuro comenzaba a formarse una leve capa blanca de nieve y el frío comenzaba arribar en el pueblo.

Kill pocas veces venia de visita a la cabaña a comprobar que la pequeña estuviera bien, aunque no se quedaba tanto tiempo cuando notaba algo extraño en el comportamiento de su hermano. Siendo más protector y territorial que nunca. Y eso lo delataba su aroma y su instinto en cazar a escondidas animales en el bosque donde terminaba matándolos.

El pelirrojo veía que su hermano no dejaba a la adolescente mirar el armario o acercarse a su estudio de trabajo.

Esa tarde quiso hablar con su hermano mientras que Mabel estaba en la cocina intentando cocinar la cena de esa noche, era muy temprano para prepararla pero la pequeña le llevaba tiempo haciendo bolitas de carne y leyendo un libro de recetas.

Bill se encontraba sentado en su sillón rojo con una copa de vino, mientras veía a su hermano caminar en círculos.

\- ¿Estas sospechando nuevamente?

\- Bill, llevas con ella más de un mes y medio – Menciono. – Pensé que estaría muerta para entonces. Nunca habías llegado tan lejos de tener una presa encerrada aquí en esta casa.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Bebiendo su copa.

\- Estas jugando con ella – Tomando un sorbo grande de su copa. – No te creo lo de la pareja. Puede que hayas tenido un nudo y se amolde, pero son especies diferentes.

\- Es mi pareja y me imprime en ella – Soltó un gruñido. – Sí yo quiero, tendré mi descendencia con ella.

\- El problema es que lo suyo es nulo – haciendo una X con sus dedos. – Mabel no puede quedar preñada y solo la estas lastimando. – Dijo. – Un conejo y un lobo jamás. Ella va querer cachorros y no los conseguirá si estás tú.

\- ¿Y vienes hablar de eso? O de tú romance con una híbrida de gato. – Soltando una risa burlona. -¿Quién es la chica? Apestas a ella.

\- Encontré a su niñera – Menciono el pelirrojo frunciendo el ceño y caminando alrededor de la habitación. – Wendy está viva, no sé si la recuerdes.

\- Claramente recuerdo a esa gata traidora – Comento con amargura el hombre lobo. – Me hizo un recuerdo de despedida. – Señalando su ojo. – ¿Ahora que te dijo la bruja? Que soy un temible asesino y que cazo por mera diversión.

\- Nada de eso – Viendo a su hermano mirarlo con desconfianza. – Bill – Soltó un suspiro cansado. – Sonara grosero y sé que me tuviste confianza para verla. Pero te diré dejes ir a Mabel.

\- ¿Por qué dejarla ir? – Apretando el puño. – No ha enfermado, es feliz estando aquí y me quiere, ella me ama.

\- ¡Está enferma Bill! – Dijo furioso. – ¿Qué te hace pensar que está bien?, la chica tiene anemia como dice Tad y no son compatibles, ella se queda porque no la dejas salir y la tienes encerrada en esta casa. Es una adolescente coneja que fue arrebatada de su hogar dos veces.

\- Ya está saliendo al campo en mi compañía – Menciono – A caminado de aquí hasta el árbol de allá.

\- No es una mascota Bill – Dijo el pelirrojo. - ¿Paseos? Es enserio, ella necesita salir y alejarte de ti. Tú también estas siendo afectado, el armario suelta el hedor a muerto y se lo quieres ocultar trayendo más carne a casa. – Acercándose. – Dile la verdad.

\- No te incumbe lo que hay dentro de ese armario.

\- Bill – Dijo – Solo piénsalo y no la lastimes.

\- ¿Desde cuándo le tienes misericordia a los híbridos de conejos? – Viendo a su hermano. – También Pyronica y Kriptos están actuando raros, la última vez que vinieron estuvieron indagando e investigando un poco por mi casa.

\- Ella no merece tanto problema tuyo. – Dijo. – Bill, creo que si no lo haces tendré que decirle a Will y a Belle lo que sucede.

En ese momento Mabel llamo a Bill antes de que el rubio sonriera en grande y mirada a su hermano con burla.

\- Ella requiere mi presencia – Dijo con una leve sonrisa. – Mi pareja.

\- Ella no diferencia entre un jodido secuestro y un alojamiento temporal. – Mostrando una mirada iracunda.

Mabel veía a Kill y a Bill entrando por la cocina antes de que el lobo rubio se acercara y la tomara de la cintura colocando un beso en su mejilla.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto el lobo viendo a la menor preparar la olla.

\- Bill… No tengo zanahorias ni papas – Dijo ella terminando de hacer bolitas de carne.

\- Oh quieres eso – Colocando otro beso en la frente. – Te traeré preciosa.

\- Sí… pero deja de hacer eso, no más besos – Apartando un poco al lobo mientras soltaba una risita tímida. - ¿Kill te quedas a cenar?

\- Lo siento linda – Dijo el pelirrojo. – Debo regresar o mi novia se molestara mucho si sigo afuera.

\- ¿Tienes novia? – Dijo contenta la castaña. - ¿Cuándo es la boda?

\- ¡¿Boda?! – Dijo el lobo sonrojado. – Yo… no he dicho nada de una boda.

\- Mabel son cosas que no debes preguntar inesperadamente. – Dijo el rubio.

\- De acuerdo – Haciendo un adorable puchero.

\- Mabel – Llamo Kill con las orejas levemente firmes y viendo a su hermano. – ¿Te gustaría venir a visitarme a casa?

\- ¿A tú casa?

\- Kill – Gruño el rubio.

\- Vendría Bill claro. – Dijo el pelirrojo. – Solo un agradable cena tranquila, ¿cierto Bill? Solo sería una velada para cuatro.

\- ¡Sí! – Dijo entusiasmada la castaña.

\- No creo que sea conveniente… - Dijo Bill un poco dudoso de la propuesta.

\- Bill ¡Por favor!, ¡por favor! – Suplico la menor con las orejas agachadas. – Me portare bien y no me enfermare.

Volteo a ver a su hermano con furia antes de soltar su respuesta, era arriesgado pero tampoco podía negarle a la pequeña.

\- Supongo que un rato no hará daño – Dijo el lobo viendo a la menor poner una mueca de felicidad.

\- Ya dijiste hermanito – Dijo Kill – Vendrán el fin de semana.

\- ¿Este fin? – Dijo Bill.

\- ¡Sí!

\- Bien yo me retiro y pasare a comprar algunas cosas a la tienda, ¿vienes Bill?

Bill siguió a Kill hasta el sendero del bosque donde lo tomo de los hombros encarándolo.

\- ¿Sabes lo que has hecho?

\- Invitar a Mabel, o claro que sí – Ignorando la amenaza de su hermano. – Crees que le guste el espagueti o la lasaña.

\- ¿A qué juegas?

\- Wendy quiere ver que Mabel este bien. – Dijo. – No pasara nada más, al menos que tu quiera impedir algo.

\- Solo eso.

\- Solo eso – Menciono el pelirrojo.

\- Supongo que puedo llevarla un momento.

Ambos hermanos se percataron del ambiente en el bosque y como el silencio comenzaba invadir el lugar.

\- Sí iras a buscar lo que te pidió tu pequeña, te sugiero que lo hagas rápido. – Viendo los alrededores. – Muchos te odian y no dudaran en arrebatarte lo tuyo.

\- Ella está segura – Menciono el rubio viendo su hogar. – Una pareja de un lobo no la tocan.

•| ⊱✿⊰ |•

Dentro de un salón se encontraba frente a la chimenea una chica de cabello rubio y la piel lechosa siendo iluminada por las brasas del fuego, acariciando el bulto de su abdomen mientras miraba con nostalgia recordando a su antigua pareja.

De repente sus orejas se alzaron escuchando que llegaba aquel híbrido de zorro con la caperuza de la castaña entregándosela a la rubia.

\- ¿Ella dónde está? – Pregunto con molestia la chica.

\- Paciencia pequeña que todo llegara a su debido tiempo – Menciono el zorro. – Vaya apenas es un poco visible.

\- No quiero engaños.

\- Te he traído su caperuza, ¿no te basta? – Soltando una risa. – Claro que no. – Viendo en una hoja los resultados y análisis de sangre. – Vaya esto es un gran avance, claro si lo supiera ese lobo pero dejaremos que la duda siga.

\- ¿Todo esto es malo? – Pregunto Pacifica.

\- Al contrario mi ingenua conejita. – Dijo el zorro. – Es bueno, pero como siempre la mente engaña.

•| ⊱✿⊰ |•

Bill había ido a comprar en una tienda del pueblo los víveres que hacían falta, más recibía siempre miradas despreciativas de los humanos y algunos híbridos. A todos se les hacía raro ver alguien ajeno del pueblo, pocas veces Bill salía del bosque ya las veces que lo hacía era acompañado de sus camaradas o su hermano.

\- ¿Es todo lo que llevaras? – Pregunto una chica de cabello anaranjado y ojos verdes, sus orejas de redondas la identificaban con híbrida de roedor.

\- ¿Eh, sí? – Dijo el rubio viendo a la chica que intentaba tocarlo de la mano.

\- No todos los lobos son malos, ¿oh sí? – Dijo – Podríamos si tú quieres…

\- Disculpa tengo… alguien – Intentando ignorar su petición.

\- Eso es extraño – Dijo la chica. – Solo te huelo a ti.

Bill dejo el dinero sobre el mostrador y tomo la bolsa antes de salir de la tienda, no era de extrañar que Mabel fuera atacada en medio del bosque o que muchos la buscaran. El lobo se sentía frustrado y confundido comenzó a sentir la necesidad de atacar y calmar sus celos. Observo a la entrada del bosque una oveja de tamaño mediano, el impulso de matar y morder le invadió. Soltó la bolsa y cuestión de segundos la atrapo con su mandíbula quebrando su cuello.

Sangre broto y empapando su pelaje… se había transformado en bestia. Termino con la agonía del animal terminando de despedazar su cuello y parte de su cabeza, separándola de su cuerpo. Lamio la sangre fresca y sintió el alivio por unos segundos. Aunque no era el único problema que tenía, aquellas feromonas lo traían loco.

Jadeaba al punto soltar un quejido de lo excitado que estaba de la caza, pero nuevamente recordó aquella coneja que la esperaba en casa. Volvió a su forma humana limpiando la sangre de su cuerpo, arreglando su ropa y con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras cargaba el cadáver del animal y la bolsa.

\- Mabel – Es lo que musito antes de seguir su camino.

La castaña se encontraba viendo la olla hervir suavemente y tararear una canción, no había podido obtener papa y zanahorias, pero encontró calabazas y puerros para terminar el caldo. De repente el aroma a sangre le llamo la atención y el sonido de azote en la puerta.

\- ¡Bill! – Llamo la castaña.

Pero no recibió respuesta alguna del lobo, espero en la cocina hasta que lo vio entrar a la cocina. 

\- Bill ¿trajiste lo que te pedí? – Pregunto tímidamente, no quería hacer enojar al alfa, puesto que apenas le había dado libertad para rondar en su casa y poder hablar con sus amigos. Tampoco que no habían tenido tiempo de hablar del incidente en el bosque y lo que sucedió hace unas horas. – Trajiste las zanahorias y las papas.

El rubio había llegado cubierto de sangre en su camisa amarilla, en su mano traía el cadáver de la oveja que atrapo cuando venía de regreso a casa. La bolsa donde tenía el mandado había regado un poco la verdura y empapado de sangre.

\- ¿Bill?... eso es una oveja – Dijo la pequeña viendo el cuello del animal torcido y sin cabeza con los músculos expuestos. – Pero trajiste carne picada, aparte Tad dijo que no podía comer carne no procesada.

\- Mabel – Dejo encima del mostrador de la cocina acercándose a la pequeña híbrida de conejo quien movía con una cuchara el caldo donde prepararía el cocido.

\- B-Bill… - Sintiendo sus mejilla enrojecer intensamente. – Hueles muy fuerte; es ese aroma a chocolate y cedro. – Sonrojándose – Bill… tú aroma.

El hombre lobo movió su cola de un lado a otro de forma animada, se arrodillo levantando la falda tableada azul de la conejita bajando sus bragas de color blanco hasta la pantorrilla. Ella soltó un chillido de sorpresa ante tal acción del rubio.

Acerco su nariz olfateando su aroma de excitación dando una lamida larga en su intimidad, provocando que ella sintiera una temblares en su cuerpo.

\- Ahh… espera, espera estoy haciendo la cena. – Dijo ella colocando las manos atrás de la estufa solo para quemarse un poco con el metal – ¡Ouch! - Miro que aún seguía prendido la olla y sus orejas sentía el vapor caliente emanar y quemar su piel sensible. – Bill me voy a quemar, tonto lobo.

El rubio lamió sus pulidos labios rozando sus pliegues suaves, la misma lubricación que soltaba la pequeña lo saboreaba como un dulce casi un manjar que disfrutaba con deleite y lo excitaba. La chica lo empujo intentando alejarse de lado evitando quemarse con la estufa. Bill la sujeto colocándola enseguida del mueble, aferrándose a sus muslos con sus garras encajándolas en su delicada carne.

\- ¡Ouch! – Mordiendo su labio y mirando al lobo lamer. – Bill… despacio.

Con dos dedos abrió su vagina rosadita y lamio más adentro de su canal, llegando a penetrarla con la lengua gruesa y larga.

\- Ahh… ahhm… ahh… Bill – Llamo la menor sintiendo su vagina ser invadida por su boca húmeda y lo rasposo de su lengua mojando sus labios y dentro de su estrecho.

El lobo la sujeto y la levanto colocándola arriba de la mesada de la cocina, empujando la tabla de picar y las especies. Abrió sus piernas dejando expuesto su sexo mojado, continuo dando lamidas y chupando alrededor de sus labios, sintiendo su lengua inquieta y húmeda moviéndose y rozando su pequeño monte.

Era una sensación deliciosa y húmeda que disfrutaba la pequeña, su corazón latía con fuerza y sus mejillas enrojecían ante el acto caliente. Gemía dulcemente sobre las caricias del mayor. Bill escuchaba atento su voz y cada parte de sus jadeos.

Las piernas las acomodo arriba de sus hombros teniendo más acceso al sexo de su conejita. Toco su clítoris aquella perla rosadita, brillante, tensa e inquieta que crecía por culpa de la excitación del momento.

La lengua de aquel alfa la había tocado creando sensaciones que ponían a flor de pie a la pequeña adolescente, que acabo en una serie de gemidos ahogados. Disfrutando de su toque y sintiendo las caricias en sus muslos.

Mabel llevo sus manos soltando la cuchara de la cocina para aferrarse a la cabeza del lobo, enterrando sus dedos en sus mechones rubios y tocando sus orejas felpudas. Ella tiro inconscientemente de su cabello sintiendo ese embriagante placer que la hacía estremecer de su vientre hasta su cuerpo. Apretó fuerte su cabello que Bill soltó un gruñido y aumento la intensidad de sus penetraciones dando profundidad dentro de su sexo.

\- ¡Bill! – La pequeña soltó un chillido agudo y placentero cuando el alfa toco sus paredes sensibles. – Por favor… para… ¡ahhh! Ahh, ahh…. B-Bill…

La conejita sentía que pronto se desvanecería ante los constantes estremecimientos y el cómo su sexo se humedecía con su lubricación. Su cuerpo tembló erizando cada fibra de su ser.

El hombre lobo mordió con fuerza entre su monte y sus labios lamiendo su sangre, Mabel apretó y tiro sus cabellos soltando sollozos.

\- Sigue tirando y te follare muy duro – Lamiendo su clítoris en forma circular con la punta de su lengua.

\- No puedo… - Gimoteando la menor al sentir la palpitación en su perla hinchada. – Ve lento… por favor. – Suplico la menor. – Por… favor… por favor.

\- Deja de apretar mis orejas – Siseo molesto, lamiendo con una fricción deliciosa que hizo que su pequeña coneja temblara y cerrara sus piernas acercándolo más a su vagina. Encajando sus tobillo en su espalda. La baba del hombre lobo escurría de la comisura de su boca bajando de su barbilla, junto con el orgasmo intenso de su conejita que termino corriéndose dentro de su boca.

\- ¡AAH! – Grito la castaña cubierta de un rubor en sus mejillas y la mirada empañada con lágrimas en sus ojos. Su boca soltaba suaves jadeos y su pecho iba de forma acelerada junto con su respiración. Sus orejas quedaron flácidas y bajas.

La chica escuchaba claramente la succión y el sonido del chapoteo de su sexo chocar con la húmeda lengua del lobo. Su líquido cristalino caía de la boca del rubio y las gotas terminaban en el piso de la cocina. Sentía aquella caricia tan placentera y única que empezó acariciar la cabeza del rubio mientras gemía.

\- Mmm… aahh… ahhh… ahhh – Froto sus piernas entre los hombros del lobo, observando aquel orbe ambarino del chico, mirarla de forma hambrienta y seductora. – Bill… - Llamo la chica al rubio.

Bill dio varias lamidas lentas en su lubricación mirando a su rostro, lo calentaba mucho ver aquella conejita tan sumisa y ruborizada de las mejillas de un color intenso como las cerezas y arándanos del bosque. Limpio hasta la última gota de su orgasmo. Dio mordiscos alrededor de su vagina y viendo aquellas marcas de mordidas que dejo en sus blancos labios de muñequita. Se relamió los labios degustando de su sabor provocando lamidas pequeñas y cortas a la pequeña.

Estaba orgulloso de hacer sentir bien a su amada pequeña, más su juego no terminaría aun.

\- Bill… la cena – Por fin pudo articular la palabra con tanto trabajo, tratando de acallar y controlar sus gemidos. – Sí no la término… - Fue interrumpida por otro beso del rubio en su sexo.

\- De camino… me entro el instinto de cazar – Menciono el rubio recargando su cabeza en la cara interna del muslo derecho. – Pensé que un poco de carne de oveja, te ayudaría a fortalecer tu sistema inmune. – Colocando besos en su tersa piel. – No estar anémica y tener un poco de proteína para ti. – Dijo. – Pero me repetía que tenías la cena lista. – Acariciando su muslo. – Pero deseaba que mi pareja consumiera algo cazado por mí. No podía dejar el instinto atrás de matar.

\- Estoy bien – Acariciando su rostro. – No he tenido fiebre y la zanahoria y las papas iban ser buenas para las vitaminas. Aparte quedamos de hacer albóndigas de res.

\- Lo sé – Soltando un refunfuñó de satisfacción mientras miraba el rostro sonrojado de la chica. – También… al querer cazar olí la maldita feromona de la oveja. – Menciono mientras acariciaba los muslos de la híbrida con delicadeza. – Recordé que estabas en casa con esa condenada falda paseándote y moviendo tu colita de algodón. Yo… me excite y tenía ganas de lamerte y hacerlo contigo, en ese sexo húmedo y cálido. – Acercándose a su vagina a dar otra lamida larga y lenta. – Hacerlo contigo, juntos en la casa y cogerte en mis brazos.

\- Ahh… pero la cena, la olla está hirviendo – Viendo la estufa.

\- Tranquila – Menciono – Quiero probar a mi conejita. – Dando más lamidas a su sexo. – Eres algo dulce pequeña.

\- Bill, mínimo detente la cena va a… - Fue besada por los labios del rubio con dulzura.

\- Olvidemos la cena un momento. – Se separó de la castaña para correr su cinturón y abrir la cremallera de sus pantalones, desabotonando los botones hasta bajar un poco su pantalón. Sintiendo la mirada atenta de la pequeña sobre él, quien no dudo en suprimir una sonrisa de sus labios. – Mabel – Colocando un beso en su mejilla. La levanto de la mesada de la cocina para llevarla a una más espaciosa. Mabel se aferró a su cuello sintiendo su corazón latir fuertemente y mirando al alfa que la miraba intensamente ante su orbe afilado. Su aroma le agradaba olfateando el chocolate, cedro fresco y el tabaco del hombre lobo. – Tomaste tus supresores, Mabel. – Oliendo a su conejita que desprendía un rico aroma a dulces, flores de freesía, frambuesas y ciruelo blanco entre las feromonas que empezaban a excitarlo y volverlo loco.

\- Sí… me falto la otra dosis – Menciono la pequeña siendo acomodada mientras sentía las manos de Bill desabrochar su falda, tirándola al piso de la cocina. - Pero tome la doble dosis como me pediste.

\- ¿La pastilla rosa y la naranja? – Lamiendo su delineado cuello.

\- Sí – Afirmo sintiendo un escalofrió placentero. – No he sentido calor…. hasta ahorita que llegaste.

\- Perdón no tome mi dosis, no funciono – Mordiendo suavemente sus orejas alargadas – No pensé que me ganaría el instinto de caza en este tiempo.

Bill atrajo de la cintura a la castaña acomodando su miembro erecto y erguido entre la lubricación de sus labios, empezando a frotar contra su sexo rozando su clítoris contra el frenillo de su glande y el tallo de su pene. Mabel llevaba sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros y recargaba su cabeza contra el deltoides de su brazo musculoso. Sentía la fricción de su sexo resbaladizo, siendo agradable al contacto y caliente, movía sus caderas frotando contra su duro y grueso pene.

Ambos gemían y jadeaban ante el delicioso placer de sus cuerpos frotándose, Bill colocaba besos sobre las mejillas mojadas por las lágrimas de la menor, mientras susurraba contra sus labios palabras sucias y lascivas de su íntima relación.

 _\- Todo esto será entre nosotros…_ \- Musito besando sus labios – _Dímelo pequeña… dime que te gusta_ – Juntando su frente con la suya. – _Quiero que goces, que grites cuando nos fundamos en uno solo_ – Fue levantando su suéter de lana roja teniendo la cooperación de su conejita al verla erguirse y extender sus brazos para sacarlo y arrojarlo al suelo.

-También quiero… quitarlo – Señalando la prenda de vestir manchada en sangre.

\- Adelante preciosa – Sonriendo – Quítame la camisa.

Mabel movió sus dedos sobre los primeros botones tirando de la tela de lino para ir descubriendo poco a poco los pectorales del hombre lobo, se acercó a besar su piel respirando el aroma masculino de su alfa. No llevaba ni la mitad y sus pliegues secretaban aquel liquido abundante y en forma de clara que empapaban en cada roce el glande y el tallo de su pene sobre su capuchón. Aquella excitación de sus fluidos caía resbalando de su vagina y parte de la mesa ensuciando el piso. Mabel miro avergonzada a Bill quien había admirado tan embobado esa escena erótica.

\- Perdón – Dijo ella apenada.

\- Estas muy mojada, Estrella fugaz – Ayudándole abrir su camisa, sintiendo los dedos de su pequeña acariciar y toquetear su marcado abdomen de forma curiosa.

\- Estoy goteando – Dijo ella ruborizada de sus mejillas, moviendo más sus caderas sobre la longitud de su pene, provocando gruñidos excitantes y roncos en el rubio.

\- Mabel – Aumentando el roce de forma dolorosa, apretando su cintura y parte de sus nalgas. Su pelvis se movía sin control y su cola no dejaba de moverse - Voy a cogerte duro.

\- Sí – Dijo la coneja preparándose sintiendo como el rubio guiaba la cabeza de su pene dentro de sus pliegues húmedos y cubiertos de su orgasmo. Froto en su agujero enterrando y creando una tensión sexual en ella. – Bill… - Suplico la menor buscando su pene contra sus caderas. – Por favor… cógeme. – Suplico nuevamente. – Cógeme…

\- Lo mereces… - Colocando mordidas en sus hombros. – Eres mi conejita, mi pequeña y dulce omega, dime que lo eres, dime que soy tu alfa y el único compañero que tendrás.

\- Lo soy – Abrazando su torso. – Por favor… cógeme alfa… hazme tuya.

\- Solo mía – Dijo con recelo. – Llevaras mis cachorros, te cogeré fuerte hasta que tu maldito útero se llene de mi semilla y desborde.

\- Sí – Dijo la castaña en forma de ronroneo y suplica - ¡Embarázame!

El alfa se enterró de una estocada en su vagina robando un grito en la chica, el grosor de su pene entrando en lo poco estrecho de sus paredes vaginales, provocando roces sensibles y fuertes entre ellos. Mabel se aferró gimiendo fuertemente con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de las estocadas de su salvaje lobo, llenando cada centímetro de espacio hasta golpear la pared de su vientre viendo el bulto en su abdomen.

\- ¡Bill! – Gimiendo al sentir su pene salir y entrar de forma rítmica.

Bill jadeaba gozando su suave vagina dando fuerte y rápidas sus embestidas, sus testículos golpeando la intimidad y parte del mueble de la cocina. Aquellas paredes abrazaban su miembro apretándolo y provocando roces exquisitos que lo obligaban a gruñir y gemir roncamente, sacando su voz profunda oscura y dominante.

\- Me perteneces mi conejita - Apretándola contra su cuerpo. – Solo yo puedo follarte tu vagina, hacerte sentir ese placer.

\- Bill… ahh… ahh… ahhg - Sintiendo la abrasión y la fricción fuerte de sus sexos con cada golpe.

\- Mabel – Llamo entre cada empujón viendo la menor con su rostro rojo y jadeando.

El pecho de su conejita botaba contra la blusa de tirantes y el brasier que llevaba. La prenda iba bajando de los tirantes ante sus penetraciones, una de sus garras rasgo haciendo un corte en su ropa escuchando el rasgamiento de la tela. Beso su escote rompiendo en medio su brasier cayendo en la mesa. Los dos montículos níveos y lechosos salieron botando con aquellos rosados pezones de color melocotón.

Se acercó dando una lamida al seno y chupando su pezón, Mabel se mordía el labio inferior coquetamente y miraba con ternura al lobo. Bill adoraba ver esa expresión de inocencia y juguetona entre una mezcla de sumisión. Le dio un mordisco fuerte a su pezón provocando en ella que soltara un chillido y un jadeo alto. Succiono el pezón con fuerza amamantando lo que próximamente seria el alimento de sus cachorros. Deseaba ver a su conejita preñada y cargando a sus primeros hijos.

Mabel respiraba con fuerza sintiendo el golpe de su pene en la entrada de su útero y parte de su zona “G” aquella sensación famosa que le había hablado muy poco con Pyronica, cuando tuviera relaciones con Bill. Recordar esa pequeña platica solo la hacía avergonzarse, más no estaba lejos de la realidad. Ahora disfrutaba más del acto.

Los movimientos rudos y secos que hacía su alfa, chocaban su piel contra su piel en un excitante sonido de sus cuerpos, su fluido contra el pene de lobo que entraba y salía con rapidez, con los gemidos entre mezclados y aquellos espasmos involuntarios que provocaban la tembladera en su cuerpo. Eran una sensación única para la pareja.

\- Bill… Bill… me correré – Menciono la coneja dulcemente.

\- ¿Conque te correrás? – Cambiando el ritmo a uno lento pero con los golpes fuertes e intensos, sujetando sus piernas. – Hazlo dulzura. – Acercándose a su oído. – _Córrete y no me detendré._

\- ¡AHH! – Grito adolorida la castaña ante las penetraciones duras que había aumentado el lobo en ella. - ¡AAH! ¡AY! ¡AHH! – Enterrando sus uñas en los costados de su amado. - ¡BILL!, ¡AHH!

\- Carajo, Mabel… - Sintiendo que la menor chorreaba abundante liquido cristalino de su vagina. Aquel flujo cayó como una cascada al piso lubricando las embestidas del rubio. Sus alientos chocando y sus respiraciones yendo de forma acelerada, tocándose sus pechos. – Eres deliciosa mi conejita, continua.

La castaña sentía un hilo de saliva bajar de la comisura de sus labios y temblar intensamente ante su orgasmo anhelado. Las embestidas seguían pero solo provocaban que ella tocara aquel edén placentero del cielo, sintiendo las caricias de su lobo tocarla con fervor.

Unos minutos en que su cuerpo no dejaba de convulsionar y liberar su orgasmo, sentía su cuerpo débil y apenas sujetándose del torso del mayor.

Recupero la compostura cuando tuvo la sensación de los roces de los dientes de Bill, aquellos colmillos filosos que recorrían la piel de su clavícula y la conexión de su escote con el hombro.

\- Bill… márcame – Acariciando su rostro. – Hazme tuya mi alfa, quiero tu marca.

\- Mi pequeña conejita – Colocando un beso. – Siempre te he marcado. – Tocando la cicatrices de torso, omoplatos y brazos.

\- Jeje… - Sintiendo un cosquilleo en sus labios cuando beso su pecho. Lo atrajo besando sus labios. – Quiero en el cuello, Bill.

\- ¿Podrás soportarlo? – Dijo un poco temeroso – No eres una loba. Puede dolerte… incluso se borrara… - Sintió un dedo en sus labios interrumpiéndolo.

\- Quiero la marca – Sonrojándose de pena y vergüenza. – Sé que no soy lobo y no sé si pueda conservarlo… pero quiero una.

\- Estamos haciendo lo posible – Besando sus labios. – Eres mi conejita, es propio que el alfa marque a su omega.

Mabel extendió su cuello dándole acceso al rubio, Bill se relamió sintiendo la lujuria del momento. Beso la zona y encajo los colmillos con fuerza abrazando a su amada, aumento la fricción y la velocidad de sus embestidas empujándola a la mesada. La pequeña enrollo sus piernas con ayuda del rubio abrazando su torso y parte de su cintura, encajando los talones en la espalda baja. La cola de Bill se mantenía alzada mientras la penetraba.

Mabel lloraba y gimoteaba alto tratando de soportar el dolor y las estocadas. Bill se corrió la primera carga de semen en su útero, más aun no finalizaba la apasionada noche de apareamiento. Su miembro crecía más y se anclaba perfectamente dentro de la chica, su nudo se formaba en la base de sus testículos el cual subía con cada roce.

La cargo bajándola de mesada y buscando el suelo depositándola en el piso de madera. Subió sus piernas a sus brazos, lamiendo la sangre que brotaba de la herida de la chica. Mabel se aferró a su cuello jadeando y gimiendo alto siendo penetrada con intensidad, sabia cuando su lobo estaba con nudo era difícil terminar.

Sus cuerpos perlados en sudor y el calor sofocante hacían íntimo su encuentro. Bill enterró sus uñas en sus muslos atrayendo sus caderas más a él.

-Bill… ahh, ahh, más… - Acariciando su torso.

-Mabel – Besando sus labios, los golpes eran fuertes y salvajes resonando en la habitación.

-Ahhg… - La castaña sentía estar nuevamente en el delicioso cielo de los conejos ante el placer.

-Mabel, Mabel, Mabel – Musito su nombre como un mantra entre cada empuje. El calor de sus cuerpos era agradable y sus respiraciones iban en aumento.

Abrazo su figura femenina dando tres profundas embestidas antes de soltar su carga de líquido seminal, llenándola e hinchando su vientre con su líquido espeso y caliente. Corriéndose sin dejar una gota retenida. El rubio se recostó en su pecho jadeoso y satisfecho con su encuentro sin salir de ella.

Mabel cerró sus ojos gimiendo fuerte y soltando un sollozo, su cuerpo apenas soportaba una parte de lo que se había corrido el lobo rubio, más aguanto lo demás. Con su mano acaricio sus cabellos rubios con cuidado y con ternura. Duraron unos largos minutos recostados en el suelo, esperando a que su lobo terminara de correrse y de liberar las últimas gotas de semen. Sus aromas mezclados combinados dándose caricias y besos.

Bill salió de ella dejando caer un río lechoso de su vagina, el cual expulsaba como si su cuerpo lo rechazase. Mabel miro apenada y triste viendo el lío y como desbordaba de sus pliegues el semen de su alfa.

-Bill… - Miro con lágrimas en los ojos. – Lo siento…. En verdad quiero embarazarme de ti.

-Descuida – Besando su frente. – Hablare con Tad sobre esto – Notando como su conejita temblaba y lloraba. – Tendremos a nuestros cachorros.

-Sí – Asintió la menor colocando una sonrisa. – Quiero tener cachorros contigo.

Un olor proveniente de la olla se filtraba al empezar a emanar vapor. Mabel miro la estufa y quiso levantarse pero tropezó con sus pies, ante el reciente acto.

\- Tranquila – Abrazando a la pequeña para ayudarla a levantarse y guiarla a la estufa.

Ella apago el fuego viendo lo evaporado del caldo.

\- ¡La cena! – Dijo preocupada. – Lo siento Bill.

\- Yo tuve la culpa – Soltando una carcajada seguido de una risa. – No te deje terminar.

\- Se quemó todo.

\- Podemos comer la oveja que traje – Dijo contento el lobo.

\- Esta crudo – Viendo el cadáver del animal.

\- Mi estimada coneja, no sabes el deleite de comer comida de un animal recién cazado – Cruzándose de brazos. – Es más debería enseñarte ya que si tendrás mis cachorros, necesitaras comer nutrientes.

La tomo de la mano guiándola a sentarse en la silla junto a la mesa de la cocina. Mientras colocaba un beso en su dorso.

\- Espera aquí preciosa.

Bill tomo el animal y busco entre los cajones un afilado cuchillo de carnicero, comenzó a arrancar el pellejo del animal y limpiar los músculos, separando la piel y lana de la carne. Mabel miraba con las orejas agachadas y una mirada nauseabunda, en cambio Bill seguía animado preparando algo delicioso para su pareja.

Con el cuchillo despedazo cortando los pedazos y sacando las vísceras y órganos poniéndolos en un cuenco.

\- ¿Empalado o laminado? – Pregunto el lobo.

\- Y si como las zanahorias.

\- Has estado anémica, una maldita zanahoria no te hará recuperar la fuerza. – Dijo – Incluso te marque, debes haber perdido sangre.

Fileteo la carne haciendo cortes delgados, antes de cubrir de sal el resto y colocarlo en una cestilla. Bill tomo una zona suave y corto en cubos colocándolo en un plato. Se chupo los dedos probando la sangre y el sabor del animal, dando una aprobación de lo delicioso que sabía.

Se acercó a la castaña depositando los platos enfrente de ella. Mientras que colocaba los órganos como el corazón, intestino delgado, pulmones, riñones, hígado y estomago a su lado.

\- Odio la vesícula y todo lo de abajo, guarda un sabor amargo. – Menciono.

\- Bill… ¿es seguro comerlo?

\- Yo a veces lo como así – Tomando un pedazo de carne. – Es sabroso y jugoso.

\- ¿Por qué lo cazaste?

\- Mabel… cuando un lobo tiene… pareja – Sonrojándose de sus mejillas. – Caza para que ella este bien, me refiero a salud.

\- ¿Salud?

\- El día que enfermaste, me deprimí y pensé que morirías de fiebre. – Dijo – Agradezco a Kill por venir ayudarme y también por traer a Tad. Te vi mejorar cuando él te curo y tú te apegaste a él. – Apretando un puño. – Pensé ese día que tal vez te irías con él, porque él te conocía perfectamente. Y tal vez porque pensé que lo querías a él.

\- Bill...

\- Pero te quedaste, me diste…. Una oportunidad para cuidarte – Dijo tomando su mano. – Quiero que estés bien – Acercando el plato. – Come un poco.

La castaña miro la carne fileteada delgadamente tomo un trozo entre sus dedos. Cerró los ojos y abrió su boca depositando el trozo dentro. Mastico lo fibroso y jugoso de la carne empapando sus labios de la sangre y saboreando el óxido y salado. Cuando creyó haber molido lo suficiente lo trago con dificultad sintiendo el sabor del residuo. Sus ojos picaban de las náuseas, pero ver la cara de felicidad del rubio y su sonrisa de satisfacción, le hicieron olvidarse de la sensación horrible.

\- ¿Y bien? – Esperando su respuesta con ansiedad.

\- Pasable – Dijo la menor.

\- Deberías probar estos pulmones son ricos en B12 – Acercándole el órgano.

\- Mejor sigo comiendo esto – Tomando las rebanadas. – Aun no me siento lista para órganos. – Sintió un beso en sus labios por parte del lobo.

\- Te amo – Colocando una sonrisa que mostraba sus afilados colmillos.

\- Yo también te amo – Ruborizándose de su rostro mientras seguía comiendo del plato, tratando de ignorar el sabor crudo.

Más tarde esa misma noche Mabel estaba terminándose de lavar el cuerpo y colocarse su pijama antes de notar la marca de su mordida. Estaba feliz de tener una pertenencia, aunque recordaba mucho lo que le dijo Gabe acerca de que no tenía rastro del aroma de Bill.

En ese momento entro el rubio viendo a la pequeña tocarse la mordida, se acercó abrazándola de la cintura y colocando un beso en su mejilla.

\- ¿Qué hace conejita tan sola? – Hablo en tono amoroso.

\- Bill… ¿tú conservas mi aroma? – Pregunto con temor a su respuesta.

\- Sí – Menciono. – Pero si estamos separados disminuirá.

\- ¿Separados?

\- Descuida – Besando su frente. – Con esta marca evitara que te alejen.

Mabel disfrutaba de los besos que dejaba Bill como muestra de su cariño, aunque temía por aquella situación. Su relación era prohibida y ella comenzaba a comprender poco a poco que lo suyo no podría suceder y muchos intentarían separarlos, aunque él no se diera cuenta.

“ _Pobre lobo ilusionado, viviendo en mundo con un sueño el cual no quería despertar”_

•| ⊱✿⊰ |•

En otra parte se encontraba del pueblo se encontraba otra pareja en un apartamento arreglándose para dormir, aunque Kill había despertado muy temprano para preparar pudin a petición de la pelirroja.

\- Kill… - Llamo Wendy con temblares en su mano saliendo del baño.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto el lobo desde la cocina. – Ya estoy haciendo tu postre, pero no me arañes el rostro.

\- ¡Ven aquí estúpido tomate! – Repitió la gata pelirroja.

\- Wendy ¿Qué dijimos del lenguaje? – Menciono molesto el lobo quitándose el mandil y los guantes. – Aparte no te dije que me llamaras por algo lindo, si vamos a estar…. _Viviendo juntos –_ Musito lo último con una mueca de felicidad. Mientras caminaba a donde estaba la chica. - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estas pálida? ¿Y que traes en la mano?

\- Estoy embarazada – Dijo ella levantando una tira de cartucho con las líneas marcadas.

\- ¿Qué? – Viendo incrédulo a la chica.

\- Estoy embarazada Kill – Dijo ella. – No te estoy bromeando.

\- Wen… - Sonriendo – ¿Un cachorro? – Abrazando a la pelirroja. – ¡Carajo tendremos un cachorro! – Besando a la chica. - ¿Un lobo? ¿Un gato? No importa será nuestro.

\- Kill cálmate bruto – Dijo la chica sintiendo los cariños del hombre lobo. - En primera no sabemos si es o no.

\- Necesitamos llamar a Tad – Dijo Kill – Wendy esto es maravilloso.

\- Kill no quiero que Tad se me acerque – Dijo la gata con sumo enojo. – No le tengo confianza ni una palabra a ese maldito.

\- De acuerdo – Dijo viendo con ternura a la chica antes de besarla a los labios. – Te amo Wendy.

“ _Oh tal vez el lobo no está lejos de su sueño”_


	9. Begotten of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Lectura para mayores de 18 años en adelante, contiene temas de violencia situaciones de tema erótico y sexual. Lenguaje ofensivo y vulgar.

╭═────═⌘═────═╮

El Bosque: Capítulo VII: Begotten of love

╰═────═⌘═────═╯

Hace 16 años atrás

\- ¡Mami! ¡Papi! – Moviendo entre los escombros de los árboles para sacar los cuerpos de sus padres, se encontraba la menor escarbando la tierra. - ¡Alguien ayúdeme! ¡Por favor! ¡todos tomen una vara y ayúdenme!

Una pequeña pelirroja de aproximadamente ocho años de edad, se encontraba en el principio del bosque cerca de los pabellones rocosos intentando remover los escombros que aplastaron su hogar, una cabaña de madera. La tormenta había humedecido los riscos de las montañas provocando una barricada de tierra y lodo que cayó como avalancha sobre algunos hogares fuera del pueblo de Raven Fair. Entre ellos el suyo.

\- ¡MAMÁ, PAPÁ! – Grito la pelirroja escarbando la tierra desesperadamente al punto de lastimarse las uñas. - ¡POR FAVOR ALGUIEN AYÚDEME!

La gente y algunos híbridos se habían acercado a mitotear y merodear sobre el incidente en los alrededores del bosque, pero nadie brindaba ayuda solo opinaban del asunto y se burlaban desagradablemente de la situación. Unos hacían comentarios ofensivos acerca de las familias que vivían alrededor del bosque.

\- ¡Vaya! – Hablo uno de los aldeanos del pueblo alardeando con cinismo. – Quien lo diría, la naturaleza hizo lo suyo en eliminar esas familias de gatos montañeses. – Menciono uno de los sujetos. – Merecían lo que les sucedió.

\- No hacían más que molestar con su maldita mercancía y andar caminando en nuestro lugar. – Dijo en un tono lleno de desprecio hacia la especie. – Asquerosos híbridos de gatos.

\- Aunque hay que decir que eran excelentes taladores – Dijo un híbrido de perro intentando no insultarlos.

\- ¿Qué rayos dices? – Dijo uno de los humanos. – A ti te quitaron el trabajo cuando cazabas.

\- Cierto – Dijo el híbrido. – Tal vez es mejor que queden así. Es una tragedia entre ellos.

\- Debieron prevenir el derrumbe al construir su hogar en los alrededores. – Menciono un híbrido de zorro de clase media. – Son muy tontos.

\- Son tan idiotas – Menciono un híbrido de zorro rojo. – Pero es mejor que estén sepultados a que quede lugar para ellos mismos.

La pequeña escuchaba atentamente sus murmullos y conversaciones, pero siguió cavando y manchándose en el lodo empapando su vestido verde. Nadie la ayudaba y las pocas veces que intentaba conseguir sacar la parte de un brazo o sus manos, la tierra lo cubría nuevamente volviendo a quedar sepultado. 

\- ¡AAAH! – Grito la menor entre lloriqueos y las manos lastimadas. - ¡NOO! – Ella golpeaba la tierra con sus puños.

\- ¿Qué hay de esa mocosa? – Dijo un hombre irritado viendo a la pequeña. - ¿Qué no sabe que son cadáveres sepultados? Lo que hace es inútil.

\- Debió morirse con ellos.

\- Podríamos llevárnosla y divertirnos con ella – Dijo un hombre ebrio apestando alcohol con una correa en la mano lista para atraparla. – Yo podría hacerme cargo de ella.

\- ¿Es una gata montes crees que vendrá contigo? – Dijo con burla un híbrido.

\- ¡Claro que vendrá la mocosa! – Dijo el hombre perverso listo para tomarla.

La pequeña miro al hombre acercarse con la correa en las manos, de un tirón en sus cabellos rojizos la tomo del cuello colocando el collarín oscuro, para después tirar de una correa de cuero.

\- ¡Ven! – Dijo el hombre celebrando su captura. – La tengo es tan indefensa esta gata.

La pequeña saco sus afiladas garras en sus manos y aruño al sujeto ante de morderlo con fuerza con sus colmillos terminando de arrancarle la carne de su oreja y salir corriendo con rapidez dentro del bosque convertida en una gata, dejando su ropa en el sendero entre los arbustos.

•| ⊱✿⊰ |•

Cuatro días después cerca del bosque oscuro en una tarde de verano se encontraba el clima agradable para salir al exterior. Cerca de un prado de flores silvestres se encontraban jugando un grupo de niños pree adolescentes a las atrapadas, entre ese grupo se encontraba un pequeño lobo rubio que hacia bastante travesuras a sus hermanos. En especial cierta castaña de cabello castaño y ojos color azul turquesa.

\- ¡BILL! – Grito enfurecida la castaña persiguiendo al rubio con un zapato en la mano. – Vuelve aquí estúpido.

\- ¡Nunca! – Dijo el rubio sacándole la lengua y alzando sus rubias orejas mientras corría sobre la hierba y ramas secas. – Tonta Belle nunca me atraparas, eres una loba gordita y de mejillas regordetas.

\- Te odio Bill eres un grosero – Dijo la chica persiguiéndolo. – Te voy a pegar.

\- Bill – Hablo el mayor de los hermanos. – Hazle caso a Belle o te sacara otro diente de leche. – Se detuvo un momento antes de meditarlo un poco y embozar una sonrisa cínica. – Aunque pensándolo bien, un poco de dinero no caería mal. Me das el 50% de tu mesada si te tira los dientes de enfrente.

\- ¡Kill cállate! – Gruño el rubio.

\- ¡Belle te vas a caer! – Dijo un pequeño chico de cabello celeste y ojos acuosos con las orejas bajas. – ¡No ves que es otra trampa de Bill!

\- Will tonto – Musito Bill corriendo con fuerza antes de subir con rapidez a la corteza de un árbol de acacia rojo.

El pequeño estaba jadeando de lo cansado con una sonrisa de triunfo mientras miraba a Belle con orgullo desde abajo del árbol.

\- ¡Bájate de ahí! ¡O tirare el árbol! – Amenazo la castaña dando patadas al tronco. - ¡Bájate! ¡Bájate! ¡Bájate! – Dando múltiples patadas a la corteza del roble.

\- Tira el árbol ogra – Menciono. – Eres más estúpida de lo que pensé.

\- Arruinaste mi vestido y te comiste mis galletas - Dijo furiosa. - ¡ERAN MIS GALLETAS!

\- Sabían horribles y no tenían buen sabor. – Estirándose sobre la rama lanzo un bostezo y fulmino con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Eres tan estúpido como un zorro. – Dijo Belle enfurecida arrojando los zapatos al rubio, pero fácilmente el chico los esquivaba.

\- Awww~ - Bostezo nuevamente chasqueando la lengua y lanzando un bufido de satisfacción. – Tanto correr me entro sueño.

\- ¡BILL! – Grito molesta. – Le diré a mi mamá, y ella te dará una tunda muy fuerte sobre tu feo culo.

\- Adelante hazlo. – Arrancando varias hojas del árbol para después soplarlas. – Mi trasero es alabado por todos. Sí estás haciendo fila para besarlo, adelante. – Dijo. – Pero también te recuerdo que utilices palabras con eufemismo, no puede ser que un señorita como tú use la palabra culo en vez de trasero.

\- Guarda silencio – Dijo molesta la pequeña antes de alzar la vista y sentir sus ojos humedecerse.

Kill llego con su hermano pequeño tomados de la mano y viendo la escena más dramática entre Bill y Belle. El pelirrojo se acercó para quitarse un zapato; lo examino un poco su peso y calculo la velocidad del viento antes de dar unas pequeñas atrapadas en su palma para después arrojarlo dándole en la cabeza al rubio, Bill rodo y cayó al suelo con un dolor en su espalda y parte de sus omoplatos antes de toparse con la mirada escalofriante de la castaña.

\- Gracias Kill – Abrazando al mayor. – Eres el mejor.

\- Adelante es tuyo.

\- Hijo de perra… - Menciono Bill adolorido.

\- Ah no, no, no… - Moviendo su dedo negativamente. – No digas hijo de perra porque también es tu madre Bill – Menciono Kill frunciendo el ceño.

\- Carajo.

\- ¡BILL! – Dijo furiosa y en voz alta la castaña emanando un aura oscura. – Esta venganza será excelente.

Comenzó a golpearlo con fuerza escuchando los gritos adoloridos de Bill antes de proseguir a darle otro puñetazo en el estómago, mordiendo sus orejas y arañando su rostro.

\- ¡Cálmate Belle! – Dijo el rubio adolorido y gimoteando al sentir sus mordidas fuertes en sus orejas. – Belle duele… ¡para ya!

\- Eres un grosero – Mordiendo su oreja con fuerza hasta provocarle un grito agónico al rubio.

\- ¡Basta! – Protesto sintiendo las gotas de sangre caer de su oreja. – ¡Me duele!

\- Belle no importa si le arrancas la oreja, se la pegamos con pegamento – Sugirió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa grande.

\- Son unos desgraciados – Dijo Bill antes de empujar a Belle al suelo y correr lejos de ella mientras se sobaba sus orejas.

\- ¡Bill vuelve aquí!

Escucharon los alaridos de un felino cerca de ellos, provocando que se detuvieran. Belle y Will agacharon sus orejas pues los sonidos que emitía el animal los a cohibían y los atemorizaba al punto de enrollar sus colas en su cintura. En cambio Bill solo fruncía el entrecejo y se erizaba el pelaje de su cola, listo para entrar en una pelea. Kill quien tenía sus orejas levantadas y su cola tiesa se puso en posición protectora ante sus hermanos y la pequeña. Aunque tenía una menor idea de lo que sucedía porque sus sentidos estaban más desarrollados que los de sus hermanos, se fue acercando a paso cauteloso hasta ver por encima de los arbustos como un gato intentaba zafarse del agarre de un cuervo que lo picoteaba.

\- Están peleándose – Dijo Will entre lágrimas. – La va matar.

\- Will guarda silencio – Dijo Bill emocionado por la pelea de ambos animales. – Apuesto a que el cuervo termina rompiéndole la piel.

\- Eres un cruel – Dijo Belle.

\- Son reglas de la naturaleza. – Dijo Bill. – Mí papá siempre lo dice.

\- ¿Hagan algo? – Dijo la castaña viendo a los tres hermanos quien se miraban al uno hacia el otro.

\- Es un gato montés – Dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡Lo van a matar!

\- No es correcto interrumpir una pelea de… territorio. – Dijo Bill concentrado. – Debe defenderse.

\- Ellos no parecen pelear por territorio – Dijo Will. – Esta muy herida.

La gata soltó otro alarido antes de caer y ser jalada de sus orejas, aunque en un impulso el pelirrojo se acercó a ellos y dio una patada fuerte al ave tumbándolo y aplastando su cuerpo hasta escuchar un crujido en su cuerpo.

\- Suficiente de esta mierda – Dijo el pelirrojo terminando de esparcir los intestinos del ave sobre la hierba.

\- ¡Kill! – Llamo Bill. - ¿Qué hiciste? Nos dijeron que nunca interrumpiéramos.

\- ¡Bill suficiente! – Alzo la voz el mayor doblegando a su hermano. – Solo… es molesto ver esto.

El animal se había quedado respirando agitadamente y con múltiples heridas en su cuerpo, abrió los ojos y emitió un quejido.

\- ¡Esta vivo! – Dijo Will.

El pelirrojo tomo entre sus manos al animal con sumo cuidado antes de envolverlo con su sudadera gris, atrajo al felino a su pecho intentando acariciar su cabeza pero termino siendo mordido por sus afilados dientes. El gato solo se relamía el hocico de la sangre, manteniendo sus ojos levemente cerrados.

\- ¡Mierda! – Observo la sangre emanar de sus dedos. Se limpió sus dedos chupando lo restante. – Eso dolió.

\- Te va dar rabia – Dijo Bill en tono burlón.

\- ¡Cállate! – Dijo el pelirrojo molesto viendo como aquella criatura abría sus ojos mostrando un hermoso verde esmeralda. Levanto al felino antes de embozar una sonrisa leve de sus colmillos y mover su cola de forma efusiva, como si hubiera recibido un regalo de navidad. – Sera una buena mascota, lo llamare Lucifer.

\- Emm… Kill – Belle pico de su hombro para señalarle con el dedo el sexo del animal. – Yo creo que es hembra.

\- Se llamara Mare – Dijo Kill abrazando al gato contra su pecho con tanto entusiasmo, mientras el animal forcejaba de su agarre. – Es perfecta y es salvaje.

\- Tú mamá no querrá animales.

\- Yo la cuidare. – Dijo decidido. – Mare desde ahora eres mi mascota.

\- Hay algo raro en tu mascota – Dijo Bill entrecerrando sus ojos. – Deberías dejarla.

\- Solo es un gato salvaje. – Acariciando la cabeza del felino con descuido en su tacto. – Sera perfecta compañía.

•| ⊱✿⊰ |•

Esa tarde noche habían llegado los cuatro a la cabaña donde pasaban su verano junto con sus padres. Kill había intentado convencer a su madre con éxito para quedarse con el gato, aunque sus hermanos lo vieran con celos de tener una mascota propia.

Kill sonriente dejo a la gata descansar en su habitación sobre una mullida almohada, admirando al felino estirarse y hacerse bolita.

\- Mare aquí dormirás – Señalando la cama. – Así que no te acostumbres a una almohada.

Cerró la puerta y corrió a cenar junto a sus hermanos y su amiga.

\- Esa gata tiene algo raro – Dijo Bill, mientras comía su plato de albóndigas con el rostro cubierto de salsa. – Huele raro.

\- Celoso porque no tienes una mascota cool como la que yo traje – Dijo el pelirrojo con orgullo. – Will dame una de tus pelotas.

\- ¿Qué? Pero son mías – Dijo el peli azul.

\- Vamos te comprare más.

\- ¿Vas a jugar con ella? – Pregunto Belle. – Yo también quiero jugar con ella.

\- Belle – Llamo la mamá de los Cipher. – Tenemos que llevarte a tú casa.

\- 10 minutitos más – Dijo la castaña. – Kill va jugar con el gato.

\- Mañana Belle ahorita no porque va llover pronto y no queremos demoras en el camino.

\- De acuerdo. – Dijo la castaña con las orejas agachadas. – Will – Acercándose al peli azul para darle un beso en la mejilla. – Nos vemos.

\- Sí – Dijo el lobo con sus mejillas arremolinadas de un sonrojo.

\- Bill – La pequeña quiso darle un besito en la mejilla pero recibió un golpe en su frente. - ¡Ay! Bruto-

\- No te me acerques con tus babas. De seguro me darás piojos o rabia.

\- Con más razón – Dándole un beso en su frente.

\- ¡Uhg! – Dijo el lobo rubio frotándose su frente. – Eso no quita que me mordiste las orejas.

\- Jeje – La castaña se rió antes de acercarse al mayor y darle un beso en su mejilla. – Mañana quiero jugar con la gatita.

\- Okey – Dijo el pelirrojo.

La castaña corrió hacia los padres de los chicos antes de irse, mientras que su madre les ordenaba de meterse a bañar los tres.

Más tarde Will que había terminado de bañarse después de Bill se dirigió avisarle a su hermano mayor que se encontraba libre el baño. Abrió la puerta para encontrarse a Kill jugando con la gatita mientras tiraba de sus patas traseras.

\- Kill el baño esta libre, si mi madre llega y nota tu aroma a sucio te hará picadillo – Dijo el chico con una sonrisa. – Si quieres cuido a Mare.

\- No – Dijo Kill tomando a la gatita. – Voy a aprovechar para bañarla.

\- Seguro – Dijo. – A los gatos no les gusta el agua.

\- A Mare si le gustara, ¿cierto? – Mientras tomaba su toalla y a la gata que solo intentaba aferrarse a cualquier cosa. – Un baño no te matara.

El pelirrojo sentía unos arañazos en su brazo pero poco le importaba, abrió la llave de la ducha y cerró la puerta para retirarse su ropa. Sacudió su cola y orejas eliminando todo rastro de tierra. La pobre felina caminaba alrededor asustada y resbalando contra el piso, mientras que Kill depositaba su ropa en la cesta de la ropa sucia quedando desnudo.

\- Ven aquí Mare.

La gata lanzaba un gruñido y arañazos erizando su piel para evitar ser tocada, a lo cual el hombre lobo solo le hicieron entusiasmarlo y tomarla entre sus brazos, para después adentrarse en la ducha y mojarse completamente.

\- Ves no hay nada de malo – Cubriendo su cuerpo de jabón y tallando su lomo y cabeza antes de dejar a la gata en el suelo de las baldosas. – Diablos tengo mucha tierra. – Tallando su cabello y enjuagado su rostro, noto que la gatita solo se quedaba en un rincón raspando las paredes. – Ven aquí. – Froto su cabeza y acaricio el lomo de la gata. - ¿Te gusta Mare? – Escuchando al gato ronronear más cuando rascaba al inicio de su cola, volviéndola agresiva de momentos al punto de morder su mano y lamer sus dedos. – Ah ya veo te gusta que te rasquen aquí.

La gata mordía y lamía sus dedos antes de soltar más maullidos y ronroneos. Kill se reía antes de enjuagar a la gata entre el agua y acariciar su cabeza. Ambos se envolvieron en una toalla y la llevo a su habitación depositándola en la cama, mientras tomaba un pijama para cambiarse.

\- ¿Quedaste exhausta? – Viendo al gato recostarse en su almohada estirándose completamente. – Eres muy linda. – Acariciando atrás de sus orejas, en cambio sus gestos se reflejaban en sus orejas y cola al estar feliz. – Eres mi gatita, solo mía.

El pelirrojo se quedó dormido con el gato entre sus brazos antes de que despertara a mitad de la noche tocando un cuerpo femenino, más por el intenso aroma que desprendía.

“Gardenia y frambuesas”

Abrió sus ojos cenizos y levemente rojizos antes de ver a una pequeña pelirroja pecosa con orejas de gato y desnuda de su cuerpo. Se cubrió la boca para evitar gritar alto viendo a la chica dormitar en posición fetal.

\- Una híbrida de gato – Dijo el mayor con el rostro sonrojado de la vergüenza. - ¡Mierda!

La pelirroja despertó antes de ver al chico y lanzar un bostezo, tomo las sabanas y se cubrió para después seguir durmiendo.

\- Mare no es una gata común – Musito. – Es una híbrida.

El mayor se levantó y corrió a buscar en su closet ropa antes de sacudir el cuerpo de la pequeña y vestirla.

\- Oye despierta.

\- Mmm… - La menor vio con sus ojos esmeralda, al chico que la sostenía. Antes de rugir su estómago. – Hambre.

\- ¿Tienes hambre? – Dijo antes de darse un golpe en la frente. – Cierto no haz comido.

Como cualquier ladrón que entra a hurtadillas a la cocina para cenar doble en la noche. Kill se encontraba calentando la cena en una sartén mientras dormían sus padres. Se acercó a la pequeña antes de darle un plato y ver que solo se lo acababa de un sentón exigiendo más. Kill solo miraba con la boca abierta como devoraba todo y extendía el plato.

\- Más – Haciendo un leve puchero en sus labios.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? – Antes de entregarle el plato.

\- ¡Wendy! – Grito la pequeña.

\- Shhh – Haciendo una seña con el dedo. – Toma.

\- Gracias – La chica tomo el tenedor y apaleo la comida con más calma.

\- ¿Te llamas Wendy? – Dijo Kill viendo a la felina devorar su segundo plato de espagueti con albóndigas.

\- Sí. – Dijo tímida la pequeña pecosa viendo al pelirrojo embozar una sonrisa. - ¿Y el tuyo?

\- Kill Cipher aunque mamá le gusta decirme en ocasiones Phill.

\- ¿Qué edad tienes?

\- 13 ¿y tú? Te noto como de 6 años.

\- Tengo 8 – Menciono con sus orejas en alto.

\- Puedes convertirte en bestia igual que nosotros, debes ser un linaje alto. – Dijo en tono orgulloso. – Eso es sorprendente.

\- Soy bajo linaje – Dijo ella. – Me convertí porque unos sujetos querían hacerme daño.

\- Debiste pasarla mal – Viendo sus brazos lastimados.

\- No sabía que había una casa aquí.

\- Mis padres nos están criando, estamos en la edad de la rebeldía. – Menciono viendo a la pequeña sobarse de sus cicatrices, varias marcas rojizas provocadas por el cuervo. –Se supone que la gente no debe saber nada de nosotros. Dice mi madre que no estamos controlando nuestro temperamento.

\- Mmm… - Soltando un pequeño eructo antes de avergonzarse más. – Perdón… no he comido en días.

\- Debes estar hambrienta.

\- Ese cuervo me robo mi pescado – Agachando su cabeza. – Era la primera vez que cazaba uno.

\- Es una verdadera lástima – Dijo. – Pero descuida ya pise ese cuervo.

\- No soy mascota y no me llames Mare – Entrecerrando su mirada.

\- Perdón pensé que eras un gato común.

\- Eran tus hermanos los que iban contigo.

\- Sí – Rascándose la nuca. - Bill decía que había algo raro pero no quise creerle.

\- ¿Ella también es tu hermana? – Pregunto. – La chica que me acariciaba.

\- ¿Belle? – Soltando una risa. – No, ella se vino de colada. Es de otra familia pero… aquí entre nos anda buscando a Bill. Creo que quiere que él sea su alfa.

\- ¿Qué es un alfa? – Pregunto la menor con inocencia.

\- Bueno… Son los que están en la cima de los tres géneros. El alfa, sea varón o mujer, tiene la capacidad de fecundar a un omega macho o hembra.

\- Los machos no quedan preñados – Dijo la menor.

\- Sí quedan, ahí unos casos. – Dijo Kill. – En este caso Bill y yo somos Alfas y según mamá estamos en la edad de buscar compañera. Una omega destinada a que se adapte a nosotros.

\- ¿Y porque no aceptas a Belle? – Dijo Wendy.

\- Porque Belle apesta a lavanda y odio esa flor. – Golpeando con sus dedos la mesa. – Y es muy llorona en ocasiones.

\- Pero es muy bonita.

\- No tanto – Atrayendo sus manos a la cabeza. – Es una presumida y una loba chillona.

\- Y qué es lo que buscas en una… ¿omega? – Observando al pelirrojo ladear su mirada hacia la ventana. Su rostro parecía sereno y muy maduro para su edad, sus orejas relajadas y esa mirada carmín cubrirse con la sombra de la cocina.

\- Que sea fuerte y de hermosa belleza salvaje y libre, también que tenga un aroma bonito – Menciono sonriente dirigiendo una mirada suave a la pequeña. – Es muy difícil que lo entiendas.

\- Sí – Asintiendo con su cabeza. Froto sus heridas sintiendo los cortes en sus brazos.

\- No hagas eso.

\- Me pica – Humedeciendo sus ojos.

\- Dame aquí – Tomo su brazo con delicadeza como si se tratase de una muñeca, lo acerco a su rostro lamio las heridas con sumo cuidado escuchando un quejido por parte de la pecosa. – Tranquila – Musito observando a la menor con sus ojos cubiertos de lágrimas. – Eres mi gatita y debo curarte como se debe.

\- Mi mamá me desinfectaba las heridas con alcohol y una torunda. – Viendo que el lobo solo agachaba las orejas.

\- Sí, pero mi madre nos da besos antes desinfectar las heridas. – Colocando besos en su piel.

\- Me haces cosquillas – Sintiendo la lengua del pelirrojo lamer su rostro. – Aww… Kill – Soltó un suspiro antes de que el hombre lobo lamiera su frente. – Me estas dejando babas. – Soltó otro suspiro cuando lamio atrás de su oreja. – Ahh…

\- Shh… guarda silencio Wendy. – Dijo el pelirrojo colocando otra lamida.

\- Mmm… me duele en esa parte. - La pequeña se encogió sobre su asiento dejando que el pelirrojo terminara de lamer sus heridas.

\- Todo lo que te suceda estará bajo mi responsabilidad. – Acariciando su cabeza. – Eres mía gatita.

\- No soy tuya – Ladeando su rostro rojizo.

\- Lo decía enserio – Dijo en tono firme el lobo.

\- Usar la voz no hará que cambie de opinión.

\- Bueno al menos lo intente – Menciono. – Creo que buscare otra forma de que entiendas. – Dirigiendo una mirada perspicaz de sus ojos carmín.

Wendy solo sintió su pecho dar unos golpes ante su mirada. Ambos soltaron una pequeña risa que se fundió en la noche nublosa.

  * | ⊱✿⊰ |•



Cuatro años después Wendy vivía junto con los Cipher en aquella cabaña, los chicos regresaban cada verano después de sus estudios. La madre de los chicos; Elizabeth Cipher se quedó en la cabaña cuidando de la pelirroja. Tenía la crianza de la híbrida de gato aparte, para evitar que ella perdiera sus costumbres.

\- Wendy – Le llamo la mujer de cabello rubio cenizo y ojos celestes. Observo a la pequeña que se quedaba oculta atrás de las cortinas mientras inflaba sus cachetes. – Ven aquí linda, ven. – Haciendo un gesto con su mano para que se acercara.

\- Este color no me queda – Señalando su vestido de manga corta color menta con un moño azul claro en su cintura. – Siento que se reirán de mí.

\- ¿Quiénes? – Pregunto la señora mientras acomodaba a la pelirroja en un taburete rojo. Saco un cepillo y empezó a cepillar la larga cabellera de color rojo como las manzanas que crecían al oeste del bosque oscuro.

\- Los chicos y Belle – Menciono la chica soltando un sollozo.

\- ¿Te lo han dicho?

\- No, pero sé que no tienen que ocultarlo solo por ser educados. – Dijo la pequeña de doce mientras alisaba su falda.

\- Yo creo que no se reirán. – Soltando una risa. – Al contrario mi pequeña damita, te ves hermosa y elegí este vestido porque combina con tus ojos. – Pasándole un espejo de oro. – ¿Ves? Tienes unos bellos ojos verdes como las esmeraldas. Una gema preciosa.

\- Sí – Se sonrojo de sus mejillas al escuchar ese alago por parte de la señora Cipher.

Wendy quería mucho a la madre de los Cipher. Ella siempre era cariñosa a pesar de ser híbrida de lobo ártico. De momentos venía a visitarlo el señor Keith Cipher; un híbrido de lobo de raza Etíope cabello marrón rojizo como la sangre, ojos ámbar con rastro rojizo en el centro. Su actitud era serena y pocas veces demostraba sus emociones. Siempre manteniendo sus orejas levemente alzadas y su cola relajada.

Siempre que pasaba enseguida de Wendy su único rastro de cariño o comunicación eran acerca del clima y acariciarle la cabeza con poco tacto. Pues los momentos que la niña ronroneaba lo sacaba de susto y no sabía después que hacer, excusándose de ir al estudio a leer sus libros o atender asuntos de la mansión en Salem. La señora Cipher solo soltaba una risa cuando veía ese tipo de actitud en su esposo, sin que la pequeña supiera lo que sucedía. Sus días eran felices conviviendo con la familia o explorando el bosque.

Ella observo que regresaban los hijos de la señora un poco más crecidos y con un aroma diferente, Wendy solo fruncía la nariz y se alejaba mucho de Bill, Will era tolerable pero odiaba cuando jalaba su cola o le mostraba un cascabel el cual quería que atara su cuello, en cambio Kill… simplemente mantenía distancia y huía cuando podía. Pues el pelirrojo siempre traía la maleta llena de listones y moños, siempre listo de cazarla y colocárselos en su cabeza.

Una mañana se encontraban los tres hermanos junto a las dos chicas cerca del puente del bosque. Belle había venido a visitarlos durante las vacaciones quedándose en la habitación de Wendy, aunque Kill no aceptara que la separaran de su pequeña protegida. La señora Cipher regaño a Kill evitando que siguiera molesto, puesto que los chicos estaban en la edad de lazo, en pocas palabras <<Buscar pareja>>.

El grupo caminaba cerca de los viejos tablones del puente mientras conversaban y tiraban una que otra broma. Estaban recolectando moras de los arbustos y algunos frutos rojos; entre bayas, frambuesas y fresas silvestres. Belle quien el camino venia trenzando varias ramas y flores, corrió cerca de la chica mientras le colocaba a Wendy una corona hecha con hojas de frambuesa y flores de margarita.

\- Para ti – Dijo la castaña moviendo su cola de forma animada. – Wendy te quiero hermanita – Abrazando a la pelirroja.

\- Yo también hice una – Colocándole una corona de flores hecha de fresias. - ¡Taran!

\- Aww es muy bonita – Dijo la pequeña. - ¡Ay cásate conmigo!

\- Belle deja de ponerle las manos a Wendy, loba torpe – Dijo Bill mientras empujaba a la castaña.

\- Si yo quiero ella puede ser mi omega – Sonriendo. – ¿Verdad Will?

\- Lo dudo mucho – Inflado sus mejillas de los celos.

\- Ya deja de leer novelas lesbianas – Dijo Bill mientras caminaba entre las piedras del río.

\- Eres un aguafiestas Bill ojala te quedes solo y con muchos espacios en la cabeza hueca que tienes. – Empujando al chico al río. – Yo solo digo que Wendy se ve hermosa con la corona que hice. – Abrazando de los hombros a la pelirroja. – Imagínate Wendy tendrás a miles de hombre comiendo de la palma de tú mano, cuando la señora Cipher termine tus lecciones de señorita. – Soltando un suspiro. – Ay creo que me imprime en ti~ - Haciendo un pose dramática mientras daba volteretas a la pelirroja.

\- Belle jeje no sigas – Dijo la gata mientras dejaba a su amiga delirar sola.

Kill quien se encontraba tirando piedras en el río no podía evitar ver de reojo a la híbrida de gato. En cuanto sintió la mirada verde de la felina, sus mejillas se coloreando de un color rojo intenso sobre el puente de su nariz similar a la cerezas que estaban juntando. Sentía su rostro arder y su mirada tornarse brillosa y afilada de sus pupilas. De momentos agachaba la mirada y mantenía a control sus emociones para no demostrarlos en su cola u orejas. Wendy se acercó a su lado antes de tirar de su brazo.

\- Kill mira, mira Belle me hizo una corona. – Sonriendo la pequeña. – Aunque no me queda muy bien porque se enreda mucho en mi cabello. No acostumbro usar listones como ella. – Soltando una – ¿Me veo ridícula? Vamos sé que tienes ganas de reírte.

\- _Te ves hermosa_ – Musito muy bajo apenas audible para ella. Levanto la mirada antes de verla que se quitaba la corona arrojándola a sus pies y corriendo hacia Belle. – _Lo decía enserio. ­_ – El pelirrojo solo se limitó ladear su mirada e ignorar lo que sucedió.

En cambio Bill solo entrecerraba sus ojos y se dedicaba a despedazar uno de los peces que se encontraba nadando en el río. 

Siguieron su camino por los senderos del bosque dejando huella sobre las hojas secas y la tierra levemente humedecida, llegaron a uno de los prados cerca de las cuevas en donde estaba rodeado de una arbolada de árboles de acacia amarillos y naranjas. Belle, Will y Wendy se quedaron recostados sobre la hierba semi húmeda mientras dejaban que los rayos del sol se colaran entre el follaje de los árboles. Kill se quedó dormido con una pequeña pelota en la mano, mientras que Bill se había perdido a correr cerca de las flores.

\- Hey, Wendy – Llamo Belle apoyada entre sus codos. – Adivina Kill tuvo muchas propuestas de varias omegas.

\- ¿Omegas? – Dijo la pelirroja dando una mirada rápida al lobo.

\- Sí, todas querían que el fuera su Alfa pero el menso no quiso. – Soltando un refunfuño. – En cambio Will solo hubo una que otra.

\- ¡Oye! – Protesto el peli azul. – Te estoy escuchando Belle.

\- ¿Qué hay de ti? – Pregunto Wendy.

\- Bueno un tal señor Strange quería que fuera su pareja. – Dijo en tono presumida la castaña. – Pero… a mí no me gustan mayores.

\- Tad Strange es un zorro – Explico Will. – Tuvo la propuesta de un zorro.

\- Eso no es compatible ¿oh sí? – Enarcando un ceja interrogativa.

\- Lamentablemente si es compatible, pero a mí no me gusta. – Soltando un chasquido desaprobatorio. – No quiero tener crías de zorro.

Los tres se rieron antes de que el peli azul volviera a comentar.

\- Quien no tuvo una propuesta fue Bill – Dijo peli azul mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un caramelo de leche. – Todas lo rechazaron por raro.

\- No, no es porque sea raro – Dijo Belle. – Es porque su actitud es muy molesta. – Jugando con sus dedos. – Estaba jugando con ellas y las chicas… no les gusta que jueguen con ellas. – Agachando la mirada. – No sé qué quería Bill, pero no me gusto su mirada. Es como si cazara y eso me aterra.

\- Bill no es así Belle. – Comento Will. – Solo no ha despertado su Alfa. Un Alfa encuentra a su Omega o pareja destinada cuando sea el momento y la protege con su vida. Es un lazo único entre ellos. Posiblemente Bill la sigua buscando o no vio una excelente compañera para amarla.

\- ¡Ay Will! – Abrazando al peli azul. – Te quiero tanto.

\- Belle me estas aplastando las orejas – Se quejó del abrazo de la castaña que comprimía su tórax. – ¡Suéltame! No respiro.

\- No quiero – Dijo la chica con las mejillas rojas.

\- Pareja… - Musito Wendy recostándose en la hierba.

Lejos de los prados andaba aquel híbrido moviendo una vara entre los arbustos. Aquel chico rubio de dieciséis años se encontraba curioseando por el alrededor mientras cortaba los pétalos de las flores a su paso. En medio de su caminata un impulso de su naturaleza lo llamo mandando a que sus sentidos se agudizaran. Entre los arboles más adentro del bosque y cerca de una vereda en el río encontró a una chica de cabello castaño a mielado y ojos cafés. La híbrida de conejo portaba un vestido azul marino y llevaba su cabello recogido en coletas con dos listones rojos. Sus orejas eran de un color crema y rosado. Entre sus manos traía un bálsamo labial mientras arreglaba su apariencia, se escuchaba las risas de sus compañeros a lo lejos. Era casi su tiempo de celo entre ellos y quería lucir presentable.

Escucho un crujido entre las hojas secas llamando su atención a dirección en la que se encontraba el rubio.

\- Buenas tardes – Hizo una reverencia el chico ocultando su apariencia. - ¿Qué haces aquí conejita?

\- Recolecto flores – Mintió la chica evitando que el híbrido de lobo se acercara hacía ella. Escuchando la risa de sus amigos a lo lejos, rogaba a que uno se acercara y se la llevara de ese lugar.

\- ¿Acompañada? – Se inclinó el rubio para tocar su rostro.

\- Aun no… pero iré a buscar a uno, digo mi pareja – Refiriéndose a las voces lejanas que se escuchaban a los lejos.

\- Escuche que los conejos besan. – Tocando sus labios con la punto de sus dedos. - ¿Te interesa?

\- No – Apartando su mano mientras fruncía la nariz y retrocedía. – No me toque.

\- ¿Por qué no? – Revelando su apariencia. – No estamos haciendo nada malo.

\- Usted es un lobo – Empujándolo y alejándose de él. – ¡Déjeme!

\- Vaya, ser rechazado es horrible. – Canturreo moviendo su cola efusivamente. – Tú aroma me llamo y era muy exquisito. Debes estar en celo, los conejos siempre están en maldito celo. – Lanzando una mirada aguda y afilada a la coneja. - ¿No me invitas a aparearme? Estoy buscando un poco de diversión.

Wendy había despertado de su siesta mientras llevaba su mano para desperezar su sueño. Se levantó y se estiro completamente mientras sacudía la falda larga de color negro y su blusa blanca. Dio una mirada a Belle y a Will que dormían abrazados con una sonrisa en su rostro, ajenos de los ruidos del bosque.

Ladeo su mirada y encontró a Kill apoyado sobre el tronco de un árbol con la boca abierta y roncando. No dudo en soltar una pequeña risa, ella camino un poco y noto que Bill no estaba alrededor. Decidió buscarlo por el prado olfateando su aroma, aunque le desagradaba el olor que desprendía el chico cuando no controlaba sus hormonas.

Las flores esparcidas y quebradas del tallo la guiaban a lo profundo del bosque, marcas de aruños en la corteza de los árboles y un aroma a sangre que desprendía en el ambiente. Observo huellas y pisadas de fango que llevaban dentro de una cueva.

Un vestido roto y hechos jirones junto con el penetrante olor a oxido y secreción. La pequeña se le revolvió el estómago de tan solo tener esos olores presentes. Escucho un jadeo y el roce de cuerpos que chocaban lascivamente. Wendy abrió sus ojos al encontrar lo peor, a Bill diseccionando el cadáver de una adolescente híbrida mientras mordisqueaba su cuello y comía su carne.

El rubio fulmino a la chica con sus ojos ámbar mientras despedazaba la carne de la chica que asesino.

\- Es muy grosero de tú parte interrumpir en un aperitivo, Corduroy – Cubriendo su boca de la sangre del cadáver flácido de la adolescente. – Oh Dios… estas conejas son deliciosas.

\- Bill… no es correcto lo que hiciste – Su voz temblaba y sus ojos se humedecían. – Se supone que tienen prohibido cazar.

\- ¿Se supone? Ja, no me hagas reír – Menciono el chico sin una pizca de arrepentimiento en su voz. – Quede con ganas de divertirme con ella al intentar aparearme con una, ¿puedes creer que me hizo un cortejo la estúpida coneja? Solo bastaba que corriera y listo. – Empujando hacia adelante el cuerpo de la chica mientras trozaba uno de los falanges de la mano, abriendo su carne expuesta. – Ni siquiera puedo terminar, su carne se volvió magra de tanto estrés y ella está muerta.

\- No son compatibles pero aun así la mataste. – Respondió la pelirroja.

\- Obvio que no lo somos, ¿Cuándo has visto un lobo aparearse con una coneja? Sería nulo – Dijo con enfado desgarrando la piel del brazo esparciendo los músculos braquirradial y el extensor radial, con su uña escarbo cortando los tendones y parte de las arterias. – Esto es lo que sucede cuando nuestra especie cae en celo, si no sirven para el cortejo o para el momento, se consideran muertas. – Se acercó abrazando el cuerpo de la chica encajando sus garras para despezar su espalda haciendo jirones y colgajos de piel. – Carajo pierdo su calor. – Dijo el rubio mientras seguía arrancando cada pedazo de su carne. – Ni siquiera puedo satisfacerme.

\- Bill… ¿ella tenía familia?

\- No lo sé – Menciono molesto. – Eran del orfanato, seguramente la olvidaran. Los híbridos de los conejos son solo un número, no les importa si fallece uno.

\- No fue correcto lo que hiciste – Dijo enfurecida. – Bill tu sabes que otra especie es nula, tampoco tenías derecho a matarla. Todos se enteraran de lo que hiciste, tu especie.

\- Sera mejor que te calles la boca y no menciones de esto a nadie – Sonriendo siniestramente. – Oh juro que despedazare tú maldito cuello y quebrare tú columna al punto que supliques por que termine de matarte. Escuche que los gatos odian el agua, sería terrible despertar con la cabeza hundida en el fondo del lago. – Observando a la pequeña atemorizada. - ¿Quieres eso Wendy?

\- No… - Dijo temerosa con sus piernas temblando.

\- Entonces… vete y ni una palabra, gatita.

La pelirroja huyo de la cueva dejando al rubio con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Bill dirigió la mirada a la coneja que se encontraba con la mirada abierta y sin brillo en sus ojos, la recostó en el piso y sujeto su cadera con un brazo. La siguió abriendo del abdomen hasta su vientre tirando de su piel con rudeza, los fluidos emanaban de la cavidad cayendo en el piso rocoso. Toco con la punta de sus dedos aquellos órganos blandos, extirpo el hígado empujando el diafragma y rompiendo las costillas falsas. Lo examino y lo peso antes de dar un mordisco saboreando la carne que le sabía lo más delicioso.

\- Debe ser algo prohibido para que no nos dejen hacerlo. – Chupando sus dedos. – Sí tan solo no te hubieras resistido, pequeña coneja.

Una mano la guio hacia sus senos encajando en su tierna carne helada y tirando con fuerza del musculo para despedazar el musculo del pectoral mayor de la hembra, quedando como un colgajo de carne el cual recogió de sus afilados colmillos y mastico de forma hambrienta saboreando la sangre tibia de la coneja. Aún conservaba rastros de calor en su cuerpo. Él saboreaba y exploraba despedazando más de ella con cada movimiento de sus manos, rompía la carne suave con fuerza. En cada desesperación escarbo con sus afiladas garras más de los músculos y tendones, hasta desgarrar la vena yugular y abrir pasó a sus clavículas desquebrajando los huesos.

\- Vaya – Su frente aperlada cubría su rostro llegando a calentarlo. Gruñidos fuertes emanaban de sus labios, relamiéndose y viendo su corazón hundido en el charco de sangre. – Maldita sea… – Se quejó el hombre lobo al punto de raspar más la carne de su pecho y retirar los pulmones. – Lo perdí.

Llego a terminar de quebrar las costillas de la chica y su esternón. Admiro el cadáver y lamió su mano. Bill levemente sonrió con el rostro cubierto de sangre y abrazando el cuerpo inerte de la híbrida.

Soltó el cadáver para acomodar sus ropas y colocarse la parte superior, limpiándose de la sangre de la chica. Quería evitar empapar su camisa de sangre pero fue inútil, el pecado de su travesura seguía presente.

Bill miraba el desastre que dejo en ella, no era la primera coneja que cazaba. Ahora había probado con lo que tenía duda, y eso era el cortejo y el devorar a la adolescente. Aquel lobo embozo una sonrisa siniestra antes de despedazar una parte del cuerpo de la chica. Sus ojos que arranco de un tirón introduciendo sus dedos en las cuencas de su rostro, también rompió la quijada para extraer los dientes metiéndolos dentro de una pequeña bolsa de cuero.

\- Interesante – Dijo. – Debo agradecerte por sacarme de la duda de que si podía aparearme con los de tu especie, pero es mejor devorarlos. – Sonrió satisfecho de su travesura.

Bill fue al río a limpiarse la sangre y lavar algunas manchas de su camisa, termino de arreglar su ropa y en su camino cazo un pájaro carpintero que rondaba entre los árboles. Llegando con sus hermanos observo a Wendy que estaba siendo consolada por Kill entre sus brazos, antes de fulminar a la gata con una mirada de amenaza.

\- Bill – Llamo su hermano mayor. – Estas hecho un asco. – Menciono viendo que traía en sus manos a un ave. – Mantén tus impulsos de caza bajo control, aquí no es zona para transformarnos en bestias.

\- Lo sé – Dijo sin importancia el rubio. – ¿Ella que tiene?

\- Se cayó por la vereda del río y creo que vio un zorro cazar conejas. – Dijo el pelirrojo. – Olvide que las híbridas de conejas están en celo, aparte el lugar apesta a feromonas hay que irnos. – Bufo cansado el hombre lobo atrayendo a la pequeña a sus brazos. - Wendy ¿puedes caminar o sigues mareada?

La pelirroja vio a Bill como este le hacía una seña de guardar silencio. Ella volteo a ver a Kill y se aferró a su cuello con temor.

\- Esta muy asustada – Dijo el chico cargándola en sus brazos. – Descuida Wendy llegando a casa hablare con mamá para que te de algo. A lo mejor tienes suerte y te de una rebanada de pastel. – Tratando de animar a la pequeña.

Wendy no hablo de lo que sucedió en la cueva con ninguno de los hermanos.

•| ⊱✿⊰ |•

Tres meses después la familia Cipher había tenido un accidente al fallecer en un choque automovilístico. Kill al ser el hermano mayor próximo y en cumplir dentro de poco la mayoría de edad había heredado los bienes y parte de la fortuna, más no dejaría solos a sus hermanos. A cada uno le dio su tiempo y los dejo decidirse.

Descubrió que estaba comprometido con la hija de los Gleeful, más este se negó. Había rechazado casarse con Belle Gleeful cuando no eran compatibles. También por respeto al ver como Will había formado un lazo especial con la castaña, Belle tampoco quería a Kill y estuvo contenta cuando el pelirrojo rompió su compromiso con ella.

Mientras que Bill había agarrado una actitud más reservada y alejada de sus hermanos, se encerraba dentro del estudio y escribía hasta la mañana siguiente. Con el paso de esos meses había formado aliados de su misma especie que se dedicaban a cazar y andar libres por el bosque oscuro. Él había tomado el mandato de liderazgo como su manada. Y aunque Kill sospechaba que su hermano cazaba animales entre híbridos, prefirió no reprenderlo. Estaba distraído con otra cosa más importante y eso era…. la unión de su hermano menor que tendría con la castaña.

\- ¿Cómo que se van a ir? – Dijo el mayor alterado por la noticia, sintiendo un manojo de nervios por su cuerpo.

\- Belle quiere regresar a Salem a donde está su familia. – Dijo el peli azul. – Aparte yo también quiero ir a donde ella vaya. Es mi pareja destinada, me imprime en ella.

\- ¡Will solo tienes 14 años maldita sea! – Golpeando la mesa que se encontraba dentro del estudio. – No puedes irte sin supervisión, no me vengas con pendejadas como esas.

\- Tranquilo Kill, yo lo cuidare. – Dijo relajada la chica. – Puedes confiar en mí.

\- A callar loba alborotadora – Sonando furioso de su voz. - ¿Qué pasa si pierde el control? No puedo estar vigilando a dos adolescentes rebeldes y una pequeña inocente. – Señalando a Wendy. – Sin ofenderte linda pero haces terribles travesuras que me provocan canas.

\- Yo no hago travesuras – Se quejó Wendy mientras se sentaba en el sillón guinda y tomaba un libro grueso. - ¿Qué diablos es esto? – Viendo un libro de Kama Sutra.

\- Dame eso – Le quito el libro para darle otro. – No tienes ni dieciocho años.

\- Pero tú estabas leyéndolo – Dijo Wendy.

\- Silencio. – Dándole un golpecito en la cabeza a la gata.

\- Oye, estaré bien – Dijo Will. – Tomo mis supresores al igual que Belle. Solo será un cambio más, recuerda lo que decía nuestros padres. Es parte de nuestra naturaleza encontrar un compañero y crecer.

\- Carajo Will – Se removió sus mechones de su cabello mientras encogía sus orejas. – Bill está afuera con esos sujetos que no tienen juicio y de seguro al punto muy alto de sus hormonas, ni me hace caso. De seguro anda en la edad del pavo y tú quieres irte como loco enamorado con Belle siendo aún menor. – Dijo

\- Oye cara de tomate podrido – Dijo la castaña. – Yo quiero mucho a Will y si digo que lo cuidare es porque lo mantendré vigilado. Aparte esté cara de mora… - Tomando al peli azul del brazo.

\- ¿A mí? Yo ser cara de mora – Señalándose Will.

\- Bueno él sabe que no querré cachorros hasta que tenga 21 y que este chico sea un maldito rompe camas. – Dijo sonrojada la castaña – Así que te aguantas Will.

\- Belle estás hablando con un maldito Cipher – Viendo a su hermanito. - ¿Crees controlarle el celo? Tú lo vas a romper muy fácilmente, no te creo que se tomen los malditos supresores.

\- Mi querido Kill, existen condones – Sacándole la lengua de forma infantil. – Will es responsable.

\- Will – Le llamo molesto.

\- Ehmm… ¿sí? – dijo nervioso.

\- Sí la preñas te haces responsable ¿entiendes? – Dijo. – Eres muy joven para ser papá. Tienes 14 años recuérdalo.

\- ¡Ni la he tocado! – Dijo ruborizado. – Bueno solo para dejar marca.

\- ¿Qué marca? – Pregunto la pequeña.

\- ¡Estas muy joven para saberlo! – Hablaron al mismo tiempo Belle y Kill.

Wendy solo sabía de su especie más la señora Cipher olvido platicarle sobre uniones y lazos entre su grupo. No era de extrañar que Kill y Belle se pusieran rojos como tomates cuando les pregunto; el tema de la marca, debía ser un tema muy delicado e íntimo para que se lo explicasen.

\- Will – Soltó un suspiro. – Toma tus supresores todos los días, no olvides ni uno y cuando llegue enciérrate en un cuarto con cadenas y no dejes que Belle te vea. Que es muy tonta para tomarse los suyos.

\- ¡Oye! – Inflo sus mejillas la castaña. – Ni que fuera a violarlo.

\- Pues ya parece, te estas llevando mi hermanito.

\- Deberías estar feliz porque me gusta Will y porque somos el uno para el otro.

\- Pues si estoy muy feliz, pero… - Dijo viendo a la chica que abrazaba a su hermano menor. – Tiene 14 mi hermano y me preocupa que se convierta en papá de la noche a la mañana.

\- No haré una locura, lo prometo – Dijo el peli azul. – Solo quiero estar cerca de la persona que más quiero y amo.

\- ¿Eso significa que no nos visitaran? – Pregunto la pelirroja.

\- Claro que si lo haremos – Dijo Belle. – Solo que serán en su debido tiempo. – Acariciando la cabecita de la pelirroja. – Oye, hazme un favor y cuida a ese gruñón de ahí. Porque en cuanto nos vayamos se va deprimir mucho.

\- De acuerdo. – Sonriendo.

\- ¡Hey! Te escuche Belle – Dijo enfurecido el mayor. – Más te vale no abusar de Will.

\- No lo haré – Dijo contenta la castaña.

\- Will, quiero que llames siempre - Amenazando con un dedo. – Carta o por teléfono.

\- Lo sé hermano. – Abrazando a su hermano mayor. – Cuida a Bill.

Wendy había visto esa misma tarde noche como la pareja se retiraba mientras se quedaban solos en la cabaña. Bill seguía afuera y de seguro llegaría tarde y con la ropa ensangrentada trayendo algún pedazo de un cadáver para esconderlo en el armario que estaba por debajo de las escaleras, al rubio le encantaba coleccionar alguna pieza de sus víctimas. Solo ella sabía lo que hacía Bill dentro del bosque oscuro.

Esa noche la menor observo al hombre lobo derrumbado en el sofá con una copa de vino y viendo una foto de sus hermanos. Wendy se acercó con una manta para cubrirlo antes de ser jalada de su brazo siendo envuelta en los brazos del mayor.

\- Kill me aprietas muy fuerte – Se quejó entre su agarre. – Apestas alcohol.

\- ¿Qué haré Wendy? – Pregunto el mayor colocando su rostro en la cabeza de la pequeña. – Mamá y Papá me dejaron al cuidado de esos dos idiotas rebeldes. – Soltando un suspiro. – Uno se fue por andar detrás de una loba que según es su omega destinada y el otro ni me escucha por gustarle la sensación de liderazgo y andar cazando libremente según porque es su instinto. Ni siquiera lo veo, se la pasa encerrado escribiendo no sé qué diablos. – Jugando con un mechón largo de la chica. – No estoy listo… Yo tenía planes.

\- ¿Los extrañas? – Pregunto.

\- Sí – Soltando un suspiro. – Solo que fue muy rápido antes de que yo tomara posición en la familia. – Menciono desanimado. – Yo no quise esto.

\- Mmm… Bill podría serlo.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – Extrañado por lo que dijo. – Soy un Alfa también si es a lo que te refieres.

\- No digo que seas bueno. – Tratando de liberarse de su agarre. – Eres bueno Kill, solo que quieres otra cosa como Will.

\- Lo sé.

\- Bill tienen su camino aparte, pero tú puedes construir el tuyo. – Dijo la pequeña tímidamente. – Tus padres no dijeron que te quedadas a vivir en esta cabaña, tú puedes elegir donde ir. Hay muchos lugares que puedes ir a conocer, como Will que decidió irse con Belle. Aparte no estás obligado a vigilarlos, Bill ya casi es adulto.

\- Cierto – Dirigiendo su mirada al fuego de la chimenea. – Seria excelente dejar aquí, tal vez Bill pueda hacerse cargo o quien sabe lo que haga mi hermano.

\- Yo también… me tendré que ir pronto. – Menciono la chica con sus orejas levemente agachadas.

\- ¿A dónde? – Pregunto el mayor intrigado en lo que dijo su pequeña protegida.

\- Lejos de este bosque… - Dijo. – Dentro de poco entrara mi tiempo… y tendré que irme, los gatos seguimos nuestro camino, nos mudamos y buscamos a nuestro compañero.

\- Ya veo – Abrazando de la cintura a la pequeña – Pero por mientras te quedas aquí. – Mientras restregaba su rostro en su cabeza. – Aun eres mi protegida, afuera hay mucho peligro para ti Wendy.

\- Kill me estas despeinando, tonto lobo – Se quejó la chica.

\- Wendy – Llamo con una voz profunda mientras se acurrucaba con la chica entre sus brazos envueltos en la manta. – Quédate.

•| ⊱✿⊰ |•

Noviembre había llegado en la cabaña, Wendy se encontraba revisando el calendario. En unos días cumpliría años, no pudo evitar reprimir una mueca de felicidad. La pelirroja se había acostumbrado a vivir con los dos Cipher, aunque Bill actuaba de una actitud fría con la menor. De momentos observaba al rubio con una tensión mayor y que se enfurecía de momentos. Su manada presionaba que saliera, pero él los ignoraba encerrándose en su habitación mientras leía libros.

Ese día Kill había tenido fiebre teniendo su cuerpo entumecido y con dolor, la pree adolescente hacía todo lo posible para bajarle la temperatura, aunque el pelirrojo la expulsaba fuera de la habitación colocando seguros y gruñéndole.

Wendy enfadada por la actitud del pelirrojo abrió la puerta con un pasador y se acercó al hombre lobo con una bandeja con hielo. Kill la miro con una ceja levantada antes de sentir el contacto del agua fría en su piel.

\- ¡Hija de satanás! – Grito el lobo mientras convulsionaba inmediatamente del frío.

La gata solo miraba desde afuera del cuarto de baño como emanaba vapor caliente. Kill salió cambiado y un poco más relajado mientras intentaba tomar sus supresores. Lanzo una mirada fulminante a la chica, estaba molesto pero tampoco podía desquitarse con ella.

\- Perdón.

\- Casi me matas – Secando su cabello. – Si sabes que no debes hacer eso. Mi madre debió enseñártelo.

\- Me gruñiste y estabas muy caliente del cuerpo.

\- Es normal para los lobos almacenar mucha temperatura.

\- Entonces ¿porque me llamabas? – Pregunto la menor. – Gritabas Wendy y refunfuñabas como si estuvieras molesto.

\- Son cosas – Dijo avergonzado. – No te llamaba.

\- Te vas a dormir.

\- Sí. – Dijo intentando ignorarla.

Se acostó en su cama intentando cubrirse con las manta y colchas, más sintió un peso extra en su pieza. Sus sabanas se levantaron y sintió como alguien subía hasta quedar debajo y encima de su pecho.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Estoy sola y Bill me da miedo. – Agachando la mirada.

\- No va pasar nada. – Intentando calmar a la chica. – Vete Wendy.

\- Kill no me gusta lo que está haciendo Bill, siento que oculta algo en el armario. – Menciono la pelirroja. – Lo trata de ocultar con carne fresca, pero hay algo que me llama la atención en el aroma.

\- Tranquila pequeña – Dijo Kill viendo la paranoia de la gata. – Hablare con él, también me irrita el olor. Puede que aun sea un maldito rebelde pero se tiene que comportar.

Wendy se acurruco en su pecho tratando de quedar dormida en sus brazos.

\- Kill – Llamo la pequeña felina abrazándose del mayor bajo las colchas. – Tienes mucha fiebre. Estas muy caliente como para cocinar un huevo frito.

\- Es tu culpa por tirarme la bandeja de agua fría. – Bufo el mayor antes de jadear suavemente y retirar un poco la colcha. – Hace calor. – Abrazo a la gata restregando su rostro con el suyo.

\- Perdón – Dijo ella nuevamente. – No pensé que te haría más daño. – Apoyándose sobre su pecho. – Kill hay algo que debo decirte… es sobre lo que vi el otro día en el bosque.

\- Wendy luego lo dices. – La empujo con fuerza sobre el colchón tomando sus muñecas apresándolas a los lados y colocándose encima de ella. – No te muevas querida. – Beso su mejilla y parte de su quijada. – Eres muy linda. - Besaba con delicadeza su cuello cubierto de leves pecas. – Hueles delicioso y eres demasiado suave, mi pequeña gatita. – Colocando un beso en su escote.

\- ¿Eh? – Miro sonrojada al hombre lobo viendo su mirada escarlata volverse brillante y afilada. – Kill… que tonterías dices jeje deja de bromear.

\- No estoy bromeando. – Dijo. – Hablo enserio cuando alago a una bella dama.

\- Sí, pero no es momento correcto para decir esas palabras… hacia mí. – Sobre encogiéndose en su lugar. – Deberías decírselo a tu pareja destinada.

\- No miento…. Quiero decírtelo a ti - Colocando una lamida en su mejilla. – Quiero unirme contigo Wendy. – Acaricio su cuerpo con sumo cuidado colocando besos suaves sobre su piel. – Quiero que seas mía.

\- No puedes – Dijo ella removiéndose en su agarre. – No lo hagas. – Empezó a dar patadas y lanzar aruños. – Kill basta no, no puedes hacerlo estás loco si crees que te dejare tremenda estupidez. La fiebre te está afectando demasiado.

\- Déjame hacerlo – Suplico el lobo mordiendo suavemente su cuello. – Una pequeña mordida aquí Wendy… por favor, se mía. Se mi pareja mi pequeña gatita, jama estarás sola porque estaré para ti. Siempre te cuidare y nos tendremos el uno al otro. – Abrazando a la chica. – No hay nadie que nos critique o digan algo malo, estarás bien conmigo.

\- ¡Es nulo! – Dijo ella empujando al chico con todas sus fuerzas antes de soltar un sollozo. – No Kill… no puede ser posible, no soy un lobo ni omega. Perdón pero no puedo estar contigo. – Soltando lágrimas mientras intentaba limpiarlas fuera de sus mejillas. – La señora Cipher me dijo que nunca me acercara a ti, porque estabas rechazando a todas… pero nunca pensé que estabas… enamorado.

\- Wendy… no hagas esto – Dijo el chico con las orejas agachadas.

\- Kill lo siento – Dijo ella entre lágrimas. – No puedo estar contigo.

La pelirroja acomodo su ropa y salió corriendo de la habitación, paso enseguida del pasillo aspirando el aroma de los cadáveres y la sangre entre un olor desconocido para ella. Era familiar pero no quiso espiar en el armario. Ella se fue corriendo con todas sus fuerzas antes de salir del perímetro de la cabaña. Bill quien había escuchado todo se acercó a su hermano para verlo que estaba deprimido.

\- No iras a suicidarte. – El rubio miraba a su hermano como intentaba limpiar sus lágrimas y lanzar un gruñido de sus caninos.

\- No seas idiota – Comento el pelirrojo. – Estuviste parado ahí todo el tiempo

\- Se me hacía imprudente interrumpirlos. – Jugando con la plumilla entre sus dedos, soltó una risa acida. – Aunque claro las paredes son todo oído.

\- Solo fue un error lo que dije y ella no lo sabe.

\- Ella no regresara por lo que le dijiste. – Menciono. - ¿Acaso no te correspondió?

\- Bill… - Observo que el lobo rubio traía en sus manos un libro oscuro. - ¿Qué has estado haciendo en el bosque oscuro? – Pregunto, sí por algo se fue la chica fue porque lo estaba alertando de su hermano. Ahora estaba más intrigado en lo que hacía su hermano menor durante su ausencia. - ¿Qué ocultas en el armario? ¿Por qué rayos no me obedeces? – Lo tomo del cuello para estamparlo contra la pared. – No más secretos.

\- Tal vez yo puedo arreglar tu situación.

\- No le hagas daño.

\- Jamás lastimaría su unión. – Dijo el rubio mostrando un sonrisa serena. – Solo hay que recuperar a la gatita, pronto se hará de noche y ella no puede estar vagando por ahí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchos me han preguntado si porque no subo completamente los capítulos sin censura del fanfic El Bosque. Y eso es porque; los lectores no respetan y te denuncian, aunque sea una frase pequeñita se molestan.
> 
> Yo les dije que este fanfic tiene mucho Smut* (Escenas eróticas y de índole sexual) y es cierto que Mabel es menor, y pues Bill muy mayor que ella. También las escenas de gore o violencia están bien censuradas (o sea casi solo pongo lo simple) aparte yo les dije que este fanfic no tiene un final rosa ni mucho menos un humor bueno, no, es humor negro en ciertas situaciones. Por eso son DarkFic, ¿Qué no aprendieron nada de Identidades Ocultas? En ningún momento les dije si Mabel regresaba con Bill o si este se encargaba del villano. Sabiendo que ese era su castigo.
> 
> Ahora volviendo con el tema de esta historia, muchos preguntan por las cinco enfermedades mentales. Los estoy dejando para el final de la historia, este fanfic solo tiene 10 capítulos :D ya nos acercamos pronto al desenlace de la historia.


	10. Begotten of Love 2/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Lectura para mayores de 18 años en adelante, contiene temas de violencia situaciones de tema erótico y sexual. Lenguaje ofensivo y vulgar.

╭═────═⌘═────═╮

El Bosque: Capítulo VIII: Begotten of Love 2/2

╰═────═⌘═────═╯

Perdiéndose en las entrañas del bosque oscuro de Raven Fair, la pequeña híbrida de gato corría sin rumbo por los senderos cubiertos de nieve y parte del deshielo de los árboles. Un frío calaba su cuerpo al recordarse de que había abandonado su hogar sin un abrigo alguno. Ella ladeo la cabeza varias veces recordándose la expresión llena de tristeza y soledad de su amigo, como le había roto toda ilusión al rechazarlo. No era la primera vez que intentaba escapar, este era su décimo intento.

**_“Pobre lobo enamorado, te equivocaste y dejaste salir tus sentimientos”_ **

Ella se detuvo sus pasos en la nieve ladeando su rostro pecoso con las lágrimas frías que caían de sus verdes ojos, recorriendo su rostro hasta perderse en la suave nieve de noviembre. Miro las huellas que dejo en su camino, como sus botas cafés se cubrían del deshielo y el lodo acumulado en algunos puntos del prado. Su vestido verde menta estaba arrugado y sus piernas se tornaban blancas por la baja temperatura.

Su rostro picaba de lo helado que estaba con su nariz levemente enrojecida, su aliento apenas calentaba sus labios de los suaves jadeos que emitía. Escucho unos aullidos a los lejos y como algunos animales se ocultaban.

Wendy no tenía miedo puesto que conocía el terreno de la familia Cipher, todo aquel ser hibrido o animal no se atrevía a invadir terreno o construir un refugio sin que fuera un radio de 5 kilómetros a los lados. Pero la pequeña no conto su suerte cuando aparecieron frente a ella varios lobos acorralándola entre una pared riscos rocosos.

Aquellos canes le gruñían y amenazaban con despedazarla sin piedad alguna. Uno de ellos corrió embistiéndola contra la pared sujetándola del brazo mientras encajaba sus colmillos. Ella como pudo tomo una roca en su mano y golpeo su cráneo soltándola al instante.

Un aullido se escuchó a lo lejos y un lobo de pelaje rubio con color crema se unió a ellos deteniendo a la manada con un ladrido. Varios se alejaron de la pelirroja dejando paso al lobo rubio quien este adapto a su forma humana. Wendy miraba atemorizada al Cipher mediano puesto que él lanzaba una mirada de sus ojos ámbar brilloso. Su mirada era tan gélida y con la pupila afilada como la de un demonio del inframundo, su expresión parecía para nada contento o con esa sonrisa cínica que siempre le daba a la pequeña cuando hacía una travesura. Un aura que desprendía temor y frialdad hicieron que la pequeña se cohibiera en su lugar y agachada su mirada.

\- Andando Wendy – Le hizo una seña a la pequeña para que lo siguiera. – No quiero que intentes huir o te las veras muy mal conmigo.

Bill adopto su forma de lobo enfrente de ella para regresarla a casa, el resto de la manada solo se dispersó por los alrededores. Wendy caminaba detrás de Bill escudándose de volver a ser atacada, tampoco podía correr por que fácilmente el rubio la tomaría del cuello y la mataría tan fácilmente.

Regresaron a la cabaña viendo nevar y con la noche cubierta alrededor del bosque sin rastros de la luna nueva que debería estar en la época de invierno. Entraron a la casa antes de que el rubio regresara a su forma humana y tomara su ropa que estaba sobre una silla. Kill quien se encontraba sentado en las escaleras los vio notando que la pequeña solo se quedaba parada, mientras que Bill terminaba de acomodar su vestimenta.

\- Eres muy impertinente a la hora de salir, Wendy – Comento Bill mientras buscaba en su saco una cajetilla de cigarrillos, tomando uno y encendiéndolo antes de tomar una calada y expulsar el humo de sus labios. – Un poco más de tiempo y Haise te arranca el brazo. Ya deja de huir.

\- Carajo – Dijo Kill preocupado mirando la sangre emanar del brazo de la chica. Acercándose a la pequeña quería abrazarla y consolarla pero ella retrocedió. - ¿Wendy?

\- ¿Y se supone que debo agradecértelo? – Protesto la menor con el ceño fruncido. – Tú les diste el permiso, ellos cazando a cualquier cosa que se mueva. Eso no sucedía antes, estoy harta de que me sigan.

\- Las reglas cambian – Mención el rubio tomándola del rostro apretando sus mejillas con sus garras. – Se dice: “gracias” y punto.

\- ¡Bill! – Lo aparto alejándola de la chica.

\- La próxima vez que vuelvas a realizar otra tontería de huir de aquí, ellos te cazaran y te mataran y yo no intervendré en lo que hagan, ¿Entendiste gatita? – Soltando el humo de su cigarrillo en la pelirroja.

\- Por mi pueden matarme tus estúpidos amigos. – Dijo la gata mientras abanicaba el aroma con su mano lejos de ella.

Bill camino hacia su estudio ignorando lo que dijo la pelirroja, dio una mirada de reojo a su hermano que mantenía su rostro inexpresivo.

Wendy camino hacia la sala para sentarse en la chimenea y despejarse del frío. Kill se acercó a colocarle una manta encima de ella sentándose a su lado.

\- Me preocupaste – Dijo. – Saliste nuevamente de la casa sin razón alguna, no sabes cuánto me tenías preocupado.

\- Solo iba por unos arándanos. – Se excusó la chica evitando la mirada del lobo mayor.

\- Aquí hay suficientes en la cocina – Menciono Kill intentando tocar el brazo de la chica. - ¿Qué tienes?

\- Nada – Dijo ella sintiendo sus ojos picar. – Quiero irme de aquí.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Bill es diferente. – Menciono Wendy en voz baja. – Me da miedo.

\- Es solo instinto de caza – Intento calmar a la chica pero recibió otro aruño en su mano. – Wendy.

\- Solo déjame. – Musito.

Dos semanas habían transcurrido dejando a la pree adolescente andar sola por el perímetro del bosque, Bill la había mantenido vigilando evitando que escapase en su presencia. Wendy no era tan tonta para dejarse atrapar, más ideo un plan para acabar con la caza del lugar. Sabía que dentro de poco la mitad de la manada de Bill lo desobedecería de su régimen de liderazgo, la pequeña pelirroja aprovecho esta oportunidad para ir al pueblo de Raven Fair.

\- ¿A dónde vas gatita? – Pregunto Kill observando a la chica llevar un bolso y un canasto en su mano.

\- Iré al pueblo para comprar ingredientes para un pastel. – Menciono la pelirroja. – Quiero hacer uno para… Bill.

\- Es cierto – Menciono el hombre lobo con sus orejas alzadas. – El cumpleaños de Bill, lo había olvidado por completo.

\- Eres muy tonto para recordarlo – Soltando una risa la pelirroja. – Apuesto que si no te digo te pones a buscar lo primero que encuentres para regalarle.

\- Cierto, tienes razón linda. – Colocando un beso en su frente. – Perdón sé que dijiste que no besos. – Rascándose la nuca mientras ladeaba su rostro. - ¿Puedo ir contigo?

\- No, tienes que distraer a Bill o sabrá la sorpresa – Tomo su rostro en sus manos acercándolo para que se inclinara hacia ella. Aprovecho para colocar un beso en los labios del lobo sorprendiéndolo.- ¿Harías eso por mí, Kill? Solo por un rato mientras voy a la tienda por alimentos.

\- Wendy – Beso suavemente sus labios rosados de la pequeña probando lo dulce de estos, sintiendo las caricias sobre su rostro. – No tardes mucho. – Estaba contento de poder besar a la gata sin problema alguno. Dio varios besos en sus labios hasta que la menor lo detuvo.

\- No, no lo haré… - Colocando otro en su mejilla. – Para ahí lobito necesito irme.

\- Uno más – Dijo Kill en tono jugueton.

\- Kill – Le llamo Wendy con un puchero en sus labios. – No más.

\- Tal vez te perdone por tirarme tantos baldes de agua fría.

\- Vamos te lo merecías – Soltando una risa la pelirroja. – Lobo tonto.

\- Gatita traviesa. – Abrazándola contra su pecho. – Regresa bien, Wendy.

Wendy tomo su abrigo para cubrirse y salir de la cabaña lo más rápidamente posible, aprovecharía que Bill estuviera dormido y Kill lo distrajera por un rato. La chica camino más lejos de la cabaña dando miradas de reojo y sintiendo las lágrimas caer en sus mejillas.

\- Adiós… y lo siento - Susurro la chica dejando huellas en la nieve.

•| ⊱✿⊰ |•

\- ¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo? – Dijo una señora de la quinta década con el cabello hecho una coleta alta de tono gris oscuro con orejas de gato en tono atigrado. Sus ojos verdes oscuros miraban a la chica con total desprecio. – Este no es un lugar como el que tenías con tu familia adoptiva.

\- Lo sé…

\- No pareces muy convencida de quedarte, así que dime; ¿Por qué venir a un orfanato a estar de sirvienta y haciendo estorbo? Cuando tenías un hogar agradable. – Golpeando con sus garras la mesa de escritorio. - ¿Qué tan convencida crees estar de que te daré trabajo? No eres mayor y solo eres una chiquilla.

\- Sé que me lo dará – Dijo la menor entre lágrimas. – Porque a partir de esta noche yo abre perdido mi hogar.

\- ¿Tú hogar?

\- Los traicione – Apretando los nudillos de sus manos. – Yo… le mentí y lo atraje a una trampa.

Afuera del orfanato se escuchó un eco de disparos y aullidos, la pelirroja solo cubrió sus orejas evitando escuchar la detonación de los disparos de las armas que portaban aquellos sujetos; los cazadores clandestinos.

\- Ya veo – Colocando una sonrisa grande la señora. – Te deshiciste de ellos.

\- S-Sí… - Viendo a la señora que la acorralaba a la chica contra la silla.

\- Más te vale que el lobo principal este muerto.

\- Dudo que haya escapado.

\- Mi nombre es Kate Finnegan, pero solo me dirás madre Kate y a partir de ahora Wendy Corduroy me obedecerás solo a mí. – Alzando su voz. – Te encargaras de los chicos más pequeños y realizaras las tareas domésticas del hogar, ¿Entendido?

\- Sí.

\- No tendrás los mismos lujos y comodidades que tenías antes, todo lo que hagas consulta antes. – Menciono la mayor.

\- Sí.

\- El doctor Strange vendrá a examinarte antes de que tengas contacto con los pequeños, no queremos inconvenientes. – Tomando a la menor por los hombros. – Te sugiero que te ocultes estos días en el sótano, los lobos son muy fáciles de cobrar venganza.

Wendy permaneció oculta en la residencia esperando a que Tad Strange la terminara de examinar. De momentos el híbrido de zorro se reía de ella y tomaba notas, la felina no dudo en tener desconfianza del zorro puesto que cada movimiento que hacía era sospechoso. Habían pasado dos meses y la híbrida de gato por fin podía salir junto con los demás al patio trasero de la residencia.

La pelirroja se encontraba con varios híbridos de zorro, conejo y perro tomando el sol antes de que pusieran fin su hora de salida. Los pequeños estaban recostados sobre la sabana que coloco en la nieve cuando de repente escucho unos pasos provenir entre los árboles. 

Wendy levanto la mirada y se topó con un par de ojos color ámbar de aquel sujeto híbrido de un lobo ártico. Aquel rubio estaba enfurecido y se notaba cuando en un rápido movimiento tomo a uno de los niños sujetándolo del cuello.

\- Fuiste astuta en dar aviso a todos esos cazadores. – Menciono con furia el rubio.

\- ¡Suéltalo! – Demando la felina.

\- Sabes cómo odio que irrumpan en mi hogar y me saquen de mi zona de confort. – Menciono. – Oh claro, rompieron todo lo que había dentro y no les importo ni en lo mínimo las fotografías.

\- ¡Wendy! – Grito el niño. - ¡Ayúdame!

Wendy despertó a los niños cuando los demás corrieron asustados adentro de la residencia. Bill aun sostenía al pequeño híbrido de perro desde su cuello apretando la vía aérea.

\- Curiosamente Kill siempre termina siendo dañado por tus estupideces – Encajando las uñas en la tierna carne del pequeño. – Te perdone que le hubieras roto el lazo y las veces que huiste de casa. Pero que juegues con sus sentimientos es algo que no lo permito.

\- Sí huí de casa es porque hubo una razón importante.

\- ¡A-Ayuda! – Gimoteo el pequeño entre el agarre.

\- Claro, siempre te excusas de razones – La sangre del chico goteaba en su mano. – Entonces no te importo que mataran algunos de la manada y que hayan destruido y robado la cabaña, tampoco te importa que a Kill lo molieron a golpes y que a mí me hayan amarrado y amordazado mientras hacían lo que se les plazca conmigo y con mi hermano.

\- Jamás dije que dañaran a Kill – Menciono Wendy. – Ni que ocurriera lo de la cabaña.

\- Nunca piensas – Dijo el rubio. – Pero creo que son tus términos. Aunque no eres la única cómplice en esta trampa. – Gruño el lobo antes de romper la tráquea al chico. – Hay situaciones en las que una gata como tú no debe meter sus narices. Y tu pequeña Wendy haz hecho más que una travesura gata traidora. – Soltó el cuerpo del niño provocando que cayera al suelo. – Kill no para de preguntar por tu paradero.

\- Dile que estoy bien y jamás regresare. – Retrocediendo lentamente.

\- ¿Acaso mi hermano no es suficiente? – Dijo el rubio caminando hacia la pelirroja. – ¿Te gustaba nuestro hogar? Era cómodo y tuviste el cariño de mis padres.

\- Bill…

\- Tus padres están con nosotros Wendy. – Embozando una sonrisa oscura. – Ellos están esperándote, solo tienes que regresar.

\- Bill… no me gusta que juegues con ellos – Frunciendo el ceño. – ¡No toques sus cuerpos maldita sea!

\- Los cadáveres no sienten, y encontrarlos no fue difícil. – Comento en tono serio. – Pero ya sabes no puedes traer completamente el cuerpo.

\- Vi lo que hiciste en el prado - Recordando el cadáver de la coneja y como la devoraba.

\- La coneja o cierto lo había olvidado… claro la mate. – Menciono. – No quería conmigo.

\- No está bien.

\- Claro que no está bien, pero como dije… los conejos son un número más. – relamiéndose los colmillos. – Y tú tienes un número de huérfanos a quien no les importara lo que les suceda.

\- A ellos no los tocas demente – Erizando su cola y orejas, preparo las garras ante un posible ataque.

\- Dime Corduroy si te llaman para hacer un lazo, no es lógico que te apares con tu pareja.

\- Bill…

\- Deberías estar agradecida que mi hermano te eligiera.

\- Kill sabe que las especies son nulas, tú lo sabes en especial Bill.

\- Eso crees. – Se acercó un poco más quedando enfrente de la chica.

\- Bill lo que haces no es bueno, matar híbridos.

\- Solo busco mi pareja.

\- Bill.

\- No dejes a mi hermano solo, o morirá de depresión. – Sujetando su brazo. – No soy de terceras oportunidades.

\- ¡NO! – Le dio un zarpazo fuerte en su ojo izquierdo encajando las uñas en la piel del parpado, arrancando de un tirón su fuerza para dejar lesión entre la esclerótica y la pupila.

La sangre emano del ojo izquierdo del rubio y como este se sujetaba con una mano para evitar que siguiera fluyendo haciendo presión en la herida. Bill observaba la sangre perderse en la nieve y como la felina huía hacia adentro de la morada. Una mujer mayor salió con una pistola y apunto al chico dando un disparo en su pecho cerca del omoplato.

\- Un paso más y volare tu cabeza en este mismo instante. – Demando la mujer. – Conoces las reglas.

\- Es lógico que ella no regresara con nosotros. – Soltando una risa sarcástica. – Espero no verte nuevamente, Wendy. – Fulminando con su único ojo. – Sí te veo nuevamente en nuestros dominios, considérate muerta.

•| ⊱✿⊰ |•

Marzo un día lluvioso llego la madre Kate con dos pequeños híbridos de conejos, que jalaba de sus orejas. Wendy abrió la puerta del orfanato antes de dar una mirada rápida a los chicos.

\- Desde ahora ellos estarán con nosotros. – Menciono la mujer algo cansada mientras se retiraba el abrigo y dejaba las bolsas del mandado con la pelirroja. – Cuando termines de guardar todo eso en la cocina, vienes a recogerlos a mi oficina.

\- Sí, madre Kate. – Asintió la pelirroja mientras llevaba el mandado a la mesada de la cocina. No había pasado ni menos de un mes y medio desde el incidente con el hombre lobo.

\- Wendy – Llamo una pequeña rubia coneja de orejas color crema que tiraba de la falda de la gata. – Tenemos nuevos inquilinos.

\- Me temo que sí – Dijo ella mientras se remangaba las mangas de su camisa de cuadros. – Pero iré a checarlos.

La pelirroja desapareció de la vista de los niños mientras que la pequeña rubia se unía al grupo. Se sentó a lado de sus amigos recibiendo un empujón en su espalda, una chica de cabello claro y de aspecto alto.

\- ¿Qué te dijo mamá Wendy? – Pregunto la coneja mientras abrazaba a la rubia.

\- Posiblemente nuevos hermanitos – Menciono la rubia. – Tenían un aroma agradable cuando entraron.

\- ¡Una linda conejita! – Dijo el albino un chico regordete. – Debe ser linda y muy bonita, ya quiero verla.

\- Gideon controla tus impulsos de Don Juan – Menciono la rubia dándole un golpe en su brazo. – No sabemos si se quedaran, el doctor Tad Strange vendrá a verlos y darles el visto bueno.

\- Es cierto – Menciono una coneja de cabello azabache. – Primero tiene que ver que ninguno de los dos se muera.

Mientras tanto un par de gemelos miraban a la señora mayor mientras transcribía un enorme papeleo sobre los chicos. Wendy toco la puerta antes de entrar y ver a los gemelos que se encontraban protegiéndose a través de su abrazo.

\- ¿Acabaste de acomodar las cosas? – Pregunto con una voz ronca la mayor.

\- Sí – Dijo ella antes de caminar hacia los pequeños y examinarlos. – Son muy pequeños y algo delgados. – La chica sospechoso de una terrible desnutrición en los chicos y como el chico no dejaba de abrazar a su compañera. Vio que la niña coneja tenía las mejillas rojas y jadeaba suavemente. – ¡Madre Kate! – Llamo a la mujer mayor antes de recibir una mirada perspicaz de ella. – La pequeña creo que tiene fiebre.

\- Lo que faltaba – Sonando hastiada de su voz. – Tómala y sácala al patío o encamínala al bosque oscuro, ellos sabrán que hacer.

\- ¿Ellos? – Dijo molesta en su voz la pelirroja. – Ella no es una carne de sacrificio, es una niña.

\- Que morirá en pocas horas – Menciono Kate. – No hay medicinas suficientes para mantenerla en un estado sano.

\- Que mujer más desagradable – Comento con ira en su voz la pelirroja.

\- Así es esto Corduroy, no puedes mantenerlos así. Oh acaso planeas enfermar a los demás niños. – Levantando una ceja. – Dime eso quieres.

\- Me parece que no sea correcto, señora Kate. – Hablo un sujeto mayor a espaldas de las dos mujeres.

Abriendo la puerta del despacho de la mujer entro un chico de 22 años de traje y con un maletín en mano. Wendy miro al sujeto haciéndose a un lado y colocándose a un lado de los chicos.

\- Doctor Strange – Dijo la mujer acomodando su porte y caminando hacía el joven de cabello violeta y orejas de zorro. - ¿Cuándo…?

\- ¿Cuándo llegue? Justamente ahora solo que estaban bien concentrados en su conversación que no quise interrumpir. – acaricio la cabeza del chico antes de escuchar un refunfuño molesto del conejo. – Así que estos son los pequeñines.

\- Sí, pero lamentablemente uno tendrá que irse. – Comento Kate con los brazos cruzados. – Es una amenaza que siga aquí, podría contagiar a alguien.

\- ¡Mi hermana no es una amenaza! – Se quejó el castaño después de un rato de silencio. - ¡Y si se atreven a tocarla se las verán conmigo!

\- Vaya esas si son agallas – Acercándose al chico para quitarle a la menor de sus brazos. – Me permites verla.

\- ¡HEY! – Grito el chico intentando recuperar a su hermana, pero Tad la tenía entre sus brazos mientras la acunaba suavemente.

La menor tenía la mirada entrecerrada y su cuerpo ardía completamente llevando una respiración acelerada. Tad acaricio su rostro y noto esa mirada cálida en ella, un aroma suave y su corazón latir con prisa. Era muy pequeña todavía pero pudo notar algo que la hacía especial de los otros niños conejos. Ella atraía mucho a las bestias calmándolas por su aroma e inocencia, llámenlo lazo pero el zorro adulto estaba teniendo con la pequeña híbrida.

\- Kate – Llamo hacia la cuidadora. - ¿Quién es ella?

\- Apenas iba interrogar a los chicos. – Menciono la mujer.

\- ¡Su nombre es Mabel y quiero que la dejen en paz! – Protesto el conejo marrón.

\- Mabel… - Viendo a la castaña. – ¿Y tú eres? – Dijo Tad.

\- Su hermano mellizo, Dipper Pines – Frunciendo el ceño. – Regréseme a mi hermana.

\- Tranquilo muchacho – Sentándose con la menor en brazos mientras buscaba en su maletín una ámpula y una jeringa. – Estoy ayudando a tu hermana, tiene alta temperatura y lo más seguro que debe tener infección, le noto parte de las amígdalas inflamadas y una lesión en la mucosa de su garganta. Es como si hubiera comido algo riguroso y poco digerible para ustedes.

\- Hemos vivido un tiempo en el bosque oscuro – Comento Dipper. – Mamá nos daba a comer pescado, lyches y bayas rojas… aunque lo último que comimos fue frambuesas negras.

\- Espinas y semillas.

\- Doctor Strange sobre la chica dudo que podamos encargarnos, son varios gastos si son cuidados. – Dijo Kate.

\- ¡No la puede dejar así!

\- Silenció Wendy.

Tad sobaba la espalda de la castaña y la abrazaba contra su pecho escuchando a la menor ronronear de satisfacción ante el contacto, no podía dejar a la pequeña morir en el bosque, algo le decía que esa coneja era especial. Una pareja a moldeada a su forma y que lo aceptara en sus aspectos y características.

\- Yo me hare cargo de ella – Aclaro el zorro con una sonrisa. – De medicamentos no se preocupe señora Kate, yo puedo cuidarla y proveer un tratamiento para ella.

\- No sería conveniente doctor, ella sería un problema grave.

\- ¡Ella es mi hermana! – Protesto el chico. – No pueden separarme de ella. – Menciono entre lágrimas.

\- Descuida pequeño, jamás te separaría de ella – Sonriendo el zorro. – Solo que digamos que ella anda baja de defensas y necesita recuperarse.

\- ¿La vas a curar? – Sonando esperanzado de que su gemela se recuperada.

\- Lo prometo.

Los siguientes días Wendy observo como el zorro no se apartaba de la gemela Pines, siempre estaban a solas en aquella habitación el cual el mayor solo aplicaba medicamento y velaba por su alimentación y sueño. También cambiando en ocasiones el agua de la bandeja y los paños húmedos. El mayor pasaba terribles desvelos con tan solo cuidar a la menor todo el tiempo. en ocasiones la señora Kate le decía que era mejor sacrificarla, pero Tad persistió en mantenerla sana y salva a pesar de que la fiebre no cesaba.

Wendy pensaba que dentro de poco moriría la menor al verla tan pálida como el papel siempre con las mejillas rojas y su rostro perlado en sudor.

Dos semanas completas pasaron en la residencia y la gemela Pines estaba recuperada con una sonrisa radiante y correteando por la morada como un conejo al cual le dieron una gran dosis de chocolate. Cuando Tad regreso a visitarla grande fue su sorpresa de ver a la chica levantada y con energías. La menor no perdió un segundo en ir corriendo a saltar en sus brazos y darle varios besos en su rostro entre abrazarlo del cuello, envolviendo sus piernas en su torso.

\- Veo que estas mejor, Sweety Pie.

\- Estoy más fuerte gracias a ti – Sonriendo la castaña.

\- Me alegra de verte sana, mi querida Mabel. – El zorro estaba contento de ver a la pequeña recuperada. La abrazo con fuerza apretándola contra su pecho.

\- Doctor… - La castaña se quejó de la fuerza del zorro más escucho unos sollozos y algo mojar la coronilla de su cabeza. – Señor Tad.

\- _Mabel_ … - Musito en un susurro bajo, mientras acunaba a la pequeña en sus brazos.

\- No llore usted es una persona grande y fuerte – Besando sus mejillas. – Me prometió que me traería pastel de zanahoria si me recuperaba rápido.

\- …Sí, Claro que lo traje – Menciono viendo acariciando su cabello. – No te dejaría con ganas de comer pastel.

Wendy veía desde las escaleras aquella escena, durante el tiempo que estaba habitando en la residencia jamás vio al doctor Strange estar tan contento y aliviado de sus preocupaciones. Puesto que siempre que veía a los niños del orfanato lo hacían con indiferencia.

La gata noto que el híbrido de zorro tenía unos terribles hematomas en su cuello entre aruños y sangre seca en su ceja de lado derecho, sin olvidar el labio partido. ¿Acaso el doctor se había metido en una pelea?

Más el momento de felicidad no duro mucho cuando la menor volvió con la fiebre a la semana entrante de abril. Mabel salía un momento de la enfermedad y nuevamente entraba otra vez. Wendy las veces que la cuidaba notaba que la pequeña sufría y lloraba por las noches tras la febrícula y la dificultad respiratoria por la misma taquipnea que la obligaba a cansarla de su pecho hasta dejarla inconsciente.

\- Síndrome de Marshall – Explico Tad a Kate y a Wendy por las múltiples febrículas e inflamación leve en los ganglios linfáticos que presentaba la menor. Los tres se encontraban en el estudio de la mujer mayor discutiendo del caso de la coneja. – Debido a su severa desnutrición que tuvo ella y su hermano y la misma adquisición hereditaria de sus padres… ella presenta la fiebre cada cinco días. – Mostrando un cuaderno de notas que apuntaba los días que Mabel estuvo sana hasta el punto de caer nuevamente en la sintomatología. – Más no puedo tratarla con antiinflamatorios no esteroideos, ni antibióticos de amplio espectro. – Dando un golpe en la mesa. – El Ciprofloxacino, la Ceftriaxona, Cefotaxima, Clindamicina y el Meropenem son una burla y solo la dañan. – Soltando un suspiro… también ella es muy propensa a bajar sus defensas al ser raza mezclada de _Fauve de Bourgogne y Thuringer._

\- Ella es estéril – Comento Kate fríamente – Sus celos serán dolorosos y propensa abortar siempre. Ni un conejo macho la querrá, es una trampa cruel si uno llegara a interesarse en ella y sorpresa nada de concepción.

\- Ella morirá – Pregunto Wendy mirando al zorro. – Dices que ningún medicamento ayuda en ella.

\- No – Menciono. – Es algo tedioso pero puede mejorar si aguarda reposo y no pierda el apetito, también bajando la temperatura de su cuerpo con medios físicos e hidratándola. – Dijo. – Tal vez cuidándola puede que se recupere.

\- ¡¿Es acaso un juego?! – Dijo Kate furiosa. – Ella morirá señor Strange, cuando menos lo piense estaremos cavando su tumba en el jardín trasero. Ni el bosque oscuro la querrá de tan contaminada de medicamentos que esta.

\- Ella merece vivir – Gruño el zorro. – Y si puede hacer el favor de aislarla de los demás para evitar que sus defensas bajen, estaría muy agradecido.

\- Dígame señor Strange – Hablando con voz seria la mujer. – ¿Por qué mantenerla viva?

Wendy también tenía curiosidad por saber lo que diría el zorro, más la mujer la corrió cuando escucho que los niños hacían destrozos en el patio. Jamás pudo escuchar la respuesta de Tad Strange ese día. Solo supo que el mayor había obtenido conservar a Mabel en el orfanato y brindarle una habitación solo para ella y su cuidado.

Mabel siempre salía de la enfermedad pero volvía al mes o a las dos semanas, siempre recostada en cama y sin salida al jardín. La castaña miraba con tristeza y rompía a llorar en llanto por la soledad que sentía, solo dedicándose a ver a través de la cornisa de la ventana como sus amigos y su hermano gemelo jugaba en el jardín.

Wendy solo era su única compañía en esa residencia, siempre siendo cuidada por ella y recibiendo atención de la gata. Era como una segunda madre para ella, el cual solo podía confiar y contar sus molestias.

\- Wendy – Llamo Mabel desde su cama a la edad de 13 años. – Cuéntame de los árboles de acacia que crecen en el bosque oscuro y como el gorrión se comió el pan del lobo malhumorado.

\- ¿Otra vez? – Acostándose a un lado de la cama de Mabel con su pijama puesta. – Mabel te he dicho más de 20 veces esa historia.

\- Me gusta esa historia – Sonrojándose de sus mejillas. – Más la parte donde se desquita con los animales.

\- Jaja creo que eso me gusta recordar – Abrazando a la pequeña. – Bueno… el lobo malhumorado le gustaba corretear los prados con sus bolsas llenas de galletas y pan de granos de girasol. Pero él siempre dejaba regado migajas al suelo el cual llamaba la atención de los gorriones hambrientos. Bi-… digo el lobo malhumorado al ver los gorriones quiso espantarlos con un zarpazo más… no conto que esas aves listas lo cagaran y lo picotearan hasta dejarlo ronchado.

\- Jajaja – Menor se rió completamente al imaginarse al lobo picoteado. – Pero pobrecito.

\- Si pobrecito, más cuando se llevaron sus galletas y pan. – Menciono con una sonrisa. – Era un tonto lobo rubio.

\- Rubio – Dijo ella. – Como… como ¿el sol?

\- Algo así, pero cuando el sol tocaba su cabello se veía entre dorado como si estuviera hecho de oro. – Pensando un poco en lo que dijo. - Los híbridos de lobo cuidan mucho su apariencia.

\- Wendy – Llamo la menor. - ¿Tienes novio?

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué cosas dices Mabel? – Sonrojándose de sus mejillas. – Jamás lo tendría.

\- Es que eres una gatita muy buena – Menciono acurrucándose en su costado. - ¿Segura que no tienes?

\- ¿Por qué el afán de que tenga pareja? – Alzando una ceja y sonriendo.

\- Porque… si tienes uno y están en plan de casarse, me gustaría… que adoptaran a Dipper – Sonriendo suavemente con un mirada que reflejaba un vacío en sus ojos avellanados. – Quisiera que Dipper tuviera una familia amorosa, al igual que Candy, Gideon, Grenda y Pacifica. – Abrazando a su cuidadora. – Wendy… yo no viviré mucho.

\- ¿De qué hablas Mabel? – Soltando una risa nerviosa. – El doctor Strange te está curando, aunque claro que el tratamiento tarda y eso pero no te...

\- Escuche a la madre Kate – Hablo la castaña. – No me queda mucho tiempo… el señor Tad dice que es solo un resfriado persistente y que pronto se ira. – Humedeciéndose sus ojos. – Sé que estoy defectuosa desde nacimiento, mamá siempre batallaba para conseguirme medicinas y el día que no dormí por culpa de mi tos… ella murió por lobos.

\- Mabel.

\- Lo vi todo – Recordando a su madre inerte en el piso con los ojos abiertos y su rostro que reflejaba el sufrimiento. – Trate de taparme los oídos y cerrar mis ojos… pero…. Tenía tanto miedo. – Soltando un sollozo. – Si tan solo no me hubiera despertado… si tan solo no tuviera estos problemas.

\- Pequeña – Abrazo a la castaña. – Tú madre fue una gran persona, trato de cuidarlos a ti y a tú hermano, pero no significa que fuera tu culpa.

\- Wendy tengo miedo – Aferrándose al pijama de la pelirroja. – Cada vez duele…. Si entro de nuevo en fiebre y mi cuerpo comienza a convulsionar, temo no despertar.

\- Mabel.

\- Yo también… yo también quiero ser más grande y encontrar a mi destinatario – Escuchándose un berrido y un llanto de ella. – Tener mi familia y concebir… quiero vivir, estar bien.

\- Cariño todo estará bien – Viendo la caja donde Mabel guardaba con recelo su medicamento. – No llores linda.

\- Wendy…

\- Mabel tu encontrara a tú destinario, aun eres joven pequeña – Picando su nariz con la punta del dedo. – Apuesto que ese sujeto caerá enamorado de ti, tanto que en menos de lo que pienses caerás en tu primer amor y formaras un lazo especial.

\- ¿Lazo especial? – Mirando confundida.

\- Es algo así como… - Recordando al lobo pelirrojo que le dijo que la amaba, mostrándose su mirada determinada. – Una unión entre parejas.

\- Suena bonito.

\- No tanto porque es hacerlo a base de apareamiento – Dijo la gata algo sonrojada de sus mejillas.

\- ¿Apareamiento?

\- Tener relaciones.

\- Mmm… ¿y eso es bueno o malo? – La suma inocencia de una híbrida de conejo ante la ignoracia de esos términos.

\- El señor Strange no te explico nada del celo – Dijo Wendy.

\- No del todo.

\- Es cuando un hibrido y otro quieren tener concepción, pero para eso necesitan tener sexo. En tu caso un conejo macho te penetraría con su órgano sexual aquí – Señalando su parte intima. – Desvirgando su inocencia y llevándose tú pureza, en tu caso creo que tu especie duran en el acto unos 15 o 20 minutos, por lo que sería menos doloroso. Eso si los conejos tienen bastante actividad y al igual un grado alto de preñes. Y siempre están en celo cada mes si no encuentran pareja o si no pueden concebir. Y si lo hacen entraran cada 4 y 6 meses.

\- Cielos – Dijo Mabel roja como un tomate. – Mi primera platica de adulta. – Soltando un chillido de alegría. – Wendy eres muy descriptiva.

\- Solo es algo que leí en un libro de la biblioteca. – Dijo ella sonrojada. – Así que Mabel vas a estar tranquila porque tu pareja será tan suave contigo.

\- Suena tranquilizador.

\- Lo es – Agachando la mirada. – Y sobre los bebés… pues – Viendo a la castaña con sus ojos acuosos. – Estoy segura que podrás concebir unos preciosos cachorros, del conejo macho que encuentres. – Sobando su vientre. – No escuches todo lo que dice la señora Kate, tu podrás concebir en su momento porque sabremos que ese bebé lo recibirás con los brazos abiertos.

\- Lo cuidare mucho – Dijo la pequeña decidida. – Lo querré tanto que lo llenare de amor. – Soltando lágrimas.

\- Estoy segura que será una buena madre. – Dijo. – Pero aun sigues siendo joven – regañándola suavemente. – Así que controla tus hormonas.

\- Jeje aún no tengo celo.

\- _Pero tú hermano sí_ – Musito Wendy con una sonrisita nerviosa.

Wendy y Mabel se quedaron recostadas en la cama mientras miraban el techo cubierto de pintadas de estrellas que simulaban un cielo nocturno. La menor en tres días cumpliría 14 años de edad al igual que su hermano gemelo. La pelirroja sabía que no podía seguirle mintiendo a la castaña por mucho tiempo, pues poco a poco ella estaba tan enterada de su situación. Tad les había dicho que Mabel iba agravándose su enfermedad y que pronto requeriría irse con el híbrido de zorro para recibir cuidados especiales.

Meses después ocurrió el trágico día en el bosque oscuro en cual los amigos de la castaña fueron asesinados por la manada de lobos y consigo la desaparición de ella, la cual apenas era el comienzo de los grandes problemas que se desarrollarían en ese oscuro lugar. 

•| ⊱✿⊰ |•

Una fuerte ventisca helada se presentó en la habitación y los sonidos del viento azotando los vidrios de la ventana. Se había quedado un poco abierto el marco de la ventana con las cortinas bailando y mostrando un cielo nublado. Un sujeto alzo sus orejas y soltó un gruñido al sentir la corriente fría calar su piel desnuda. Se levantó con algo de pereza para cerrar la ventana, valiéndole andar sin nada que cubriera su pecho, solo unos pantalones de chándal negro en el cual podía apreciarse abajo solo unos leves aruños que se mostraban en su abdomen marcado y parte de su pelvis.

El chico dio una mirada a la pelirroja tapada con varias mantas y con su trasero a la vista mostrando sus bragas de encaje oscuro. La camisa que traía estaba desabotonada de dos botones del enfrente dejando ver su busto proporcionado, sin olvidar que estaba en una posición abrazando la almohada con sus labios entre abiertos. 

\- Wendy – Llamo suavemente y con un suspiro profundo el pelirrojo.

Se adentró a la cama antes de pasar su brazo por debajo de su cintura y subirse de lado en donde estaba ella, plantando besos en su cuello y acariciando con su mano parte de su muslo tonificado hasta masajear su trasero. La cola de la gata solo se enroscaba se movía poco a poco a los lados.

\- Carajo Wendy… - Dando besos por su clavícula y cuello. Sentía un dolor en la entrepierna al irse formando un bulto en sus pantalones, restregó su erección contra su trasero buscando un alivio ante su reciente excitación.

\- Mmm...hmm – La chica oculto su rostro en la almohada intentando ignorarlo.

El pelirrojo lamió dos dedos dejándolos bien humedecidos llevando su mano a bajar la braga de encaje y acariciar entre monte de vellos rizados y rojizos parte su clítoris, estimulándola en movimientos rotatorios y frotando entre adelante hacia abajo.

\- Ahh… mmm… - Encajo sus garras en el colchón e intento apartarse, más el brazo del lobo no la dejaba.

Aumento su masaje frotando con insistencia su pequeño botón rosado y hundiendo sus dedos en su hendidura al punto de penetrarla con sus dedos en su vagina mojada y cubierta de una capa de líquido semi transparente con puntos blancos. Un sonido de chapoteo se formó al entrar y salir repetidas veces en su intimidad.

\- Kill por favor…. Ahh… son las 3 de la mañana. – Se quejó entre un gemido entrecortado y su mirada adormilada. – Quiero dormir.

\- Lo siento gatita – Colocando un mordisco suave en el lóbulo de su oreja. – Tengo frío y necesito un poco de calor, y tú eres algo muy caliente y sexy.

\- ¡Auh! Ahhh… Kill… ahh… - Se aferró a las sabanas disfrutando de aquel masaje en su sexo, sus agiles dedos tocando aquel punto de placer que la hacían ronronear con fuerza. Su otro brazo la pegaba más a su erección restregándose con fuerza entre sus nalgas sobre la longitud del lobo. – Mierda… ¡¡ahg!! – Mordió el bicep del brazo con tanta fuerza que provoco que el hombre lobo la empujara a la base del colchón y diera choques fuertes y placenteros contra sus nalgas parte de su vagina humedecida.

\- ¡Joder! – Gimió profundamente el lobo pelirrojo bajando sus pantalones completamente junto con sus calzoncillos y liberando su miembro erecto con el pree semen cayendo en gotas. Guio con su mano hacia los pliegues viscosos y húmedos de la gata penetrándola de una estocada profunda y sujetando sus caderas, mientras que ella quedaba con su pecho y brazos apoyados en la almohada siendo cogida en cuatro, al estilo del perrito combinado con la montaña mágica, utilizando la almohada como punto de presión en su abdomen provocando un estremecimiento exquisito en el cuerpo de la pecosa. Kill sentía una sensación placentera cuando sus paredes apretaban alrededor de su pene siendo sensible sus embestidas.

\- Kill – Maulló la chica desesperada por las estocadas suaves y los golpes en su trasero, sabía que el lobo jugaba con ella al punto de que se frustrara y rogara por su contacto. – Más… más… más rápido. – Suplico con una mirada vidriosa de sus ojos color jade.

\- No quiero lastimarte – Acariciando sus pechos gordos y erectos de sus sensibles pezones por las primeras semanas de la preñes. – Quiero que disfrutes.

\- ¡Kill! – Gruño furiosa la chica. – Si no me coges con fuerza y con rapidez y no haces sin caminar en una semana, juro que dormirás afuera y comerás de una maldita lata.

\- Pero Wendy… - Tratando de controlar su impulso de cogerla tan mal.

\- ¡ME DESPERTASTE EN MEDIO DE UN GRANDIOSO SUEÑO, SOLO PORQUE SE TE PEGO LA GANA DE COGER POR EL PUTO FRÍO! – Gruño furiosa. – Oh me coges o voy… ¡AHH! – Grito en un fuerte gemido la pelirroja al sentir como el lobo la sujeto con fuerza de sus caderas y aumento sus embestidas a unas salvajes, resonando el choque de sus pieles.

\- ¡Carajo Wendy! – Entraba en su vagina húmeda con fuerza sintiendo su nudo formarse en medio y provocar los roces en sus paredes estrechas, creciendo más su erección. Encajo las uñas en su tierna piel de porcelana de sus muslos. Gimiendo de forma ronca y gruñendo con profunda voz. Sus testículos chocando con sus pliegues y la cara externa de sus muslos, con los líquidos del orgasmo de la chica cayendo en las sabanas de la cama. – Ojala quedes… preñada de dos… o tres… - Dijo jadeoso el pelirrojo. – ¿Cuatro no estaría mal? Cuatro lindos cachorros.

\- Kill… ahhh~ - Moviendo sus caderas disfrutaba del estremecimiento y el segundo orgasmo cuando el lobo paso su mano por el nacimiento de su cola, estimulando su zona erógena. – No te detengas…. Ahh… sigue… aah… ¡cielos!

\- Disfrutas esto – Colocando un beso en su espalda, golpeo con fuerza escuchando el crujido metálico de la cama y los golpeteos en la pared. Estaba seguro que los vecinos de alado se quejarían por el sexo intenso de las 3 de la mañana y los sonidos lascivos de ambos.

\- ¡S-Sí! – Dijo en gozo con las mejillas rojas.

\- Maldición – hizo un movimiento brusco girando a la chica para tenerla acostada boca arriba y ver su rostro rojizo del color de una granada. – Te ves muy sexy y atractiva cuando gimes de esa manera.

\- Kill… ¿Q-qué haces? – Dijo avergonzada teniendo al chico con su mirada atenta sobre ella. – Diablos deja de devorarme con la mirada pervertido.

\- Quítate eso – Desabrocho con rapidez los botones de la camisa y se lo retiro de un tirón aventándola al piso de la habitación. – Debimos dormir desnudos, así aprecio más tú deliciosa figura.

\- Pues disfrútala… porque en unos meses me veras redonda y gorda por tu culpa. – Frunciendo el ceño y sonriendo de forma divertida. – Ya no seré tan atractiva.

\- Sabes que la luna es redonda sexy, atractiva y muy romántica – Menciono entre las estocadas intensas, mientras sujeta las piernas de la chica obligándola a envolver alrededor de su cadera. – Y no me importa tu figura antes o después del embarazo… si aumentas kilitos o estás delgada – Besando sus labios. – Eres hermosa mi amada flor carmesí. Jamás dejaras de interesarme, te amo… te amo desde que te conocí mi gatita salvaje.

\- Aunque fui una traidora.

\- Ya estas pagando tu sentencia al quedarte conmigo Wen, suficiente con quedarte conmigo es una tortura para ti – Sonriendo enternecidamente.

\- No, no es una tortura – Devolviendo el beso. – Creo que es algo que no merezco.

\- Te amo Wendy

\- Yo… también Kill – Abrazo su espalda dejando que el placer los hicieran disfrutar de su contacto.

Kill gruño de lo excitado al punto de dar en un punto íntimo de la chica, sus sexos siendo escuchados entre una mezcla de humedad. Wendy araño suavemente la espalda del mayor cuando sintió aquel liquido ardiente brota y llenar completamente su cavidad.

Los besos fervientes y apasionados no se hicieron esperar en lo que quedaba de la madrugada, ambos con las respiraciones agitadas y con sus manos entrelazadas.

El hombre lobo salió de su interior sin problema alguno derramando lo que quedaba de su semen en su abdomen y parte de su vientre, su erección iba bajando y ambos soltaron una leve risa antes de quedarse recostados.

Kill pasó una mano sobre el vientre de la chica abrazándola y refunfuñando de satisfacción. Estaba contento por la noticia que le dio hace tres semanas de que estaba embarazada y esperaba cachorros suyos. Una concepción imposible entre sus especies y que fue una sorpresa para ellos, ya que solo lo habían hecho una vez cuando estaba en celo el lobo, más no pensó que la gata quedaría a la primera.

Ahora actuaban más como una pareja de casados, eran muy apegados y siempre se necesitaban del uno al otro. Kill no podía estar más contento, pero su sueño fue interrumpido por la inquietante pregunta de su amada.

\- Kill… ¿tú hermano sabe? – Pregunto Wendy recostada en el pecho del lobo.

Kill había pospuesto la cena el día que se enteró del embarazo de Wendy, recordó esa noche llamar a Bill y decirle que no podía venir el fin de semana, ni las otras semanas. Tanto que tardo para convencerlo de traer a la niña coneja para que Wendy pudiera disculparse con ella. Ahora no podía permitir que su hermano se enterada de este hecho, no sabría que reacción seria de esa pareja si vieran a su novia embarazada.

\- Mmm… creo que no. – Comento nervioso. – Sera mejor que esperemos, no quiero que te suceda algo que pudiera provocarte una emoción grande.

\- Kill, hay algo que debo decirte. – Agachando la mirada. – No te he contado del todo.

\- Wendy tranquila, ya sé que tu cuidabas de ella. – Dijo. – Pero tampoco puedo apartarla de Bill, creo que me mataría antes de que la alejara de él.

\- No Kill, me refiero que Mabel debe alejarse de Bill – Hablo Wendy preocupada. – Mabel no puede quedar preñada.

\- Ya sé que un conejo y un lobo son nulos – Dijo Kill. – Pero por el amor a la salsa tabasco Wendy, tú y yo éramos nulos, ¡nulos! Especies diferente y mira el milagro antes de navidad. – Tocando su abdomen y colocando un beso. – Estas embarazada y tendremos un cachorro.

\- Escúchame…

\- Sé que Bill está ilusionado con que su conejita quede y eso… pero yo sé que quedara. – Dijo.

\- ¡Mabel es estéril!

\- ¿Qué? – Viendo a su novia.

\- Mabel es una coneja estéril, propensa a enfermarse y con un ciclo de celo doloroso. – Comento. – No importa que especie, no quedara preñada. Tad le estuvo dando supresores e inhibidores de la progesterona.

\- Espera…. ¿Qué? – Viendo a la pelirroja con una mueca seria. – Porque Tad haría eso, dijo que estaba queriendo que concibiera.

\- Les mintió – Dijo. – Si la quería para concebir, pero no con Bill. Él estuvo enamorado de ella, la cuido y la educo al punto que ella cuando tuviera su primer celo fuera él quien se uniera. Por eso le daba supresores para que ninguno de sus amigos la tocaran.

\- Maldito malnacido – Dijo Kill. – Todavía se burla de nosotros.

\- Kill – Tomando su mano. – Mabel debe quedarse con nosotros, ella está enferma no le queda mucho tiempo su vida es efímera, y no me gustaría verla sufriendo siendo juguete de Bill. – Frunciendo el ceño – Bill está jugando con ella y tú lo sabes, lo que esconde en el armario…. Mabel lo sabrá, no puede seguir ocultando el olor con más carne fresca.

\- Vaya en que líos se mete mi hermano. – Soltando un suspiro. – Wendy… – Acariciando su mejilla. – Supongo que no queda de otra. – Limpiando las lágrimas de la pelirroja. -Debemos recuperar a la conejita cuanto antes, tienes razón estado dejando que avance la situación y empeore.

\- Sí – Wendy sabía lo que escondía Bill, más debía sacar lo más pronto a pequeña de aquella cabaña. Los recuerdos de la primera víctima del lobo eran tan frescos que de tan solo pensarlos le causaba terror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchos me preguntaron por mensaje privado la edad de los personajes así que dejare una pequeña descripción.
> 
> Omega Wendy 8, 12, 24
> 
> Alfa Phill 13, 17, 29
> 
> Alfa Bill 12, 16, 28
> 
> Beta Will 10, 14, 26
> 
> Beta Tad 20, 32
> 
> Omega Belle 12, 16, 28


	11. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Lectura para mayores de 18 años en adelante, contiene temas de violencia situaciones de tema erótico y sexual. Lenguaje ofensivo y vulgar.

╭═────═⌘═────═╮

El Bosque: Capítulo IX: Awakening

╰═────═⌘═────═╯

Mediados de diciembre casi a unos días de navidad y el bosque oscuro estaba cubierto de una gruesa capa de nieve color blanco que se extendía incluso por el pueblo de Raven Fair. El alfa mayor se encontraba lanzando otro leño a la chimenea y acomodándose un poco más en el sofá, después de cortar leño e hace una semana por provisiones para el hogar en lo que resta del mes. Se le hacía extraño que su hermano mayor Phill no le hubiera ayudado con esa pequeña tarea o que haya cancelado su insistencia en llevar a Mabel a su apartamento. Pero poco le presto importancia puesto que estaba a gusto disfrutando de la comodidad de su hogar a lado de su pequeña híbrida de conejo… una paz que no había tenido desde el último mes.

Se encontraba la pequeña sentada en el piso alfombrado de la cabaña terminando de decorar un pino, colocando varios adornos coloridos que ella creo con papel y colores y un poco de brillantina, aunque Bill veía a la castaña cubierta de ese polvo tan brillante de pies a cabeza. Tal vez más al rato tomaría un baño para removerse la brillantina. En el último mes había cesado el celo de la menor, lo que significaba que no habían cogido ni tenido relaciones puesto que la menor siempre se la pasaba dormida o con poca hambre.

Mabel apenas se recuperaba de su última recaída y para el susto de Bill, pensó que moriría a las pocas semanas puesto que Tad le dio un mal diagnóstico y le retiro varios medicamentos, aparte de irse molesto azotando la puerta y diciéndole: “que la iba matar tarde o temprano” dejando en duda a la menor.

Tad había insistido una última vez con ella a solas de irse y dejar a Bill, puesto que no se encontraba la pequeña bien de salud. Pero la castaña se negó y comenzó a llorar a pesar de que el zorro tuviera la razón. Su vida estaba en un punto delgado entre vida y muerte, y el tan solo pensar que tendría que irse y dejar solo a Bill, la entristeció al punto de derramar lágrimas y ver a su doctor que solo intentaba ayudarla. Ella iba aceptar irse pero nuevamente el híbrido de lobo se interpuso entre ellos cuando la vio con la maleta hecha y sus ojos hinchados en la menor.

Antes de que Tad pudiera decirle a Bill, este solo tomo a Mabel con suavidad en su mano haciendo que dejara la maleta sobre el piso y se inclinara con las orejas agachadas y la cola sin movimiento alguno. El rubio miraba con una aflicción a la pequeña castaña… lo sabía no quería dejarla, abrazando de forma protectora a la chica hizo algo que impresiono al mismo Tad Strange.

Hacer un juramento de lealtad hacía la pequeña coneja, sabiendo que esto podría terminar en rechazo o en mismo suicidio para el Alfa. Bill tomo una bocanada de aire y lo soltó mientras repetía que no se la llevaran, que él podía cuidarla.

Mabel se aferró a él y soltó un gimoteo de tristeza, sabe muy bien que enfermera y que su relación siempre será nula. Ella empeorara se lo había dicho el doctor Strange, no habría futuro en ella no quería darle una falsa ilusión al alfa.

Aunque el zorro de Tad no podía soportar verlos juntos, noto que el híbrido lobo había cambiado mucho con el punto de que ella se quedara.

Bill también lo pensó demasiado el tiempo corto que paso con ella y lo rápido que le agarro un enamoramiento que pocas veces sucedía a los de su especie, una rara limerencia que fue inesperada…. Poco a poco el alfa empezaba a tenerle mucho cariño a la coneja, al punto de agradarle tenerla cerca cuando trabajaba en algunos escritos mientras ella leía o preparaba la cena, escuchar el melifluo de su voz todas las mañanas cantando y entre pasear por el bosque oscuro tomados de la mano, y las largas noches en que dormía en su regazo sintiendo sus curiosas manos tocar sus orejas.

Diría que era los días más felices que tenía con ella, volviéndolos únicos e inmemorables.

El rubio miraba a la pequeña adolescente híbrida terminar unos últimos adornos una estrella fugaz muy colorida de la punta de su cola en forma de arcoíris y un triángulo amarillo con sombrero de copa en color negro. La vio levantarse sacudiendo la brillantina de su vestido rojo y parte de su suéter de color crema. Se acercó al lobo para mostrárselos mientras que él terminaba de beber su café y abandonaba un poco sus pensamientos. Aun le costaba creer que estaba con su hermosa coneja decorando un pino, literal.

\- ¡Bill! – Llamo la chica saltando con alegría – Lo termine mira, mira, mira.

\- Son muy bonitos, Mabel. – Viendo los adornos tan coloridos y brillantes. - ¿Qué significa este triángulo con sombrero? – Parecía el personaje de los bocadillos que venía en la lata de nueces que tanto adoraba comer cuando estaba frustrado en la escritura.

\- Oh el otro día vi en algunas partes de la casa que estaba tallado un triángulo, incluso en los bordes de la cama donde dormimos. – Tomo su mano para guiarlo a las paredes que estaban por la escalera señalando los dibujos grabados, hasta llevarlo a la recamara principal donde ahora dormían, mostrando los triángulos dibujados en la cabecera. – Mira aquí hay uno y en el armario hay otro.

Bill observo las marcas… un pequeño recuerdo de nostalgia le trajo a la cabeza cuando sus hermanos y él dejaban por toda la cabaña para señalar que era su territorio. Como una forma de decir: “esto es mío”. El rubio soltó una risa antes de ver a la castaña que remarcaba la marca con sus dedos, ahora imaginarse que tendrían cachorritos por toda la casa recorriendo las habitaciones y que uno de ellos le dijera papá o llamara su mamá, le llenaba tanto de ilusión.

\- Me gusta – Besando su mejilla con ternura. – Te quedaron perfectos.

\- ¿Me ayudas a ponerlos?

\- Con gusto preciosa.

La conejita estaba tan contenta puesto que celebraría navidad a pesar de que al principio el lobo no quería y le había puesto tantos no a su petición, negándose de la festividad. Esto causo que la pequeña se deprimiera y no le hablara al Alfa por un buen rato. Más si su manada había venido de momentos a visitarlo y decirle que su hogar era tétrico en tiempo de invierno. Una semana después observo al lobo traer un pino del bosque con ayuda de su amigo Kriptos, y aunque la castaña no lo esperaba esto la emociono tanto que lo abrazo mientras depositaba besitos en la mejilla de este y le decía que lo quería tanto, provocando que él se ruborizara y dejándose consentir por la menor.

Ahora mismo se encontraban decorándolo junto con la pequeña omega coneja. Mientras que procedía admirar la obra maestra decorativa y colorida de la menor, el cual le traía muchos recuerdos buenos y amargos a la vez. Puesto que los lobos no olvidan la traición; en especial de cierta gata traidora.

_Que vengan cazadores irrumpir tú hogar a mitad de la tarde, golpear a tú hermano mayor y quemar algunas cosas de valor…. Valor sentimental. Y pasar un cumpleaños miserable con el cuerpo adolorido fue una de las temporada más horribles para el lobo. Perdió confianza en algunos integrantes de su manada y se había vuelto frígido y nihilista en ciertas situaciones que nunca participaba, más dejaba su consentimiento en que su manada hiciera lo que se le plazca._

_Matar y no dejar a nadie vivo… se había distanciado de sus hermanos, Will y Belle tenían una vida juntos con sus hijos en Salem, lejos de infalible pueblo de Raven Fair. Kill se encontraba viviendo en el pueblo después de no soportar más vivir en el bosque, diciendo que le traía horribles recuerdos en la cabaña pero lo más seguro era para olvidar a Wendy y a sus padres. Pero su hermano mayor sabía y siempre estaba al pendiente de las atrocidades que hacía en el bosque y de la caza de híbridos, que prefirió guardar silencio y no participar a pesar de que su instinto siempre le fallaba. Bill sabía muy bien que el pueblo odiaba mucho a los híbridos de lobo más por esa misma razón no se acercaban y su hermano mayor al tener más contacto con los humanos y algunos híbridos le era fácil mezclarse sin problemas. Siempre y cuando llevara el estilo de vida de ellos. Kill se encargaba y llevaba sus trabajos a la editorial o le traía la misma despensa del mes, sin que el rubio tuviera que abandonar mucho la cabaña._

_Él podía cazar e incluso cuidarse solo en ese cabaña, manteniendo a raya su territorio lejos de las amenazas. El orfanato lanzaba una reducción de los niños no deseados y ellos se encargaban de matarlos, devorándolos._

_A él le gustaba jugar un juego con sus presas… en especial con los híbridos de conejos no deseados siendo los más vulnerables. Le gustaba coleccionar algún órgano en especial y guardarlo en el armario, incluso los cadáveres que el mismo disecaba y amortajaba. Su juego consistía siempre en que si la chica aceptaba en formar lazo, posiblemente la dejaba ir o escapar sin antes cercenar algún miembro o robar un órgano vital al punto de dejarla sangrando en shock hipovolémico. En cambio sí se negaba, tendría una dolorosa y lenta muerte._

_Bill era cruel y sádico y le gustaba de estudiar la sensación de tocar y ver cuánto podía durar el cuerpo de un híbrido en estado deplorable o según en tiempo vida. No por eso que sus novelas eran un éxito en las librerías, cada una era la historia de sus víctimas inventada o verídica el modificaba y siempre daba un final crudo que hacía temblar al lector, ya que el narrador narraba sus víctimas relataban como los que se adentraban al bosque oscuro ya no regresaban con vida alguna._

Bill se encontraba ayudando a la castaña subir los adornos a la punta del pino, abrazándola suavemente de su cadera, como si estuviera hecha de cristal y con mucho cuidado la alzo de su cuerpo. Le gustaba su aroma y como latía su corazón… despacio sin tanta prisa un **_“Bum, bum, bum”_** que eran golpeteos relajados. Era tan reconfortante que a veces se preguntaba como un lobo tan cruel y despiadado pudo obtener algo tan puro e inmensurablemente inocente y hermoso a su lado.

_Mabel había empezado aceptarlo y lo que había sido un juego muy cruel que creo el alfa para engañar a la menor y luego matarla en su dominio... término en algo imposible de acabar con su vida. Bill se había enamorado completamente de Mabel en el momento que se imprimo en ella, la noche que la trajo a la cabaña y estaba a punto de matarla. Estaba a punto de arrancarle el corazón de su pecho sin piedad alguna, se había divertido lo suficiente con ella…. solo un movimiento y pondría fin a su vida. Pero no conto con lo que sucedería después cuando la vio llorando…. Algo había despertado en él evitando arrebatarle la vida. No dudo un maldito momento en besarla y reclamarla como suya._

_Desde entonces empezó a tratarla como si fuera una omega loba y su pareja, a pesar de que la castaña estaba confundida e ignoraba sus costumbres, siempre ella le repetía que su relación era nula, imposible de llevarla._

_Bill podía ser terco en sus decisiones y muy determinado a cumplir sus deseos y caprichos, y si quería a la coneja como pareja la tendría, a cualquier costo._

_Una mentira y una amenaza, Bill evitando que escapase creo una mentira el cual ella no pudiera irse, tampoco el alfa contó que Tad Strange participara en sus planes cuando la dejo a su cuidado ni tampoco contó que Kill ayudara a mantener quieta a Mabel evitando que se fuera en la primera oportunidad cuando no estuviera en la cabaña. Un paso a fuera y la matarían, no él sino su manada, ya que ella no podía poseer marca._

_Puede que ella se haya enamorado de él pero a base del síndrome de Estocolmo, eso es lo que le dijo Tad una tarde que vino a hacerle un chequeo más a la menor con sus medicinas. Después de que ella se enfermara a finales de Noviembre._

**[ F ]**

Bill se encontraba revisando los pasillos una vez más, eran alrededor de las doce de la noche cuando Mabel se encontraba durmiendo en el cuarto de huéspedes, aun con los medios físicos que le coloco en su cuerpo y con el agua cambiada por una fresca. Había revisado siempre la temperatura corporal de la menor manteniéndola baja lo más posible de la fiebre.

Regreso a paso lento a su estudio y entro encontrándose al híbrido de zorro leyendo uno de sus trabajos con un semblante cansado y con los lentes de lectura. El cabello malva estaba cansado de su viaje y de hacer guardia en cuanto Bill le dijo que ella se había desmayado en el pasillo del baño.

\- Mabel se quedó dormida – Sonando preocupado. – Duerme mucho a pesar de ser un conejo. – Fue a servirse en su estante de licores un poco de vino tinto y beberlo de una pasada sintiendo el calor del líquido de la cosecha. - ¿Es normal que duerma 16 horas seguidas?

\- Eso es poco ha comparado a cuando era una sola cría el cual se la pasaba tres días enteros sin despertar. – Cerrando el libro. – Recuerdo esa vez que para pasarle la comida tuve que colocar una… Sonda nasogástrica. Puede que no le haya gustado pero me preocupaba que ni despertaba a pesar de haberle lastimado un poco.

\- Espero que despierte. – Sentándose en la silla de escritorio. – No me gusta verla tan dormida.

\- ¿Qué acaso te molesta que duerma? – Sonando sarcástico. – Sino mal recuerdo tu adoras el silencio en tus víctimas.

\- Ella es diferente. – Gruño molesto. – Y será mejor que te calles zorro inmundo.

\- Je, no aguantas una sola broma Cipher. – Rio con sorna en su voz. – Desde que “te la cogiste” no has parado de cuidarla.

\- Mabel es mi pareja.

\- Síndrome de Estocolmo – Comento Tad mientras estiraba su mano hacía la taza y bebía su té en el estudio del alfa.

\- ¿Qué rayos dices? – Dijo cabreado el alfa como si lo que hubiera escuchado fuera un disparate. – Mabel no tiene eso.

\- Entonces… prueba con dejarla ir. – Dijo el zorro de cabello malva. – Deja que Mabel venga unos meses en la mansión. Sí ella continúa con su vida normal y pregunta por ti en algún momento… diré que no es el maldito síndrome y la regresare a tu lado.

 _-_ No te creo – Dijo. – Tú la quieres apartar de mí.

\- Mabel no diferencia entre secuestro que incluye placer entre un maldito hogar temporal.

\- No es hogar temporal. – Gruño en su voz, encajando las garras en el escritorio. – Es su hogar.

\- Si es temporal. – Dijo Tad. – No puedes tenerla en el bosque, ella querrá salir… es muy curiosa, toda su maldita vida se la paso encerrada en la residencia del orfanato y tú la mantienes cautiva solo porque tu maldita manada la puede matar. – Frunciendo el ceño. - Y no hablo de la manada de confianza, sino la que te traiciono.

\- ¡Ya basta ella está segura conmigo! – Golpeo con un puño el escritorio. – Ha estado muy bien conmigo, incluso a tolerado comer carne. – Dijo frustrado de su voz. – Ella me ama.

\- Eres un necio Bill, solo está cumpliendo tus malditos caprichos. – Comento con un tono iracundo en su voz. – Bill ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas con ella? ella no durara más, cada vez su enfermedad empeora.

\- No me importa, yo intentare que ella sufra menos. – Dijo. – Tengo dinero suficiente para pagar sus medicamentos y tratamientos, no importa cuanta fiebre tenga o las recaídas que presente. Yo la protegeré.

\- Bill, lo suyo es nulo. – Dijo Tad enfurecido. – Jamás quedara… aunque ella te hubiera suplicado que lo hiciera, jamás quedara. – Viendo el libro en la mano antes de lanzar un suspiro y retirarse los lentes de lectura frotándose el puente de la nariz. – Bill… no te lo quería decir pero ella ha tenido… un microaborto.

\- ¿Qué? – Su orbe se agrando antes de sentir su retina humedecerse. - ¿Qué tuvo que? ¿Es otra broma tuya? No me gusta esa broma, no es divertida.

\- No, no lo es. – Mirando con sus ojos amatistas que reflejaban una pizca de celos y enojo. – La revise y ella… no me había dicho que ha estado teniendo malestar y sangrado. – Comento el mayor con un tono inefable y serio sin llegar a mostrar una pizca de sus emociones. Sus orejas se mantenían en reposo y su cola sin moverse tanto. – Creo que ha estado teniéndolo y no se ha dado cuenta…. Que ha quedado embarazada más de una vez, pero no llega a evolucionar. – Hizo un amago gesto con la mano para sacar unos documentos. – Las veces que he intentado sacarle sangre y ver sus laboratorios, no se presentaba el gen o la proteína… pero en este último. – Sacando una hoja. – Ella quedo.

\- Ella lo estaba – Dijo Bill con las orejas alzadas y con la cola agitándose. Sentía sus ojos picar de las lágrimas. – Mabel esta…

\- Ya no – Dijo Tad. – Lo perdió nuevamente… parece que no aguanta la carga genética. Cuando me dijiste que presento fiebre y sé que quedó dormida no dude en venir. – Soltando un suspiro. – Bill ella es…. – Viendo al rubio sollozar. - ¿Estas llorando?

\- Estrella fugaz quería tener cachorros…. – Tallándose los ojos y retirándose su parche. – Ella llora cuando no queda… ella siempre me pide perdón, ella intenta amarme y piensa que si no queda yo la odiare. – Cubriéndose el rostro. – Pero ella no lo sabe… que todo este tiempo ha quedado y lo pierde. Ella no sabe cuánto la amo, no sabe que la amo aun si no queda.

\- Bill – Sin mostrar una mirada de complacencia al rubio. – Déjala ir… déjame llevarme a Mabel. – No la mereces… no sabes lo que sufre, estará mejor conmigo que contigo. Es lo que pensaba con ira reprimida hacia el rubio. – Quieres verla bien y segura, permíteme llevarme a la conejita.

\- Tad el hecho de que me hayas dicho esto, no la dejare ir. – Dijo molesto en su tono de voz. – Es mía y yo la cuidare y la protegeré, le hice la promesa.

\- Tienes amenazas grandes en el bosque oscuro. – Maldito síndrome de lima que tienes Cipher, pensó el zorro.

\- Ellos saben que no se meten en mi territorio. – Dijo serio en su voz. – Puedo protegerla.

\- ¿A cuántos cadáveres piensas meter en el armario y alrededor del patio? El olor es penetrante combinado con el maldito preservador. Puede que los mantengas aterrorizados pero no puedes seguir manteniendo el cuerpo de ese híbrido. En especial el de su…

Tad guardo silencio y dirigió su mirada al techo al igual que Bill. Rápidamente ellos guardaron los documentos y se miraron con un semblante serio, podía ser que alguien hubiera ingresado a la morada del lobo. El rubio saco entre el escritorio una navaja y el pelo malva cargo un alfanje que saco de su bastón. Ambos con la cola tiesa y las orejas levantadas se acercaron y abrieron la puerta del estudio, escuchando unos pasos correr por las escaleras y cerrar con brusquedad la puerta donde se encontraba la pequeña.

\- Mierda – Dijo Bill preocupado. - ¡Mabel!

\- Te dije que hay amenazas. – Dijo Tad corriendo junto al Cipher.

Ambos abrieron la puerta antes de prepararse a atacar.

-¡Suelta a la chica! – Grito Tad.

\- ¡No la toquen! – Dijo Bill.

Pero ambos vieron un bulto de color lila moviéndose en el piso y el sonido de una bolsa plástica. Bill levanto la manta antes de que le llegara el aroma dulce de la menor y verla con sus manos cubriendo una bolsa de papitas y en la boca una manzana medio mordida.

\- Vaya el monstruo tiene apetito – Dijo Tad viendo a Mabel mordisqueando la manzana con tanta prisa.

\- ¡Mabel! – Dijo Bill con una expresión de apesadumbrado mientras abrazaba a la conejita, que mantenía su cuerpo húmedo por las compresas y el sudor. - Por Axolotl estas bien, ya despertaste. – Dando besos y lamidas en su rostro. – Mi pequeña.

Mabel seguía comiendo la manzana antes de prestarle atención a Bill, la cual su estómago rugía del hambre.

\- Tienes el peristaltismo muy acelerado. – Dijo Tad. – Esta muy hambrienta.

\- Oh lo siento. – Acariciando la cabeza de la coneja para dejarla comer. - ¿Tenias hambre?

\- Sí – asintiendo antes de abrir la bolsa de papitas y comer de una en una.

\- Mabel no es correcto que comas estas cosas en la noche. – le regaño el mayor quitándole la bolsa.

\- Bill déjala comer.

\- ¿Puedo darle carne?

\- ¿Es enserio? – Dijo Tad con una mirada perpleja en el lobo. – Eres idiota o te esfuerzas en serlo.

\- Me preocupo por ella.

Mabel tomo la bolsa y siguió comiendo las papitas, dejando migajas y viendo ambos alfas mirarla con tristeza. La castaña no tardo en comprender sus semblantes tristes en ellos, sabía que había tenido otra recaída y que todo empeoraba.

\- Estoy bien – Dijo ella levantando sus manos animada y mostrando una sonrisa. – Estaré bien.

Bill la abrazo con fuerza mostrándose un poco débil en sus brazos, la castaña acariciaba su cabeza y se acomodaba en su pecho.

[ FF ]

Bill bajo a la chica nuevamente al suelo mientras veía a la menor traer una cajitas envueltas y colocarlas debajo del pino.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

\- Regalos.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo das? – Pregunto curioso y con la cola moviéndose de forma animada.

\- No – Respondió. – Hasta noche buena.

\- ¿Y los otros son míos?

\- No, uno es de Kill y el otro de Pyronica, Kriptos y el robusto que trajo el ciervo la vez pasada.

\- Pacifier. – Diciendo sin interés.

\- También tengo uno para el doctor Tad.

\- Ese inútil no merece nada – Refunfuño molesto.

\- Él me ha estado curando Bill. – Dijo ella antes de mirar nuevamente con timidez al rubio. – Bill… te enojarías mucho si hice algo que no debía hacer, pero que aún no se ha hecho.

El lobo sonrió con felicidad y tomo a Mabel de la cintura alzándola y dando vueltas con ella. – Eres una conejita muy sospechosa, ¿Qué hiciste? Es una sorpresa para mí.

\- Jajajaja, Bill para me mareo. – Sosteniéndose de su cuello. – Solo espera y veras.

\- No Mabel, porque ya tenemos planeado una cena tú y yo. – Juntando la frente de ella con la de él. – Y no quiero molestias mi linda conejita, quiero pasar cada minuto contigo.

\- Bueno sobre eso… - Poniéndose más ruborizada como un tomate. – Creo que no seremos dos.

\- ¿Tres? – Dijo esperanzado pensando que su conejita estuviera…. Aunque no habían tenido relaciones en ese tiempo.

\- No. – Negando con la cabeza.

\- ¿Cuatro? – Pensando en gemelos. – Mabel tú… estás….

\- ¡Siete! – Soltó la pequeña.

Es cuando supo que todo estaba mal en cuanto la menor menciono siete… pero no cachorros, sino personas que podían invadir su territorio y hogar en fechas especiales. Bill en ese momento quería lanzar el árbol por la ventana y encerrar a Mabel en su habitación, pero luego pensó en su felicidad así que tuvo que… aguantarse.

•| ⊱✿⊰ |•

No era lo que esperaba el híbrido de lobo al ver a la mitad de su manada reunida en su casa, con un ruido bastante molesto y con sus rostros perplejos. Para ellos también se les hacía raro que el lobo haya aceptado la compañía, ya todos recordaban que Bill era un antisocial en ese tipo de eventos.

\- Es una fiesta agradable, ¿No lo crees Bill? – Dijo la omega de cabello magenta que se divertía mucho con la expresión inconforme de verlos presentes en su cabaña.

\- S-Sí…. Como sea. – Apuñalando un pedazo de pavo para luego servirse y dejar el cuchillo. – He sido engañado por una mocosa.

\- Mabel se esforzó en arreglar el lugar. – Dijo Kriptos emocionado viendo los adornos. – Ahora sí parece una casa.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – Dijo Bill con una venita sobresaliendo de su sien.

\- N-Nada, que el pavo sabia delicioso – Dijo el lobo de cabello azul platinado. - ¿Por cierto donde esta ella? desde que empezamos a cenar no la he visto…. y espero que esto no sea ella.

\- En la cocina – Dijo el rubio. – Me ha sacado de ahí.

\- ¿Y obedeciste? Qué raro, siempre es al revés. – Dijo Pacifier comiendo de su plato.

\- Porque tuve que ceder este 24 de diciembre. – Dijo el lobo rubio dándose golpes en la mesa. – Se supone que solo seriamos ella y yo y nadie más. Yo cace la maldita ave y fui a buscar los frutos para el relleno junto con ella.

\- Bueno la cena es deliciosa y te esforzaste en no quemar el ave o arrancarle la cabeza bruscamente. – Dijo Pyronica limpiándose la boca con una servilleta. – Aparte sino mal te recuerdo que matamos a unos híbridos de…

\- Hablas un poco más y te corto la lengua – Amenazo con un cuchillo en mano.

\- Cierto Bill, no podemos reparar lo que ya hicimos – Dijo Pacifier. – Nuestro instinto… todo, nuestras manos están cubiertas de sangre. – Comento. – Y tú juegas mucho con la presa que tienes. – Menciono. - ¿Cuándo acabas con su vida?

Todos miraron a la cocina en donde se encontraba la chica tarareando y con una voz contenta mientras escuchaban palear en un bowl y lo que cantaba con una voz dulce.

\- Podríamos poner fin a tu sufrimiento. – Dijo Kriptos. – Solo un tajo en su cuello y… ni siquiera sentirá.

\- Bill, si no quieres hacerlo tú… el bosque se encargara y la matara en su debido momento.

\- Son unos malditos desgraciados. – Sonando irónico. – Ella los invitan y ustedes planean matarla.

\- Bill, haz llevado este juego muy lejos. – Dijo Pacifier. – El olor no los mantendrá alejados, y ella es evidente que está viva. – Menciono con un tono serio. - ¿Qué planeas con ella? ya te divertiste mucho con tu presa, ya jugaste mucho a la casita con ella…. Es tiempo de acabar con su vida.

\- No estado jugando con ella. – Golpeando sus garras en la mesa. – La marque es mi pareja y si no la quieren, no es su problema es mío.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – Dijo Kriptos. – Bill, no es híbrida lobo. – Cruzándose de brazos. – Es una maldita híbrida de conejo, todo es nulo… ella te volverá loco y no podrán jamás estar sincronizados en sus tiempos. – Frunciendo el ceño. – Apuesto a que has entrado en celo y no has podido hacer nada más que tomarte tus supresores. Solo porque ella no puede o no quiere.

\- Sabes muy bien que los de nuestra especie esperan algo que es muy deseado.

Bill encajo las garras en la mesita de madera, estaba a punto de matar a sus compañeros. Aunque en algo tenía razón, había cuidado mucho su celo para no lastimar a Mabel. Estaba en su punto más alto que ni ya los mismos supresores le funcionaban.

_Los cadáveres escondidos en el sótano, el armario soltaba el hedor a muerte, sus manos ensangrentadas y su instinto a punto de explotar. Sin mencionar que si la menor descubriera lo que hay debajo de la cabaña. Solo los lobos y los gatos montañeses tenían el olfato más sensible y delicado._

\- Esto es suficiente chicos. – Dijo Pyronica. – Es decisión de Bill, si él quiere la mata y punto final…

\- ¡LLEGUE! – Grito la castaña apagando la luz y caminando a paso lento con una torta de cumpleaños de betún blanco, moras y fresas adornadas encima con una sola vela improvisada. – Lamento la tardanza, no podía terminar de decorarlo estando todavía caliente el pan. – Dijo la menor con las mejillas rojas.

La mitad de la manada se quedó un poco perplejos en sus rostros, pero nadie había olvidado que el lobo rubio cumplía años al contrario era eso que evitaban verlo este mes. Bill odiaba que celebraran su cumpleaños, puesto que fueron los días en que sufrió y fue traicionado por casi la mitad de su manada y cuando los cazadores ingresaron a su hogar destruyendo todo. La mitad de la manada le brillaban los ojos y veían a la menor acercarse.

\- Feliz cumpleaños Bill – Dijo emocionada la menor colocando el pastel enfrente del rubio. – Tad me dijo que cumplías en diciembre… pero no sé qué día. – Relajando sus orejas. – No pude hacerte uno más grande porque el primero se me quemo y estaba quemado de abajo.

\- Vaya eso es lindo – Dijo Pyronica un poco nerviosa al igual que los otros.

Casi todos estaban preparando sus garras para descuartizar a la coneja, era ahora o nunca, si Bill perdía la cabeza con abrirle un amargo recuerdo y con su celo a todo lo que da se darían por muertos.

Todos se levantaron estaban a punto de sujetar a la castaña hasta que el rubio soltó una sonora risa y las lágrimas caer en su rostro, tomo a la coneja entre sus brazos colocando un beso en su mejilla.

\- ¡Me has sorprendido, pequeña! – Abrazándola con fuerza y enterrando su rostro evitando que los demás vieran sus lágrimas. – Es lindo…. Mabel.

_Ella es mía… ella me ama, no importa lo que suceda yo la protegeré. Es mi futuro y mi anhelado presente, yo no quiero perderla… la amo demasiado que si ella muriera, yo también pondría fin a mi vida._

\- ¿Te gusta?

\- Me encanta – Apagando la vela.

\- ¡Ey! – Se quejó la coneja quedando en oscuras solo con la chimenea iluminándolos. Pero podía ver su orbe amarillo en un tono resplandeciente y dorado. – No has pedido un deseo ni cante una canción de feliz cumpleaños.

\- Ya lo pedí, pero no te lo diré o no se cumplirá. – Viendo a su manada que rápidamente acomodaba la compostura. Mientras acariciaba la espalda de la chica. – Aunque espero que mi estrella fugaz lo haga realidad.

•| ⊱✿⊰ |•

La velada paso sin problema alguno evitando seguir con la discusión del problema, aunque la castaña no entendía, el por qué la mitad de los amigos de Bill la miraban con tristeza o como si fuera ocurrir algo malo. Mabel podía percibir de momentos el peligro, pero sabía que estaba protegida por el alfa o eso pensaba cuando noto que el rubio dudaba en sus decisiones.

Se encontraban en el estudio del hombre lobo, aquel lugar a cual no entraba mucho al menos que Bill le permitiera la entrada. Ella se encontraba recostada en el sillón con uno de sus libros, “Misery” una historia de thrille, suspenso y psicológico. Mientras que Bill aún se encontraba en el piano tocando una melodía y viendo la caja abierta con su regalo antes de escuchar a la conejita hablar con un deje de emoción en su voz.

\- ¿Te gusto la celebración? – Pregunto la menor con un tinte rojizo en sus mejillas. – Vi que no todos ellos estaban cómodos.

\- Bueno no esperaba que estuvieran aquí ese trío molesto. – Dijo Bill con las orejas tiesas. – Lo siento si Kill y Tad no vinieron, pero ya me habían dicho que tenían cosas que hacer. – Sonando melancólico. – Mi hermano mayor… aún recuerda lo que sucedió esa noche.

\- Bill… ¿Por qué ya no celebras más tu cumpleaños?

\- Porque no tenía con quien celebrarlo, incluso siento que me hago más viejo y amargo con tan solo anunciarlo o pasarlo con el trío molesto. – Tocando una nota sencilla en su piano. – Mabel, ¿Qué día cumples? – Pregunto el lobo algo curioso.

\- 31 de agosto – Menciono la pequeña con una sonrisa.

\- Debería compensarte por hacerme una fiesta de esta magnitud, aunque me quedaría cortó con lo que me diste. – Tocando el suéter tejido a mano. – Me has dado mucho en tampoco tiempo y a veces pienso que no lo merezco. Ni a ti Mabel… - Viendo a la menor con un leve sonrojo. – Gracias pequeña Estrella fugaz.

\- Soy feliz estando a tú lado. – Juntando sus manos en su regazo. – Bill… si yo muriera, por favor no olvides que siempre… te amare con todo mi corazón.

\- No digas esas cosas, Mabel – Acercándose el lobo a la menor para tomar sus manos. – El siguiente año celebraremos tu cumpleaños, ¿15 años, cierto? Ambos lo celebraremos y celebraremos el mío cada año. – Sonriendo. – Porque es algo que no dejaremos de serlo… ser una pareja. – Ruborizándose por completo. – Diablos… se me salió lo cursi. Lo siento soy difícil de ocultar cosas.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Dijo ella sonrojada del cuello y el rostro. – Eso fue lindo.

Bill emano nuevamente su aroma y su pupila seguía dilatándose, siendo más brillante en la oscura noche. El aroma dulce que desprendía de la castaña lo volvía loco y con ganas de desearla, pero no sabía si ella lo estaba o no. Camino a su cajonera del escritorio y abrió para buscar el frasco de supresores, había olvidado su doble dosis ya que estaba en su temporada celo y un problema más es lo que quería evitar.

\- ¿Dónde lo puse? Estaban aquí… condenadas pastillas – Buscando más al fondo. – En un momento regreso pequeña…

Mabel escucho atenta con sus orejas lo que buscaba más en sus manos jugueteaba sacando de la bolsa de su falda el famoso frasco de supresores de Bill. Agitándolo en su mano y llamando la atención del alfa.

\- Juraría que lo había dejado aquí.

\- Bill – Llamo la menor sentada en el escritorio con el frasco en la mano. – Estoy en celo… – Soltando un gimoteo antes de abrir el frasco y derramar las píldoras del lobo al piso.

\- Mabel – Mirando fijamente a su presa. – Carajo te acabas de recuperar. No, no lo haré… no sabes cómo es esto.

\- No me importa. – Sonando juguetona de su voz. – Mi alfa. – Se levantó del escritorio y corrió a la puerta. – Atrápame lobito.

Cinco pasos y una fuerza enorme golpeo la puerta sorprendiendo a la menor. Sintiendo su respiración cerca de su cuello y soltando un leve gruñido. Ella abrió la puerta saliendo un poco pero el evito que continuara.

El hombre lobo acorralo a su pequeña conejita a la salida de su estudio, la menor rozaba sus antebrazos con un deje de cariño y coqueteo guiando al lobo entre la penumbra de la noche. La atrapo en sus brazos empujándola contra la pared de las escaleras. Sus manos acariciaron la curvatura de su delgado cuerpo, toqueteando la ropa que traía; un suéter color blanco con moñito el cual se lo quito rápidamente sacándolo fuera de sus brazos. Se topó con una blusa blanca de tirantes rosado con encaje que delineaba perfectamente su pequeño busto redondo y firme, acaricio su torso bajando sus manos a su cintura. Levanto un poco la tela de la blusa mostrando su abdomen blando y lechoso.

\- Mi pequeña conejita – Dando un beso en su abdomen provocando un cosquilleo en la menor. - ¿No tomaste supresores? Acaso no te lo dijo Tad. – Sonriendo y aspirando su aroma dulce, que tanto amaba de ella.

\- No – Olfateando el aroma de su alfa, un aroma a chocolate y fresno, entre el bosque y el tabaco la embriagaban en sus sentidos. – Bill, hueles bien.

\- Tú aroma es exquisito – Menciono el lobo dando una lamida en su piel. Sus manos acariciaban por encima de su trasero atrayendo a la menor hacia él. Sentía la mirada inocente de la chica en sus acciones. Se arrodillo quedando cerca de su pelvis, su cola se movía rápidamente de lo emocionado que estaba. – Quiero comerme a este conejita.

\- Sí… - Sonando excitada la chica llevando sus manos a al cabello rubio de su lobo, tocando sus orejas alzadas. – Cómeme, Bill.

El rubio coloco besos en su abdomen y mordiscos suaves, sus manos se adentraban por debajo de la falda rosa de la chica apretando sus nalgas y masajeándolas con deseo. Mabel gemía dulcemente relajando su cuerpo y dejando que aquellas manos tocaran su cuerpo e hicieran un recorrido que erizaba su piel; sentía ese ardiente toque en su piel y su sexo palpitaba entre cada caricia y roce cerca de su colita esponjada.

Los dedos esbeltos y largos del mayor jugaron en la hendidura de su entrada, rozando las bragas blancas contra la perla rosadita de la pequeña. Sentía la prenda tan húmeda y empapada con su lubricación natural. Sorprendiendo un poco al mayor por el evidente excitación de la menor.

Los besos en su piel resonaban y los gemidos de su conejita se intensificaban, era un paraíso sentir los suaves dedos de su amante en sus orejas acariciando con ternura y cariño, provocando que soltara un jadeo y un gruñido de su parte.

Abrió la falda de la chica tirando del cierre y retirando los tirantes que lo sujetaban, bajando la prenda completamente hasta el piso, sus manos se dirigieron a los lados del elástico de las bragas bajándolas lentamente dejando ver un hilo de flujo cristalino en ellos. Se relamió los labios y miro con lujuria la cara de vergüenza de su amada coneja.

\- Estas goteando mucho querida – Pasando un dedo entre sus pliegues resbaladizos.

\- Bill… - Gimoteo la pequeña al sentir como introducía su dedo en su canal rosado.

\- Eres mi manjar esta noche. – Dando una lamida larga a su sexo, probando su esencia cual miel dulce se tratase. – Esto es mejor que el pastel que hiciste.

\- Ahh… ahhh – Sentía la lengua gruesa y larga de aquel lobo frotando contra su sexo, pasando entre sus sensibles labios vaginales, rozando de momentos la entrada a su vagina y parte de su uretra. De momentos sentía como se detenía en su pequeña perla rosada y brillante, dando lamidas cortas y rápidas. – Bill… Bill… - La menor apretó sus cabellos sintiendo el temblor y los roces insistentes de su lengua.

Bill apretó su trasero y continúo lamiendo la pequeña flor de su conejita, escuchando con deleite sus gemidos que iban de lo más alto a lo más bajo cuando provocaba esos espasmos en su sexo. Sello con sus labios entre sus pliegues mordisqueando un poco sus labios re gorditos y rozando un poco más parte de la uretra hasta llegar al clítoris de la pequeña, succionando con fuerza y lamiendo profundamente dentro de la vagina.

Mabel sintió sus piernas flaquear, temblar y un agradable sensación que pedía que el rubio la tomase en ese instante, más no cayó al piso al sentir el agarre del rubio sobre sus muslos, abrió sus piernas impidiendo que las cerrase. Un mar de sensaciones la hizo gemir con fuerza y aumentar la respiración siendo más rápida en inhalar y exhalar entre jadeos y gemidos, todo fue para ella que le hizo convulsionar del placer intenso. Dos dedos jugaron en el agujero húmedo de su vagina, siendo abrazados en sus paredes mientras se movían de adentro hacia afuera con lentitud, rozando deliciosamente y provocando que moviera sus caderas.

\- ¡AHH! – La menor grito tan fuerte mientras apretaba los hombros del hombre lobo con fuerza arañando con sus uñas. Esto provocó que el rubio aumentara su toque y mordiera sus pliegues con fuerza. - ¡BILL! – Grito su nombre esperando que el rubio fuera lento. – Ve lento, lento… por favor ve lento…

Bill sonrió con malicia penetro con su lengua húmeda su entrada dando lamidas profundas e intensas mientras con sus dedos jugaban con su perla hinchada y sensible, masajeando aquella bolita de carne brillante bañada en lubricación y saliva. Mabel lloraba del placer y sus respiraciones se volvían aceleradas en cada roce con su lengua y dientes.

\- Bill… no tan rápido… - Soltando gimoteos y encorvándose un poco. – Lento…. Lento.

Una contracción en su pubis y vientre hicieron que ella sintiera la fuerte llegada de su orgasmo, corriéndose entre la boca del rubio. Bill bebió sus fluidos que caían por la comisura de sus labios hasta su barbilla. Se relamió sus labios jadeando y gruñendo de excitación al ver el rostro de su amada castaña con la mirada vidriosa y sus mejillas rojas cual granada en su punto temporada.

Siguió observándola con la mirada arriba, viendo su rostro perlado y ese rostro sumamente sumiso e inocente. Dando más lamidas lentas en su sexo, probando aquellos labios suaves y pulidos bañados en su esencia. Mabel se contraía y gemía dando caricias en la cabeza del lobo.

\- Palpita mucho.

\- Aquel dulce néctar es una gloria, debía ser mi postre de esta noche. – Mordiendo sus labios provocando un gemido ronco de la coneja. – Solo mío. – Acariciando sus muslos. – Eres una conejita muy traviesa.

\- Bill… - Froto sus muslos sintiendo la necesidad de sentir más su toque. – Lame más.

\- Entonces porque me detienes – Empujando su cuerpo con fuerza. – No me niegues esta golosina.

Se acercó a olfatear su sexo y parte de sus feromonas, estaba embriagándose de tanto placer. Beso su monte de venus y masturbo con tres dedos su vagina frotándolos y follándola rápidamente con movimientos de retroceso, al punto de adentrar el dedo índice cerca de su punto “G” provocando los gritos agudos y altos de la adolescente.

Su lengua jugaba con su clítoris rozando y chupando entre dando mordidas con sus afilados dientes. Mabel tembló violentamente de pies a cabeza pensando que llegaría a desvanecer entre tanto placer. Aquel sonido lascivo de chapoteo en su interior y su lubricación cayendo en el piso y por la mano de Bill creaban una escena muy erótica.

\- Bill… me v-vendré… - Dijo la menor con una voz apacible y sumisa.

\- Adelante preciosa – Aumento el ritmo rápido de sus dedos y las lamidas en su clítoris. Su conejita lo empujo haciendo que ella cayera al piso y expulsara sus líquidos mojando el piso con su secreción. Sus misma glándulas segregaron un abundante flujo que baño sus muslos lubricándose de más su sexo liso y rosado.

Bill jadeaba viendo la escena caliente, se quitó la camisa y corrió el cinturón de sus pantalones tirándolo al suelo de madera, creando un ruido seco. Su orbe brillaba con intensidad en la penumbra del pasillo. 

\- Mabel corre a la habitación – Dijo en un tono aterciopelado y profundo. – Solo corre.

\- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto un poco confundida intentando recuperarse de su reciente orgasmo y clímax.

\- Porque voy a cogerte muy duro, no importa donde sea. – Abriendo la cremallera de sus pantalones. – Estas bien mojada y caliente, no te daré un maldito respiro pequeña conejita, hasta verte con tus muslos derramando mi semilla.

\- Bill… - Cerrando sus piernas y viendo con total sumisión al lobo. Podía sentir aquella sensación de peligro y excitación. – Siento que hecho algo malo en tirar tus pastillas. – Soltando una risa nerviosa.

\- Claro que hiciste algo malo, muy malo. – Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa. – Corre conejita – Relamiéndose los labios de forma seductora. – Quiero que corras rápido e intentes huir de mis garras. Usa tus fuerzas y no dejes que te alcance.

Mabel se levantó a gatas sentía sus piernas temblar y sus músculos como gelatina. La castaña se levantó corrió hacia las escaleras incitando al lobo perseguirla. Una mirada dorada y ambarina miro con lujuria y depravación a la inocente coneja. Soltó una risa oscura y profunda antes de emitir un gruñido de su garganta, su Alfa respondía completamente a su pareja. Su ritual de apareamiento iniciaría y jugaría mucho con aquella chica. Se preparó y conto hasta diez lentamente antes de correr tras ella subiendo rápido las escaleras y alcanzándola antes de que terminara de cerrar la puerta de la habitación, dando una patada abriendo de un golpe la puerta.

\- ¡Bill la puerta! – Dijo preocupada la pequeña al ver la puerta que salió disparada hasta chocar a la pared.

Teniéndola en brazos a la pequeña la alzo hasta su altura y beso sus labios de forma salvaje y necesitada.

\- No te preocupes por eso. – Menciono lujurioso rompiendo el contacto. – Preocúpate por lo que te haré.

Se bajó sus pantalones con todo y bóxer, mientras colocaba besos febriles en su nuca entre mordiscos suaves que dejaban un ras de color rojizo en su piel, repartió besos por la parte de su rostro. La tomo entre su cintura y se apegó a ella guiando su miembro erecto e hinchando a sus pulidos labios vaginales, que con tan solo sentir su piel emitió un suspiro de satisfacción y gozo en sus labios. Rozando y frotando sobre su lubricación sin llegar a penetrarla, cerró sus muslos y comenzó a empujar su pene sobre ella encima de sus labios vaginales, un juego erótico y de tensión sexual que quería disfrutar con ella. Cada vez que empujaba rozaba su frenillo y glande contra el clítoris de la menor, cubriéndose de sus fluidos y frotando entre su hendidura hasta llegar a la base de sus testículos.

\- ¡Ahg! Mabel… mmm… - Bill movía rápidamente sus caderas creando ese roce entre ellos.

\- Bill… espera… ahh, ahh… mmm… - La menor sentía como se enterraba las afiladas uñas del lobo en sus muslos provocando los cortes punzantes en su delicada piel lechosa. Unas gotas carmesí hacían su recorrido provocando un chillido en la menor y aferrándose a sus hombros. – B-Bill…

\- Mi coneja… te dije que corrieras – Besando con fervor su cuello, con una de sus garras rasgo su blusa en jirones, cortando parte de su brasier blanco y deshaciéndose de la tela. - ¿Por qué no corriste?

\- No pensé… que el lobo me atraparía. – Estaba completamente sonrojada por lo que hacían, esto no era simplemente sexo como lo hacían en el cuarto o en la cocina, el cual rubio de momentos se controlaba. Parecía que no aprendía la lección cada vez que el lobo le pedía que se tomara sus supresores. Aunque la menor no los tomo dejando que su celo la dominara.

Mabel llevo sus manos a acariciar la punta que sobre salía del pene del lobo, tocando el glande rosado y mojado en su lubricación. Su dedo jugaba con el orificio de su meato provocando un estremecimiento en el lobo. Apretando y rotando la yema de su dedo en la punta hasta tocar el frenillo sensible. El rubio emitía gruñidos placenteros y frotaba más a su contacto, secretando un pree semen que goteaba entre los dedos de la conejita. Entre más tocaba más caliente y grande en tamaño adquiría el lobo.

La castaña alzo su cabeza buscando los labios del mayor, siendo recibida por un caloroso beso caliente que robaba espacio en su pequeña boca rosada; siendo devorada por aquellos labios hambrientos sobre los suyos, rozando de momentos e intensificando el beso a punto de que se encontraban sus lenguas y jugaban entre la dominancia del espacio. Las caricias no paraban tocando cada parte de su cuerpo explorando y proporcionándose toda la lujuria y cariño que se tenían.

Bill llevo su mano hasta detenerse en su pecho donde masajeaba sus senos redondos y poco más voluminosos de lo que estaban. Los apretó comprobando lo suaves y firmes que se encontraban, eran un poco más grandes de lo que recordaba el lobo antes de aparearse con ella. Rompió el beso con la chica solo para mirar su pecho con extrañez. Mas la menor no le importó ella disfrutaba de las caricias y que siguiera jugando con ella.

\- Ahh… ahh… Bill – Cerrando sus ojos pasaba sus manos por su espalda y movía sus caderas de forma lenta y apegada al miembro endurecido del alfa.

\- ¿Te gusta? – Mordiendo suavemente sus orejas semi largas provocando un estremecimiento en la castaña. – Están más grandes, Estrella fugaz. – Rozando la punta de sus pezones.

\- Sí – Cerro sus ojos dejando que aquel adictivo roce provocara esa sensación ardiente en su cuerpo.

\- Si no estuviera equivocado… diría que la maternidad te ha llegado. – Comento mientras besaba el pecho de la menor hasta lamer la aureola y morder un poco el pezón al punto de amamantarlo, obteniendo un poco de líquido. – Mabel… lo sé pequeña, no tienes que ocultarlo.

\- Bill – Viendo al híbrido del lobo con tristeza y un sonrojo. – Perdón yo…

\- Te amo – Le susurro a la pequeña llamando su atención, observando como ladeaba la mirada permitiendo ver sus ojos avellanados abiertos de la sorpresa. – Te amo mucho, Mabel. – La llevo a la cama recostándola. – Te elegí porque eres mi destinataria, eres mi omega y también… porque eres mi compañera. – Besando sus labios. – Mi adorable esposa. – Dijo – No importa si quedas o no, te amo demasiado.

El lobo abrió sus muslos y se acomodó entre en medio sujetando sus piernas a los lados. Guio su pene erecto entre los pliegues de su vagina hundiéndose y empujando hacia su estrecho canal, el cual se amoldo rápidamente a su tamaño. Su miembro siendo apretado entre las paredes vaginales de la menor y provocando el roce entre ellos.

\- ¡Ahh! – Se aferró a su espalda encajando sus uñas y emitiendo un quejido agudo entre varios gemidos.

\- Te amo – Embistió con suavidad a la chica debajo de él, saliendo y entrando de momentos hasta adquirir un ritmo un poco más rápido metiendo su miembro por completo. – Eres mía. – Alzo sus piernas a sus brazos aumentando el empuje y la velocidad al punto de escucharla gritar de placer. – Ahh… mhg… Mabel… ahh.

El cuerpo de la menor se estremecía y se contraía en cada empuje sintiendo en miembro viril del lobo, parecía que el rubio la partiría en dos ya que sentía que no podía entrar más a su pequeña vagina, ella miraba como apenas alcanzaba a rozar la base sus testículos con sus nalgas sin olvidar que se apreciaba un bulto en su vientre que se alzaba de momentos.

Cada temblor y roce provocaba que la pequeña cayera en un momento de placer, hundiendo sus uñas hasta raspar la espalda del alfa. Sus gritos salían sin pudor y sus gemidos eran altos y agudos tanto que se podrían escuchar en la cabaña. El colchón meciéndose y haciendo chirridos en la madera.

Sintió el primer líquido caliente en su interior provocando que ella tomara otro orgasmo. Bill la tomo de la cadera y la volteo un poco quedando ella entre las almohadas, alzo un poco más su trasero sin salir y comenzó a cogerla con alta rapidez.

Ella lloraba del placer y gritaba su nombre, aruños y mordidas que dejaba el alfa en su cuerpo que provocaban a la castaña gimotear y soltar jadeos rápidos. Su pene golpeando su útero y enterrándose más en el cérvix. Termino excitada de más cuando el lobo toco su colita esponjada provocando un berrido de excitación entre un ronroneo.

\- Bill… mi colita… ¡ahh! – Le daba manotazos al lobo evitando que apretara más su cola de conejo.

\- Eso fue muy excitante. – Apretando y dando lamidas en su espalda baja. – No sabía que te gustaba esto.

\- No continúes. – Sentía que caería en una convulsión de éxtasis si seguía apretando y cogiéndola de esa manera. – Bill… por favor… no… mmm…

\- Que pasaría si… - El lobo apretó con fuerza la cola y dio fuertes empujones en su sexo, provocando que la cabecera resonada en la pared.

Mabel soltó un lloriqueo y un gemido muy dulce y placentero que provoco un deleite en los oídos del lobo. Ella sentía un fuerte liberación de líquido cristalino caer en las sabanas y sus músculos recibir espasmos al punto que la menor termino mojada de su lubricación y del semen del mayor.

Salió un momento de ella volteándola y viéndola completamente relajada y con el rostro sonrojado como el de una granada, tan intenso el color rojo en sus mejillas y sus ojos cristalinos, perlada en sudor y respirando con fuerza.

\- Parece que encontré un punto débil y placentero en ti, pequeña coneja.

\- Bill… - Tocando el pene erecto del mayor, sintiendo el bulto que apenas se formaba en la base de sus testículos. – T-Termina… dentro.

\- Pensaste que te dejaría así. – Se introdujo nuevamente de completo robando un suspiro alto en la menor. – Te amo Mabel.

\- Te amo. – Beso al rubio con ternura.

Bill la abrazaba contra su cuerpo apretando la cabecera e impulsándose al punto de quebrar una parte de la madera y continuar con sus embestidas salvajes y feroces, escuchando a su compañera gemir y gritar por su nombre entre que fuera más rápido y lento cuando el lobo perdía el control y la cogía con fuerza.

Su nudo se acomodó evitando salir de ella. Ambos sabían lo que significaba soltando una risa y gemidos, solo las caricias y besos se hicieron presentes en la noche fría. Solo bastaron entre 8 embestidas fuertes y profundas antes de que el alfa se quedara quieto abrazando a la pequeña en sus brazos y mordiendo con fuerza su cuello para dejar su marca de pertenencia, mientras eyaculaba en su interior. Esos minutos bastaron para que ambos se acariciaran y se dijeran palabras llenas de amor y cariño.

\- Yo también… te amo, Bill – Recargándose en su pecho. – Quiero estar a tú lado siempre. – Sus mejillas se sonrojaron liberando un suave ronroneo y gemido.

\- Eres mi amada esposa – Colocando besos en su cuello. – Mi pequeña omega.

\- Mi alfa. – Besando sus labios.

\- Necesitamos anillos – Dijo el rubio en un tono enamorado haciendo ilusión de portarlos. – Anillos de boda y compromiso. – Soltando un suspiro antes de ver el rostro de la castaña que se acomodaba en su mano. – Mabel… - Recordaba lo mucho que Tad le había dicho de ella, una vida efímera que en cualquier momento se iría de su lado, de tan solo pensarlo sentía que su corazón se detendría en cualquier instante. – Vámonos de este lugar.

\- ¿Irnos? – No podía creer lo escuchaba de aquel lobo, casi la cabaña era su hogar. Estaría dispuesto abandonarlo todo por ella. – Bill… es tú hogar.

\- No importa – Dijo entrelazando la mano de él con la de ella. – Vámonos los dos juntos… a vivir en un lugar pacífico en donde podamos caminar los dos sin problema alguno, solo tú y yo. – Abrazando a la chica. – Yo siempre te protegeré, seremos felices tú y yo.

\- Sí – Acomodándose en el hueco de su cuello. – Iré contigo Bill, a donde sea.

\- Te amo demasiado Mabel. – No podía estar más feliz de que ella aceptase. – Mi estrella fugaz.

**_“¿Acaso podrían ser felices por siempre?”_ **

•| ⊱✿⊰ |•

\- Vaya es inoportuno encontrarte despierta – Tirando la carta que creo la conejita el cual era invitado a la fiesta. – Acaso no puedes dormir, ¿necesitas que te acompañe, Pacifica?

\- Mientras más lejos estés, mejor será para mí. – Acariciando su vientre abultado de cuatro meses de embarazo. Casi era visible en su vestido de color verde agua. - ¿Y ella?

\- Aquel lobo no la soltara tan fácilmente. – Dijo Tad. – Se lo advertí, incluso intente llevármela una vez a escondidas pero ella me mordió la mano y corrió con él acusándome que la había lastimado con las inyecciones.

\- ¿Por qué se resiste?

\- Ella está enamorada, ve a Bill como su pareja. – Soltando un suspiro. – No sabe diferenciar entre secuestro y un hogar temporal. Aunque sabes… como saber si lo que el tiene puede ser real y no un anhelado sueño o capricho suyo. – Soltando una risa cantarina. – Él siempre la quiso más nunca pudo decírselo.

\- ¡Bien! – Dijo molesta. – ¡Si tú no la traes yo iré por ella!

\- ¿Cómo iras por una coneja? Mas no eres tonta, con esas condiciones que tienes de seguro tienes miedo de salir al bosque oscuro. – Dijo el zorro con su mirada afilada. – Sobrevivir un día fue horrible, ¿o no?

\- Todo esto…. Es un maldito juego, ¿cierto Tad? – Viendo con ironía al zorro. – No me gusta esto. – Viendo con sus ojos cristalinos humedecidos por la tristeza y soledad. - ¡Quiero irme a casa! – Soltando las lágrimas.

\- ¿Qué tramas? – Viendo en el fuego de la chimenea las cenizas de la carta. – Solo lloras día y noche desean regresar a lado de tú ser querido. – Observando a Pacifica con su rostro lleno de tristeza y con las manos cubriendo su abdomen ensangrentado.

\- Quiero estar con Mabel y Dipper. – Llorando desconsoladamente.

\- Supongo que me harte de seguir las reglas de distorsionar la mente. – Tomando una copa y agregando dentro de la bebida el polvo de una capsula “aderall” que se disolvía en el líquido rosado y burbujeante.

\- ¿Qué es real y que no es real? – Viendo sus manos ensangrentadas y con una sonrisa leve. – Todo era un maldito juego.

\- ¿Cómo sé que no estoy hablando con un cadáver? – Dejando su copa de champaña después de beber la mitad de la copa y dejarla en la mesa antes de cerrar sus ojos y volver a abrirlos. – Cierto… nuevamente lo estoy volviendo hacer.

En una silla de madera se encontraba el cuerpo inmóvil y preservado de una coneja rubia, cubierta de un fino vestido elegante verde agua con un collar inmensurablemente costoso que reposaba en su cuello. Portaba la marca de una mordida profunda y su piel lucia de un aspecto pálido como la nieve, con leves marcas de hematomas. Su rostro maquillado cuidadosamente haciéndola lucir como si estuviera durmiendo todo este tiempo.

Tad se acercó y paso un dedo en su pómulo consiguiendo lacerarlo por el estado de putrefacción y la falta de mantenimiento en su piel.

\- Este juego de cadáveres de poner fin de una vez por todas, ¿o no Bill? – Sonriendo el zorro con malicia. Mientras veía la nota quemarse. – Fue un hermoso sueño lo que viviste, Cipher pero es tiempo de despertar. – Dijo. – Todos debemos despertar.

•| ⊱✿⊰ |•

Bill se encontraba despertando de su recién apareamiento, los cálidos rayos de sol se colaban entre la cortina cerrada de la habitación. Sintió encima de su pecho como dormitaba plácidamente la castaña, sus orejas color marrón con crema caían a los lados de sus pectorales. Estiro los brazos acomodándose en la cama y viendo el desastre que dejaron anoche, pero poco le importo. Ella se removía con una sonrisa suave buscando su calor y tapándose más con las sabanas. El hombre lobo coloco un beso sobre su frente antes de acariciar su cabello achocolatado sintiendo las suaves hebras correrse entre sus dedos, entre tocando su figura suave y observando aquellas marcas de pertenencia que coloco en su rosada piel nívea. No pudo evitar suprimir un sonrojo puesto que se veía sumamente adorable dormida o eso fue antes de escucharla bostezar.

Mabel entre abrió sus ojos encontrándose con la mirada del mayor, gateo un poco acercándose a su rostro y besando con ternura la cicatriz de su ojo entre el pómulo de su mejilla. Había olvidado que entre tanta actividad que tuvieron anoche, le quito el parche aventándolo en cualquier parte de la habitación sin problema alguno.

\- Buenos días, esposito – Fue atraída en un abrazo fuerte antes de acostarla entre las mullidas almohadas, robándole risas y suspiros con sus cosquillas matutinas. – Bill, ja ja ja – Le llamo entre una sonrisa grande y sintiendo al lobo lamer su rostro. - ¿Qué haces lobito?

\- No salgamos de la cama hoy – Colocando besos en su rostro y cubriéndose más con las sabanas hasta quedar como un rollito. – Quedémonos aquí todo el día, sin salir de cama y dormir. – Embozando una sonrisa. – Hace un poco de frío afuera y deseo estar más tiempo con mi pareja.

\- ¿Y el desayuno? – Pregunto la pequeña entre un mohín. – Tengo hambre.

\- Oh sobre eso…. – Pensándolo un poco él también tenía hambre. – Puedo traerlo y lo comemos aquí – Colocando un beso en sus labios. - ¿Qué se le antoja a mi conejita? , acaso ¿alguna zanahoria o calabaza? Aunque no sé si tengamos eso…

\- Quiero… salchichas y huevo frito. – Menciono la menor.

\- Mmm… ¿Eso es carne? – Viendo a la castaña con sorpresa. – Acaso tienes apetito de carne, ¿eres mi conejita, cierto?

\- Tengo ganas de comerlo – Dijo activa en sus palabras. – El otro día que hiciste sabía delicioso.

\- Pero no te di a probar.

\- Robe una – Admitió con vergüenza.

\- Conejita traviesa – viendo con una mirada perversa. – Y mentiste el día que te pregunte si tomaste una.

\- Perdón.

\- Descuida todo lo que desee mi linda Estrella fugaz, lo tendrá – Depositando un sonoro beso en sus labios. – Vamos por la comida.

Salió de la cama con su cuerpo desnudo provocando un sonrojo en la menor, aquel lobo miro con picardía a la chica se acercó a levantar su cuerpo entre sus brazos cargándola en modo nupcial. Mientras caminaban por el pasillo sin preocupación alguna bajando las escaleras hasta la cocina.

\- ¡Bill, la ropa! – Admitió con pena y con la cara coloreada de un rojo intenso. – Estamos desnudos.

\- Estamos los dos solos en la casa, nadie vendrá a molestarnos tan temprano en la mañana mi estrella fugaz. – Viendo como la menor intentaba cubrirse el pecho. – Aparte es navidad considéralo mi segundo regalo para mí.

\- Pero…

\- Aparte te quiero desnuda y húmeda~ – Comento con una voz cantarina. – Solo para mí.

\- Aun tengo tú… leche dentro de mi flor – Menciono la pequeña en voz baja. – Era bastante.

\- Es lo bueno que no se ha salido – Dijo. – Pero me asegurare que tengas mi semilla. Queremos cachorros corriendo en este lugar.

\- Oh en otro – Dijo Mabel recordando la promesa que Bill le hizo anoche.

\- Cierto, en otro – Besando sus labios. – Me gustaría un lugar más cálido… ¿Qué te parece Oregón?

\- Un poco caluroso.

\- Hay muchas flores y un bosque menos tenebroso. – Dijo Bill. – Quiero que los pequeños y tú salgan a pasear. Tal vez la gente sea menos problemática y menos discriminativa.

\- Bill… si tuviera un cachorro… - Dijo sonrojada la castaña con la ilusión de uno. - ¿Qué sería?

\- Lo que venga… quiero que sea sorpresa. – Dijo. – Una linda conejita como tú.

\- Oh un lindo lobito. – Menciono ella.

\- ¿Gemelos? – Dijeron ambos antes de reír un poco.

\- ¿No habido casos de conejos salvajes? – Hablo el rubio de forma pensativa. – Heredaran mis garras y mi instinto de caza.

\- ¿Y si es un lobo muy tímido y con orejas largas? – Dijo Mabel.

\- ¿Qué importa? Igual lo amaremos.

Bill coloco a Mabel arriba del mostrador, mientras buscaba en la alacena de arriba algunos vasos y platos. Ellos se dedicaban miradas y besos cortos que entre roces frotaban alguna parte de su cuerpo.

\- Enserio debemos ponernos ropa. – Sintiéndose un poco incomoda de ver el cuerpo del rubio desnudo y paseándose con la cola moviéndola de lo emocionado que estaba. – Es indecoroso.

\- ¿Qué hay de malo hacerlo en la cocina? – Dijo en tono travieso. – Ya lo hicimos una vez aquí.

\- Es la cocina – Menciono molesta la menor. – No sería correcto, sería costumbre... imagínate si siempre andas aquí paseándote en pelotas.

\- Yo me acostumbraría que uses delantal.

\- ¿Y eso qué? Lobo pedófilo. – Lanzándole una ciruela a la cabeza.

\- ¡Auch! Eso dolió – Viendo a la castaña que se reía. – Arruinaste mi imagen erótica.

\- Cuando cocine no pararas de tocarme y será un caos.

\- No te quejes – Menciono. – Eso no protestaste cuando te hice un oral en tu dulce coño.

Mabel estaba tan roja como un tomate que ya ni encontraba como contradecir en sus excusas. Bill se divertía de sacar esos adorables rubores a la menor. El lobo rubio se acercó al refrigerador para sacar todo para cocinar, se colocó a un lado de la adolescente buscando un afilado cuchillo para cortar en rodajas las salchichas, pero la chica protesto deteniéndolo.

\- Puedo comerla completa – Eso provoco que el lobo la mirada con extrañez.

\- ¿Segura? – La última vez que la obligo a comer carne apenas toleraba las porciones pequeñas.

\- Sí – Asintió.

\- Tienes bastante hambre – Sintiendo una felicidad al ver su compañera con apetito. – Una quieres.

\- ¡Tres! – Menciono la chica con emoción.

\- ¿Tres? – Dijo. – Bueno si mi conejita quiere tres… yo voy a querer cuatro.

Mabel sentía su estómago rugir se bajó de la mesada y corrió abrazar al lobo por la parte de atrás viendo con curiosidad como las freía y hacía el huevo frito.

\- Mabel te vas quemar – Dijo con ternuras sintiendo la piel suave de los senos de la menor tocar en su espalda. – Conejita espera no metas la mano ahí – Alejando las manos de Mabel que estaban cerca del fuego.

\- Quiero Ayudar – Dijo contenta la castaña con sus orejas alzadas.

\- Pero no pongas las manos ahí en la sartén te vas quemar.

\- De acuerdo.

\- Pero puedes ayudarme pasándome los platos.

\- Sí.

En ese momento el hombre lobo termino de abrir los huevos y freír antes de ver a la chica nuevamente a su lado extendiendo los platos. Bill empezaba a gustarle mucho su compañía, se veían como una pareja recién casada en su luna de miel. El lobo llevo los platos del desayuno sentándose en la pequeña mesa, Mabel iba tomar su lugar pero Bill la tomo de las caderas atrayéndola a su regazo.

\- Ven aquí conejita que tu lugar es conmigo – Moviendo de forma animada su rabo. – Así que vete acostumbrando a que quiera tenerte aquí, dándote mucho cariño.

\- ¿Me alimentaras? – Dijo con un deje de inocencia.

\- Sí – Dijo con una sonrisa seductora. Colocando un beso en sus labios, lo cual no espero que la pequeña siguiera y terminaran profundizando el beso al punto de separarse.

\- Bill – Busco entre sus manos su miembro tocándolo y comenzando a masturbarlo lentamente escuchando el suave jadeo del mayor.

\- Mabel ¿no querías desayunar? Aah… carajo… – Soltando una risa al verla frotándose en su pene, hasta conseguir nuevamente su erección levantándose de su letargo sueño. – Diablos conejita.

La castaña guio el pene endurecido del hombre lobo entre sus pliegues penetrándose a sí misma. Entro completamente teniendo la atención del Alfa, las manos del mayor guiaron sus caderas a levantarse y bajarla a un ritmo lento y delicioso.

\- Ahh, ahh, ahhh… Bill… me gusta – Abrazándose de su cuello. – Quiero hacerlo…

\- Mabel, hay que regresar a la habitación – Pronuncio con excitación. – Joder quiero hacerte el amor nuevamente.

\- Te dije sobre la ropa.

\- No importa – Besando su rostro. – Hicimos el desayuno. – Soltando un jadeo. – Pero tengo ganas de cogerte en vez de comerlo ahorita.

\- ¡Bill! – Aumentando el empuje. – Ahmm…

\- Vamos – Tomo los platos el rubio con una mano y la llevo cargando a la habitación. – No te muevas pequeña, deja que llegue.

Mabel se movió un poco provocando que el lobo soltara un gruñido y viera a la traviesa chica balancearse en su miembro.

\- Bien tú te lo buscaste – Dejo los platos en la escalera y la llevo a lo más cercano la sala.

Nuevamente volvieron hacerlo sin detenerse llenando el lugar de gemidos y jadeos que resonaban en la habitación. Aunque no fue el único lugar donde realizaron más de un acto, Bill ahora entendía él porque su conejita tomaba tanto supresor, al igual que Mabel comprendió que las caricias del lobo su excitación no bajaban de un solo rato.

•| ⊱✿⊰ |•

Dos meses después ambos se encontraban dentro del estudio leyendo una de las novelas que tenía el hombre lobo. Había permitido a su amada leer su biblioteca privada con la condición de que la supervisara en la elección de libros, siempre teniendo cuidado de que no tocara sus obras que había escrito. Aun no estaba listo para que ella juzgara sus trabajos, ni tenía la suficiente edad mental para las novelas oscuras y llenas de crímenes y lenguaje científico. Pero poco a poco le iría enseñando a su preciada coneja.

\- Bill – picando su barbilla. – Bill~

\- Mmm… - Dijo en un murmullo mientras se acomodaba más en el sofá donde se encontraban acostados acurrucándose en el calor de la habitación.

\- Tengo ganas de crema de avellanas – Dijo la menor dejando la lectura.

\- ¿Avellanas? – Acariciando sus orejas. – Más dulce eso lo pediste la semana pasada. Acaso se acabó el frasco que traje. Era muy grande lo que traje casi tamaño familiar.

\- Sí – Colocando ojos de borrego sufrido. – Quiero crema de avellanas, pero no hay…. ¿puedes traer más?

\- De acuerdo – Soltando una risa cantarina. – Te traeré avellanas.

\- También galletas saladas. – Dijo ella. – Y bombones y también…. Carne de res ¿Podemos hacer albóndigas?

\- Vaya sí que estás hambrienta. – Sonriendo. – Oye… ¿carne de res? Pero que no habías…. Comido pollo la última semana.

\- Se me antojo.

De repente el teléfono sonó llamando la atención de la pareja, Bill paro las orejas en alto y miro con desdén el objeto. Sabia quien llamaba más no contestaría.

\- ¿Y si es Kill? – Pregunto la chica - ¿O Tad?

\- Nadie debe hablar – Menciono frívolo. – Ellos actúan muy extraño.

\- Bill – Viendo al lobo rubio. - ¿Qué ocurre? – Acariciando su brazo.

\- Nada – Dijo el lobo sacando esas preocupaciones de su mente, vio a la menor en sus brazos y coloco un beso en su mejilla. – Iré por tu crema de avellanas.

\- ¿Y las galletas saladas?

\- También – Abrazando a la chica con fuerza. – Mantén cerrada las puertas y no abras, al menos que yo te diga.

\- Sí – Dijo ella. – Te esperare.

Bill tomo su abrigo largo y camino hasta la puerta antes de ver por última vez en el pasillo a su amada, que lo esperaba con una sonrisa.

En cuanto se fue el hombre lobo dejándola sola en la cabaña, Mabel estaba acostumbrada limpiar o leer durante su ausencia, pero nuevamente le entro apetito y busco en el refrigerador observando un plato de carne cruda en filete. Se relamió los labios y tomo un pedazo llevándolo a su boca y saboreando lo fibroso y crudo del musculo hasta sentir ese jugo sanguíneo que escurría en sus papilas gustativas.

Mabel tomo más del plato saboreando la carne y devorando cada trozo hasta dejar pequeños huesos del corte del muslo del bovino. La menor vio el desastre de sangre en sus manos y limpio. Ella camino por los pasillos antes de toparse con la puerta de las escaleras; se mantenía con seguro pero ella vio la llave colgada en el perchero. Un aroma delicioso la atraía y por pura curiosidad se acercó a revisar por el rabillo de la ranura de la puerta.

\- Huele a sangre – Dijo ella.

La coneja busco la llave y dio un par de miradas antes de realizar su cometido. Abrió la puerta de las escaleras y lo que encontró, no fue de su agrado.

•| ⊱✿⊰ |•

Dentro de un supermercado se encontraba el hombre lobo haciendo sus comprar, siendo presa de la mirada de algunos híbridos y humanos. Muchos lanzaban murmullos y otros miraban con temor al híbrido de lobo. Bill quiso ignorarlo tomando lo que necesitaba, hasta que se encontró en los pasillos a su amigo Kriptos quien cargaba algunos pañales y fruta.

\- ¿Bill? Vaya es raro verte… por aquí – Menciono con extrañez. - ¿Kill ya no te hace las compras? ¿Están peleados?

\- ¿Hay algún problema que lo haga? – Dijo con indiferencia antes de dar una mirada a las compras de su amigo. - ¿Problemas con los cachorros? – Se había enterado desde diciembre que Pyronica estaba embarazada más lo oculto de Mabel muy fácilmente con el aroma de la comida. - ¿Aun no nacen?

\- Pyronica no deja de exigir los pañales y más fruta. – Dijo. – Desde que se enteró dice que debemos tener listo todo, ya sabes ellos comen carne y se alimentan de lo dulce y la leche, dice que serán lobos fuertes. – Olfateo a su amigo antes de soltar una pequeña carcajada. – Bill apestas a dulce y frutos rojos. ¿Qué te revolcaste en azúcar?

\- Mabel duerme conmigo todo el tiempo es normal que me quede con su aroma – Comento apenado. – Es lo único que puedo obtener de mi compañera – Sonriendo de tan solo recordar que su amada conejita lo estuviera esperando en casa con una cálida bienvenida. – Estoy bien que esté a mi lado.

\- Lo sé pero… - Acercándose a su amigo a olfatearlo más de cerca. – Huele muy dulce y delicioso, hasta es muy exquisito... tan suculenta.

\- ¡Estás hablando de mi esposa! – Dijo furioso – Mantén tu estúpida nariz fuera de mi espacio.

\- Tranquilo Bill – Dijo Kriptos asustado por la actitud de su amigo. – Es solo que su aroma ahora es muy fuerte… es como si ella… como te lo explico, el aroma de la conejita es similar a la que era su amiga. La que estaba con premio sorpresa dentro de ella.

\- ¿Premio sorpresa? – Frunciendo la mirada. – Hablas cosas muy raras kriptos.

\- No me mal entiendas – Dijo. – Pero es un aroma difícil de ocultar en los conejos.

\- ¿Qué aroma?

\- Sí… digo cuantos meses tiene viviendo contigo – Dijo inseguro de continuar o decirlo. – Es que ella huele a preñez... demasiado y es atrayente.

\- Eso es imposible, Mabel no puede quedar embarazada. – Dijo. – Lo hemos hecho tantas veces e incluso sin los malditos supresores que Tad le daba. No la he tocado esta semana. Nos hemos quedados quietos… incluso solo hacemos las cosas rutinarias. – Rascándose la mejilla. – Bueno no he querido tocar el tema.

\- Pues yo creo que tu conejita ya no es estéril – Comento Kriptos con el ceño fruncido. – No quiero saber cómo lo hicieron o cuanto te apareaste con ella sin lastimarla. – Soltando un suspiro. – Pero ese olor hace indicar que está bien embarazada. – Dijo nervioso. – Mmm… se ha hecho una prueba casera o ha comido fuera de su dieta, ¿vómitos o nauseas? Algo así no se oculta tan fácilmente.

-No… ella come – Recordando que últimamente la veía comer carne. – Come.

Bill vio el canasto antes de analizar que llevaba la mitad de la comida que él consume; galletas saladas, carne, salchichas, queso, chocolate, arándanos, moras, carne molida de res y huevo. Nada era de la dieta de la coneja, todo era para un carnívoro.

\- ¿Bill?

\- Eso es imposible…

\- ¿Bill qué sucede?

\- Mabel – Soltó el canasto antes de correr de regreso a casa. – Oh no…

•| ⊱✿⊰ |•

Mabel se encontraba arriba en el baño devolviendo lo que había comido. Seguía temblando violentamente después de presenciar lo que encontró en el armario debajo de las escaleras.

_Un sótano que conducía a una habitación cubierta de cadáveres, pero no de animales._

\- ¿Por qué? – Dijo ella con tristeza.

_Dentro de esa habitación había híbridos desmembrados de diferentes especies… pero lo que más le impacto era los órganos y los dientes, apilados en frascos llenos de un líquido que los mantenía intactos y un cantidad inmensurable de ojos._

_-_ Yo lo amo… yo lo amo – Dijo ella sollozando. – Bill… ¿Por qué?

_En el centro de la habitación estaba el cadáver de su gemelo… reconstruido con otros tegumentos de piel asemejada a la suya e intacto del rostro como si estuviera dormido. Pero olía a muerte y tristeza._

Ella miro con temor y se sobo su estómago antes de sentir las arcadas nuevamente. Miro el botiquín y se acercó a tomar uno de esos test de embarazo, no era el primero que se hacía… lo mojo esperando el resultado. Ella sollozaba antes de mirar el cartucho y ver que estaba con un positivo notorio.

\- Él debe saber – Dijo ella intentando parar sus lágrimas. – Bill… yo estoy… esperando un… - El hedor a sangre y el cadáver de su hermano la hicieron reaccionar. Intento ocultar la prueba saliendo del baño y caminando a paso de prisa por las escaleras. – No debe saber, no, no… no debe.

Camino por la sala sobándose su vientre y sosteniendo la prueba de embarazo en sus manos. Estaba dudando entre dar esa respuesta de felicidad que tanto anhelaban el lobo y ella. Oh huir lejos….

Lo que vio le rompió el corazón y el alma… no podía creer que Bill haya matado a su gemelo, que lo tuviera en el sótano. Estaba tan perdidamente enamorada del lobo que nunca se dio cuenta del olor.

_Él siempre cazaba y traía carne, ella lo veía destajar y desmembrar al animal. Él siempre bajaba al sótano con la remesa que sobraba y subía cerrando la puerta con seguro. Ella no percibía el olor puesto que él lo ocultaba con sangre reciente._

Mabel dudaba mucho y abrazaba la prueba de embarazo… era posible vivir a lado de Bill. Confiaría en la seguridad del lobo. Eran diferentes razas y especies, siempre nulo y nada bueno saldría de su relación.

Su madre abusada, sus amigos desaparecidos… aunque ya se daba una idea de lo que sucedió. Tad pidiéndole que lo acompañara, Kill actuando indiferente a su relación.

Ella abrazo su último sueño con esperanza y recordó las palabras del lobo rubio, la noche de navidad que estuvieron juntos. Ese amor que se tenían, esa promesa de una vida juntos lejos del peligro… era un sueño hermoso y fantasioso. Sabe que siempre enfermara y será un estorbo… pero Mabel lloro recordando lo mucho que Bill la amaba. Era feliz a su lado… pero podría ignorar el pecado, ver a su hermano muerto.

Ella abrió la puerta y se encontró enfrente aquel sujeto híbrido que había corrido con todas sus fuerzas en el frío invierno. – Bill… - Sus ojos se humedecieron y vieron al lobo.

\- Mabel – Dijo Bill con una expresión de confusión al verla llorar. - ¿Estás bien? – Sonando preocupado. – Dios… te deje sola, perdón… yo. – jadeando del cansancio. – Mabel no te dejare sola, no me di cuenta del peligro. – Soltando un suspiro de angustia, viendo a la conejita llorar. – Mabel, ¡Hey! ¿Qué sucede preciosa? – Cambiando su semblante a uno triste. – Hay algo que quieras decirme.

\- Bill – Dijo temblorosa la castaña con la prueba en mano.

\- Pequeña – Entro cerrando la puerta y viendo a la chica con las orejas agachadas. – Mabel ¿te sientes bien? Te veo pálida amor, tal vez quieras recostarte.

\- Estoy bien – Dijo la menor. – Solo… quería ir por leña para la chimenea. – Bajando la mirada.

\- No te preocupes que yo lo hago querida – Acercándose a ella para mirar de cerca su rostro. – Hueles delicioso.

\- Sí… creo que sigo en celo. – Peinando su cabello con nerviosismo. – ¿Trajiste la crema de avellana?

\- Lo olvide – Menciono. – ¿Mabel segura que estas en celo? – Dijo. – No me siento así.

\- Oh… bueno – Dijo ella nerviosa. – Creo que tal vez me daré un baño, es que… comí ciruelos.

\- Muy bien, creo que un baño no caerá mal. – Dijo. - ¿Los dos juntos? Así lavaría tu espalda.

\- Preferiría que me prepares carne. – Dijo ella. – Unas albóndigas… como las que preparas… con carne…

\- Mabel – Besando su mejilla. - ¿Qué ocultas? – Viendo el abdomen de la menor. - ¿Por qué estas evadiéndome?

\- Bill…

\- Veras que dijo Kriptos cuando fui a la tienda, no lo podrás creer. – Sonriendo. – Dijo que estabas embarazada, pero es algo imposible le comente. Así que revise nuevamente la canasta que iba pagar y me di cuenta… no llevo nada para que Mabel coma, casi todo eso es lo que come un lobo. – Menciono. – Pero repentinamente cierta conejita comenzó sus antojos después de dos meses atrás.

Mabel abrió en grande sus ojos y miro a Bill al recordar lo que había en el armario. Nuevamente temió por la vida que crecía en su vientre, pero también…. Quería vivir por un momento ese sueño en donde podría ser feliz con él.

_“Perdóname Dipper… yo te amare hermanito. Pero este es mi futuro”_

\- Estrella fugaz tienes algo que decirme. – Inclinándose a la altura de ella.

\- Bill… yo – Tocando su abdomen. – Iba decírtelo. – Levanto su mano mostrando la prueba. – Bill yo… estoy…

\- Lo estás – Viendo con asombro a la menor. No pudo evitar sonreír de felicidad mientras abrazaba a la chica y la levantaba con sumo cuidado entre sus brazos. – Estás embarazada, te amo mi estrella fugaz.

\- S-Sí

\- Mabel – El lobo enterró su rostro llorando por aquel milagro y abrazando con suavidad a la menor. – Te amo… te amo demasiado. – Cayo de rodillas con lágrimas en los ojos. – Siento que no lo merezco… Mabel… hay cosas que quiero decirte querida.

\- Bill – La coneja comprendió un poco a que se refería. Abrazo al lobo con ternura y beso su sien. – Vas a ser papá Bill. – Acariciando sus orejas. – Y yo… mamá.

\- Mabel – Viendo a la castaña. – Caminaras a mi lado. – Tocando su rostro. – Aun sabiendo que guardo un pasado oscuro… que posiblemente al principio… no fui el lobo que soy.

\- Sí – Besando sus labios. – Bill… eres la persona que más amo.

\- Mabel… - Entrelazando sus manos. – Prometo protegerte y amarte eternamente.

\- Bill – Acurrucándose en sus brazos. – Siempre he sido tuya.

Bill cerró su orbe dejándose guiar entre los brazos de su amada conejita. El sonido de una canción de cuna resonaba y en sus sueños veía a Mabel meciendo en sus brazos a dos cachorros híbridos… una combinación de ambos.

_“El final de un sueño acabado entre el lobo y la coneja”_

•| ⊱✿⊰ |•

.

.

.

Una puerta se abrió dejando escucharse unos pasos livianos y la luz de sol colarse entre la ventana de la cabaña y el sonido de la naturaleza y los pájaros cantar. Bill apenas despertaba antes de sentir como un pequeño cuerpo saltaba encima de su abdomen sacándole el aire y dejándolo adolorido.

\- ¡TIO BILL DESPIERTA! – Grito una niña pecosa de aproximadamente 5 años de edad de cabello rojizo como el fuego y ojos cenizos con una combinación escarlata. Era híbrida de lobo, más sus facciones de felino se mantenían en sus ojos.

\- ¡Aquí estas Lilith! – Dijo un pequeño de la misma edad que la niña, pero con un tono de cabello rojizo como las hojas de otoño y los ojos verdes. Tenía rasgos felinos pero parecía como si siempre estuviera enojado por su ceja levemente gruesa. - ¡Tío Bill! – Tomando sus manos. - ¡Despierta hoy nos llevarías al río a pescar!

El rubio miro a los pequeños molestos sobrinos antes de ver que se encontraba en su cuarto, aun lado suyo se encontraba su libreta y varios apuntes en tinta.

\- ¿Tío Bill? – La pequeña ladeo su cabeza antes de ver al lobo mirarla con tristeza.

\- ¿Y sus padres?

\- Salieron hace un momento con el tío Will y la tía Bella.

\- Ya veo – Sentándose en la cama antes de cerrar sus ojos y recordar su sueño. - ¿Tienen todo listo?

\- ¡Sí! – Dijeron los mellizos.

\- Déjenme cambiarme e iremos.

\- De acuerdo – Dijo Lilith.

Bill se levantó de la cama y noto la presencia del Kvothe que seguía presente en la habitación. El rubio lo miro antes de ver al felino mover su cola de un lado a otro.

\- ¿Qué sucede chico?

\- Nuestra niñera… ¿vendrá hoy?

\- Sí… ella vendrá. – Dijo. – Lo prometió.

\- Qué bueno – Dijo Kvothe contento antes de salir de la habitación.

En cuanto el chico salió, Bill no dudo en mirar su cuadernillo y ver lo que estaba escrito. Camino por la habitación y vio por la ventana el paisaje del bosque de Gravity Falls. El lobo vio como a lo lejos venía una coneja de cabello castaño con un vestido ceñido a su cuerpo de color rosa y en sus manos llevaba un canasto.

\- Mabel… - Musito Bill en un tono enamorado. – Me gustaría decirte tantas cosas, mi dulce conejita.


	12. The tale of the Wolf and the Bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Lectura para mayores de 18 años en adelante, contiene temas de violencia situaciones de tema erótico y sexual. Lenguaje ofensivo y vulgar.

╭═────═⌘═────═╮

El Bosque: Capítulo X: The tale of the Wolf and the Bunny

╰═────═⌘═────═╯

**“Carpet Noctem”**

_Sobre una tela suave de satín negro como la noche y delgado como una soga, lo ato mi cuello formando un nudo, para terminarlo cierro y creo el lazo perfecto y alineado con el cual acabare mi vida por siempre._

**_“Estoy enamorado de ella, pero…. Ella no lo sabe.”_ **

El alfa se encontraba terminando de arreglarse puesto que este día cuidaría de los hijos de su hermano mayor y menor, sus sobrinos. Había tenido tiempo para arreglar las cosas y acomodar su pequeña agenda en su cajonera, tentó un par de veces en la mesa de noche para tener a la mano su celular. Miro el calendario y marcaba un 17 de marzo de 2016. Han pasado 3 años desde que se mudó a Gravity Falls junto con su hermano mayor y su cuñada Wendy.

Bill soltó un suspiro cuando abrió la carta que había recibido de la editorial PotatoDark, aquella pequeña compañía que aún no entendía ¿Por qué rayos seguía recibiendo sus trabajos? Pensando que eran totalmente horribles para un público de lectores morbosos o que adoraban saber de los crímenes del antiguo pueblo de Raven Fair. Abrió el sobre amarillo donde venía un carta de papel opalina y escrito en tinta con una excelente caligrafía en letras color carmesí que decía; “Felicidades su manuscrito ha sido evaluado y aceptado por nuestra directiva para su siguiente serie de libros, espere dentro de una semana la cita para que se agende la publicación de su obra y la rueda de prensa y entrevista en la presentación. No obstante no olvide la cita de nuestra directora, quiere conocerlo.”

El híbrido de lobo estaba demasiado contento que no pudo evitar mover el rabo de la felicidad, por fin conocería aquella persona que tanto aceptaba sus obras, a pesar de los riesgos que tomo sus primeras obras.

Aun recordaba en las noticias como aquella directora de esa editorial lo defendió al punto de poner en riesgo su compañía más famosa. Más nunca podía ver su rostro tras esos sombreros que ocultaban sus ojos y parte de sus facciones en su rostro, y porque siempre mantenía la cabeza agachada en todo momento manteniendo una actitud totalmente despreocupante, siempre acompañada de cuatro sujetos de vestimenta formal y un chico pelirrojo el cual mantenía a su lado un libro oscuro en sus manos.

Aunque el alfa también se sentía culpable sobre el asunto de la publicación de su más reciente obra. Culpable de usar a varias personas híbridas para su novela oscura y criminal. Pensaba un poco más por lo que escribió y por lo que hizo, utilizar la historia de los gemelos Pines y el pasado de Wendy para crear una historia alterna llena de emoción en los personajes de su libro; “La historia del Lobo y la Conejita: relatos de un asesino frígido.” La sinopsis de su novela fue en un principio un tanto vaga para crearla más del todo atrayente. Solo tres párrafos y los comentarios de sus colegas que opinaban de su obra más reciente. Las famosas adulaciones e invitaciones a la lectura, por parte de los más famosos autores del mundo.

Bill recordaba mucho su historia, más solo sabía lo que había de contenido. Un hibrido de lobo que provocaba asesinatos sádicos en un orfanato junto con sus compañeros y que mataba a todo ser vivo que se involucraba dentro del bosque oscuro. El pueblo de Raven Fair temiendo por los alrededores del arbolada del bosque y aquellos que perdían la cordura y la razón cuando terminaban en las entrañas de ese frívolo lugar para morir. Algo similar al bosque suicida de Japón “Aokigahara”.

_La historia era simple al principio que uno lo confundiría fácilmente con la historia de la conejita, puesto que al principio hablaba de un par de gemelos que no tenían nada en este mundo, más que el único amor de su madre. Desde el momento en que arriban a un orfanato siendo cogidos bajo por la tutela de una híbrida de gato de raza “Curl Americano” que cursaba la quinta década de su vida, con un semblante serió y poco tolerante a cada niño que brindaba apoyo en su casa hogar. Una sirvienta pelirroja de aspecto híbrido de gato montés que cuidaba de varios chicos y chicas, menores de 4 a 10 años._

_Al principio de la historia ellos cuidaban a los huérfanos de las salidas al bosque y como siempre a la mitad del mes desaparecían misteriosamente entre uno o dos menores. Siempre diciéndole a los demás sobre lo temible que eran los híbridos de tipo carnívoros y los humanos._

El alfa aún recuerda como batallo para escribir esa parte de los asesinatos descriptivos y lo terrible que era lo que hacían en el orfanato. Bill se disculpó con Wendy por abrirle viejas heridas verdaderas, cuando su hermano le dijo que se detuviera.

_Continuando con la historia de su libro, introduce a su personaje principal. Un híbrido de lobo ártico de raza pura que vivía siempre en una cabaña en las profundidades del bosque oscuro, siempre teniendo reglas en su manada y habitando solo sin derecho al amor. El lobo tenía problemas de conducta; con los pasos de los años había desarrollado una fascinación por devorar y arrancar alguna parte de sus órganos a sus víctimas, entre mantenerlas preservadas. Una horrible y maldita obsesión por la necrofilia y el devorar especies de híbridos herbívoros. Su principal presa… las adolescentes que alcanzaban la edad de madures 17-18 años._

_Su personaje sufría de trastorno de psicosis y personalidad múltiple frente a sus hermanos. Puesto que sus crímenes siempre eran encubiertos o ignorados por ellos, como una forma de ayudar y evitar matarlo._

_En el trascurso de su historia su viejo colega y amigo; un híbrido de zorro de raza Vulpes Velox con un oficio oculto de doctor del orfanato; aquel personaje sufría de hipocondría y síndrome de abstinencia sexual, le gustaba inventar enfermedades con base de debilitar a los niños y solo llevarlos a la cama al punto de su muerte. En su reunión en su mansión los involucra al lobo y su manada en una cacería perfectamente legal y ante los nuevos sacrificios, los cinco chicos del orfanato que darían como ofrenda. El lobo acepta más calma su temperamento sádico antes del inicio de la caza para evitar perder el control._

_De momentos entra a la historia de la conejita y sus amigos junto con su hermano gemelo, sin sospechas de nada o de la terrible tragedia que sufrirán._

Bill recordaba ese día como le insistió a la pobre coneja rubia y a los gemelos como sufrieron aquel accidente en el bosque y como Wendy y su hermano mayor los salvo. Más ahí fue el desencadenante para iniciar su historia ficticia y la relación profunda que llevaría con aquella coneja enana de menor edad. Su inspiración y sus deseos anhelados reflejados en la historia suya.

_La parte trágica de la historia cuando los lobos devoran a los chicos en el juego de las atrapadas. La conejita perdida en las entrañas del bosque por culpa de la venda y su débil estado de salud; a causa de los medicamentos que el híbrido de zorro le ofrecía y la drogaba al punto de tenerla en febrículas y con esterilidad, inventando que tenía el síndrome de Marshall. Más el sujeto no estaba equivocado, solo tenía un erróneo en su diagnóstico médico. Esa conejita era consciente de que no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida y estaba resignada a morir. Más era muy especial porque era propensa atraer grandes devoradores, provocando sus deseos oscuros._

Bill hizo su jugada en su historia y de pronto… creo esa tensión y el primer contacto en los dos protagonistas de la historia.

_Como de pronto ese mismo lobo capto su atención en una híbrida de coneja mestiza. Lo que empezó en un juego del gato y el ratón acabo siendo una parte muy erótica y oscura del libro. En la que se debatía el personaje principal en devorarla o violarla una vez que ella huyera de él al ser un lobo. Pero todo cambio cuando ella empezó con sus juegos y coqueteos al punto de aceptar unirse en su primera relación._

_Al principio era después de unirse a ella siendo aceptado sin problema alguno, en ningún momento lo rechazo, más ella era inocente de sus acciones al ser su primer celo. Un secuestro y tortura que le aplicaría cuando llegaran a su guarida o mejor dicho hogar, más no tuvo las agallas para matarla. La historia avanza más y más para acabar en un romance prohibido entre una menor de edad al punto de que ambos terminaron desarrollando el síndrome de Estocolmo y Lima, la pareja de inter-especies._

Bill había pensado mucho en el final de su historia a base a la relación de Wendy y Kill, le había dado tantas vueltas al asunto que incluso había anexado a su mejor amigo Tad para volverlo un maldito villano de doble cara. Pero toda su inspiración en el final llego a una conclusión no muy sana y justa; y eso era…. el suicidio mutuo.

_Una historia en que la conejita no perduraría en su vida a causa de su enfermedad que desarrollaría por culpa del zorro y la esterilidad que presentaría, al punto en que ella empeoraría en el posible embarazo milagroso; dejando un legado oculto en el bosque. Sí, el lobo y la conejita tendrían su única cría el cual pasarían sus últimos momentos tratando de llevar una vida libre de pecado._

_Mas el lobo jamás se libraría de los suyos. Tras enterarse de sus enemigos que venían a destruir su hogar por venganza. Y tras saber que su amada lo descubriera su verdadera y enfermiza personalidad. Ambos se esconderían en el corazón del bosque junto con su cría, para que permaneciera protegido de todo peligro, mientras ambos acababan su vida de la manera más cruel… Protegiéndolo de los cazadores y la manada, puesto que el lobo guardaba muchos pecados los cuales no tuvo el valor de confesar a su amada conejita, más nunca se quedó solo sabiendo que ella lo había aceptado y lo amaba con todo su ser._

Bill había dejado un mensaje oculto en el libro, solo un mensaje para que esa pequeña lectora curiosa que apenas leyera sus libros, lo encontrara y le diera su anhelada respuesta en el momento en que le hiciera la pregunta más importante de su vida. El rubio vio la cajita de terciopelo el cual mantenía oculta con recelo en la cajonera con llave. Tuvo que poner esa frase entre su novela para que ella encontrara las indirectas.

\- ¡TÍO BILL! – Grito la pequeña híbrida de gato montés y lobo etíope. – Te estamos esperando.

\- Lilith no es fácil esto, no puedo salir con una vestimenta poco deplorable. – Dijo el rubio gruñendo de lo enfurecido al no quedar perfecto el saco puesto que se había enredado con el botón de su camisa. – Maldición…

\- Bill – Llamo una voz suave y melifluo que salió de los labios rosados de la castaña. – Lo siento, pero… iba preguntarte ¿Dónde tiene Phill el refractario de frutas?

El alfa se ruborizo de las mejillas al ver a la cuidadora de los pequeños; más bien la niñera de apoyo y su mejor amiga. Mabel Pines una híbrida de conejo mestizo _Fauve de Bourgogne y Thuringer_ de orejas cortas y suaves con pelaje marrón rojizo y crema. A pesar de tener 16 años recién cumplidos y medir 1,63 tenía el aspecto de una chica de 14 años; posiblemente por su pecho pequeño y su frágil cuerpo seductivo.

Ella se acercó curiosa al lobo puesto que a esté no le contesto lo que le pidió. Observo el desastre de su saco y lo ayudo colocando sus manos para acomodar la tela que se enredó en sus botones.

\- Mmhh… Bill te enredas por pequeñeces. – Acomodando su saco y un poco su lazo de corbatín. – Listo, te ves bien.

\- Tú te ves bella – Dijo Bill sin filtro en sus palabras y soltando lo que vino a su mente. Puesto que examino a la conejita llevar un suéter color crema y una falda rosa con calcetas arriba de la rodilla y sus zapatos rojos.

\- G-Gracias… – Ruborizándose puesto que noto que la voz del alfa había sonado muy aterciopelada y profunda. – Bill sobre el refractario.

\- Oh sí, te iba ayudar en eso. – Tomo su mano y la guio por las escaleras antes de ir a la cocina grande de la residencia. – Creo que llevamos todo para el día de campo.

\- Mary y Sophie están listas al igual que Lilith y Kvothe. – Dijo Mabel. – El pequeño Evan ya sabemos que anda con sus papis.

\- Es una lástima que Belle no dejo al bebé. – Dijo decepcionado el rubio. – Le dije que no había problema.

\- No podrías con 5 niños híbridos, Bill. – Sonriendo la castaña.

 _\- Sí podría… contigo._ – Musito el lobo tomando el refractario y guardando la fruta que pico la coneja.

De momentos daba una mirada de reojo a la castaña que estaba ocupada acomodando el cabello de Mary, la híbrida de lobo puro. Admirando de momentos su dulce sonrisa y la suave risa que escapaba de sus labios.

Siempre que salían cada fin de semana Mabel y Bill junto a los hijos de sus hermanos al bosque oscuro de Gravity Falls, el lobo no podía evitar sentir un palpitar fuerte en su corazón que iba en aumento. Más cuando la chica lo tomaba de la mano y se apegaba mucho a él.

Bill había soñado muchas veces, incluso cuando escribía su libro…. Una vida con aquella conejita. Su propia familia e hijos. Mabel representaba sus más anheladas fantasías y sus sueños más profundo e íntimos, en más de una ocasión le dijo te quiero a la castaña mientras dormía abrazado junto con ella sobre la hierba. Aunque ella lo malinterpretaba como un “te quiero como amigo o hermano” puesto que ella no se había enamorado aun… o fue lo último que escucho a través de su gemelo.

Todas las tardes la rutina era simple, ellos llegaban al punto de reunión y almorzaban mientras los chicos juegan. Disfrutando de los alimentos y la naturaleza que los rodeaba, mientras tenían una amena platica sobre lo que les gustaba mientras miraban los árboles y el cielo. Bill se recostaba bajo la sombra de un árbol y escribía o avanzaba a una nueva novela, quería escribir algo diferente pero… por más que pensaba no llegaba inspiración alguna que tuviera que ver con crimen psicológico. Estaba tan asueto de sus responsabilidades como escritor que no se dio cuenta cuando sintió el peso de la menor en él, sintiendo su respiración y el murmullo de un suave ronroneo. Mabel en ocasiones colocaba su cabeza en su regazo y se quedaba dormida cuando encontraba un lugar relajante o simplemente cuando estaba débil.

\- ¿Mabel? – Llamo Bill preocupado de que ella estuviera débil o enferma como la última vez.

\- Estoy bien – Respondió viendo que el lobo se había preocupado. – Solo me dio sueño.

\- Descuida los chicos andan bien – Dijo Bill echando un vistazo a los niños que jugaban a las atrapadas. – Siento que tienen mucha energía.

\- Oye, Bill.

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Terminaste tú libro? – Pregunto curiosa volteando sobre sus codos en el regazo del lobo quedando encima de su tórax.

\- S-Sí… lo termine. – Comento un tanto nervioso al tenerla muy cerca. – La editorial lo recibió y… tendré una previa entrevista con la jefa.

\- Qué bien. – Dijo ella. – Me gusto tú última novela de “Dulce Paz”, aunque se me hizo triste que Leila terminara con Samuel, a pesar de que llevaba el bebé de Wesli.

\- Jeje… bueno conejita, es que recuerda que es una novela oscura lo que escribo. – Aclaro orgulloso. – Yo no escribo finales rosas.

\- Y este que escribiste… ¿es uno rosa? – Pregunto con curiosidad. – No dejaste que nadie leyera tu borrador, mas solamente a quien se lo mostraste fue Tad Strange.

\- ¿Celosa? – Acariciando su cabello. – Mabel… antes de que salga el libro y me entreguen la copia original de la edición. – Tocando sus orejas suavemente. – Me gustaría que tú lo leyeras primero y con calma.

\- ¿Yo primero?

\- Sí – Dijo. – El libro saldrá a la venta en tres semanas… pero me entregaran la copia el viernes que vaya visitar a la jefa de la editorial para agendar la cita. – Acariciando su rostro. – Quiero que también me acompañes a la entrevista… tú presencia me tranquilizaría mucho.

\- ¿No sería mejor una loba omega? – Bromeo la pequeña.

\- Mejor una conejita omega. – Menciono el rubio empujando a la castaña al pasto y tendiéndola sobre la hierba debajo suyo. Proporcionándole cosquillas a los costados y fingiendo morderla con suavidad mientras ella reía con fuerza.

\- ¡BILL! Jajaja – La menor se retorcía de las cosquillas y sentía los labios del lobo morderla. – No, espera jajaja me… haré pipi si sigues provocándome cosquillas…. Jajaja.

\- Ese es el propósito. – Dijo malicioso el lobo rubio.

\- Basta jajaja.

Aunque las cosquillas de pronto fueron cambiando a caricias sobre sus caderas y muslos, las pequeñas mordidas eran un poco más fuertes en su presión con lamidas sobre su cuello. Mabel ahora sentía su corazón latir con fuerza cuando percibió un aroma en el lobo; similar a la vainilla y el chocolate entre su masculinidad. Cerro sus ojos y dejo llevarse por las caricias en su cuerpo, ambos tocándose y sintiendo las lamidas y besos cortos del rubio.

\- B-Bill… - Ella soltó un gemido y se apartó del lobo, cuando escucharon a los chicos correr a su dirección.

Bill igualmente no podía continuar puesto que se había dejado llevar otra vez por sus deseos. Vio a los chicos y se levantó no sin antes ayudar a la castaña.

\- Perdón yo… - No tenía palabras para explicarle a la coneja de lo que hizo fue mero impulso. Se había abstenido de tocarla de esa manera.

\- Tranquilo estoy… bien. – Dijo ella con las mejillas rojas de la vergüenza.

Los niños jamás entenderían la relación de su tío con su niñera. Ellos solo los veía distantes y luego cercanos para acabar en el resto del día como evitando mirarse. Antes de que llegaran sus padres y el hermano de la niñera para llevarla de regreso a casa.

•| ⊱✿⊰ |•

Esa noche se encontraban los tres hermanos Cipher con sus esposas, a excepción del alfa rubio. Estaban reunidos en la sala de la residencia antes de que uno de ellos decidiera hablar.

\- Bill te noto tenso – Dijo Will. – Recibiste una respuesta negativa de la editorial.

\- No – Dijo. – Al contrario, fue bien recibido por la dueña.

\- Me sorprende – Dijo Kill. – Ni una mirada nos dejaste ver.

\- A nadie.

\- Escuche Mabel tendrá la oportunidad de leerlo – dijo Belle. – O sea que a ella la dejas.

\- No es de tu incumbencia. – Levantando una ceja inquisitivo a la loba. - ¿Quién te dijo?

\- Mary – Dijo la castaña de cabello oscuro. – Tiene una audición excelente.

\- Maldita mocosa.

-Entonces si Mabel va leerlo, eso significa que también ira contigo a la entrevista. – Hablo Wendy recordando que cada vez que Bill publicaba algo se llevaba a una persona o a sus hermanos.

Todos miraron al rubio de forma acusatoria antes de fruncir el ceño.

\- ¿Mabel tiene edad para entrar? – Pregunto Kill. – Sé que la editorial PotatoDark tiene sus limitación con el acceso a las personas, claro si son mayores de edad.

\- Tiene 16 años – Dijo Bill en su defensa. – Esta en la edad.

\- Mijo estas un poquito pedófilo últimamente. – Dijo Belle. – La van a ver vulnerable.

\- No si yo la protejo.

\- Contra su horda de híbridos de león y tigre.

\- Es mi invitada y ya acepto. – Afirmo con seriedad. – Le di el reglamento de etiqueta y obtuve el permiso de su hermano para dejarla ir.

Nadie estaba convencido en lo que sucedería después.

\- El viernes me entregan la copia y agendare la cita. – Dijo. – Cuando lo tenga… se lo entregare y le diré el día. – Agachando la mirada. – Solo espero…. Que ella me acepte como soy.

\- Bill eres un lobo – Dijo Will. – Mabel y Dipper han estado cuidando de nuestros hijos, aparte Pacifica no nos teme. Bueno ya no le dice pulgoso a Phill.

\- ¡Oye! – Se molestó el pelirrojo. - ¿a quién llamas pulgoso?

\- ¿Temes porque Mabel te rechace la cita a última hora? – Pregunto Wendy a su cuñado. – Ella no es así.

\- Espero solamente que ella… me dé una respuesta del libro. – Dijo. - Su opinión es lo único que cuenta e importa.

\- Suenas muy raro hermano. – Dijo Will. – Dime que no te está agarrando la depresión.

\- No es de extrañarte Will – Soltando una risa nerviosa. – Lo que hago no es correcto, pero que puedo decir. – “ya ate la soga a mi cuello”.

•| ⊱✿⊰ |•

El viernes llego a la editorial el rubio con su vestimenta semi formal antes de reunirse con el asistente de la directora de la compañía. Un chico de cabello rubio claro con ojos cafés cenizos y cuernos de carnero, debía medir aproximadamente 1,40 mts. Llevaba un pantaloncillo con tirantes y una corbata. El chico traía un formulario y una agenda oscura con el símbolo de la compañía.

\- ¿Eres nuevo, chico? – Firmando donde estaban señaladas las cruces en el contrato. – No te había visto por aquí.

El chico se limitó a hablar y miro fijamente al mayo, un leve sonrojo se colocó en sus mejillas níveas y sus ojos grandes y cenizos con rastro de dorado no pudieron evitar que se formara una sonrisa.

\- Señor puedo abrazarlo.

\- Eso sería raro – Dijo Bill soltando una sonrisa nerviosa. – No te molesta que sea un híbrido de lobo.

\- Eso no importa. – Dijo. – Por una extraña razón me recuerda mucho a mi pa…

\- ¡Hey tú! – Apareció una humana de cabello rosado color salmón. – Te hemos dicho muchas veces que solo tomes los formularios y no tuvieras contacto con el cliente.

\- Lo siento. – Dijo el chico con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Debes tener cuidado o ella podría desaparecerte. – Acariciando el cabello esponjoso del niño. – Astaroth te busca.

\- Sí. – Tomando los papeles que firmo el rubio. – Lamento molestarlo.

Bill vio al chico irse pero dejándolo con una serie de dudas en su cabeza.

\- ¿Es el hijo de la directora? – Solo podría explicarse que hacía un menor de edad en la compañía.

\- No, solo un conocido. – Dijo la chica de lentes. – Estamos cuidándolo hasta que sus padres regresen. Pero creo que están demorando demasiado. – Abriendo la libreta para apuntar con la punta de una pluma de muchos colores que iban del pastel al más vibrante y llamativo color de la cola. – Y bien… la cita es… mmm 27 de marzo. ¿le parece bien a las 9 de la noche? O una hora más cómoda, 3 de la mañana.

\- Pienso que está bien a las 9. – Dijo Bill. – Traeré a alguien y no quiero que se canse mucho.

\- ¿Al joven Phill? – Buscando las correas con gafetes que iban de colores.

\- No.

\- ¿Williams? – Tomando un gafete azul marino.

\- No, es otra persona.

\- ¿Tad? – Sujetando un gafete malva.

\- Una chica – Dijo Bill sonrosado de las mejillas.

\- Vaya…. Esto es inusual. – Buscando una correa rosada con gafete y la otra de color amarillo. – No sé si la directora acepte, ya que usted Cipher nunca había traído a alguien femenino.

\- ¿Es un inconveniente?

\- No, al contrario. – Soltando un suspiro. – Pero si queremos llegar al fondo de la historia… ¿Por qué no traerla? – Embozando una sonrisa.

•| ⊱✿⊰ |•

Esa misma tarde Bill fue de inmediato a la casa de los Pines para ser recibido por Pacifica quien se encontraba terminando de hacer la cena.

\- ¡Bill que sorpresa! – Dijo ella. – Ehmm… Dipper no esta fue al pueblo por leche.

\- Esta Mabel.

\- Sí. – Dijo ella. – Me está ayudando con la cena.

\- Bill – Llamo la conejita alzando sus orejas y corriendo hacia donde estaba a él para abrazarlo. - ¿Cómo te fue?

\- Bien – Dijo. – 27 de marzo…. Cae sábado, vendré a recogerte. – Entregándole el paquete. – ¿Crees poder acabar el libro… en ese tiempo?

\- Sí – Tomando el libro. – Me siento emocionada por leerlo.

\- Yo también. – Sonando preocupado.

\- Bill, ¿te quedas a cenar? – Dijo Pacifica. – No es carne, pero es pasta.

\- Estoy bien. – Dijo viendo a Mabel. – Léelo con calma… y… esperare tu respuesta.

\- ¿Respuesta? – Dijo ella.

\- Tú opinión – Aclaro. – Quiero saberlo lo más pronto posible.

Dicho esto la castaña vio a Bill irse con la cola oculta y la orejas agachadas, señal de opresión y tristeza. Ella vio el paquete antes de rasgar un poco y ver la portada con el título; “La historia del Lobo y la Conejita: relatos de un asesino frígido” por B. Eye.

\- Pacifica… ¿puedo? – Enseñando el libro.

\- Adelante. – Dijo ella. – Ya me ayudaste mucho. – Mientras se sobaba su vientre de siete meses de embarazo. – Dipper me ayudara con el resto.

\- De acuerdo.

La castaña subió a su alcoba y se puso cómoda para acurrucarse a leer una de las historias esperaras por el rubio lobo.

Los días siguientes ella no había parado su lectura al menos para comer, ir al baño o estirarse un poco. Más la tensión de la historia y lo que contaba era muy semejante a la vida de Wendy y Kill, aunque de momentos le recordaba a su hermano y a ella. Hasta el punto en que llego al capítulo Mating donde el asunto se intensificaba y aclaraba la masacre de los huérfanos.

Sintió su estómago revolverse y su cuerpo temblar violentamente, de momentos no lo dudo y cogió la papelera de su habitación vomitando lo que había comido en la tarde. Nuevamente ya más calmada continuo con su lectura para pasar a una escena muy fuerte y erótica, la cual era casi imposible… pero lo era.

El lobo y la coneja estaban…. Teniendo intimidad en el bosque y con el riesgo de que los descubrieran. Mabel de momentos leía esa escena y la cerraba abruptamente por lo explicito que había sido en la lectura. Casi se sentía como si la estuviera tocando en ese mismo instante con sus manos, recorriendo su frágil cuerpo y reclamándola sin pudor alguno en medio de aquel bosque.

Un recuerdo en su memoria le hizo recordar cuando jugaba con sus amigos aquella tarde de otoño y ella se perdió hasta bailar al compás de un lobo amistoso; sabía que era un lobo por su aroma. Aunque en ningún momento se retiró la venda dejando que siguiera, solo se detuvo cuando la beso. De recordar ese beso y leer esa parte de la lectura le recordaba mucho ese día.

Volvió abrir el libro y continuo leyendo, no negara que se sintió extrañamente excitada y a la vez horrorizada, puesto que después de la escena erótica volvía al gore y los asesinatos siendo escenas grotescas cuando la misma coneja no se daba cuenta de lo que ocultaba el lobo en el sótano.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – Leyendo más del contenido, volvía a una escena preocupante la enfermedad de la conejita y la preocupación del lobo frívolo y mal humorado.

Mabel pensaba que ella moriría, pero no fue así hasta que llego el doctor zorro a ayudar al lobo y estabilizarla a pesar de ser el culpable de su enfermedad… ¿enfermedad?

La castaña pensó un poco más en su situación antes de venir a vivir a Gravity Falls con su hermano hace 3 años. Siguió leyendo y la siguiente escena eran celos entre el lobo y los conflictos que tenía de aceptar a la conejita, como intento adaptarla a su estilo de vida y su alimentación obligándola a comer carne. Después regresaban a una escena explicita y muy erótica… el ambiente era diferente en la recamara, el baño, el pasillo y la sala. ¿Había una parte de la cabaña en que no lo hayan hecho? Más de cinco capítulos muy eróticos y llenos de sadismo en la pareja y prometiéndose un amor mutuo o eso pensaba.

Las lágrimas caían de sus ojos cuando llego al capítulo Begotten of Love, cuando hablaban de la historia del lobo y el gato y el pasado del protagonista entre mezclado con el de la coneja. Mabel recuerda haber llorado, más cuando el amor imposible entre el lobo y la conejita se había complicado al punto en que ella tuviera microabortos espontáneos y lo ocultaba de su amado.

Amado… esa palabra ahora la asociaba con su secuestrador. Las escenas eróticas ya no eran de importancia cuando solo en su corazón quería y deseaba que tuvieran un milagro entre ellos, la esperanza de una aceptación detrás de la máscara del asesino y la posibilidad de rendición a un nuevo comienzo.

_“¿Acaso ellos podrán perdurar su felicidad?”_

La escena conmemorativa del lobo y la conejita feliz de la espera de su anhelado cachorro. Creación de un amor imposible y crudo. Mabel se conmovió del nacimiento de niño híbrido; y como los padres disfrutaron el anhelado mes juntos siendo como una familia feliz.

Pero de repente la escena cambio al drástico final del lobo. Debía salvar a su amada y su hijo al punto de adentrarse a lo más profundo del bosque oscuro. No dejaría que los temibles cazadores y la manada que amenazaba su hogar mataran lo que más amaba. Pero a pesar de las protestas de la conejita, ambos decidieron proteger lo que más amaba dejándolo oculto en el corazón de un roble viejo envuelto en una manta color crema con estrellas. Mientras la conejita le cantaba la canción de cuna a su bebé y le susurraba en voz cariñosa.

“ _“Seize the night”_

Dejándolo dormido plácidamente sin ningún ruido alguno que lo delatara. El bosque se cubrió de dos flores carmesí y las manos juntas de la pareja enamorada, antes de ser separados por el odio de la gente y los mismos híbridos.

Mabel termino de leer la historia en menos de la semana, tal como se lo prometió a Bill antes de que se publicara y el resto de sus amigos y familia lo leyera. Las lágrimas cayeron en el libro con un fino goteo….tuvo que releer algunas partes y procesar lo que acababa de leer en la historia.

_“Acaso ese era el final… no es un final rosa, pero es un final aceptable”_

\- Bill… ¿Qué tratabas de decirme?.... todo este tiempo, pero yo soy solo un…. – Ella miro la portada del libro con el símbolo del conejo y el lobo invertido. – Carpet Noctem… una respuesta… disfrutar de la noche.

Ella busco con la mirada el reloj de su despertador y vio que eran alrededor de las 11 de la noche… no lo pensó dos veces antes de tomar su celular y marcarle al alfa mayor para que se reunieran. Tomo su suéter y se calzo los zapatos antes de salir con sumo cuidado de no despertar a su gemelo y su cuñada en la otra habitación.

Corriendo por el pueblo hasta llegar al sendero del bosque de Gravity Falls, ella llego al lugar que siempre se reunían antes de buscar un árbol con el roble grueso y viejo. Había un agujero oculto en el interior del árbol, busco a tientas antes de encontrar la foto del orfanato con los bordes quemados.

\- No esperaba que terminaras tan pronto y vinieras corriendo a la mitad de la noche. – Hablo con voz profunda el alfa. – Eres rápida conejita, esperaba un poco más de tiempo en la mañana. Pero es aceptable…

\- Bill – Mirando al rubio lo cual el orbe del mayor brillaba con intensidad de un color dorado amarillento. – La novela… la novela que escribiste era…

\- Lo siento – Dijo. – Debí pedir permiso a ti y a Wendy, para tomar una parte de su pasado y utilizarlo. Solo que modifique algunas… cosas.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que ellos murieron de esa manera? – Enseñando la foto. - ¡¿Cómo sabias que Candy, Gideon, Grenda y los del orfanato murieron de esa forma?! – Soltando lágrimas. – Como sabias…. Que yo fui…

\- No por eso nos fuimos de Raven Fair. – Dijo el lobo levantando la mirada a Mabel. – Phill y Wendy podrán haber empezado su vida mucho antes de que ella abandonara el orfanato tras los acontecimientos. – Acercándose a la castaña. – Pero tanto Tad y yo… tenemos la culpa de los asesinatos.

\- Pero eso es imposible… tú.

\- Yo llegue a este pueblo hace 3 años… como tú y tu gemelo. – Comento. – Te seguí… mas no te toque. Siempre mantuve mi distancia para evitar asustarte.

\- Bill…

\- La noche que uno de mi manada te siguió en la cueva, acabe con él antes de que siguiera tocándote. – Colocando un mechón largo atrás de su cuello. – Te acuerdas ese día… 29 de octubre de 2013.

Mabel recordaba estar jugando a las atrapadas pero vendada de los ojos, ese día se sentía muy bien sin llegar enfermarse y salir a realizar un día de campo con sus amigos.

\- Te perdiste en el bosque… y mi compañero te atrajo con un juego para devorarte en una cueva. – Comento Bill. – Sí hubiera dejado ese día que te comiera… no te hubiera conocido, y jamás vendría a vivir aquí junto a mis hermanos. Tal vez seguiría siendo ese mismo asesino.

\- Bill… - Viendo al lobo. – Tú me… besaste ese día.

\- Sí – Dijo. – Y no he dejado de pensar en un solo día de lo que hubiera podido suceder más adelante, si yo te hubiera secuestrado y llevado a esa cabaña. – Lanzando una mirada exacerbada a la menor que denotaba deseo oscuro. - Aunque jaja… el libro cuenta mucho de lo que podía haberte hecho ese día y más. – Comento. – Lamento esas fantasías, pero eres dueña de mis más profundos deseos.

\- Lo que escribiste era… - Se sonrojo completamente antes de ver al lobo de otra manera. - ¡Bill! Eso no se puede un conejo y un lobo… ¡Dios ni sabría si cabe o no! Tú fuerza… podrías romperme o… – Estaba tan avergonzada que no sabía que decir.

\- ¿No se puede? – Pregunto curioso el lobo. – No se puede amar a una conejita, no puede tener un lobo como compañera una conejita omega. ¿Acaso no pueden enamorarse y tener intimidad? No pueden estar juntos… - Viendo a la chica bajar sus orejas en señal de tristeza. – Mabel… leíste el libro que te di. ¿Qué piensas de lo que escribí en esa relación? lo ves imposible… o te desagrada, es la primera vez que me arriesgo en dar un detalle de lo que quiero hacerte.

\- Fue muy aclarado – Sonrojándose furiosamente de las mejillas. – No pensé que… tenías esos pensamientos hacía mí.

\- Bueno, no podía mostrártelo porque tenías en ese momento 14 años.

\- Sí – Sintiendo su cuerpo temblar. - ¿Cómo sabes que tengo el pecho de ese tamaño?

\- No necesito tocarte para saber de qué tamaño tienes el pecho.

\- ¿Y cómo sabes del color de mi conejito? – Entrecerrando su mirada.

\- La anatomía de cada damita tiene lo suyo, me imagine que era rosado y suave. – Dijo. – Más… no puedo decir si su textura es como lo describir.

\- ¿Y es tan grande eso que menciona?

\- Ejem… el celo es el problema. – Dijo Bill. – Pero no puedo darte detalle, pequeña.

\- Los asesinatos… son reales.

\- Unos sí y otros no. – Dijo Bill. – A partir de Mating todo es inventado. Pero lo demás del principio… era real, al igual que los penúltimos capítulos.

\- Wendy se enojara mucho contigo.

\- ¿Tú crees? Como dedujiste que era ella – Dijo. – Cambie el nombre y el color de su cabello.

\- Kill es el único que le dice “Maree” de cariño y gatita salvaje.

\- Vaya… creo que tengo una lista grande de los que irán por mi cabeza.

\- Una muy grande – Dijo Mabel.

\- ¿Qué piensas de lo que soy? – Dijo al fin un poco relajado para preguntarle e ir directo al grano. – ¿Soy peligroso? ¿Debieron atraparme antes de irme de Raven Fair? Que piensas Mabel…. Dímelo pequeña conejita. Teniendo al asesino enfrente de ti, ¿Qué piensas? Merezco un castigo.

\- Bill…

\- Viste la pregunta que te hice en el libro… entonces. – Sacando dos objetos de su abrigo. – Lo que tú decidas la respetare y dependerá de lo que suceda aquí y ahora.

Coloco en el suelo una cajita de terciopelo y un arma con una sola bala.

\- La propuesta oculta y la pregunta que te hice al final del epilogo. – Dijo. – “Sí fueras a convertirte en un lobo mañana, y comienzas a devorar humanos e híbridos, tú me gritaras diciendo <<“Te quiero.”>> de la boca en que los devoraste…. – Viendo a Mabel con ternura. - ¿Sería yo capaz de decirte <<“te quiero>> de la misma forma que lo hago el día de hoy?

Mabel tomo el arma y la examino mientras cargaba la bala.

\- Sí la repuesta es no… prefiero que acabes con mi vida lo más pronto posible. – Mostrando una leve sonrisa. – Ya que no deseo verte con nadie más, ni estar en un mundo donde no estés a mi lado. – Menciono. – No te culpo… yo fui el que está manchado de sangre hasta los huesos y el que acabe la vida de todos tus seres amados al ordenar a mi manada devorar a tus amigos, aparte yo te engañe en estos tres años tratando de lucir como un buen vecino y amigo tuyo. – Sonriendo. – Merezco morir en tus manos, Mabel Pines.

\- Bill… - Girando el cañón del arma para topar con la bala.

\- Fui feliz en este tiempo, mi amada conejita.

Un disparo se escuchó en lo profundo del bosque y de ahí las salpicaduras de sangre que comenzaron a brotar manchando el suelo de un color carmesí.

**_“Mi vida te entrego para que tú puedas vivir, y nunca olvides cuanto te amé”_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

•| ⊱✿⊰ |•

\- Bienvenidos ** _–_** Saludo una mujer cabello azabache y lentes, mostrando su mirada verde agua. – Los estuve esperando un buen rato. Así que tomen asiento, me siento honrada de tenerlos en mi presencia. ** _–_ **Sonriendo en grande como la sonrisa de un zorro. – Joven Pines y Señorita Northwest. – Colocando una mini grabadora. – Me temo que la razón por la que están aquí es porque… El joven autor B. Eye se ha metido en otro lío y su acompañante no pudo asistirlo.

La mujer saco de una cajonera el libro y una carta anexo, antes de entregarlo a la pareja coloco la cajita de terciopelo.

\- Lamentablemente he perdido mi gran potencial en libros de serie oscura. – Dijo la directora de la compañía. – Jamás me imagine este giro tan drástico. Pero supongo que era una de sus dos opciones.

\- ¿Por qué tenemos que seguir con esto? – Pregunto Pacifica. – Es claro que ellos no regresaran.

\- Cierto – Dijo la señorita acomodando su vestimenta formal de negocios. – Pero antes que nada, no quieren ver lo que les heredo el señor Cipher.

\- Nada traerá de regreso a Mabel – Dijo Dipper.

\- No, no lo hará. – Dijo. – La vida es cruel, incluso para un híbrido como tú. Pero el señor Cipher me pidió el favor de entregar el testamento y las regalías de su libro a todo familiar cercano.

\- Bill no era mas que… un amigo. – Explico Dipper. –Más de mi hermana que mío. Jamás entendí su relación, ellos siempre eran conocidos y eso es todo.

\- Señor Pines el suicidio de dos amantes, no es simplemente de amistad. – Dijo la mujer un poco irritada. – Solo lea la carta y vea la caja eso es todo.

Pacifica tomo la carta y la cajita antes de levantarse indignada y con el rostro levemente hinchado de tanto llorar los días anteriores de la muerte de la Pines. Dipper vio el libro en la mesa siendo una segunda copia.

\- Le sugiero que lo lea y lo analicé detalladamente. – Sonriendo. - Hay un mensaje oculto para “usted” al final del epilogo.

Dipper iba abrir el epilogo pero la mujer le golpeo en la mano.

\- Desde el principio – Dijo ella. – O no entenderá la razón de suicidio.

Tomo el libro y se llevó el libro para su casa, no lo abrió en menos de tres semanas hasta que una tarde estaba junto con su esposa mientras miraban la carta donde venía anexo un cheque apenas con la parte de la ganancia del libro que su público hace dos días. Estaban conscientes que había tenido éxito y que todos en el pueblo lo compraron. Aparte de la carta venia la palabra “te amo”. Como una forma de despedida típica de su hermana.

Dipper y Pacifica leyeron el libro y fue en ese momento que cayeron en cuenta lo que había sucedido. Una historia real e inventada para camuflajear sus sentimientos. Aunque no fueron los únicos que leyeron el libro ya que llegaron Wendy y Kill alterados con una mirada escéptica.

\- ¿Qué rayos sucedido? – Dijo Kill. - ¿Qué eran Bill y Mabel?

\- La frase que dejo escrita Mabel en el libro es extraña – Dijo Dipper mostrándola. - _“Seize the night” que quiere decir._

\- Pues Bill puso “Carpet Noctem” escrito también aquí. – Dijo Wendy.

\- Chicos – Hablo Pacifica buscando la palabras en la computadora portátil. – Dice “Disfruten la noche”.

\- ¿Disfruten la noche? – Mencionaron todos.

Dipper analizo la frase por un buen rato antes de abrir sus ojos en grande y saber lo que ocurría.

\- Esos idiotas – Dijo derramando lágrimas. - Mi madre nos cantaba una canción de cuna a Mabel y a mi antes de dormir… fue la última vez que escuchamos la frase _seize the night._ Antes de que ella muriera, es una carta de despedida.

\- Dices que Bill y Mabel. – Dijo Wendy con un semblante triste.

\- Acabaron con su existencia… - Dijo Dipper. – Ellos están muertos para nosotros, no regresaran.

\- Vaya – Dijo Pacifica con una mueca curva en su rostro y llorando. – Yo… deseaba que Mabel estuviera presente.

\- De haber sabido le doy más opciones a mi hermano – Dijo Kill. – fue mi culpa abandonarlo.

\- Desconozco la decisión de mi hermana… pero si ella quiso esto. – Recordando que ella enfermaba mucho. – Si ella es feliz con esta decisión… la respeto.

Ambas familias dejaron los libros en la mesa y se miraron mutuamente antes de continuar con su vida. Kill decía que Mabel ya era parte de su familia desde hace mucho tiempo, al igual que Dipper ya aceptaba Bill como parte de la suya. Si ambos querían estar junto, lo mejor era que nadie supiera de su suicidio mutuo.

Su legado fue aquel libro con el que perdura su amor prohibido y eterno.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fin**


	13. Epilogo Lazo Blanco: Beloved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Lectura para mayores de 18 años en adelante, contiene temas de violencia situaciones de tema erótico y sexual. Lenguaje ofensivo y vulgar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El Epilogo me base en una canción de "Eres tú" de Carla Morrison. Les recomiendo que escuchen la canción y lean este pedazo.

╭═────═⌘═────═╮

El Bosque: Epilogo Lazo Blanco: Beloved

╰═────═⌘═────═╯

Una joven híbrida se encontraba recogiendo flores de su huerto en su casa de campo. Una simple residencia cerca del lago con una vista única del paisaje que tenía a su alrededor. Sus hortensias de color azul florecían bellamente en la época de verano a pesar del clima fresco y el viento que atraía el aroma del bosque, la hacía relajarse al punto de recostarse sobre la hierba suave. El viento calaba un poco su piel sensible pero eso no evito moverse de su lugar, hasta que un sujeto le hizo sombra en su rostro evitando ver su perfil por la luz del sol.

Ella no necesitaba saber quién era, extendió sus brazos hacia él y lo atrajo en un abrazo reconfortante mientras poco a poco lo recostaba al suelo junto con ella.

\- Pequeña, andas un poco flojita el día de hoy. – Sintiendo los dedos de la chica acariciar el pelaje de sus orejas provocando un estremecimiento agradable en su espina dorsal. – Mm… de acuerdo quedémonos un rato más en el jardín, mi amada conejita.

\- Sí – Ella se abrazó a su pecho recargando su cabeza. – ¿Terminaste?

\- Un poco… pero aún estoy con falta de inspiración. – Comento soltando un suspiro satisfactorio. - Escribir una novela… con otra temática no es mi estilo.

\- ¿Puedo ayudar?

\- Ya lo estás haciendo. – Besando su frente.

Ambos veían el cielo cubierto de nubes esponjosas de color blancas como el algodón y el cielo azul, parecía que estaban en el cielo. Que su suicidio mutuo fue la única escapatoria ante la presión de la sociedad, más apenas solo era un fin para el comienzo de su nueva oportunidad en ese mundo gris y oscuro.

El joven paso su mano con suavidad en las orejas levemente alargadas de su amada castaña. Eran tan inmensurablemente suaves después de estar un año en rehabilitación encerrada con solo un equipo médico, mientras restablecían su nuevo estilo de vida. Paso sus dedos en modo de juego por su rostro y labios hasta descender en su pecho un poco más voluminoso hasta llegar al abdomen y seguir como resbaladilla hasta los muslos de la menor, levantando la falda de su vestido solo para adentrar su mano y tocar su monte cubierto por la braga decorativa de encaje lila.

-Oye preciosa – Se acomodó encima de ella empujándola al suelo y acariciando su sexo. Provocando unos deliciosos sonidos en la chica. - ¿Te interesa? – Besando sus labios de forma juguetona la cual ella seguía su ritmo poco a poco hasta fundirse en un beso profundo.

-Sí… señor lobo – Hablo de forma divertida en su juego. Ella movía sus caderas al compás de su mano, antes de sentir como esa misma mano apartaba su braga y adentraba dos dedos a su feminidad. – Mmh… ah, ah, ah… me gusta… - Sentía esos dedos moverse dentro suyo y penetrarla a un ritmo lento acariciando sus paredes vaginales. – Más… más…

\- Veo que lo disfrutas, hermosa jeje. – Saco un momento su mano continuando con su recorrido en sus piernas antes de detenerse en la lesión de su pierna izquierda justamente en la pantorrilla donde se situaba la herida de bala.

\- Ha dejado cicatriz – Menciono ella en un tono bajo. Pasando su mano para tomar la suya y entrelazarla. – Descuida ya no me duele mucho.

\- Perdón. – Besando su lesión ya cicatrizada en forma de queloide. – Te obligado a sufrir un largo rato.

\- Solo es un poco de sangre mía y… - abriendo su camisa para ver unos cortes profundos en su espalda. – Yo soy la que lo lamenta más. – Besando sus cicatrices. – Sí no fuera por esto…

\- Mabel – La cargo en brazos levantándola del suelo del jardín. – Ya no pensemos más en aquello, querida mía.

\- ¿A dónde me llevas, lobito? – Viendo que la llevaba dentro de la residencia.

\- Bueno, es obvio que quiero aparearme con mi esposa. – Menciono caminando cómodamente en su hogar. – Así que te llevo a un lugar cómodo donde tú y yo podamos disfrutar.

\- Me gusta nuestra habitación. – Dijo ella acomodándose y llevando sus brazos a su cuello, para colocar besos suaves. – Podemos dejar la ventana abierta… me gusta el paisaje.

\- Supongo que sí – Entrado al pasillo. – Te gusta mirar el bosque.

\- Bill – Besando su mejilla. – Pero primero quiero bañarme, estoy cubierta de tierra y también quiero tener una cena ando hambrienta.

\- Lo que pida mi conejita. – Besando sus labios, bajándola con sumo cuidado. – ¿Y si nos bañamos los dos juntos?

\- Es lo que haríamos lobito – Jalándolo de la camisa con lentitud para adentrarse al cuarto de baño. – Ven.

\- Entonces no te haré esperar.

La casa estaba adornada con fotos suyas en la chimenea y en algún que otra mesita. Cada momento de su vida reflejados en cada foto; incluidos las de su boda secreta. Los cuales los únicos testigos fueron sus vecinos más cercanos. En el estante de libros estaban todas las novelas que él escribió, incluidos algunas de sus obras recientes pero ya de otro género con un seudónimo aparte a lado de su esposa. Entre los libros estaba el que dejo como legado y recuerdo a su familia y amigos y parte de sus lectores en la comunidad; La Historia del Lobo y la Conejita: Relatos de un asesino frígido. 

Ellos habían huido para empezar una vida nueva, pero para hacerlo tenían que deshacerse de todo lo que los ligaba, cortar lazos y eliminar su existencia. Un nuevo comienzo en Alaska en un poblado lejano, una casa ubicada en el bosque a 10 kilómetros de la ciudad más cercana. Sus vecinos no conocían sus verdaderos nombres ni apellidos. Una identidad nueva y una relación que pocos conocían y que podrían juzgar de prohibida entre las inter especies híbridas. Pero para su sorpresa fue que nadie le importo su relación, al contrario los felicitaron y preguntaban cuando era su boda.

El lobo estaba emocionado junto con su conejita al saber que nadie los miraba mal a la hora de ir a la ciudad hacer las compras o ir tomados de la mano. Incluso habían hecho amistades con sus vecinos. Del lado derecho vivían a un residencia a un kilómetro una pareja casada de hace dos años; Wirt un híbrido de ciervo rojo y Beatriz una híbrida de coneja Lope, ambos eran una pareja común y extraña pero que se querían demasiado y que tenían dos hijos. Sus hijos habían heredado astas y los rasgos de un conejo Lope al punto de ser “hermosos” como denomino Mabel cuando vio a los pequeños de un año y medio con el cabello caramelizado y los ojos verdes como los de su madre.

Del lado izquierdo vivían en otra residencia la familia Lucitor desde hace cuatro años. Tom un híbrido de leopardo y Jana una híbrida de gacela. Cuando Bill vio al niño que tenían un pequeño de cabello fresa rubio y ojos café ocre con dos astas en su cabeza. Pensó que era lo más inofensivo en el mundo hasta que vio su cola, con manchas y los colmillos que aparecieron en su sonrisa. Mabel estaba encantada cargándolo y dándole mimos, pero Bill con tan solo verlo y ver sus ojos dilatados con la pupila vertical como la de un felino, sintió temor. Literalmente el hijo de 3 años de la familia Lucitor era literalmente un demonio, puesto que una vez lo pillo comiéndose las aves.

Tom siempre se excusaba que estaba en la edad de muda de dientes. Aunque Bill tendría mucho cuidado de no dejar a Mabel sola con ese pequeño.

Con el tiempo la pareja recorrieron la zona viendo que era segura y fácil de cubrir su personalidad, por lo que cuando estaban en casa podían decirse sus nombres sin problema alguno. Y actuar con normalidad como si fueran una pareja de novios.

Aunque eso cambio cuando Bill le pidió matrimonio a pesar de su edad, pero si tenían identidad falsa. Fácilmente ella podría decir que tiene 18 años y punto final.

Bill y Mabel no perdieron el tiempo y empezaron organizar con calma una boda como ellos querían. Aunque para eso la coneja castaña quería recuperarse de sus lesiones al igual que su novio; puesto para fingir su suicidio mutuo… ambos tuvieron que autolesionarse y fingir que provocaron un asesinato en medio del bosque de Gravity Falls. Mezclar sus sangres y entre dejar pruebas de que alguna vez hubo algo de ellos.

[ F ]

Mabel al querer dispararse en su pecho el lobo movió el arma apuntando en su pierna provocando una hemorragia en su pantorrilla, casi un poco cerca de la tibia y del ligamento pero la bala permanecía incrustada siendo un taponamiento. Bill se había impresionado de lo que había hecho la menor al verla desangrarse.

\- ¿Qué ibas hacer? – Arrojando el arma. – Me tenías que haber disparado.

\- ¡NO PUEDO MATARTE! – Grito la menor en un estado jadeante por el dolor. – No puedo matarte… no me pidas que te…. Mate.

\- Mabel – El lobo se arrodillo junto con ella para ver la lesión. – ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

\- Bill… - Dijo ella en un quejido débil. – No seas un estúpido por un minuto y solo ayúdame.

\- Estabas a punto de suicidarte y te disparas la pierna y me dices estúpido. – Quitándose el abrigo para hacerlo bola y hacer presión en su pierna. – Carajo Mabel, ¿Qué pensabas? Que me comería tú cadáver o que regresara con tu hermano estando tú muerta. – Sonando preocupado. - ¿Cómo explicaremos en el hospital lo que sucedió?

\- ¿Cuál hospital? – Tomándolo de las solapas de su cuello. – Córtame un dedo.

\- Okey, Mabel ¡estás loca no te cortare un puto dedo! – Sintiendo las uñas de la menor encajar en sus hombros. - ¡Ahg! Mabel…

\- Bill, ellos no nos dejaran estar y a ti te condenaran por los asesinatos en Raven Fair. – Diciendo con voz quebrada. – Escribiste demasiado… es demasiada información la que diste… hay testigos. Ellos te buscaran… sé que la entrevista será una trampa. – Apoyando su rostro en su hombro. – Bill no quiero perderte, no quiero separarme de ti… pero… ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Porque no me dijiste la verdad. – Aferrándose a su camisa. – Eres un idiota, un completo imbécil al escribir esa novela… lobo pervertido y pedófilo, sin olvidar que estas psicótico.

\- ¿Qué? – Frunciendo la ceja. – Eso es más de un insulto.

\- Bill me pides que te mate o eso – Señalando la cajita.

\- Era más viable. – Dijo. – No hay nada de malo pedirte que seas mi compañera.

\- Si elegimos la segunda opción, ellos lo sabrán. – Derramando lágrimas. – Todos lo sabrán… porque eres un lobo estúpido, porque no me dejaste ver lo que escribías idiota... ellos no descansaran hasta matarte o peor aún, lo nuestro jamás seria aceptado. – Dijo ella. – No soy como Wendy…

\- Mabel… - Abrazando el cuerpo de la chica antes de ver la sangre esparcida en la hierba. - ¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente?.... dices que no pienso cuando estoy atemorizado de verte sangrar y pensar que te puedes morir en un instante. Y si doy otra opción de seguro que es una no muy segura.

\- Suicidio mutuo… es lo que venía al final del libro – Dijo ella.

\- Hablas de…

\- Bill… - Viendo al lobo. – Finjamos nuestra muerte… y escapemos juntos.

\- Tú hermano…. ¿Qué hay de tus amigas y la gente del pueblo? Ya tienes una vida…

\- No importa. – Dijo ella. – Estaré bien… mientras estés conmigo.

Entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos.

\- Bill… yo estos tres años que estado ayudando a Kill y a Wendy a cuidar de sus hijos, no mentiré que lo que hacía era para poder estar un rato contigo. – Sonrosándose de sus mejillas. – Siempre me imaginaba cada fin de semana que tú y yo, éramos una pareja de enamorados… que cuidaba de nuestros hijos. – Aclaro. – Aunque claro yo pensé que solo eran ilusiones mías. Me dejabas hablarte y compartíamos alimento, dormíamos siestas en el bosque y siempre me dejabas leer tus novelas a pesar que aún no tenía la edad apropiada.

\- Los tres años fueron mis días anhelados contigo, Mabel – Hablo el lobo. – Yo a pesar de estar cargando un pecado grande… que podía apártate de mi lado en cualquier instante. – Acariciando su rostro. – Quise crear esa falsa ilusión de que tú y yo éramos… pareja.

\- Estábamos muy nerviosos.

\- Más que nerviosos… no sabíamos los que sentíamos el uno hacia el otro. – Recordando a la chica de 14 años que se perdió en el bosque. – Sí no te hubiera conocido… si no te hubiera besado, todo sería diferente.

\- Posiblemente… no seguiría viva, al igual que mi gemelo y mi amiga Pacifica. – Menciono la castaña.

\- Mabel… esto es un desastre. Peor que Romeo y Julieta. – Viendo la sangre empapar su pantalón y su camisa. – Sabes al olfatear el aroma de tú sangre o sentirla, no me entra deseos de devorarte.

\- Me ves como aperitivo. – Alzando sus orejas. – Eres un híbrido de lobo, sabes que sabor tiene los híbridos de conejo.

\- Sí…. No te veo como un aperitivo – Dijo un tanto pensativo. – Te veo como algo que debo proteger con mi vida.

Viendo la herida de la chica y como dejaba un sendero frente al árbol.

\- Suicidio mutuo, Je. – Sacando de su bolsillo una navaja. – No pensaba utilizarla un día, pero no seré yo. – Se la entregó a la coneja antes de voltearse. – Quiero que cortes mi espalda, no pares hasta que emane la sangre suficiente.

\- Pero… - Dijo nerviosa.

\- Mezclaremos nuestras sangres. – Dijo. – Así parecerá un verdadero suicidio.

Señalo con un dedo un río que iba hacia el lago del pueblo.

\- Caminaremos hasta allá y pensaran que nos ahogamos los dos juntos.

\- El asesino y su presa ahogándose… vaya que romántico Bill – Dijo ella entre risas. – Pero… ¿cerca no hay un muelle? ¿Pueden vernos el vigilante?

\- No me dejaste más opción cuando te disparaste la pierna. – Dijo el lobo. – Es mejor a que haya un testigo.

\- No quiero que te duela. – Pasando el filo de la navaja entre la tela hasta llegar a su piel y rasgar la carne, cortando de forma vertical.

\- Créeme… que a mi… me duele – Jadeando. – Verte desangrando o lastimarte.

\- Somos tontos – Dijo ella.

\- Lo somos – Dijo con una sonrisa.

Bill se llevó a Mabel cargando hasta el lago antes de mirarse por última vez y lanzarse. Siendo vistos por un joven que cuidaba del muelle.

\- Maldición – Grito el chico antes de tomar el teléfono y llamar a la policía y el servicio de rescate. – ¡Sí!, habla el guardia de seguridad Tate McGucket… acabo de presenciar a un sujeto y una chica, ambos híbridos en mal estado que se acaban de tirar al lago. – Asomándose por el muelle. – Ellos no salen… ¿Qué hago? – Dijo el chico en la línea. – Parece ser que estaban desangrándose. – Viendo el rastro de sangre provenir del bosque. – Voy a revisar si no hay nadie más herido.

[F F]

Habían salido del lago nadando al otro extremo menos visible, Bill llevaba en sus brazos a Mabel algo débil por los cortes pero llego al lugar donde se reunirían antes de lo acordado.

Jamás pensó que aquella mujer de aspecto terrorífico le ayudaría, más cuando dijo que era el último libro que publicaría en su editorial, ella se molestó demasiado con la pareja al punto de amenazarlos de muerte. Por suerte el joven pretendiente de la directora la calmo al punto de poner un acuerdo y eliminar su existencia, no estaba del todo contenta pero al pelirrojo de ojos ámbar le debía más de un favor.

“Una oportunidad”

La pareja acepto los términos abandonando todo contacto con amigos y familiares, no volver al pueblo de Gravity Falls ni Raven Fair. Y sobre todo eliminar nombre y apellido, si llegase a mencionarse en una ciudad o país, serian inmediatamente notificados al exterminio.

Bill sabe que no es un buen trato pero si quería estar con su amada conejita, aceptaría las condiciones le hubiera puesto la directora. Aquella señorita “Y” no se anda de juegos.

Ahora actualmente eran una pareja recién casada con un año viviendo en Alaska, sin preocupaciones de que fueran perseguidos o buscados. Nadie sabía de su paradero ni tendrían que ocultar su relación.

•| ⊱✿⊰ |•

Una habitación lleno de gemidos y jadeos inundaba cada rincón de la recamara, con las luces en tenue y la tarde de verano a mitad del ocaso. En una cama King size con las sabanas distendidas se encontraban debajo una pareja a mitad de su intimidad.

Los híbridos de conejos eran muy fácilmente atraídos por lugares oscuros y estrechos, pero Bill sabía cómo crear un ambiente para que su conejita estuviera cómoda a la hora tener relaciones sexuales. 

Mabel gemía dulcemente pasando sus manos por la ancha espalda del lobo y arañando levemente su piel. Sintiendo las deliciosas estocadas del lobo rubio sobre su sensible vagina. Su cuerpo frágil pequeño y desnudo tocando el suyo; tan alto y fuerte de su musculatura. Bill se movía con rapidez sobre sus caderas chocando sus pieles y cubiertos por la leve capa de sudor en sus cuerpos. Sus manos atrayendo su pelvis y apretando las nalgas redondas de la chica, hasta estrujar su cola de algodón provocando un grito ahogado en su cuello.

Era un deleite escucharla y saber que su corazón golpeaba rítmicamente como una sinfonía que iba de lo bajo a lo más alto. Disfrutando del placer intenso y las penetrantes estocadas profundas.

\- B-Bill… ahhh… ahh – Sus senos siendo aplastados por los pectorales masculinos del alfa y sus piernas abrazadas al torso del mayor. – Está tocando muy dentro… Bill, me voy a correr si sigues moviéndote mucho.

\- Vamos Estrella fugaz… - Besando su cuello con fervor. – Erízame la piel con tus gritos y gemidos. – Encajando las garras en el colchón y aumentando el golpe más profundo al punto de escucharla gemir alto y mover la cama. Su cola alzada y sus orejas tensas provocaban una estimulación en el alfa. – Joder…

\- ¡AHH! – Gritaba la menor contra las intensas penetraciones. - ¡ALFA! ¡AH, AH, AH!

Bill adoraba escuchar a su conejita gritar de placer, era mucho mejor disfrutar del verdadero momento y no una maldita fantasía más de sus pensamientos. Estaban solos en su hogar y se amaban, no tendrían que ocultarse cada vez que lo hacían. Si tenían ganas lo hacían en cualquier momento.

No era la primera vez que tenían sexo, desde que se casaron no habían perdido el tiempo en la intimidad. Por suerte nadie los escucharía a dos kilómetros de las otras residencias. La única cercana era la de sus vecinos Los Lucitor, aunque ellos eran más problemáticos y ruidosos a la hora de su intimidad.

Jana y Tom eran más escandalosos que un Lobo y una conejita, como no se iba encabronar Bill cada vez que los escuchaba tener sexo. “Maldita audición aguda que tenía” que podía escuchar a más de un kilómetro. Tal vez Mabel no los escuchaba o mucho menos Jana a ellos. Pero los dos carnívoros peleaban por quién complacía más a su pareja y la hacían gemir con fuerza. Bill solo se quería vengarse de la noche después del 4 de julio cuando no lo dejaron trabajar a gusto en su siguiente novela, más si apenas Mabel y él se recuperaban de sus lesiones que se realizaron para fingir su suicidio y estaban en periodo de vigilancia.

Aun recordaba las veces que se masturbo y tuvo que resistir para no dañar a su conejita que solo estaba en reposo de su pierna, durmiendo plácidamente con un solo camisón en su cama.

Pero ahora podían hacerlo, y el lobo se había vuelto muy activo en su relación al punto de no darle descanso alguno. Siempre que actuaban muy cariñosos de más ella y él terminaba teniendo relaciones o auto complaciéndose en cualquier parte de su hogar.

\- ¡Bill! – Llamo Mabel apretando sus uñas en su espalda al punto de reabrir los cortes y sintiendo su vagina contraerse, haciendo los empujes más sensibles a la fricción y provocando un orgasmo fuerte. - ¡AHHHHH! - sintiendo la sangre de la espalda del rubio emanar. - ¡Perdón!

\- Lo vale – Dijo el lobo gruñendo de placer al sentir las paredes de la vagina de su conejita envolver su pene al punto de que el glande tocara su cérvix y el útero. – Mabel… Mabel… Mabel… - Susurraba con excitación al punto de eyacular la segunda carga y moverse en su interior con la lubricación suficiente de su semen y el flujo de la menor desbordando en sus labios mayores y parte de sus genitales. – Grrr…. Ahg… - Sus gruñidos se escuchaban demasiados roncos de la estimulación. – Tú conejito no me quiere soltar. – Soltó una risa profunda que hizo que Mabel se sonrojada.

\- E-El… lobo m-ee a-anda… comi-iiendooo. – Menciono la menor con su voz temblorosa y extasiada. – Bill… me estas llenando… de mucha… semilla.

\- Adoro que la recibas. – Moviéndose con tres golpes en su sexo. – Quiero que mi conejita disfrute y suplique por más.

\- Yo quiero más… más… aah – Sintiendo las embestidas lentas del mayor. – Bill… quiero que me preñez… quiero tener tus cachorros.

\- ¿Qué hay del método anticonceptivo que usaste? – Dijo Bill intrigado puesto que la menor se había puesto la inyección anticonceptiva cuando estaban en el hospital. Para evitar los famosos abortos espontáneos en ella y poner en riesgo su salud.

\- No me puse la siguiente. – Acariciando sus brazos. – Me saltee mi cita.

\- Mabel

\- Por favor…. Bill, tengo 17… - Inflando sus mejillas. – Acabo de cumplirlos hace dos semanas. ¿No quieres un cachorrito? – Pregunto ilusionada. – Que te diga papi.

\- Con 17 o no, no quiero que mi conejita sufra en el embarazo. – Besando su frente. – Terminando iré por una pastilla para ti, creo que tenemos en el botiquín.

\- Las tire al excusado.

\- Comprare en la farmacia. – Dijo sacando la vuelta al asunto.

\- Escondí las llaves.

\- Te haré té de ruda. – Saliéndole una venita en la sien.

\- Le eche pesticida a la ruda. – Viendo el semblante del lobo como fruncía el ceño. – Corte el leño y lo queme.

\- Mabel – Soltando un suspiro. – Quiero tener cachorritos contigo, pero si no somos compatibles solo te lastimare emocionalmente. Lo que escribí fue ficción algo imposible.

\- En tú novela teníamos uno. - Besando sus labios. – Vamos lobito, quiero que me preñes… quiero tener un cachorro tuyo. – Acurrucándose en su pecho. – Quiero un hijo tuyo el cual me diga mami y a ti papi.

\- No debí llevarte con los Wirt y Bea. – Dijo Bill. – Maldición Mabel… - Viendo a la chica sobre encogerse. – Ya lo habíamos hablado… varias veces. Tú condición y los peligros que tendríamos. – Soltando un suspiro. - ¿Y si es niña? Me veras muy sobreprotegido con nuestra hija.

\- Puede ser niño – Dijo la menor con una sonrisa, obteniendo la aprobación del su esposo. – Solo no te pongas celoso si recibe muchos besos.

\- ¿Uno? – Dijo Bill con una sonrisa efusiva y moviendo el rabo. – Dos. – Dando una embestida profunda. – Tal vez tres contigo... tres hermosos cachorritos.

\- Nuestra familia… Cipher Pines – Dijo ella en un gemido sintiendo las estocadas rápidas y profundas en su interior, antes de sentir sus piernas alzadas a los lados.

\- Recuerda… ahh… que ya no somos… Cipher Pines… aahhh joder. – Besando sus labios de forma hambrientas antes de gemir y soltar sus alientos y jadeos. – Somos los Thompson del Lago del terror.

\- Eso es estúpido, ahhh… Bill… mmm… en e-ese… punto – Moviendo sus caderas al compás de sus embestidas. – No te detengas…. Sigue… ¡aahh!

\- Ya no podremos decirnos nuestros nombres en casa. – Aumentando la presión de sus golpes. – Tendremos que usar los que nos asignaron. – En un movimiento puso a la castaña en cuatro y levantando su trasero para cogerla con fuerza empujando su pecho hacia abajo y apretando su colita. – Catherine… - Embistiéndola salvajemente.

\- Vincent… - Mordió la almohada y gimió con fuerza.

Ambos soltaron una risa por los nombres y el apellido. Bill no dejaba a su pequeña descansar un momento, sus manos acariciando su pecho entre un masaje y apretando sus senos levemente redondos y voluminosos, tirando de los pezones rosados y erectos. Besando su espalda y lamiendo disfrutaba de salir y entrar en la apretada y estrecha vagina de su esposa.

\- Bill… Bill… Bill – Jadeaba su nombre sintiendo ese bulto entre en medio del cuerpo del pene del mayor. – Más fuerte… no pares.

\- Estas muy caliente. – Lamio su cuello mordiendo con fuerza y aumentando la intensidad de sus embestidas al punto de arremeterla entre las almohadas y golpear el cabezal de la cama. – Mabel… ahh eres mía.

\- Soy tuya. – Dijo ella apretando las almohadas. Sentía el semen ardiente de su pareja caer y escurrir en sus muslos.

\- Déjame mirarte. – Quedo de lado abrazando su cuerpo sin separarse de su nudo, llenándola de su semilla.

Ambos se miraron con un sonrojo y los besos cortos y dulces eran lo único que acababa su intimidad romántica. Solo caricias y susurros entre palabras melosas entre ellos. Recostados en la cama viendo el anochecer que cubría el cielo nocturno.

\- Podemos decir nuestros nombres cuando tengamos intimidad.

\- Bill – Le regaño. – No.

\- Suena raro cuando dices ese nombre y no el mío, me sentiría infiel ¿tú no? – Dijo el lobo con las orejas agachadas. – Me gusta decirte el tuyo.

\- De acuerdo – Dijo la menor. – Solo porque se siente raro que digas Catherine, pesando que hay otra mujer en tú vida.

\- Créeme que no quiero otra compañera más que contigo, hermosa conejita. – Besando su mejilla.

\- Te amo Bill.

\- Yo aún más, Mabel. – Acurrucándose junto con ella y acariciando su vientre.

El tiempo pasaba y la pareja disfrutaba de las siguientes semanas normalmente hasta que la pequeña tuvo las ganas de saber si estaba o no. Fue a la farmacia con Beatriz antes de comprar una prueba de embarazo y ver el cartucho con curiosidad.

\- ¿Dices que debo mojarlo con mi orina? – Pregunto a la coneja Lope que estaba conduciendo de regreso a la residencia de la castaña.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Y cuánto espero? – Pregunto la menor.

\- 60 segundos o para ser un poco más afirmativos 2 minutos. – Dijo. – Pero ya verás que pintara rápido. Sí dices que Vincent y tú lo han estado haciendo bien, pues seguro que tendrán cachorros.

\- Eso es bueno.

\- Una duda Catherine – Hablo la pelirroja. - ¿Cómo es el pene de un lobo?

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! – Se sorprendio por la pregunta de su amiga. - ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Bueno el pene de Wirt es suave y tierno cuando se alarga. Y en el acto le gusta besar y ser muy gentil. – Dijo ella haciendo una referencia en sus manos. – Incluso solo entramos en celo cada 4 meses. – Explico. – Pero son muy pocos los casos de que una conejita y un lobo que son pareja y tienen relaciones. – Comento de forma pensativa. – Si no mal recuerdo, los lobos les gusta marcar a sus omegas durante el acto. – Viendo a la castaña usar suéteres. – Y pues ninguna vez he visto tu piel descubierta o tu cuello.

\- Bueno… Vincent es… suave en sus mordidas. – Recordando que la mordió muy fuerte la última vez que tuvieron intimidad. – Y pues su pene… es normal no tan grande.

\- Imposible – Dijo Bea. – No son de los que se empalman cuando está cerca su compañera. Escuchado que son muy bruscos en el acto y tan salvajes que incluso pueden estar haciéndolo por horas.

Mabel ya sentía la culpa de las veces que se le insinuaba al rubio cuando estaban solos en la sala o cocinando, siempre colocando sus manos en su pelvis y toqueteando al pobre alfa al punto de hacerlo perder la cabeza y correr ante un lobo excitado.

\- ¿Y ellos no tienen el famoso nudo? Digo los conejos tienen un límite en sus relaciones.

\- Bea, voy a salir del auto e iré a preparar la comida que mi esposo ya no tarda en venir. – Dijo nerviosa y ruborizada la menor.

\- Creo que perdí la apuesta, Wirt tenía razón. – Poniendo el carro en marcha atrás. – Vincent es un lobo pacifico.

La castaña entro inmediatamente a la residencia antes de que olfateara el aroma a la comida. Solo pudo suponer dos cosas. Oh dejo la estufa prendida o Bill llego a casa más temprano.

\- ¡Mabel! – Le llamo el lobo con un mandil y un cucharon en mano. - ¿Dónde andabas?

\- Me atrapaste jeje – Dijo nerviosa.

\- Pensé que estabas en cama. – Dijo preocupado el lobo. – Me dijiste que tenías un resfriado.

\- Mentí.

\- Bueno, ya sabía que me mientes desde la última vez que se te cayó el frasco de pimienta en el estofado. – Viendo en su mano la cajita. - ¿Compraste un test?

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Dijo sonrojada.

\- Lo tienes a la vista. – Caminando a su maletín a sacar una cajita. – Creo que no eras la única. – Entregándoselo a la coneja. – Yo también… tenia duda.

\- Bill…

\- Tú aroma… ha cambiado mucho. – Dijo levemente sonrojado.

\- Espera aquí lobito – Dijo ella tomando ambos cartuchos, sonando emocionada. – No tardo.

Bill estaba contento puesto que no necesitaba de un test para saber que estuviera o no embarazada. Su instinto se lo hacía saber. Solo tuvo que esperar un minuto antes de escuchar los pasos de la chica y verla salta a su espalda aferrándose a sus hombros.

\- Mabel, me vas a quemar. – Atrapando a la menor para subirla a su espalda. - ¿Y bien?

\- Vas a ser papá – Susurro la pequeña colocando besos en su cuello. – Bill deja eso y ven conmigo. – Escuchando al lobo sollozar. – Serás un excelente padre.

El lobo rubio la bajo para tomarla entre sus brazos y abrazarla, inclinándose y acariciando su vientre para besar encima de su suéter. Sentía las caricias de ella sobre su cabello y como le hablaba de forma dulce sus planes con él.

\- Es de nosotros. – Dijo él. – Solo tú y yo pequeña conejita.

\- Sí. – Recibiendo un beso tierno en sus labios.

•| ⊱✿⊰ |•

Ocho meses y medio después… se encontraba Bill dando vueltas en el hospital siendo acompañado por sus vecinos Tom y Jana, mientras que Wirt y Bea cuidaban de su hijo.

\- Vincent, amigo cálmate. - Dijo el híbrido de leopardo. – Solo se reventó la fuente antes de tiempo, la has cuidado bien. – Pensando un poco en los cuidados que el rubio le brindaba a la castaña. – Aunque nunca me ha tocado ver que un conejo que coma carne, tenga fuerzas para soportar las crías de un lobo.

\- Yo comía carne querido – Dijo Jana. – Y no fue raro.

\- Es por que te dieron los antojos de un carnívoro. – Dijo Tom. – Bueno, solo cálmate ya está en el quirófano, la bolsa se rompió y tendrá a los cachorros antes de tiempo.

\- Solo eso, vaya que suerte. – Dijo irónico. – Y la hemorragia en la sala ¿que fue? Y sus gritos de dolor cuando entraba al hospital o cuando estaba llorando también es normal. – Soltando un suspiro agónico. – No sé qué sale de un conejo y un lobo juntos.

\- ¿Posiblemente un bebé mutante de un carnívoro? que se esté comiendo las entrañas de la madre. – Dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

\- Tom, calma a esa loca de tú esposa o juro que terminara en el lago.

\- No explotes. – Dijo el peli rosado con sus orejas redondas y moteadas de negro. – Créeme es mejor acariciar un conejito a que grites insultos y destruyas el hospital. – Sacando su mascota Fluffy. – Mira acaricia.

\- ¡Estás de broma!, porque no me gusta esto – Viendo el animal. – Es extraño tocarlo sabiendo que me lo como de un bocado.

\- ¡Oh por favor!, que debo hacer para calmarte Bill.

\- ¿Qué dijiste?

\- Nada – Dijo nervioso.

\- Muy bien, ¿hace cuánto lo saben?

\- Mitad del año, bueno tampoco Mabel y tú lo ocultan fácilmente cuando hacen el amor.

\- Tom… por el amor a Axolotl, guarda el secreto y no menciones nuestros nombres. – Dijo el lobo temblando de miedo. – Ni me quiero imaginar lo que nos harán si saben que somos nosotros.

\- ¿Puedo Googlear? – Pregunto Jana con el celular en mano.

\- ¡NO! – Gritaron ambos.

\- Okey – Dijo la chica antes de recostarse en la sala de espera.

\- De acuerdo… pero para de caminar como loco paranoico. – Dijo Tom. – Haces que me duela la cabeza y despiertes mi instinto depredador. – Empujando al rubio al asiento. – Ten. – Entregándole una bolsa de papitas. – Comete una.

\- Gracias – Dijo el lobo más calmado mordisqueando las papas. – A ella no le gustara esto, pero es bueno tener… amigos. – Sonriendo. – Y comida chatarra… muy salada.

Un doctor con traje quirúrgico salió del quirófano con el expediente en mano.

\- Señor Thompson del Lago del terror. – Tom y Jana no evitaron reírse del estúpido apellido.

\- Soy yo. – Dijo Avergonzado con las mejillas rosadas. – Solo diga Thompson.

\- Bueno, su esposa la intervenimos quirúrgicamente… una cesárea de emergencia fue viable para hacer el procedimiento lo más rápidamente posible y extrajimos con éxito a un par de mellizos.

\- ¿Mellizos? – Dijo el lobo emocionado con su cola moviéndola como abanico. – Son dos… vaya. Eso explica el bulto tan grande en su vientre.

\- Sí, sabe…. En estos casos es muy raro cuando son bebés de otra especie. – Dijo. – Los embarazos de este tipo son raros y difíciles de concebir. – Menciono. – Su esposa…. Aguanto lo necesario en la operación, pero…

\- Pero… - Dijo Bill.

\- Le tengo una mala noticia. – Dijo.

Bill escuchaba todo lo que le decía el medico obstetra antes de derramar unas lágrimas, y asentir ante la noticia. Espero paciente a que salieran del área de recuperación mientras que Tom colocaba una mano sobre su hombro. Había escuchado lo que sucedió adentro.

\- Lo lamento Bill.

\- Mabel quería esto, y lo tuvo. – Dijo el rubio mirando su amigo. – Me da miedo decirle, pero es necesario que lo sepa.

\- Podemos dejarlos solos

\- El duelo es necesario. – Dijo Jana. – Y ella lo necesita…

\- Gracias a ustedes. – Dijo Bill intentando calmarse.

•| ⊱✿⊰ |•

Abrió la puerta del cubículo donde estaba su esposa para verla cargando a sus dos recién nacidos con la ayuda de una enfermera. Aun se encontraba débil y agotada por la anestesia, pero eso no era impedimento para ver un rato a sus crías.

\- Oye, te ves muy mal lobito. – Dijo la castaña con una sonrisa.

\- No tanto como tú, pero… - Acercándose a la chica a colocar un beso en sus labios. – Te ves radiante con esa sonrisa en tu rostro, debí traer la cámara.

\- No creo que los pequeños quieran un recuerdo de su madre exhausta.

\- Merecen tenerlo.

La enfermera salió de la habitación no sin antes avisarle al rubio que si ocurría algo tocara el botón o fuera inmediatamente a la central de enfermería.

Bill se encontraba tenso antes de ver a la chica recostada en posición semi fowler con los bebés amamantando de su pecho, el cual era un alivio para la castaña liberar esa cantidad de leche que almacenaba para sus cachorros.

\- Mabel – Hablo el rubio viendo a los pequeños; una pequeña híbrida rubio claro con orejas de conejo color crema y cola de lobo y un híbrido con orejas y cola de lobo pero con los rasgos muy suaves de un conejo. – Son hermosos.

\- Verdad que lo son. – Dijo ella.

\- Pequeña – Le llamo. – Parece ser que eran trillizos.

\- ¿Trillizos? – Dijo ella emocionada. - ¿Y el tercero? ¿Acaso está muy pequeño?, Bill y si está en la terapia. – Sonando preocupada por su tercera cría.

\- Shh… - Intentando calmarla. – Mabel. – Acariciando su cabello con ternura. – No se alcanzó a terminar de formar. – Comento. – Parece ser que no había suficiente espacio ni nutrientes… eso es lo que provoco que nacieran antes de tiempo.

\- Entonces… él.

\- Ella – Dijo el lobo. – Parece ser que salvo a sus hermanitos… ya que te estabas quedando sin líquido amniótico.

Mabel se quedó un momento triste de la situación que había presentado, mientras era consolada por el híbrido de lobo. Hubo momentos en que lloraba y se quedaba recostada mientras pedía disculpas a su pequeña perdida. Más nunca dejó de prestar atención a sus otras dos crías.

Los siguientes tres días la pasaron en el hospital antes de darle de alta. Sus amigos la recibieron ofreciéndoles una reunión de bienvenida mientras mostraba sus cachorros a sus conocidos, aunque Bill estaba muy protector evitando que los tocaran.

\- ¿Puedo? – Pregunto Jana queriendo acariciar la cabecita del bebé.

\- ¿Conoces el reglamento del museo Jana? – Le pregunto Bill a la híbrida de gacela.

\- ¿Sí? – Levantando una ceja confusa. – Oh más o menos.

\- No se toca, solo se mira.

\- Eso es absurdo. – Dijo Jana molesta. – Déjame tocarlo.

\- No se toca. – Dándole un manotazo leve a la chica. – Mantente un metro alejada de mi esposa.

\- Vamos Bill, déjala. – Acercándole el bebé a su amiga. – Él es el pequeño Legosi Cipher Pines, aunque ya saben cómo es nuestro apellido. – Dijo Mabel nerviosa.

\- Sí como no, Sra Thompson del Lago del terror. – Soltando una carcajada escandalosa. - Es tan lindo y tan regordete de sus mejillas. Serás un gran devorador de nenas.

\- ¿Quiero ver? – Dijo Bea acercándose para ver al bebé bostezar. – Aaaw es tan lindo.

Bill estaba cargando a su hija mientras acariciaba sus suaves orejas color crema y mira sus ojos color avellanados con la pupila rasgada en vertical. Herencia de su padre y madre en cada mitad de los rasgos. Ladeo la mirada para ver al hijo Tom; Meron quien veía con una fijación intensa a la bebé.

\- Se te perdió algo. – Dijo Bill con un escalofrío al ver al chico mirar a su hija. - ¡Tom! Tu hijo actúa raro.

\- Meron, no mires fijamente el alma de Bill - Dijo Tom regañando a su hijo. – Bill no es comida.

\- Papá – Le llamo el hijo de Tom.

\- ¿Qué sucede Meron? – Pregunto Tom.

\- Me gusta ella – Señalando a la bebita que mecía Bill en sus brazos. – Es muy bonita y me recuerda a los malvaviscos.

\- Oh… bueno, es linda muy linda Haru. – Dijo Tom. – Y será una bebita muy hermosa.

\- ¿Puede ser mi compañera? – Comento. – Quiero que sea mi destinataria.

Bill tosió con fuerza casi a punto de tirar a la bebé al escuchar lo que dijo el engendró del demonio. Miro a Tom de forma iracunda y molesta, como diciendo: “Ni te atrevas a tocar a mi hija”.

\- Meron, jeje es muy pequeña. – Tratando de llevarse a su hijo antes de que Bill le arrancara el cuello.

\- Descuida cuando crezca será mi novia. – Dijo con determinación antes de irse contento. – Ya me imprime.

\- ¡TOM! – Dijo Bill furioso.

\- Tranquilo Bill, hablare con él.

•| ⊱✿⊰ |•

En la noche se encontraba Mabel acostando a sus dos cachorros en la cuna que estaba enseguida de su cama, puesto que Bill siempre estaba atento de los mellizos vigilándolos y viendo como dormitaban los pequeños. La castaña puso un poco de música baja pero lo suficientemente relajante para no interrumpir el sueño de los pequeños.

\- Si querías música, yo podría tocar el piano. – Dijo Bill un tanto atento y preocupado. – Aunque tendría de subirlo por las escaleras.

\- Okey, papá sobreprotector. – Abrazando su brazo. – Ponte tu pijama y deja de mirarlos intensamente.

\- Yo me levanto en la primera ronda. – Dijo el rubio apurándose a colocarse la pijama. – No quiero que mi conejita este cansada. Luego te da sonámbulo y estarías comiendo hasta tarde.

\- Oye, si yo soy la que les doy de comer. – Dijo. – Es necesario que baje por jugo o fruta para comer en la madrugada.

\- Cierto…. – Viendo su pecho. – Descúbrete los senos para acercarlos mientras estás dormida.

\- ¡Bill!

\- Bueno, te despertare si tienen hambre.

\- Estarán bien – Acercándose al lobo rubio para pararse de puntas y besar su mejilla. Mientras ayudaba a abrocharle su camisa de noche.

El alfa escucho una canción tranquila en el reproductor que tenían; “ ** _Carla Morrison – Eres tú”_** , sonaba en la playlist. Tomo de una mano la sujeto suavemente de la cintura a la castaña y con su otra mano entrelazo su mano donde tenía su anillo de bodas. 

\- ¿Bailamos? – Sugirió el lobo con las mejillas rojas y soltando una risa risueña. – Esta noche es perfecta.

\- Sí – Siguiendo sus pasos con lentitud.

Hoy desperté con ganas de besarte  
Tengo una sed de acariciarte  
Enredarme a ti y no soltarte  
Eres tan embriagante

Eres tú  
Eres tú, uuh

\- Hace rato que no bailábamos cuando estábamos cuidando a los pequeños de Will y Belle.

\- Cierto – Sonriendo la castaña. – Ellos se nos quedaban viendo con extrañez.

\- Te decían tía Mabel. – Aclaro Bill.

\- Me gustaba que me dijeran así… me sentía parte de su familia. – Sonrosándose del rostro.

\- Es porque ya lo eras.

Quiero contemplarte sin contar el tiempo  
Dibujarte con mis puros recuerdos  
En mi mente marcarme tus labios, tus besos  
Estar aquí otro momento

Eres tú, hu hau hu  
Eres tú, hau nou  
Eres tú, hu hau ou ouu

\- ¿Me pregunto si Pacifica tuvo a los suyos?

\- De seguro salieron idénticos a tu hermano. – Dándole una vuelta para regresarla a sus brazos y tenerla abrazada mientras se movían. – Mordelones de lápices.

\- Dipper quería nombrarte padrino.

\- ¿Y quién sería la madrina? – Dijo curioso el rubio. – A puesto que una conejita tan traviesa y que mete sus narices en cada momento.

\- Curioso – Dijo ella entre risas suaves. – Hubiéramos sido pareja.

\- Tan tontos fuimos.

\- Ambos querido, ahora Wendy y Phill tendrán que serlos.

\- Ya me los imagino.

Me encanta verte, tenerte, abrazarte  
Cuando estoy a un lado de ti  
Todo lo bueno de mí, florece, eres tú  
Ese imán de una preciosa energía  
Es tu alma que envía, señales a mi cuerpo

Porque este sigue pidiendo ese aroma de ti  
Que me invita al acecho

Eres tú, hu hau hou  
Eres tú, hu hau uuuu  
Eres tú, hu hau hou

\- Es una nueva vida y una nueva oportunidad contigo.

\- Sabes que siempre seré feliz estando a tú lado – Abrazándolo con fuerza. – Esposito.

\- No tendremos a nuestra familia y amigos cerca, pero… - Viendo a los pequeños. – Tenemos una nueva y amigos de confianza.

\- Cierto – Viendo a sus cachorros.

Tenemos planes diferentes  
Pero tú siempre en mi mente  
Pues mis venas tan sutilmente  
Disfrutan tanto quererte

Eres tú  
Eres tú, huu hou huu  
Eres tú, huu hau hou  
Eres tú, hau nou nou  
Eres tú, hau nou nou, ha ha nou

\- Gracias por darme esto, Estrella fugaz – Inclinándose y besando sus labios.

\- No olvides cuanto te amo, Bill – Abrazando su cuello.

\- Eres lo único que quiero proteger aparte de mis hijos.

\- Es nuestro milagro. – Sonriendo la castaña antes de que terminara de sonar la canción y cerrada sus ojos de la felicidad.

“Un precio justo y cruel que pagaron, y algo que ganaron. El lobo y la conejita podrán estar juntos siempre.”

.

.

.

Fin del Epilogo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahora si se terminó este Darkfic, con un epilogo de lazo blanco, puesto que es un final neutro ni feliz ni triste. En que me refiero que no es feliz, pues porque no hay relación con los personajes anteriores, no es triste porque no murieron y tuvieron sus cachorros. 
> 
> Hice un homenaje a los hijos de Bill y Mabel llamando a los mellizos como Legosi y Haru, por el manga de “Beastars” el cual me base su relación en estos dos personajes. El hijo de Tom y Jana se llama Meron y es mitad híbrido de gacela y leopardo, tributo al maldito desgraciado que es muy odiado en Beastars. Los hijos de Wirt y Beatriz son híbridos de ciervo y Conejo, me inspire en “Conescualo” de Isla de mutantes. Casi no se mencionan mucho en el epilogo cuando van y visitan la residencia de ellos.
> 
> Al final del epilogo Mabel iba tener un tercero, pero por las misma complicaciones de genes este no se alcanza a desarrollar por completo. Recuerden que su raza es propensa a los microabortos en toda especie.
> 
> Por si preguntan… Mabel mintió en el registro civil XD no tiene 18, cuando Bill y ella llegan a Alaska todavía tenía 16 años. Y al final de esta historia tiene 17 años y medio. Mientras que Bill tiene 31 años al final de la historia. Por eso Mabel le dice enojada lobo pedófilo.
> 
> Al final del epilogo los únicos que saben de la identidad de ellos son sus vecinos, no pregunten por las residencias :D y de donde jodidos sacaron el dinero. Por cierto Bill ya no escribe novelas oscuras, por eso se muestra en el epilogo que Mabel y él son colaboradores en su propia novela.
> 
> Una última aclaración esto era un fic smut/erotic, significa que por eso había mucho lemon en la historia. Sorry si aclare muy tarde.


End file.
